The Heart and History of the Pharaoh
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: Back on Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and the gang battle on to save his grandpa. They stumble upon a night club where they meet a beautiful singer. Who is she and how could she help Yami? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**_The Heart and History of the Pharaoh_**

~*~Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast or story. My story plot is my own so all rights reserved.~*~

The forest was nice and quiet, not a soul in sight. A small group of four men and one woman traveled around. The blond haired one let out a huge yawn. "I'm starvin! Don't they have any hot dog stands or Ramen booths or something on this island?" 

"Sorry Joey," said the smallest one. "We already found that out eight star chips ago." 

"Ohh! This is too much!" Joey stared to whine. 

The girl spoke. "Guys shut up! Do you all hear something?" 

"Yeah. I think I hear something over that way," pointed the male with brown pointy hair. 

The group started traveling in the direction of the sound. When they reached a small cliff, Joey's mouth went right to the ground. "A night club?! Here?! Well then, far be it for me to go grab some grub!" Joey ran off in the direction of the "night club" while the others ran to keep up. 

"Joey, slow down!" the small one yelled. 

"Don't bother Yugi. When it comes to food, there's no stopping Joey." 

"You're right Tea." 

They all followed Joey into the club and immediately found him at a table digging in to a huge amount of food. 

"Joey! How are you going to pay for that?!?" 

"Can't you read the sign Tristan? It says Duelist's eat for free. And this lovely glove here says I'm a duelist. Hehe." And he continued to dig in. 

The crew all sweat dropped but sat down. A waitress walked over. "Can I get you anything?" 

"Umm, how bout a round of cokes, please?" 

"Right away sir." And she walked off. 

While they were settling down, a man walked over to the mic on stage. "Welcome Duelists to the Mystic Elf Night Lounge. Everything is on the house. And for your entertainment, Master Pegasus has personally selected this wonderful young singer. Everyone put your hands together for Miss Daniela France!" 

Everyone in the room burst out clapping so hard it seemed their hands were going to fall off. 

"This girl must be pretty good." 

Suddenly, both Joey and Tristan stared at the stage. The white haired boy named Bakura looked to their line of vision. "Oh my.." 

Yugi looked up and was spell bonded. The girl who walked on stage was beautiful. She had long blond hair (not anime long! like an inch or two under the shoulders), deep brown eyes, and a wonderful smile. 

"Good evening everyone. I'm going to start off with a song called Some Kind Of Mystery. I hope you like it." 

The band suddenly started playing. When she started singing.. 

"You're some kind of mystery 

sweet kind of mystery 

gotta get ya close to me 

so I can figure out what this mystery's about." 

~*~Later that night~*~ 

A roar of applause filled the room. 

"Thank you very much! I'm going to finished tonight with a song I call Ska. I hope you have good luck with the tournament and a great evening." 

All the evening, Yugi could not take his eyes off of her for some unknown reason. "She sings like an angel," he said under his breath. Leave it to Joey to hear him. "Hey buddy, why don't you go tell her so?" 

Yugi began to blush. "I-I don't think so." 

"Why not buddy? She's right over there. Go ahead." Seeing Yugi not moving, Joey suddenly took his hand and dragged him over to the singer. Yugi, blushing even more by the second exclaimed, "Let me go!!" 

Too late. "Excuse me, Miss France?" The woman turned to see a blond haired boy and a cute little guy with really cool looking hair. "Hi. What can I do for you boys?" 

Joey "threw" Yugi forward. "My friend here has something he'd like to say to you. Go ahead buddy." 

Yugi, blushing even harder (is that possible?), looked to the ground and started shuffling his feet. "I, umm, you have a very beautiful voice." 

The singer smiled. "Thank you very much. Please, call me Danielle. Daniela is my stage name." 

"I'm Joey and this here is YuGi. Over there is the rest of our group- Tristan, Bakura and Tea." 

Danielle looked at YuGi. "YuGi? Not Yugi Moto? Oh wow, it's nice to finally meet this great duelist." 

Yugi looked up in shock. "You've heard of me?" 

"Who hasn't? You're pretty famous around here." 

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to talk. See ya!" Joey rushed away. 

'Why do I have a feeling he planned this?' 

"Yugi, care to sit over here with me?" Danielle had moved to a table in the corner. Yugi quickly sat down. "I was hoping you'd come in here one day. I have something I want to ask you." Yugi looked at her with even more interest. "You see, I didn't come here on my own. I was taken from my home and ordered by Pegasus to sing here until he set me free. The only way out is if he is defeated in this tournament." 

Yugi just stared at her. This beautiful girl a prisoner? Would Pegasus stop at nothing? "Would you like to come with us then? I'm here fighting for my grandpa's soul. Maybe we can help each other out." 

"Could I? I am kind of a duelist too." She pulls out a dueling glove with nine star chips on it. "Wow. You certainly are! How did you get those already?" 

"Never mind that. I can help you. I can sense that you have hidden power as well." She looks down and blushed slightly. "I have some kind of power in me. I'm sorry if that freaks you out." 

Yugi could not believe what he was hearing! Not only was the woman beautiful, have an angelic voice and a great personality, but she also has some hidden power! Could she have a Millennium item? 

~*~Well, does Danielle have a Millennium item or not? You'll find out... ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Just remembered I forgot the disclaimer: The only thing/person I own are my own characters. I don't own any of the regular "Yu-Gi-Oh!" characters… though Yami is pretty hot. *slaps self* Alright then, let's get on with it…~*~

"blah blah" = talking

'blah blah' = thinking

(blah blah) = my 2 or more cents. Yes I do it just to annoy you all.

~Umm… Just a warning. I have most of this written out already. It was posted on Fanfiction.net before. Read my profile to understand what happened. Also, if you really like it so far, you'll be reading this story for awhile. As of now, I have 134 chapters written for this. Scary, isn't it? And to think you're only on chapter 2… wow. ::Sees a lot of people run away:: GOMEN!!! Just thought you should know you'll be reading this a long time! If you guys leave a lot of reviews, I'll post a few chapters at a time… up to the reviews. Okay! On with the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was taught when I was very little how to play Duel Monsters. My father taught me. He said I had the makings of a champion. That never concerned me, for you see, I fell in love with music. I only duel now if my life or friends depend on it. I may be able to help even you in your duels." 

Yugi just sat there puzzled. "So why don't you duel Pegasus yourself?" 

Danielle just shook her head. "I am forbidden to unless I have 20 star chips!" 

"20 STAR CHIPS?!?" 

"He wants to keep me here, break my spirit or something. But if I travel with you and help you along the way, technically I'm not fighting." 

Yugi sat back. This was a lot to absorb. 'I wonder, what is this power she speaks of?' 

Danielle looked him over and smiled. "You're wondering about the power, aren't you? To be honest, I'm not so sure about it myself. All I know really is that it's ancient and not something to be tossed about lightly. My father said that it occurs in the women of our family every one hundred years. I'm still learning about it." 

She sat back and looked at him. He could almost feel her staring into his very soul. 'Maybe she could help me save my grandpa. All I know is Pegasus must be stopped and to do that, I need all the help I can get.' "Why don't we go over to the guys and see what they say?" 

"Sure, why doesn't she come along? What harm could it do?" 

Yugi whirled around and was face to face with Joey. "What are you doing?!?" 

"Just makin sure you don't mess up there buddy. Hehe." 

Danielle slowly got up. "Well, I'm sorry to say we must leave quickly if this is to work. Once Pegasus realizes I'm gone, he'll send someone after us. The more space we place between us the better." 

Both boys nod. 

~*~Inside YuGi's mind~*~ 

"What do you think spirit? What do you sense?" 

Yami stepped forward. "I feel a strong power from her. And also a strange bond. It would be wise to bring her along. She seems a lot wiser then she is letting on." 

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen." 

"As do I. As do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see last chapter.

Everyone Review PLEASE!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tournament continued as in the series, err, as expected... (Forgot that I have to write it all out... sorry!!) Yugi and Joey were getting star chips all over the place, with a little help from the side lines from a newcomer. "The Time Wizard is a huge luck thing! Your luck is greater Joey!" "Yugi! Keep your cool and focus! He's just a big bully like you've faced before! They are all afraid of something. Find it and use it against him!" 

As the group kept walking towards their next battle, Yugi lost himself in his mind, talking to the spirit. 

"What do you think?" 

"She is in fact wiser then she let on. She knows this game inside and out." 

Yugi nodded. "I agree. I wonder though..." 

"About her mysterious power?" 

"Yes. Could she possess a Millennium item?" 

Yami thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. But I think her family is tied to their origin. Keep on the look out." 

"Yugi?" 

Yugi snapped out of it and looked up at the voice. Danielle was walking in her usual outfit: white short tee-shirt, denim jeans, black boots and a long black "coat" that went down to her heels. With her blond hair cascading (sp?) down her shoulders, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. "Yes?" 

"Are you okay? You seemed very lost in your thoughts." 

Yugi looked down to try and hide his blush. "I'm fine." 

A smile creeped on her face. "Okay." 

They continued walking when suddenly Bakura spotted something up ahead. "What do you suppose that is?" 

The group walked forward until they were face to face with a pair of angry looking blue eyes. "Kaiba?!?" 

"Yugi? Why am I not surprised? Figures you'd be here," Kaiba looked over the bunch when his eyes fell on the new, interesting member. "And who is this lovely new member?" (OMG!!! sooooo OOC!!!) 

Danielle looked at him as if he had two heads. "Umm, you're Seto Kaiba, right?" 

Kaiba did this smirk grin thing. "I'm flattered you've heard of me." 

"So you're the guy Yugi crushed in a humiliating defeat that made Yugi Number one duelist, huh?" Danielle just smile a oh-so-evil grin. 

That smirk grin came right off Seto's face. "Well, that will be changed after the tournament. I don't have time for this." 

Joey piped in," That's right, walk away. You know you could never beat Yugi! I challenge you right here, right now!" 

The group just slapped their foreheads. 'Baka' (meaning "Idiot"... had to add the Japanese in there somewhere) 

Kaiba just smiled, "Why not? I'll need a warm up before Pegasus. Except we'll use my own new system." 

~*~I'm guessing you've all seen this episode so I don't have to replay it all here... SKIPPING...~*~ 

"You are a pathetic dog." 

Tea and Tristan rushed over to Joey, while the rest just glared at Kaiba. 

"That was uncalled for! You coward! How dare you overwhelm him like that! And you call yourself a true duelist. You should be ashamed of yourself!" 

Kaiba just smirked and walked over to Danielle and picked up her chin with his hand. (ewwwww...) "You have a lot of spirit. Why not travel with the strong instead of the weak?" 

Yugi was about ready to attack Kaiba. 

Danielle just slapped his hand away. "I am traveling with the strong. The strong at heart." 

Kaiba just grinned (skin... crawling..) "We'll see. We shall meet again. Maybe by then you'll wise up." With that he just walked away. 

"Creep. Now I have to scrub my chin for a week. Yuck!" 

~*~Later that evening at "camp"~*~ 

While Yugi and everyone was sleeping, Danielle got up and took a little walk. "What am I doing here? What did you have in store for me Pegasus?" 

A twig snapped and Danielle whirled around to come face to face with.. Yugi? 

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry if I startled you." 

Danielle shook her head. "It's alright. I don't think we've been properly introduced. You know who I am. What's your name?" When the man looked surprised, she went on, "You're the spirit inside Yugi. You do have a name, right?" 

The Spirit looked very impressed. "How did you figure that out?" 

A smile spread on her lips. "Well, for one thing, you're taller, your hair is longer, your voice is deeper, and you don't have that white shirt that he wears. It's kinda obvious. So, what's your name?" 

He smiled. "Yugi hasn't even asked me that yet. I am called many things." 

"Pick one." 

"Yami." 

"Well, nice to meet you Yami. Now what can I do for you?" 

"You mentioned to Yugi you had some sort of power." 

Danielle nodded. "I figured you'd ask that. Before you even wonder, no, I don't have a millennium item. But I believe my power is along that point in history. Back in Egypt. And my true name is not Danielle. It's Dyani. I had to change it." 

Yami just stared at her. 'How much does she know?' 

She smiled again. Yami blushed. 'Yugi's right. She is beautiful.' Silently grateful for the darkness so as her not seeing the blush, he asked, "How much do you know.." 

"Not much. The past is not something I know a great deal about. But I can help you. We can learn about the past together if you like." 

A blush creeped on his face again and he had to turn away for a moment. "Maybe." Shifting a bit. "We should head back." 

"In a minute. I just love looking up at the stars." 

Yami looked over at her again. The moonlight hit her face so perfectly. Was she shivering? Where was the jacket thing of hers? Yami took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. 

"Thank you. I don't understand one thing though. How does Yugi's clothes get bigger?" Shakes head. "I don't think I want to know." 

After a few more moments, they headed back to camp. All the while, they did not notice someone watching them in the bushes. 

~*~Cliffhanger!!!!! And am I the only one that notices the changes in Yugi when he becomes Yami? I mean, its like "hello?!?!?!? ::sigh:: Review please…~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Insert Disclaimer here. Again, fair warning, this Fanfic is actually up to like chapter 134 on my other site. Again, just a warning.~*~

"Eight star chips! Hey buddy, we're almost done!" 

Joey stares at his glove, admiring the stars while everyone keeps walking. "Two more let then it's straight for the castle." 

Everyone looked up as Tea let out a huge yawn. ::Sweat drop:: "Sorry guys. I guess I'm kinda tired." 

"Well, let's pack it in for the night." 

As they set up camp, Danielle went out to look for some firewood. 

Meanwhile, in Yugi's mind... 

"Well Spirit, we're almost there." 

"Yes. We are getting much closer to ending this long journey." 

"I'm so close to getting my grandpa back." 

"And I'm here to help you with that." 

"Hey Spirit. A few nights ago, I felt like I was walking in my sleep. Did you go do something while I was sleeping?" 

"Yes. I talked with Danielle. She seems to know a few things about my past, but not a lot." 

"Hmm. Well, after all this, maybe we can help find the missing pieces of your past." 

"I would like that. Thank you." 

The conversation was cut short by a scream. 

~*~Meanwhile in the woods~*~ 

Danielle was walking around, looking for firewood. "You'd think this would be easy seeing how we're in a forest already." 

As she is gathering twigs, she hears something behind her. Danielle whirls around to come face to face with one of those bodyguard people. 

"So, You finally caught up with me? Took you long enough." 

"I think it would be wise to come with us." 

She smiled. "You should know better then that. I put up a pretty good fight." 

As the guard comes rushing in, she punches him and kicks him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. A few more guards come in, one taking her arms behind her. She kicks the two others and flings the last over her head. As she turns to run back to camp, she runs into this strange person. 

"I think it's time to go now, miss." The man holds out this thing in his hand. 

Danielle lets out a huge, terrifying scream. 

~*~Back To the Camp~*~ 

"Did you guys hear that?" 

"Yeah, that sounded like Danielle." 

"Do you know which way it came from?" 

"No. We better split up and look for her." 

"I'll head over that way. Joey head over there, Tristan over there, Tea and Bakura that way." 

Yugi started running in one direction. "Danielle? Where are you?" 'I have a bad feeling about this Spirit.' 

'As do I. Find her quickly.' 

As he was running, he found a stack of firewood. 'She must have been here.' Along side the wood was a note. Yugi picked it up and called out for the others. By the time they all got there, he looked extremely mad. 

"What is it buddy?" 

Yugi looked down and read the note aloud. "By orders of Master Pegasus, your companion has been taken in order to prove your true dueling capabilities. You must survive on your instincts to find her and also on you dueling strategies to win her in a duel. If you are the winner, she remains alive, but if you shall lose, you will be driven off the island and out of the tournament." He crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground. "Pegasus, will you stop at nothing?" 

"It's okay Yug. We'll get her back." 

"Look you guys," Tea exclaimed, "the guy left a trail." 

Yugi looked up with determination. He suddenly had a growth spurt and a hair extension (aka-he changed into Yami). "Let's go. We have no time to waste." 

And the group headed off to find their missing member. 

~*~So, should I continue to post the story? I mean I need some Reviews to continue...(hint hint)~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Disclaimer to be inserted here. So what do you think happened to Danielle?~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After walking for a few more hours, the crew had to stop for the night. Yami, instead of going to sleep, walked for a bit. "What could you possibly want with her, Pegasus?" After pondering that for a few moments, he decided to sleep after all, thus going back to Yugi. 

~*~Dream time!~*~ 

Yami is standing surrounded by black. Suddenly, smoke or fog fill the area. A mysterious mist. Out of the mist comes a woman in a white outfit. It looks Egyptian. The woman has blond hair as well, but he cannot see her face. "Who are you?" 

Instead of answering, she points to him. He looks down to see he is also in Egyptian clothes. Yami looks at her again, when images spread across the blackness. Ancient images of long past. After a few moments of seeing young children playing by pyramids, women carrying jugs of water, men carrying large pieces of stone on their backs, and of a large palace, Yami looks down again to see himself back in the clothes of before. 

He stares at the woman in front of him, face still hidden. "Who are you??" She still does not answer. 

Another image comes before him. 'Danielle?' She is being held by two guards. Pegasus is in front of her. "My my, so you're the girl who's been running around with Yugi boy. So you thought you could get to me easier that way? Well, I might as well just take your soul now then." 

Yami looks horrified. "NO!" He sees Pegasus' Millennium Eye start to glow and aim at Danielle. She looks at him straight on. A weird glow surrounds her and Pegasus is taken aback. "So, you have some powers of your own huh? How dare you try and fight back! Must be that remarkable fighting spirit of yours. I'm sure we can break that easily. Boys, have fun." 

With that, Pegasus is gone from view. The two guards smile. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Suddenly, one of them slaps her right across the face. "What are you doing?!" Yami watches. The guards continue to punch and kick her, occasionally throwing her against the brick wall. She lets out cries of pain. Another slap across the face. One last shove against the wall. "That'll teach you." The door slams shut on her prison. 

Yami walks over to her as she starts to cry silently. She seems unable to hold herself up. As she starts to fall, Yami runs over to catch her. When she falls into his arms, she disappears (image- like Mokuba did as he fell into Kaiba in that game thing of his.. that 3 parter. the last episode) 

Yami looks up at the mysterious woman, tears in his eyes. "I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?" 

"You haven't much time. Her spirit is breaking." 

Yami stares at her. "Are you her inner power?" 

"Please hurry. You don't have much time." 

The woman disappeared into the mist. 

Yugi woke up with a start. 'What was that? And who was that woman? It doesn't matter. We have to hurry before they kill her.' 

~*~I'm good with the Cliffhangers, no? Need some more reviews to update more. Eh, I'll post maybe two more tonight.. but reviews are still wonderful!! Ja ne!~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Hi all! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Danielle and the other characters I make up. I sooo wish I was like her. Maybe then I could get Yami too myself.. *drools*  ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as day light hit, they were on their way following the tracks left behind. The tracks finally ended at the foot of a cave. 'This looks familiar.' 

Yugi walks right in. 

Deep inside the cave is a dueling arena. The crew walked into the very well lite area. 

"So you finally showed up. Bout time." 

They turned to see a man with long black hair tied in a long braid down his back. His clothes made him look more like a monk then a regular person. 

"I am Jin. To keep your friend alive, you must defeat me in a duel." 

"I know the conditions. I must see her first." Yugi stood there with a new-found courage. 'She must be safe.' 

A smile creeped onto Jin's face. "Very well." He pushed a button on his side of the arena and a cage appeared. Inside was Danielle curled up into a tight ball, eyes closed. Her clothes are torn, some blood trickling down from unknown areas, and bruises all over. 

Yugi looks up at her horrified. 'That dream... so it was true!' "What have you done to her?!?" 

"I did nothing. This is how she arrived this morning. I am not the type to actually hit a woman." Jin stood there with arms crossed. "Are we going to duel then?" 

Yami stepped forth. "Let's get this over with." 

~*~I don't write dueling scenes, so we're saying they're down to 150 points each~*~ 

Yami looks over the cards in his hand again. This match has been a lot harder then he had expected. "I place a monster face down in defense mode and also this magic card face down." 

Jin smirked. "Very well. I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode to attack your Celtic Guardian." 

"Not so fast." Yami flipped over the face down cards. Karebo and Multiply. The best defense out there. 

"Those little fuzz balls?!?" 

"That's right. Even the weakest monsters can be strong. Now I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magic Attack!" With that, Yami won the battle. 

"I have won this duel. Now return Danielle to us immediately." 

Jin just laughed at them all. "Return? Who ever said anything about return? All we promised was that she'd stay alive." He smacked down on a different button and Danielle, who was still unconscious, disappeared. "She is being sent back to Master Pegasus' castle." With that, he ran off. 

"No! This can't be!" Yami pounded his fist onto the control pad thing. 'You monster. You shall be defeated Pegasus. You will fall.' 

~*~ 

Yami walked to a stream near by camp. They had decided to wait one day before entering the castle to battle Pegasus. Mia is with them now after letting Tea beat her in a battle. 

Yami just started into the stream. 

Suddenly, a woman appeared in the water. 'It's the same woman from the dream.' 

"Pegasus' getting closer to breaking her. Once her fighting spirit is broken, her soul will be taken. You must prevent that or the past and future are lost. Hurry." She then disappeared. 

'What is going on here? Is Danielle a key to my past?' 

~*~Ooh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!!!! Hehehe. Review please!!! And I'll answer questions in the next one! Ja ne!~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Hi again. Seriously, this fanfic is long. It's about 134 chapters. Thank you to those you are brave enough to sick with it from the beginning…

Disclaimer: Please don't make me repeat myself. It's devastating knowing that I'll never own Yami. *sobs*  ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After walking a few more minutes, they reached the castle. Finally they were going to face Pegasus! 'This is it Pegasus. You will pay for all the lives you have put in jeopardy. I'll get my grandpa back as well as Danielle. I hope she hasn't lost hope.' 

"Yugi? You okay?" 

Yugi looked up at Tea. "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous and determined I guess." 

She smiled. "We're all here for you. There's nothing to worry about." 

"Thanks Tea." 

They all ran up to the castle doors. 

~*~We're going to insert the Kaiba/Pegasus battle here since I don't recall all of it correctly.=)~*~ 

~*~That night~*~ 

Yugi and everyone are in their own rooms, preparing for the next day. "So I have to face Mai in the morning. She'll be tough to beat. I can't let the spirit take over. I can't..." And soon the young hero fell asleep. 

Joe was dreaming of food as usual. Tea is sitting up worrying about the day coming. "I hope everything goes well." 

Knock on the door. "Tristan? Bakura?" 

"We're going to go check out the castle. See if we can find out how Pegasus is cheating. Wanna come?" 

"Sure. Let's go." 

~*~We all know what happens on that adventure... Back to Yugi.~*~ 

"Yugi..." 

Yugi shot up out of bed. "Grandpa?" 

"Yugi, you have to trust your Millennium puzzle. You must work with him. Embrace it. Do not fear." 

"Grandpa?!? Where are you?" 

Suddenly an image appeared before him. It was not of his grandpa, but of... 

"Danielle?" 

"Yugi, trust him. You will lose if you two do not work together." 

Yugi stared at her. She has more bruises and looks very weak. "Does this mean your soul has been taken??" 

"No. But you must listen to me. I have but little strength left. If Pegasus tries again soon, my soul will be lost. Listen. The spirit is a friend, not foe. Trust him. He will help guide you." 

She started to fade away. "Danielle!?! Wait!!" 

She smiled. "I have faith in you, Yugi Moto. I have faith in you..." With that, she was gone. 

~*~Cool, huh? Give a shout if you like the story so far or not. If you are good, I'll add a little piece of a later chapter. It won't be the following one, but like a few ahead, just to keep you all interested…

Oh, and you're going to need to know the following:

1) Before the Pegasus/Kaiba battle everything follows the series so the Yugi/Kaiba battle is why Yugi doesn't want the spirit to take over.

2) Since the last entry, as in the series, Mai has gone off on her own again and meets up with the others at the castle where she ends up giving her star chips to Yugi.

Make sense now? Good…

Since there were no questions… quick shout out to **Laura Ann for giving me the most reviews thus far! WooHoo! Ja ne!!~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Heeeello!! Basically just here to shout at you all to review, that's all.

Disclaimer: umm… the whole "fanfiction.net" give you guys a clue?~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~The battle with Mai is the same. Except with this one minor detail...~*~ 

While battling himself and the spirit, Yugi saw in his mind a woman in white. Yami turned to see her as well. 

"You must trust each other if you wish to save them." 

Yami turned to Yugi. "I am sorry. I promise I will not go against your wishes." 

~*~Battle the same. Yugi Wins! Yay!! Joey battle the same~*~ 

~*~Meanwhile, during Joey's battle, Mai gets a little lost.~*~ 

Mai was wandering around an endless hallway. "Something tells me I took a wrong turn." She heard some of the guards talking. 

"I wonder why Pegasus doesn't want someone to guard the girl." 

"I guess he figures no one would be stupid enough to come and get her." 

"But he's got Mac on the kid." 

"Well, maybe he just doesn't trust you to guard her!" 

"Baka, I'm a professional!" 

"But you gotta admit. Even with the beatings, she is beautiful." 

"Yeah." 

"So, what's on the lunch menu?" 

When Mai peaked around the corner and the guards were gone. 'They must be talking about that Danielle person Yugi's fighting for.' She went off down one hallway. 

~*~Joey battle over. Yugi/Joey battle beginning~*~ 

~*~Still with Mai~*~ 

She continued to walk down the hall. "Jeez, they really need to hire an interior decorator. Wait, what do we have over here?" 

At the end of the hall was a door, a cell door. Inside, Mai could see a person laying in the corner, face down. 

"Danielle?" 

The person looked up. She had deep brown eyes that seemed to spark with sudden hope. "Yes?" she replied weakly. 

Mai looked at the poor girl. "Let's get you out of here." She looked on the walls to find a set of keys. 'Stupid guards left their keys. Lucky me.' She grabbed them off the wall and looked for one to match the lock. 

"Got it." 

~*~Yugi/Joey battle over. Yugi wins. Yay!! Pegasus/Yugi about to begin~*~ 

Mai walked into the cell and over to the girl. She looked extremely beaten and weak. "Those jerks. How dare they hit a girl! Let's get out of here, huh? I think someone will be happy to see you. I'm Mai by the way." 

Leaning on Mai's shoulder, Danielle looked up at her. "Why are you helping me?" 

Mai smiled at her. "Us girls gotta stick together. Besides, Yugi is up there fighting for you." 

Danielle smiled. The girls headed down the hall. 

Mai stopped. "Umm... any idea which way to head?" 

Danielle pointed in one direction. "Try that way." 

And they walked off.

~*~See? Mai's not all bad! She's really very nice. I'm still debating about the whole "should I give you preview of future chapters" deal. Drop me a line and tell me what you think…~*~


	9. Chapter 9

 I love the reviews I'm getting. Keep them up!!

Disclaimer: Come on now people. We should know this by now…

Just to refresh your memories..: "blah"=talking  'blah'=thinking  (blah)= me interrupting to tick you all off with some humor or need to know info… usually ticking off though…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn you Pegasus. Using that Millennium Eye to see all my cards!' 

"That's right Yugi boy. I can see everything." 

The match between Yugi and Pegasus is well on its way. (series-wise, we're on day 2 or 3- before they decided to switch back and forth-Tristan has already gone off to look for Mokuba and Bakura after them) 

'How can I beat him if he can see everything in my hand?' 

Things weren't looking good for Yugi. Though his friends kept cheering him on, he felt lost. 

"You can do it Yugi. I have faith in you." 

Yugi looked up and saw Mai holding Danielle. She looked severely beaten, bruises everywhere on her, her clothes torn and she appeared very weak. Tea and the others are walking over to help support her. 'She escaped! Thank goodness.' 

Pegasus looked up at the group. 'Impossible. How could she have escaped?? Mai Valentine... even I didn't see that coming from you.' "So the group is back together. We still have a duel to finish Yugi boy. It's your move, though it is futile." 

With a new air of confidence, Yugi glared back at him. "This duel isn't over yet." 

From up above them, Danielle watched the two. 'Pegasus is using his eye to cheat. Poor Yugi. If only he could block Pegasus some how. Wait... that's it!' "Yugi! Be strong and think! What if he didn't know what was in your mind? What if you didn't either?!?" Of course the troop on top stared at her like she had three heads, but Yugi got the idea. 'Of course! switch back and forth! Spirit, in order to win, I have to banish you from my mind!' 

~*~We all know what happens next up to where Pegasus is taken them to the shadow realm... right before that..~*~ 

A huge purple blob thing was covering the entire arena. "Oh no! Pegasus took Yugi to the Shadow Realm!" 

Joey, Tea and Mai looked over at her. "Say that again?" 

"The Shadow Realm! Let's just say it's going to be much harder for Yugi and the Spirit now. And Yugi may not be able to handle it." 

Joey looked at Danielle. "You seem to know a lot about this." 

"Only what I've been told before." 

"Hey guys. What's going on," Tristan walked in with Bakura and Mokuba. "What's with the big purple bubble?" 

"Pegasus was losing when he muttered something about the shadow realm and then they were gone." 

Danielle looked at them. "Let's get down there. Yugi will need our help." 

When they got down there (ahem Mai disappeared at this point, perhaps getting freaked out by the bubble, she left.), minus Bakura and Mokuba, Tristan and Tea tried to get inside. No luck. 

"How can we help him if we can't get to him?!?" 

~*~What ever shall they do? Hmm… What's that? You want to find out now?? I may be nice and post one more tonight if I get good reviews…

Oh, and here's a little snip from a future chapter:

_Yami felt something strange happening to him. 'What is this magic?' It was as if he was being pulled in two. "Danielle! Wake up!" _

_Suddenly, she collapsed. Yami went over to her to catch her before she hit the ground. While holding her in his arms he heard a voice. "What the...? What just happened???" _

_He looked up to stare face to face with... Yugi?!?!? _(chapter 13)

I have been dubbed the Queen of Cliffhangers. Disagree or agree?~*~


	10. Chapter 10

~*~I guess you guys don't like this as much as the people on the other site do. Okay, then I'll only post one chapter a day unless I hear otherwise (hint hint). 

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, I'd be rich and not writing this story for you all. All I own are my made up story and the characters I make up.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle stared at the purple bubble in front of her. 'Oh Yugi. I can tell you are in serious trouble. You won't survive long in there. Yami yes, but you... There must be something I could do.' 

As she is thinking this over, Tea tried to stick her hand in and Tristan somehow got to the other side. 

"Umm, guys? That won't work. It's kinda obvious Pegasus wants to keep us apart from him. I may be all beaten up and weak, but I'm not stupid." 

Joey just looked at her. "Well what do you suggest?" 

Danielle looked back. "Give me a minute to think." 

~*~During this time, the battle inside the bubble (shadow realm) is the same. Little Yugi has just laid down his last card.~*~ 

Yugi fell over. Yami stared at him in disbelief. "Yugi?!? I.. I can't feel his young presence. His spirit is gone. Damn you Pegasus!!" 

~*~We all know what happens at that time. Outside though...~*~ 

Danielle looked up from her thoughts. She had just had an image of Yugi in Yami's arms. He was disappearing. 'Oh no! Yugi!' 

"I can't feel him in there!" Tea exclaimed in a most fearful manner. 

Danielle stood up. "Alright. I have a way we can help Yugi. It'll take everything I have to do this so be prepared, alright?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I don't know if you heard before, but I have these powers within me I think I can tap into. I just don't know what will happen after words." 

They all stared at her. "What are you talking about? You aren't making sense." 

"Just trust me! Please?" 

Tea looked her over. 'She seems sincere. I just have to trust her.' "Alright. What do you want us to do?" 

With a smile on her face, Danielle replied, "I have to go into deep concentration to do this. As I am, put your hands together, meaning put one hand over the others'. You might be able to break through and reach him one way." 

Joey, Tristan and Tea did as they were instructed and stared at the bubble. Danielle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

~*~Inside Danielle's Mind~*~ 

All around her was a huge, thick mist. Danielle started pushing some of it away, leading somewhere. 

'I have to concentrate. I have to get passed the barrier. Yugi? Yami? I know you're there. One of you is. Yami?' 

Suddenly, Yami was there. And Pegasus as well. They are dueling. 

'I did it! I broke through! Yami! Where's Yugi?' 

Yami looked around as if he heard something. 'Danielle? Is that you? I can almost see you.' 

Danielle pushed through some mist to see them clearly now. 'I'm here Yami.' 

He looked right at her. His expression went from gladness to shock to sympathy to anger. After he finally decided on a softened expression, he asked, 'are you alright?' 

Danielle shifted a bit. He was looking at her a bit intensely. 'I'll survive. I'm trying to bring your friends here. Maybe we can stop Pegasus from cheating.' 

'Yami nodded but still looked concerned. 'Are you sure you're up to this?' 

'I'll be fine.' 

Suddenly in her mind, she closed her eyes and Tea, Tristan, and Joey appeared. 'We're here to help you bud.' 

To Yami's surprise, Tea was holding a closed-eyed Yugi in her arms. He looked over at Danielle. 'How did..?' 

'Don't ask. Now just go and beat Pegasus.' 

Yami nodded and did that little grunt thing of his. He turned back to Pegasus with a new fire in his eye. "Let's end this."

~*~Leave a review telling me what you guys think. Tell me if I'm wasting my time posting it here or not. If I get good reviews, I'll post another chapter tonight…

Oh, and that sneak peak into another chapter:

_Danielle is in the backseat of a car. There is a man driving, a woman in the passenger seat and a boy sitting next to her. _

_"Mom?__ Dad? Sano? What's going on?" _

_Her mom turned around. "Silly Dyani. We're going to your choir concert. Might as well go early, no?" _

_Danielle look horrified. 'Oh no! This is when we...'_

Need a note or you won't know what the above is about…~*~


	11. Chapter 11

~*~I'm gonna be nice and post another… why not? Reviews are nice!!!!~*~

Disclaimer: *sobs* I owe nothing! Nothing! Only this idea/story and my original characters!!! *snobs*

"blah"= talking

'blah'= thinking

(blah)= me popping in just to piss you all off… Or to make you laugh. Either or.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Just reminder, Yami just told Pegasus "Let's finish this". That whole duel thing…)

~*~We all know how the duel ends so we skip to where the bubble is disappearing~*~ 

"Yugi! You're alright!" Tea ran to him, breaking the hand thing, Joey and Tristan right behind her. 

After congrads are said, suddenly Danielle collapses to the floor. It has appeared that she has fainted from exhaustion. Yugi rushes over. "Danielle? Are you okay? Danielle??" He picks her up slightly to find her eyes shut. "Danielle???" 

The crew is all looking over at her. "What's wrong with her?" 

"She did mention something about not knowing what would happen after." 

Yugi placed a hand on her forehead. He felt some kind of jolt from his hand, but did not take it away. It was as if the Spirit wanted to speak with Danielle directly! 

~*~Inside Danielle's mind again~*~ 

Yami is there holding (more like cradling) Danielle in his arms. Her eyes are closed. "Danielle, you were not yet strong enough to handle this magic, this power. I blame myself for this. I'm sorry." 

He looked up to see the mysterious woman in white again. "So you appear to her as well?" 

The woman nodded, walked over to Danielle and placed a hand on her head. "She will be fine. It was too much for her for now. Give her a bit of time and she will awaken, first in here, then to them." The woman then disappeared. 

Yami continued to cradle her in his arms. He just had to support her that way for some reason. 'I feel a strong need to protect her. I need to.' He heard this moaning noise and quickly looked down at her. Danielle started to stir in his arms. She looked up at him. "Yami? Wha..What happened?" 

He eyes held a soft expression. "You used too much power when you had such little strength. You fainted." 

She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry if I worried you." 

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're alright. But you have to wake up for them now." 

"Alright." 

~*~Back to the group~*~ 

Yugi felt that jolt in his hand again. 'The Spirit's back.' He looked down at Danielle to see her eyes fluttering open again. 

"You alright now?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry to have worried you all. I should be fine." 

Tristan stepped forward. "Nonetheless, you shall be relying on Joey and me. Lean on us to support you. You are, after all, pretty banged up there." 

She smiled. "Thank you. But what about Pegasus? Did he free those souls?" 

~*~Basically insert that whole thing about Bakura "waking up", running after Pegasus, Bakura getting the eye, etc.~*~ 

After they all walked out with Mokuba, they saw Kaiba standing there waiting. Mokuba ran to him. Yugi and Kaiba had a few words when he noticed Danielle. He pushed Yugi aside and went towards her. "What happened?" (Again, waaaaaaaay OOC!!!) 

She looked at him kind of startled. "I was kidnapped by Pegasus. He tried to steal my soul but was unable to. Yugi and the rest came and rescued me. That's about it." 

Kaiba stared at her. "That monster! Come, let's get you home. I have my private helicopter here. Someone should look at your bruises." (Did I mention completely OOC?!?) 

Everyone looked at him in complete shock, while Yugi gave him somewhat death glares. 

Quite taken aback, Danielle blinked a few times. 'What's with this guy??' "Umm.. sure, I guess. Can you give everyone a ride too?" 

Kaiba looked at them. "I don't know." 

Danielle walked up to him and gave him these just so innocent eyes. "Please? They did after all rescue me." 

That was all it took. Kaiba had no chance after that! Everyone got in the Helicopter and headed back to Domino. 

~*~Meanwhile in Yugi's Mind... ~*~ 

Yami stood before Yugi. "I don't even know your name Spirit." 

"I am called by many things..." 

(Please tell me you all know this speech. Thank you...) 

~*~Is this the end of their adventures? Or are they just beginning? Who is that mysterious person? What's Yami's past? Why the heck is Kaiba so fascinated by Danielle? This, my friends, is what we call a Cliffhanger...~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Hello again! I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!!! GO ME! GO ME! Hehehe…  Arigatou! And yes, to answer your questions, I am dancing around the room with joy.  Btw, **romancemaster: What do you mean? You don't understand something? Review again and I'll answer your questions…~*~**

Disclaimer: *sigh* FINE! I don't owe the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! But can't I keep Yami? *sees lawyers running towards her* Okay! I don't owe him either! Can't blame a girl for trying!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks have gone by since the gang returned from Duelist Kingdom. They have met Rebecca and did that pathetic duel thing. Danielle got her bruises looked at as well to find nothing too serious was done. (As if getting your ass kicked everyday for a few days is nothing...) 

When they got back to Domino, Yugi found out Danielle actually went to some kind of top private school for the advanced students. Even there, she skipped a few grade levels. Other then that, they really didn't know much about her. So after she got out of the hospital, they basically went their separate ways, much to Yugi's disappointment. 

Yugi was sitting in class when he heard some of the other kids talking. "Did you hear? There's a new student." "Yeah, I hear it's some kind of genius." 

Yugi looked up to see Tea, Tristan and Joey walk over. "I'm guessing you heard already. I wonder who it could be." (Wild guess people) 

The sensei walked in and everyone took their seats. (I'm assuming the are in the same class... correct me if I'm wrong please) "Class, as you've all probably heard by now, we have a new student with us. May I introduce Ms. Danielle Kimura." With that, the door slid open to reveal... 

Yugi looked up and his chin nearly hit the floor. "Danielle??" 

She smiled at him. 'This is going to be a fun school year.' 

~*~I feel bad this is a short one… I'll post the next one too…~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

~*~Posted only because Laura Ann likes it so much… You're like the only one still reading this!!!! ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Making note of this! When Yami or Yugi are thinking something and are not talking/thinking to each other, the other can't read the thoughts. Meaning, unless it's in the area marked "inside Yugi's head" Yugi doesn't know what Yami's thinking and vice versa. More fun that way.) 

Yugi met up with Danielle at the end of the day. "So, why did you transfer here? I thought you went to that smart school?" 

She smiled. "I did. It got boring there so I decided to try something new. Besides, you guys are here. So, want to walk me home?" 

Yugi didn't hesitate with that one. They headed towards her house when Tea caught up. "Hey guys. What's up?" 

"Oh nothing. We were just walking." 

"Hey, do you want to come by the card shop and meet my Grandpa?" 

"Ummm sure. Why not?" 

So they all walked there. When they got there, Grandpa and Danielle were introduced and basically talked about Duel monsters and other such things. 

"Well, I better be going. It was nice meeting you." Danielle turned to leave. 

"Umm, want me to walk with you?" Yugi looked up at her, kind of embarrassed for asking. 

Seeing a slight blush crawl over his face, Tea smiled. 'I think our little boy is growing up.' 

"Sure. I could use the company." Danielle and Yugi walked out. 

~*~ 

After walking in silence for about five minutes, Danielle asked, "So Yugi. Have things been going well with the puzzle?" 

He looked up at her. "Oh yeah. No problems here." 

"That's good." 

More silence. 

~*~inside Yugi's mind. ~*~ 

"Why can't I think of anything to say? I mean, I'm such a bore right now!" 

Of course Yami comes into the light. 

"Why don't you ask her about her life? We don't know that much about her." 

"Should I? Isn't that a bit too personal?" 

"I don't see a problem with it." 

"How about this. Why don't you talk to her?" 

Yami stared at him in disbelief. "Me?? Why me?" 

"You could probably talk to her better then I can." 

"I don't think so." 

"Why not?" 

"Shouldn't you be talking to her instead of me?" 

"That's it. Your turn Spirit." 

With that, Yugi "transformed" into Yami. 

~*~Back outside his head. ~*~ 

Danielle noticed Yami's appearance. "Nice to see you again Yami. I guess Yugi wanted us to talk." 

Yami looked at her and nodded. "He thought himself dull and wanted me to take his place." 

She smiled which caused Yami to blush, unnoticed by her. 'She looks so beautiful when she smiles.' 

"What do you want to know Yami?" 

Yami thought for a second. "Tell me something about yourself." 

"Well, I lived in my home with my dad, mom and younger brother. I went to the "advanced" school for a long time, but it wasn't very challenging. I fell in love with music at an early age. I really don't know what else to say." 

"What do you mean lived? You don't live with your family anymore?" 

Danielle looked down and had this sad look in her eyes, which made Yami regret his question immediately. "They died. They were killed in a really bad car crash about a month before I was taken to Duelist Kingdom. I was in the car too but was... lucky." 

"I'm sorry." 

They suddenly came up to this huge house, more like a mansion. "Well, here we are." 

Yami stared at her. "You live here??" 

"Did I fail to mention I'm kind of rich? Sorry bout that." She smiled at him again. Yami had to look away to hide his blush. 'Why does she make me blush so much?' 

When he looked back he saw she had a hard expression on her face. Her eyes were closed in a deep concentration. "Danielle? Are you alright?" 

Her eyes flashed open, but it was as if she was in a trance, eyes fogged over. Her hands came up and placed together, palm to palm. Suddenly, they slowly came apart to become parallel to her shoulders. 

Yami felt something strange happening to him. 'What is this magic?' It was as if he was being pulled in two. "Danielle! Wake up!" 

Suddenly, she collapsed. Yami went over to her to catch her before she hit the ground. While holding her in his arms he heard a voice. "What the...? What just happened???" 

He looked up to stare face to face with... Yugi?!?!? 

~*~I dub myself the Queen of Cliffhangers. ::dodges flying fruit:: More will come! I promise!!

A sneak peak at Chapter 17:

_Danielle saw something weird. A woman in a white Egyptian looking outfit. Suddenly, she saw __Egypt__ itself. 'Why am I seeing __Egypt__? Wait, there's a new store in the mall. I think it's all about Ancient __Egypt__!' _

_"Don't let him wander off in there alone. The shock will be took great." Danielle stared at the woman in front of her. 'What is she taking about?'_

Hehehehe… I'm evil. =) I just would love more readers… ::sigh::  Ja ne! ~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~I'm back! Yay!! So, I'll add this chapter below and possibly the next one with a teaser at the bottom. ~*~

Disclaimer: You all should know it by now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami stared into the face of Yugi. 'How is this possible? What happened?' Apparently the same thoughts were going through Yugi's mind as well. Yami finally stopped staring at this young boy and focused on the girl in his arms. "We have to get her inside to lay down. We will get no answers until she wakes." 

Yugi, unable to find his voice, nodded and ran ahead to open the door as Yami carried her bridal style inside. They quickly found what appeared to be the living room and placed her on the couch. 

Yami turned to Yugi. "You better run and get the others. Maybe they can help with this. I'll stay here." 

Yugi quickly left to gather the group and tell them what happened. 

Soon after he left, Yami turned towards Danielle who lay unconscious on the couch. 'What happened? From the way your eyes were before, I have a feeling you didn't mean for this to happen. Then who?' He turned, found a chair, and pulled it up to the couch. 

A few minutes went by and Yami hadn't moved. He did not look anywhere but at Danielle. Suddenly, her eye lids flickered slowly open. "Wha... Where am I?" 

"You're inside your house." 

She turned to see Yami sitting beside her. "What happened?" 

"That's what I was going to ask you." 

At that moment, Tea and the guys walked in. Danielle looked over and saw.. 

"Yugi?!?" Eyes wide open she turned her gaze from Yugi to Yami, back to Yugi and back to Yami. "What in the world?" 

The crew all sat down, speechless. Yami then tried to explain what he had seen happen. When he finished, all eyes were on Danielle. She just sat there. "How did I... I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." 

"Well I know one thing," Yugi finally said. "I'm sorry Yami but I don't think my Grandpa could handle the shock of this right now. I don't know if you can stay with us until this is fixed. We don't have that much more room." 

Danielle looked up. "You can stay here if you like. I have plenty of room as you can see." 

"I don't know..." 

"What's your other option? Besides, I have to make it up to you somehow until I can figure this out." Danielle looked into his eyes, almost pleading with him. Yami looked at her, sighed and then agreed. 

~*~After Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi left...~*~ 

Yami and Danielle had been sitting in the same positions for about 5 minutes now, neither knowing exactly what to do next. "Umm.. I guess I should show you where you will be sleeping..." Danielle moved to get up. 

Yami quickly looked up. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. Come on. It's right up here." 

Yami followed Danielle up the stairs and to the left. She stopped at one door and opened it slowly. "Here. It's one of the guest rooms. If you need anything, just ask. I guess I could get you some of my father's clothes to wear. They'll be a bit big on you but we can pick up something tomorrow, since it's Saturday. Is that okay?" 

Yami nodded, still unsure of it all. He looked over at her. Her eyes held such sorrow as well as uncertainty. 

"I'm so sorry Yami. I don't know what happened." Tears started to form in her eyes. Yami, of course, had no idea why, but reached up to wipe them away. "It's alright. We'll figure things out." He smiled at her. For some reason, he thought he saw her blush, but she turned her head too quickly to be really sure. 

"I'll go get those clothes." With that she left the room. 

Yami looked around the room. Thoughts entered his head a mile a minute. 'Why would something want Yugi and I to become separate? There is something great at work here. I have to find out quickly what's going on.' A new thought hit him. 

"Could this have to do with my past?" 

~*~I'm getting too good at these Cliffhangers. ::notices fruit flying:: umm.. yeah... ::runs away faster than Myoga from _Inu Yasha_~*~

On to next chapter!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

~*~As promised, another chapter. I'd like to get more reviews, but I doubt it…

**romancemaster**: let's see if I can explain this. Back in chapter 11, Danielle used her powers we still aren't fully aware of yet to make Yugi's friends go into the Shadow Realm to stop Pegasus from cheating. Because she used so much power she hasn't mastered yet, she fainted. Yami traveled from Yugi into Danielle's mind to try and wake her up, afraid she was going to die. The woman in white comes and touches her forehead to see if she in fact is alive. (all this in Danielle's mind-kinda like how Yami held Yugi when Yugi was in the shadow realm.) Danielle first wakes up in the mind, then to the real world. Then it goes like the series with the whole everyone chases after Pegasus, Bakura gets the Eye, they find out about Cecelia, etc. Then they all are about to leave when Mokuba runs to Kaiba. He gets worried over Danielle and she uses those innocent eyes to get the whole gang on the helicopter.

Chapter 12, basically says that they all go their separate ways and then Danielle transfers to Yugi's school. 

Chapter 13, Danielle meets Yugi's grandpa. Then when Yugi takes her home, he gets very nervous around her, so he sends Yami out to speak with her. We find out her family is dead, very gifted and rich. When they reach the house, Danielle goes into a trance and starts to do a "ritual" or spell. She collapses into Yami's arms and when he looks up, he sees Yugi. So basically now Yami and Yugi are two separate people.

Chapter 14, they basically explain to the gang what happened. Then Danielle insists Yami stay with her to make it up to him. He agrees and she leads him to a guest room. He then wonders what caused them (him and Yugi) to be pulled apart. The thought that this has to do with his past comes into play.

There you go! Now you're up to this chapter. Review again if you're confused. That goes with everyone!!! Yes, I did rewrite Duelist Kingdom a bit but now it will go off into it's own story, aka no Battle City. Here's the next one!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle walked in, disturbing Yami's thoughts. "Umm.. here. My father wore boxers and a white tank top shirt to sleep. Is that okay? I don't think you could fit into my brother's clothes..." Just holding the clothes of her father brought a wave of tears to her eyes. Yami quickly got up from the bed and went to her. He caught her in a huge embrace. At first she was shocked and blushing like mad. Then she suddenly let loose and cried her heart out. 

"Shh.. It's alright. Let it all out." Yami directed her to the bed and sat her down, not letting go of his hold on her. (And all you people who are thinking evil thoughts right now, shame on you!! ::beats you over the head with a ham::) 

'She didn't have time to grieve her loss. Her entire family... gone. It must be so hard for her.' She continued to cry into Yami's shirt, getting it completely soaked, not that he minded. All his thoughts were on this girl in his arms. He started to sway her back and forth to try and calm her, to soothe her. 

They spent about an hour like that till Danielle had no more tears left to cry. Instead, she started to fall asleep. Seeing this, Yami placed her on the bed gently. He pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. 'Poor thing. She doesn't deserve this much pain.' Suddenly he found himself caressing her face. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her blond hair accented her face beautifully. A stray strand of hair fell over her face. Yami reached over and put it back in place, his hand traveling down her face. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back. 'What am I doing?' 

Yami shook his head and looked around the room. He found a blanket on the end of the bed and picked it up. He walked down stairs to the living room. 'I think I'll take the couch tonight.' He quickly changed into the clothes Danielle gave to him and laid on the couch. He covered himself with the blanket and tried to nod off to sleep. 

~*~Dream time! Let's start with Yami's~*~ 

Yami found himself on a horse at night. He's riding it when he hears someone crying. "What is that?" He heads over to the sound. 

Yami comes upon a small stream. Along the stream are white flowers. He looks and sees a woman by the stream. Her head is buried in her hands and is crying. She is in a white Egyptian looking outfit and has long blond hair. 

Yami dismounts and walks over to the girl. "Excuse me, are you alright?" He gets down on one knee to see her face. Right before she looks up at him... 

He wakes up. His hand goes up to his forehead. "What a strange dream. Or was it a memory?" 

He did not have much time to ponder that, for he heard a terrifying scream from upstairs. He shot up from the couch and headed straight to Danielle. 

~*~Let's take a peak into Danielle's Dream, shall we?~*~ 

Danielle is in the backseat of a car. There is a man driving, a woman in the passenger seat and a boy sitting next to her. 

"Mom? Dad? Sano? What's going on?" 

Her mom turned around. "Silly Dyani. We're going to your choir concert. Might as well go early, no?" 

Danielle look horrified. 'Oh no! This is when we...' 

Suddenly, she heard screeching tires. Headlights were blaring right at her. "LOOK OUT!!!" Her father turned the wheel quickly, but to no avail. The other car slammed into the passenger side, hitting her mom and Sano. The hit caused the car to turn and smash into another car, hitting the driver's side. Before the car hit, Danielle let out a horrifying scream. 

Next thing she knew, Yami was shaking her. "Wake up!" Her eyes flew open. She was dripping with sweat. She looked at him with terrified eyes. 'I... I haven't had that dream in a long time. Why now?' 

"Danielle, are you alright? Danielle??" 

She looked at him. His eyes held such concern for her. "I... I saw it. The accident. I should have died. It hit my portion as well. I should have died." 

Yami just pulled her into his arms and swayed her back and forth as he did earlier. "But you did live. There must have been a reason for you to survive." When he saw that she wasn't really feeling better, he added softly, "I'm certainly glad you survived." 

She picked her head up from his shoulder to look at him. He seemed genuine in his comment that it calmed her, but made her blush, so she looked away again. Not quick enough though, for Yami definitely saw it this time. "Think you can try this sleep thing again?" When she didn't answer right away, he said, "Nothing will hurt you. I'm right here to protect you. I promise." She smiled at him and slowly fell asleep again. He placed her back on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. 'Why did I say that? Even though I don't know why, I do feel I have to protect her from something.' He looked at her peaceful sleeping form. 'I don't know why, but it feels right.' 

He then left to return to the couch and into a peaceful night sleep as well. 

~*~I feel like adding another one…~*~


	16. Chapter 16

~*~I figure one more before I head home. Btw, **X18999**- F*** off. I noticed you didn't sign in. I never meant to say I was queen of cliffhangers. It's called a joke you baka. Also, my story is actually organized and I know exactly what I'm doing with it. Sorry if your tiny mind can't compute it. Don't let the door smack you in the ass when you leave. Bye bye.

Oh, and **Laura Ann**- thanx so much! It's reviewers like you that make me want to keep posting. This one's going up just for you!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle woke to the sun shining on her face. 'Thank Goodness it's Saturday.' She got out from under the covers and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She walked passed the living room to see Yami sleeping on the couch. 'Oh I feel bad for him. That couch isn't very comfortable.' As she thought that, Yami turned in his sleep. 'I think I'll make breakfast.' 

Danielle walked into the kitchen to find what she needed. 'I guess pancakes today.' 

As she was pouring the batter into the pan, a sleepy-eyed Yami walked in. "Morning Sunshine." 

Yami looked up. "Good morning. Making breakfast?" 

"Yep. Pancakes. I hope you like them. Have a seat." 

Danielle looked up and almost died. The clothes fit him almost perfectly. Too well in fact. Her face started burning that she quickly went back to the food. Thank goodness Yami didn't see. 

As she was flipping them, Yami came up behind her. "Do you have anything to drink?" 

She turned and looked away quickly, for she was blushing like mad again. "Umm.. whatever you can find in the frig." 

Yami walked over and brought back a carton of milk. Danielle brought over the plate of pancakes. "Dig in!" 

~*~After breakfast...~*~ 

Yami started to clear the table. "Umm, I'll do that Yami. You are my guest after all." 

"No, I should help out as well. You are providing me with a place to stay." He proceed to clear the table. (Why can't all men do that? j/k!!!) 

"I guess I'll head upstairs and take a shower. I'll leave some of my... some clothes in the guest room for you. I promise to give the room back." She smiled and left the room. 

Yami heard the water running as he climbed the stairs. He entered the guest room to find the clothes she had set out for him. Pair of jeans and a black shirt. 'I guess these will do.' He quickly put them on, then folded the clothes from last night and placed them on the bed. 'I wonder. How long am I going to be like this?' 

The water suddenly stopped and he heard footsteps walking down the hall. 'That was quick.' A few moments later, Danielle knocked on the door. "You all ready?" 

Yami turn to the door. "I guess so." He opened the door to find Danielle standing there in a white button down shirt that tied at the end and jeans. Still those same boots as before though. 

"Let's go then. I don't think you want to keep using my fa- those clothes, so let's get you some." When Yami gave a weird look, she added, "Don't worry about it. I owe you anyway for saving me from Pegasus and for what happened yesterday." With that she dragged him to a guy's worst nightmare- the mall!

~*~Should I leave you hanging or add one more???~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~I'm back! I don't know how many chapters to post tonight… I'd like more reviews though!!!!! *hint hint* Come on people!!!

**X18999**: first off, don't call me "kiddo". I am a freshmen in college, not a child. Secondly, I admit to some it's confusing but it pretty much gets into more detailed and is explained as the story goes on. A boring story would let out all its secrets in the beginning. Thirdly, well maybe you can't see them, but the people who read this story on my other sight sure did. Maybe it's just you. Fourthly, you don't have any stories. Why does that not surprise me? What gives you the right to criticize my story when you probably can't write one yourself? If you ever did write one, I'd gladly go read it and give my **honest opinion, no matter what you said to me here. But you aren't a writer. So lay off my story. Fifthly, I am a woman, not a man. I do think before I update. I post my story as it was originally posted on here about 2 months ago. And to think you are the only one that flames me… interesting….  Am I a duelist? Not yet, but I have watched the show for a long time and have started to teach myself how to play not too long ago. I have a detailed duel lined up for a much later chapter, thanks to a friend of a friend. And my story is far from boring. But wait… you probably wouldn't know excitement if it smacked you across the face. Oh, and glad to read you aren't too modest about dueling skills. ::rolls eyes:: Something tells me you're all talk and no bite. So sad… And why bother reading my story if you hate it so much? Spare yourself from it and let the people who actually like it read it in peace. Oh, and just letting you know, it's people like you that actually keep me writing. So unless you have anything ****intelligent to say, buzz off.**

**Laura Ann**: My number one fan! You show so much enthusiasm in your reviewers that I really look forward to reading them. Thank you so much for your support! Arigatou!!!! And thank you for looking at my other stories. Makes me remember why I love writing.

**Galaxy**: I remember your pen name from when I was on here before. I'm so glad my old reviewers are coming back to my stories. Arigatou. 

Disclaimer: *blinks few times* what? Oh, I own nothing but my characters and the story I made here. Happy?!?~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two came upon a huge building of glass with multiple levels and lots of people. Domino Mall. Danielle took Yami's hand and dragged him inside. "Don't worry. I know exactly where to go." She waltzed right on in and up to level two. 

"Come on Yami. The store's right over there." Yami was dragged into this store with lots of clothes in it. Danielle let go of his hand and looked through the various racks of clothes. 

Yami stood there quietly as she searched through the stack. Suddenly she walked up to him with a huge stack of clothes. "Here. Try on what you think you might like. I had to guess at the sizes, so tell me what works and what doesn't." 

Yami took the pile and walked into the changing room. While she was waiting, Danielle looked around for herself. 'I am a girl. It's in my genes to shop.' As she was browsing, she heard, "Well, what do you think?" She turned to see Yami in a denim button up shirt unbuttoned, a black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. (:sigh: ::throws over bucket:: stop drooling girls. It's sad) Realizing she had been staring for awhile, Danielle looked away. "Ye-Yeah. That works well." Yami grin and went back into the changing room. This whole thing lasted about 15 minutes. After that, Danielle paid for the items bought and they left the store. "You didn't get anything?" 

"I don't need anything. Besides, today's trip was for you, not me." Danielle headed for the exit. Yami was close behind. His eyes wandered around the huge building. 'So many stores and people.' When he looked forward, Danielle wasn't there. "What? Where did she go?" 

~*~ 

Danielle kept walking when she ran into Yugi and company. "Hey guys. We just finished up here." 

Yugi gave her a weird look. "We?" 

"Yeah, me and Yami. Had to get him something to wear." When she turned towards Yami, he wasn't there. "Oooh no. We must have gotten disconnected in the swarm of people. I'll go find him." 

"We'll help. Let's split up and meet at the food court in 15 minutes. Tea, why don't you and Tristan head that way, Joey take the third floor. I'll go with Danielle." 

"Alright, Let's go." Yugi and Danielle headed straight for the second floor. 

~*~ 

Yami looked around trying to find Danielle. "Where is she? I knew there were too many people here." He walked around till he came to an Egyptian store. 'She might have gone in here.' Yami walked right on in. 

~*~ 

Danielle came out of the store they were in. "They haven't seen him. Where could he be?" 

"I don't know. Why don't we try a card shop? He might have spotted a rare card or something." 

"Good thinking." As they were walking, Danielle stopped dead in her tracks. 'Oh no. Not him!' 

Kaiba walked straight over to her. "Well well. If it isn't the mysterious angel." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you ditch the kid and we go grab something to eat?" (I know… completely OOC!!! Sorry!!! It's cooler this way!!!) 

Yugi looked at him like he had two heads. 'This isn't like Kaiba at all!' 

Danielle calmly removed his hand from her shoulder. "I don't think so. I have better things to do with my time. Come on Yugi." They both walked away, leaving Kaiba steaming in his spot. 

After checking out the card shop, they still couldn't find Yami. 

Suddenly, Danielle's head snapped up, but her eyes showed that she wasn't looking at her surroundings. 

"Danielle?" 

~*~Inside her mind~*~ 

Danielle saw something weird. A woman in a white Egyptian looking outfit. Suddenly, she saw Egypt itself. 'Why am I seeing Egypt? Wait, there's a new store in the mall. I think it's all about Ancient Egypt!' 

"Don't let him wander off in there alone. The shock will be too great." Danielle stared at the woman in front of her. 'What is she taking about?' 

~*~Back to the outside~*~ 

"I know where he is. Come on." Danielle started sprinting in the direction of the Egyptian store, Yugi trying his best to keep up. 

~*~ 

Yami was looking inside the store. There were statues of Gods, maps, clothing, just about everything. "May I help you sir?" 

Yami turned to look at one of the sales ladies. "Perhaps. I seemed to have lost my friend in the crowd. I was hoping she came in here." 

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't recall a young woman coming in by herself. But could that be her over there?" 

Yami turned to see Danielle and Yugi running towards him. "Thank God we found you. Sorry Yami. I guess the crowd cut us off. The rest of us are meeting at the food court. You ready?" 

Yami stared down at Yugi. The sales woman, unnoticed by the three, stood in the corner, smiling. 'So it is true. This will be easier then I planned.' 

The three walked out of the store and headed toward the food court. A huge swarm of people came towards them. "So many people today! Yami, give me your hand. This way we won't be cut off. Yugi, you too." She grabbed both their hands and stared off. Yugi seemed fine, but Yami was blushing. They got through the crowd safely this time. 

Yugi was the first to spot Tea, Joey and Tristan. He ran ahead to tell them Yami was safe. Danielle and Yami walked around more people to get to the group, hands still holding. 

~*~You gotta love Cliffhangers! ::Sees people preparing to throw fruit:: Or maybe you don't like them… 

Why not add a teaser?:

_Suddenly she heard a cry from outside. "Sano?" She saw a man in a long dark blue robe, face covered, strike her brother down. "Sano?!?" The man brought down the sword through the boy's chest, blood spurting everywhere. "Oh my.." _

_The man waked towards the house. 'I have to get everyone out of here now!' "Mom! Dad!" They had heard Sano's screams of pain as well. _

_"Dyani, run quickly.__ Save yourself. Go run and hide!" _

_"No, mother.__ I won't leave you!" _

_"Dyani!__ Do it! Don't make me lose another child. Run." _

_Suddenly they heard a low, creepy chuckle. "She's not going anywhere but with me."_

Ooooh the suspense! That's in chapter #20. Ja ne! ~*~


	18. Chapter 18

~*~Don't say I don't love you people. It's around 2 in the morning and I'm up posting this…

Quick shout out to the following: **Kagome0102 (because she asked so nicely. Btw, it's spelt 'arigatou'. You were close. Feel famous now?), **Galaxy** (You don't have to print out all my chapters!!!! This thing is damn long!!! As an old reviewer, you should know that!!! Hope you have a lot of paper! And of course the chicken and ham will make an appearance! *wink*), ****Laura Ann (if you want, I would be happy to look over your work if you like. I'm really not that great, but thanx for the confidence booster!), and ****Iris (for always backing me up… and helping me with some Japanese *wink*)**

Okay, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: You should know it by now… ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang got out of the mall as quickly as possible to prevent anymore "misplaced members". They all headed to Grandpa's shop to discuss with him what could have possibly happened. (Cuz you know, he's some expert or something... ::rolls eyes::) 

As they were walking, Yami was quietly thinking. 'I wonder if this is a test of some sort. Maybe to make me able to search my past without bringing any harm to Yugi. But why Danielle?' He kept on pondering these ideas until the shop came into view. 

Grandpa was outside sweeping when he saw the usual gang come into view. 'Wait, who are these two others?' 

"Hey grandpa! We were hoping you might be able to help solve a puzzle for us." 

Grandpa looked and realized the new male was a taller version of Yugi. "Could it be? Are you the Spirit from Yugi's Millennium puzzle?" 

Yami did his grunt/nod thing in response. The old (ahem- old_er_) man stood in awe of this. "Come inside. Let's figure this thing out." 

~*~In the living room (think when Pegasus sent Yugi that tape thing)~*~ 

They all sat down and thought. Danielle sat and looked incredibly guilty. Yami looked at her and felt bad. Suddenly Grandpa spoke. "I'm not quite sure how this happened, even though you have explained it. But I think that this is a way to find the truth of your past freely as well as testing Yugi." 

"Huh? Testing me Grandpa?" 

"Perhaps to see if you are worthy of the puzzle. To see if you are truly a strong duelist without his help." As this new idea was sinking in, he continued. "Yami, I think this means you have to go to the source of your past. From what you have told me, I believe it to be in Egypt and that's where you must go." (Jee, you think Gramps?!?) 

Yami look surprised. "Go to Egypt?" 

Grandpa nodded. "Her too." He motioned to Danielle. 

She blinked in shock. "Me? Why me?" 

"It's obvious you are tied to Egypt as well. If not, then someone from the past is using you to get him to remember. If not to protect him, go to get yourself some answers." 

The two looked at each other then at the old man. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

Danielle sighed. "It sounds good to me. I'm way ahead in the school work and I definitely have the money to cover us both. But..." 

"Well, it's settled then. You two should leave by the end of the week. As soon as possible." Grandpa looked at the two and smiled. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you find answers." 

Yami sat quietly, thinking. Danielle was also in a train of thought. Both of them were thinking the same thing: 

'But how do we find those answers? And what if they are something we don't want to know?' 

~*~Does anyone know how to Yodel? It might help on this Cliff you're on. Stop hanging around and keep moving! Review! 

Seriously, this is actually where the real story "begins." You have any questions or comments, review and I will answer them in a way you will hopefully understand. Ja ne!~*~


	19. Chapter 19

~*~Updating as fast as I can people! I really am!!!~*~

I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer anymore. You all know the speech by now…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~We're going to fast forward a bit here and say Danielle and Yami are back in her house.~*~ 

Still deeply thinking about what grandpa had told them, they both went to their respective rooms. "Good night Yami. I should be able to get everything checked tomorrow. Sweet dreams." With that, Danielle walked into her room and closed the door quietly. 

Yami went into the guest room, changed into the clothes Danielle had given him the day before. (::reaches for bucket for the drooling fanfic girls::) All the while he kept right on thinking. 'What could be in my past that I need to know so badly? And what does it have to do with her?' 

Running a hand through his hair, Yami sat on the bed, laid down and fell asleep. 

~*~Let's follow him in his dreams, shall we?~*~ 

Yami was sitting down when a person dressed as a guard came running in. His clothes were not of this time. "Sire, she's not in her room." 

Yami shot up. "What? Find her now. Search everywhere." 

Numerous guards started running around the huge palace they were in. Sighing, Yami walked out into the courtyard where his mother's garden was. The servants now keep it, but it was his mother that started it all. There was a small pond that was made in it. Yami walked towards the pond when he saw a figure in white. The moonlight shone down upon her, highlighting her in the darkness to appear heavenly. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. He walked up slowly to this woman. Her blond hair covered her face, so he could not see. 

"Are you alright?" 

The woman stirred slightly at the sound of his voice, but her focus remained the same. Yami received no answer other then silence. 

Yami sat down next to her. Her hair moved slightly and he saw a glimpse of her cheek as well as tears. "Please, tell me what's wrong? You don't have to unless you are willing." 

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry, sire, but I'm not in a very strong state of mind currently." 

"What happened?" 

"My entire family was murdered, killed before my very eyes." 

~*~ 

Yami woke up suddenly to hear someone in the kitchen. 'Danielle must be up. Better get down there.' Yami stretched, got up, and headed down stairs to the kitchen. He saw Danielle making something, but not really paying attention. She seemed distant. 

"You okay?" 

She looked up at him, startled. "Ye-Yeah. I'm fine. Umm, here. Waffles." She handed him the plate, then hurried to continue in her spaced mode. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, Yami." 

They sat down and had their breakfast. 

~*~The next chapter will probably be along the same lines, but Danielle's POV so to speak.~*~


	20. Chapter 20

~*~Around same time as the last chapter except we follow Danielle this time.~*~ 

Danielle closed the door to her room and quickly changed into her pj's. (No, I'm not going to describe them. Only know that it's a two piece for you wackos out there) She walked over to her computer and got onto the internet. She clicked on the AIM icon and signed on. She was surprised to see Yugi and Tea still online. 

(We're gonna say they went into a chat room like thing) 

Mysterious Siren: Hey you guys. What are you still doing up? 

Heart of Cards: Hey! not much... talking about the current events. 

Dancing Queen: Yeah, it is kinda weird. Do you have any idea as to why this happened? 

Mysterious Siren: not at all. I didn't even realize I did anything. As I said before, I passed out. 

Heart of Cards: Do you remember anything before that? 

Mysterious Siren: no 

Heart of Cards: well, don't worry. I know you'll find the answers. Grandpa won't let me miss more school for this, but we'll be checking in every so often. 

Mysterious Siren: =) thanx 

Dancing Queen: That's right. No matter what you find out about your and Yami's past, we'll be here for you. That's what friends are for. 

Mysterious Siren: =) And to think I came online just to look up Airline ticket prices. lol 

Heart of Cards: why don't you ask Kaiba? ::insert evil grin:: 

Mysterious Siren: AHHHHH!!! Yugi!!! That's not funny!! that guy's soooo creepy!! 

Dancing Queen: he has been acting weird since he met you. 

Mysterious Siren: he's never been like that before? 

Heart of Cards: not really. he's not very nice. 

Mysterious Siren: interesting. well, i think i'm going to get off to bed. ttyl! 

Heart of Cards: night 

Dancing Queen: night 

Danielle signed off, stretched and headed over to the bed. 'Might as well get some sleep.' *Yawn* She got herself settled and drifted into slumber. 

~*~I'm just gonna dive into her dream now~*~ 

Danielle is in the backseat of the car, Mom, Sano, and Dad in there too.. 

"Oh no. Not again!" 

Her mom turned around. "Dyani? Are you alright?" 

Danielle looked at her mother. "Yes." 

Suddenly, she heard the screeching tires. Headlights were blaring right at her. "Please, not again." 

Suddenly the scene changed. Danielle found herself in a large room. She looked over to find her father and mother in strange looking clothes. They were walking toward her. She saw her brother Sano as well. He was outside playing. The sun was shining and the gardens outside were beautiful. Suddenly she heard a cry from outside. "Sano?" She saw a man in a long dark blue robe, face covered, strike her brother down. "Sano?!?" The man brought down the sword through the boy's chest, blood spurting everywhere. "Oh my.." 

The man waked towards the house. 'I have to get everyone out of here now!' "Mom! Dad!" They had heard Sano's screams of pain as well. 

"Dyani, run quickly. Save yourself. Go run and hide!" 

"No, mother. I won't leave you!" 

"Dyani! Do it! Don't make me lose another child. Run." 

Suddenly they heard a low, creepy chuckle. "She's not going anywhere but with me." 

The women looked up to see the man holding father up by his throat. A knife was held against it. Tears started pouring down Dyani's face. 

"Did you... actually think.. I'd.. let you... take.. my.. daughter??" Her father kicked the man with all his might. When he was released, he ran over towards them. "Run as fast as you can!" 

"Father look out!!!!" 

Suddenly her father fell forward, the knife coming out from behind his back. The women ran from the scene. The man in the dark robe laughed and plunged his sword into the dead man's corpse a few more times to get more blood. 

Dyani tripped on a loose tile on the floor, but rolled over to hide under a long table. She was completely hidden from view, but she could plainly see out. 'Oh my god. Sano... father... Wait, where's mom?' She heard a loud painful scream and looked out from the table. The man had grabbed her mother. 'NO!' She saw her mother's terrified eyes as the blade pierced her skin and the full impact when she was thrown against the wall. The man stood over her and drew his blood stained sword. With a smile on his face, he plunged it deep into her chest, killing her. 

He suddenly drew back the sword and turned. "I warned you Dyani. You will be mine one way or another. You should have listened. You caused them all to die so tragically. Now come out like a good girl and I might spare the rest of the house's lives. 

Terrified, Dyani stayed where she was until the man moved to another chamber. 'The window is right there. Quickly get over there!' She got up quietly and made a break for the window. As she jumped out of it onto the ground below, the man ran to the window. "Get back here!! There's no escape! I will find you and destroy all whom you love most! You belong to me and no one else!" 

Dyani ran for her life. She ran as fast and as far as she could. By nightfall, she reached a small stream and collapsed. As she was collecting her thoughts, she heard someone ride up and walk over to her. 'Get up!' her mind screamed. 'It could be that man!' 

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" 

She turned slightly towards the new voice. Before she got a chance to see who it was, she collapsed into his arms and passed out. 

~*~ 

Danielle woke up, completely terrified. "What the hell was that?" She wiped her forehead and pushed back the covers. She pulled her legs up into her, resting her head on them. 'What a crazy nightmare.' She stretched. 'I wonder...' She sighed and headed down to the kitchen, since she decided sleep was no longer an option. 

She was making waffles when the dream started to recap in her mind. 'Who was that man? Mom... Dad... Sano...' 

"You okay?" 

She looked at Yami, breaking her train of thought. She hadn't heard him come downstairs. "Ye-Yeah. I'm fine. Umm, here. Waffles." She handed him the plate, then hurried to continue to think about the dream. 'What was that all about?' 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

She looked over at him. He had a look of worry all over his face. "I'm fine, Yami." 

She walked over to the table with her waffles, Yami following. They sat down and had their breakfast. 

~*~I know it's long, but how was it? ::sigh:: Let me go get my mitt to catch all the fruit...~*~

Okay, let's try something fun. A featured reviewer! Who shall I pick in this one? ::looks at notes:: It's unanimous! The winner is….

**_Laura Ann!!!_**

Congrats!!! The reason? You give the most reviews and you've been there since the beginning… well, of this posting. Congratulations! 

For Feature reviewer, it can only be one time, no twice in a row. After that, they can be repeated. Keep up the reviews and next time it could be you! That's all for now! Ja ne!~*~


	21. Chapter 21

~*~Insert extremely funny and witty author's note here. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By around noon, Yami and Danielle had gotten their plans set. Danielle had booked the tickets for the next day and had written a note explaining why she would not be school until further notice. That should be enough. Their suitcases were packed and ready to go. 

Yami looked over to see a very distressed Danielle. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. 'She's been like that all morning.' When he was about to question her, the doorbell rang. Danielle went to answer it. 

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I talked it over with Tea last night after you signed off. Yami?" The boy walked over to the spirit that was inside of him for a long time. "I've decided that you should take the deck with you to Egypt." 

"What?" 

"You don't know what you may run into there. Maybe you should even take the puzzle itself." 

After considering this for a moment, Yami agreed. 

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" 

"About 7am." 

"We'll all try to be there to wish you luck before school. I gotta get back to the shop." 

"Yugi, wait a minute." Danielle walked up to him and handed him a key. "It's the key to my house. Use is whenever and look after it for me, ok?" 

Yugi's eyes widened. "Sure! Bye guys!" He waved and walked out the door. 

After he left, Yami spoke. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" 

She turned to him. "What?" 

"You haven't been yourself all morning. It's like you are worried about something." 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just... thinking." 

"About the past?" 

"About a dream I had last night. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She walked away to another part of the house for something. 

~*~The next day.~*~ 

The luggage was checked, everything was set. Yami and Danielle stood at the gate ready to board. "Five more minutes, then we have to get on." 

"They'll be here soon." 

Right on cue, the Yugi Gang all came running towards the gate. "Sorry we were late. The traffic was a killer. Well, we arrive in time to say goodbye." 

"Now Yugi, you have my cell phone number?" 

"Yep." 

"Good. And I have my laptop with me so you guys can keep us updated. We'll be back as soon as we get some answers." 

"Bye guys!" 

"Bye!" 

Danielle and Yami boarded the plane and found their seats. Danielle turned to him. "Now Yami, I'm going to warn you right now. When we get up into the air, the pressure is gonna clog your ears." 

"That's fine." 

She looked at him for a moment. 'What are we doing? Going all the way to Egypt like this? What if it's all a waste of time? Or worse? What if we find something so horrible? What if we shouldn't know-' 

She was cut off mid thought for Yami put his hand on hers, apparently sensing her worry. "Don't worry. This will all work out." 

She smiled at him then leaned back in her seat. 

Soon after, the plane took off for the ancient land of Egypt. 

~*~Back at the airport~*~ 

A shadowy figure was standing behind one of those boards that tells if a plane is on time. "Perfect. It's all going perfectly. And now the real fun begins." 

~*~Ummm... all I can find are coat hangers. Is that okay? My Cliff hangers are in the shop. I learned how to play today!!!! Yay! Yeah, that was random. No shout outs tonight. Too tired to write them. Sorry. Maybe next one. Ja ne!~*~ 


	22. Chapter 22

~*~I'm having fun. How about you?~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the long, long plane ride, they arrived in Egypt. (well, in the airport anyway). As they were leaving the plane, people could see a girl holding a boy, who had his hands on his ears. "I told you Yami that the pressure would clog your ears." 

"What?" 

"Never mind. Let's go." 

Danielle walked over to grab their luggage, with Yami close behind. They then went to catch a cab. "I think we better head to a hotel. It is night here." 

Yami agreed and Danielle told the cab driver to take them to a hotel. After about a half an hour in the cab, they reached a small but pleasant looking place called Cleopatra's Inn. 'Looks like they cash in on their history.' 

As they walked in, a woman from behind the desk greeted them. "Hi. Welcome to the 'Cleopatra Inn'. How can I help you?" 

(btw if I spell anything wrong, do tell me.) 

"Yes, we'd like two rooms please." 

The woman punched a few things in the computer. "I'm sorry. We don't have two rooms available. We do have a single room." 

"Okay. Does it have two beds?" 

"No. I'm sorry. And all our cots are being used. And I'm afraid all the other Inns are probably full. Some card convention is here this year." 

Yami and Danielle looked at each other. 'One room. One bed? This is weird...' 

"Shall I book it for you?" 

"I guess we have no choice." 

"Wonderful. The room is number 1613, upstairs and to the left. Enjoy your stay." The woman smiled as she handed Danielle the room key. After she paid, they took their luggage and headed upstairs. 

They reached the room and opened the door. It was a nice small room. Bathroom had a bath and shower (as well as a toilet and sink). A table by the window. And as said, only one bed. 

"Well, this is a bit weird." 

"I shall sleep on the floor." 

Danielle turned to Yami. "I don't think so. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that." 

"Well, it would not feel right for me if you took the floor. What else is there?" 

Danielle thought for a moment. "I know this is going to sound wrong, but why don't we share the bed." (::smacks those people with evil thoughts over the head with a chicken in one hand and a ham in the other::) 

Yami looked at her, eyes wide. He could not help the blush that came, so he looked away and cleared his throat. "I don't think that would be wise." 

"Oh come on. Let's be mature about this. I'll be on the far one side of the bed and you on the other. I could sleep under the sheet and you under the blanket but not the sheet. Never the two shall meet. It's either that or no one is going to get sleep." 

Yami continued to blush. 'In the same bed? I really don't like the sound of that.' 

"I know it sounds wrong, but hey, either that or us being insomniacs." 

"Well... alright." And the blush got worse. 

"Alright. That's settled. I'm going to plug in my laptop and check in at home." When a huge yawn escaped her lips, Yami shook his head. "You can do that in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"You too mister." 

Danielle went in her suitcase and pulled out her pj's. She walked into the bathroom to change, while Yami changed out in the room. When she came out, she was in the two piece pj's. (::glares at evil thinking people:: don't make me get the ham again) They both climbed into the bed, Danielle under the sheet and Yami above them. 

"Good night Yami." 

"Good night." 

They turned off the lights and fell asleep. 

~*~Tis all for now! Ja ne! ~*~


	23. Chapter 23

~*~No need for me to talk up here anymore…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~hopping into Yami's dream!~*~ 

"My entire family was murdered right before my eyes." 

Yami stared at the girl, completely shocked. 'Nani? How could someone have done this?' "Do you know who did this?" 

"I dare not speak his name. I am terrified of this man." 

"Why would he do this act?" 

She turned. "I think because I wouldn't marry him." 

Yami looked her over. Her golden hair shone beautifully in the moonlight, but he desperately wanted to stop her tears, which were pouring down her face. 

"If you tell me who it is, I can see to it that they are punished." 

She shook her head violently. "No, he would find out some way to escape and get to me. Bringing him closer to his so called prize." 

Yami sat there next to this girl. He recalled being very surprised when they had first met. She was about to look up at him when she fell into his arms and passed out. He had picked her up and brought her to the palace. She had been crying then, but at least now he knew why. 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm..." 

"I know who you are, Pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami." 

"Well, then may I ask who you are?" 

"My name is Dyani." 

Yami reached over and placed his hand on her chin, bringing it up slowly causing her head to rise. He now looked at her face to face, eyes meeting. Her brown eyes were deep but stained with tears that threatened to fall again at any moment. He raised his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

"Dyani, you are safe here. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like. But sooner or later, you have to tell me who has done this. He cannot go unpunished." 

She smiled softly and Yami felt his face heat up. Was he blushing? He never blushes! 

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will do whatever you wish of me here in return for your kindness." 

Yami nodded. "Now let's get you inside out of the cold." 

She shook her head. "If I may, I'd like to stay out here for a few more moments." 

Yami looked at her closely, then slowly removed the cape he apparently had on to put on her shoulders. She blushed. "Your Highness, I can't accept-." 

Yami waved his hand. "It is the gentlemanly thing to do if a woman is cold and he is not. Return it tomorrow if you like, but I do have others. I bid you good night, lady Dyani." 

He got up and headed inside, but he distinctly heard a very soft "good night." 

~*~Bye Bye Dream Scene~*~ 

Yami woke up with a start, arms back to support him, on either side of the pillow. 'These are memories! And I saw the woman's face. It was...' 

He broke his train of thought when he felt something soft over his left hand. He looked over to see that Danielle had turned over and had her hand intertwined with his. She had, what he had seen, been having a nightmare, but now was at peace. 

Yami's face was extremely hot from the huge blush on his face. He slowly lowered himself back down, switching his left hand with his right to be able to get comfortable. He was face to face with her, watching her sleep next to him. 

'She's beautiful, even while sleeping. Like an angel.' Yami started to go off into sleep, but his last thoughts stayed with him. 

'I saw the woman's face. It was you, Danielle, or should I say Dyani, Kimura.' 

~*~Well??? Good, bad, anything? If you don't note I'll stop here and leave you hanging on this scary cliff. Hey, I can see my house from here! And those nice sharp rocks at the bottom... SOMEBODY NOTE!!!!!~*~ 


	24. Chapter 24

~*~I'm gonna be "nice" and post this one for you all today. Don't know if I'm going to post another one tonight… depends on the reviews –hint hint-~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~In Danielle's Dream~*~ 

Dyani woke up to find herself on a rather big, comfortable bed. 'That's weird. Last I remember I was by that stream running from... and that guy came. I must have passed out after running so long. Oh Gods! Sannosuke... Mom... Dad... They're gone.' Dyani got up and walked out to the balcony. Below she saw a beautiful garden. 'It reminds me of my home.' 

She heard two guards outside the door conversing. "You have any idea why Pharaoh Yami would want to pick up a stray like her?" 

"Not a clue. But he's in charge. Just do what he says and don't ask questions." 

'Well, I guess I can't get out that way.' Without really thinking, Dyani grabbed the vines on the walls of the, she assumed palace. 'I don't know who this person is yet. He might not be someone I can trust.' She swung her legs over the balcony rail and slowly lowered herself down to the ground. 

She started to walk through the garden. The different smells combined beautifully together sometimes causing her to just stop in her tracks and inhale. She finally found what she was looking for. She had seen from above a small pond. 

She knelt down, brought her knees into her, and started to cry again. 'They didn't deserve to die like that.' 

Suddenly, she heard someone walking slowly towards her. 

"Are you alright?" It was that same man she had run into the other day. Same deep voice at least. She hadn't seen his face yet. 'He seems pretty nice. Then again, that other guy did too.' 

Noticing he sat down beside her, she realized she didn't answer him. Not that she cared, for she had other things on her mind. 'Sannosuke... mom... dad...' (yeah, that'll get annoying, but deal. It comes up a lot) 

The wind blew softly, pushing back her hair. She caught a glimpse of the man beside her. 'So this guy's the pharaoh. Doesn't seem that old at all. Sanno wasn't that old either...' She felt the tears rolls down her face. 

"Please, tell me what's wrong? You don't have to unless you are willing." Apparently he had seen them as well. 

'Should I tell him? No, that's just what _he'd_ want.' "I'm sorry, sire, but I'm not in a very strong state of mind currently." 

"What happened?" 

Softly, without stirring, she replied, "My entire family was murdered, killed before my very eyes." This thought made her cry a little more, grasping the fact that now she was truly alone. 

"Do you know who did this?" 'His voice sounds of concern and of hatred. Why should he care?' 

"I dare not speak his name. I am terrified of this man." 

The Pharaoh spoke, confused. "Why would he do this act?" 

She turned toward him. "I think because I wouldn't marry him." 

She could feel her tears flooding over her face, but she had no strength nor desire to wipe them away. All she could do was look at this young Pharaoh. His eyes were deep violet (ahem-purple), his hair dark red with blond streaks, but her focus went back to his eyes. 'I've never seen such eyes.' 

"If you tell me who it is, I can see to it that they are punished." His eyes held such concern.. for _her??_

She shook her head violently and lowered her head. "No, he would find out some way to escape and get to me. Bringing him closer to his so called prize." 'That's probably what he's counting on. No, he's far too dangerous.' 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm..." 

Dyani cut him off. "I know who you are, Pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami." 'That is what the guards said, right?' 

"Well, then may I ask who you are?" 

Surprised that the Mighty Pharaoh would want to know, she replied, "My name is Dyani." 

The next thing she knew, he reached over and placed his hand on her chin, bringing it up slowly, causing her head to rise. Their eyes met one on one this time. She stared deep into his violet eyes, but could not hold back her tears. He raised his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

"Dyani, you are safe here. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like. But sooner or later, you have to tell me who has done this. He cannot go unpunished." 

She smiled softly and lowered her head a bit again. 'This guy... he's so kind to me and he doesn't even know me for long.' 

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will do whatever you wish of me here in return for your kindness." 'Okay, that sounded wrong. Hopefully he doesn't take it _that_ way!' 

Yami nodded. "Now let's get you inside out of the cold." 

She shook her head. "If I may, I'd like to stay out here for a few more moments." 'I need to clear my head over what just happened.' 

Dyani felt something soft and warm be placed on her shoulders. 'The Pharaoh's cape??' She blushed. "Your Highness, I can't accept-." 

Yami waved his hand. "It is the gentlemanly thing to do if a woman is cold and he is not. Return it tomorrow if you like, but I do have others. I bid you good night, Lady Dyani." 

'Lady? I think I could like it here.' Very softly, Dyani said, "good night." 

~*~Okay. I have to go buy a new ham for you people now. And my "Fanfic Girls Drooling bucket" sprung a leak. Very gross. So, just place the fruit in the basket below and note. If not, I won't tell you who wakes up first. Btw, I do a lot of dream scenes. The tend to get really long too…~*~


	25. Chapter 25

(Just a note, thank AnimeGoddess for deciding who woke up first.) 

The sun shone through the window, hitting the sleeping couple dead on. Danielle stirred, for she could never sleep when the sun was right in her face. She lazily opened her eyes slowly. She saw Yami across from her, sleeping closely. 'He seems so peaceful.' She noticed that she had a weight on her right hand. When she looked over, she noticed that her's and Yami's hands had intertwined during the night. 

'NANI?!?!?! What the heck???' Her mind screamed as her eyes flew wide open. She was blushing furiously as she was trying to figure out how that could have happened. 'It must have been sometime during my dream. Oh man.. I'm glad I woke up before him. Hopefully he won't notice.' 

As she was trying to slip her hand away, Yami moved closed to her in his sleep, tightening his grip on her hand. Yep, the blushing came back. 'Did he just..? No, it must be a reaction to his dream or something.' 

She looked him over. He was just so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake him. 'Maybe I could just wait until he wakes up. I could rest my eyes for a while longer anyway.' Danielle slowly brought herself back down into a comfortable position, hand still holding his. She moved her head closer to his and drifted back to sleep. 

~*~An hour later~*~ 

Yami woke up slowly when he felt something on his hand. He looked over to see Danielle's hand still intertwined with his. His eyes went a bit wide. 'So it wasn't a dream then. Her hand did go into mine. I better get up so she won't be uncomfortable with this when she wakes up.' Yami untangled his hand from hers, causing her to stir slightly. 

He looked her over softly. 'I remember now. You were the woman in my dream. But why? And I wonder, do you have the same dreams as I?' 

Suddenly, he looked up to see the woman in white again. (I know you were all wondering where the hell she went to...) "It's... you." 

The woman came closer and nodded. "You shall have all your answers in due time, young Pharaoh. But I must warn you now. There is an evil after not only you, but her as well. Protect her or all is lost. She will protect you as well." 

"What is this evil of which you speak of?" 

"It is very powerful and will force her power to grow too quickly. She will need to lean on you for support." 

Yami looked over to Danielle, then back to the woman. "I have no problem with that. I just don't want to see her get hurt." 

The woman smiled. "I know. You will soon figure out all. Until then, stay close to her. The evil will try many ways to separate you both. Trust each other." A mist surrounded her. "Until we meet again, Pharaoh." With that, she disappeared. 

Yami stared at where she once stood and then back to Danielle. "I swear I will protect you." 

~*~Meanwhile~*~ 

In a huge building was a convention. There were many people sitting around waiting for the guest speaker to come up. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am pleased to present our president and guest speaker, Mr. Seto Kaiba!" A huge round of applause erupted from the room as Kaiba made his way to the stand. 'Pathetic. If only they knew why I insisted the convention be held here.' 

~*~Meanwhile again~*~ 

In the corner of the convention hall stood a figure in the shadows. It smiled and chuckled. "It's all going so well. Now that most of the players are here, let's start the game." 

~*~::places basket down for the fruit:: Let me go get you guys rope. Might be easier on your finger with the whole Cliff hanging thing. Don't you guys know that's dangerous?!?! ::sigh::~*~


	26. Chapter 26

After another 15 minutes, Danielle woke up fully this time to see Yami awake and dressed in that denim shirt outfit she got him. (see drooling girls... do I have to mop this floor every time?!? honestly.. ) 

"Good morning." 

Yami looked up and smiled at her. "Morning." 

Danielle sat up and stretched her arms high above her head. Yami, being the gentleman he is, looked away and blushed (::hold ham in hands, preparing::) She threw off the covers and walked over to her suitcase. "I'm going to take a really really quick shower and then we'll start to explore a bit. See where our guts tell us to go." She turned and went into the bathroom. 

Yami turned his attention to the newspaper he had found outside the door. They had a few article and ads. One in particular caught his eye. 'The Guardian Palace has been successfully restored to its old self as it appeared in the time of the Great Pharaoh...' He couldn't read the name of the Pharaoh, for someone had spilled something over the name and a few other words. He suddenly heard something out the door, so he got up and walked over to look outside the hotel room. A few moments later, after finding nothing, he closed the door and went back to continue reading. 

~*~Meanwhile~*~ 

Danielle was in the shower when she heard the door open and close. 'Hmm I guess Yami decided to take a walk. Maybe I can relax a bit now.' The water cascaded down her, washing away all her worries. She reached over to find that she forgot to bring in her shampoo. 'Well, since Yami's gone, I guess I can go get it.' She got out and wrapped the towel around her. It was a little short, but since Yami wasn't around, it was okay. She opened the door and walked over to her suitcase to get the shampoo. 

Suddenly, she could feel someone staring at her. Danielle turned to see Yami still in the room. 

~*~Yami's POV, well actually not but you know what I mean~*~ 

Yami heard the door creak open, so he assumed Danielle had finished. 'That's weird. She left the shower going.' He was about to comment on that when he saw her soaking wet in only a towel. Her hair was plastered to her face and shoulders and the towel was a bit (cough) revealing. Though he was blushing like mad and knew he should look away, Yami couldn't. She was just so beautiful. (besides, he's a teenager damn it!!! lol) 

Suddenly she looked up at him as she reached for her shampoo. "EEEECK!!!!" She ran back into the bathroom beet red as he fell backwards out of the chair. 

"GOMEN!!!!" 

Yami picked himself up and after about 10 more minutes, Danielle came out fully dressed, hair still wet. Her face was completely red. "Well, that was embarrassing. I thought you had left." 

Yami couldn't face her at that moment. His face was also just as red as hers. "Gomen. I had heard a noise outside the door." 

For a few moments, they shifted back and forth, very uncomfortable. 

'Maybe now would be a good time to tell her about the palace! Get your mind off that little scene.' Yami blushed again as he remembered it. (awww...) Clearing his throat, he said, "Umm, I read in the paper about a Palace being restored. Possibly we can find some clues there." 

"Ooh? Why not? Let's head out today then." They quickly got all of their items (yes including the shampoo!) and checked out. 

"The paper says it's headed by this one person. Maybe we should contact them first to see what they know." Danielle nodded and called a cab. (they are easier to find there than in NYC...) 

They told the cab driver where to go and headed off, each far away from each other and staring out the window as to not look at each other. 

~*~well, I went to buy more ham for this chapter. Here we go... ::beats all you evil thinking people with a hundred pound ham:: hehehe. Well I think that's it for tonight. Note me baby!!!!!~*~


	27. Chapter 27

~*~::Clears throat:: Meow~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cab driver stopped at this little shop. The two in the back looked up and were a bit surprised. "Er, I said the Guardian Palace?" 

The driver turned to them. "Sorry Miss. You have to ride out there. No roads. $27.50 please." (it was the first number to pop in my head!) 

They took their suitcases out (I'm gonna say two each) and walked into the shop. The man behind the desk looked up and smiled as soon as Danielle walked in. "Well hello there beautiful." 

::Sweatdrop:: 

"Umm, I was hoping you had two horses we could use. We need to get to the Guardian Palace." 

The man walked around the counter and right up to her, his hand going behind her back as he dragged her to the back. "Why of course I do. Can't let a beautiful thing like you go for some average thing. My best horses here." 

Yami was watching this guy very very carefully. He also noticed Danielle's shock and uncomfortableness when he came up to her and put his hand on her back. Let's just say he was not pleased. But he got stuck with all the bags, so he couldn't follow her. 

"Well, how much do they cost?" Danielle was trying to get some space between her and this... wacko salesman. 

He gave her a real dirty grin as his hand traveled down her back while he moved closer. "How bout a little fun and we'll call it even? My apartment is right up these stairs." He looked her over while licking his smiling lips. 

'That's it!!' Yami walked straight up to the guy and pushed him away. To make his point very clear, he put his arm around Danielle's waist. "Is this man causing you trouble?" 

Danielle was blushing like crazy, but soon caught on to what he was doing. "Not anymore. Not with you protecting me." To seal the deal, she kissed him on the cheek. 

Yami was trying so hard not to be completely shocked and red at the same time. But he had to smile. Especially since the guy before him had taken quite a few steps back. "I'm sorry mister. I didn't know she was your woman." 

"Excuse me, but she is not my woman. She is a free person. I'm just the lucky one she chose." He brought her closer him. He could feel her place her arms around his waist. Yami again tried so hard not to blush but did a bit when she placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Umm... here. The best horses I've got. Strong enough to carry you and your bags." 

They looked over at the horses, still in the same position as before. They looked at each other. Danielle clearly sending him a message of thank you and him sending back a 'your welcome' Yami nodded to the man that they were good. 

"Wonderful. Now if you'll both follow me, we can get this money issue out of the way and I'll even throw in a cart for your troubles." he quickly went into the other room. 

Danielle and Yami looked at each other for a moment, blushed, then let go of each other somewhat reluctantly. "Gomen. You're my knight in shining armor." She smiled at him, which of course made him blush. 

They walked into the office holding hands to keep up the idea they were together. Or was that why they were...? 

~*~Later that day...~*~ 

It had been three hours since they had left. The Palace should be coming up soon. On the cart were the four bags, Danielle steering the horse pulling it. 

"Is that it?" 

Yami looked to where she was pointing. It looked like the same place he had seen in the paper. "I think so." 

They headed in the direction of the ancient Guardian Palace. 

As they were approaching, they could see two people outside the door. One of them ran inside while the other waited for them. 

"Are you the two that called this morning?" 

"Yami looked down at the boy and nodded. "We came to see the Palace." 

"Of course. I'm Sannosuke and my friend, Kaoru, has gone inside to get Maiko, the woman who is in charge here. Please, follow me to the stable area of the Palace to let your horses rest." 

The two followed the boy, walking the horses over, Danielle in deep thought. 'Sannosuke?? That was my... Sanno...' 

Yami looked over to her, noticing she was upset. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. (AWWW!!!) She looked over to him and whispered, "Sannosuke was my brother's name." His eyes softened when he understood the pain she was feeling. He took her hand as if to comfort her. She squeezed it in reply. 

"So these are the two searching for their past?" The two turned to see an older woman in her around late 50's next to a young girl with shoulder length brown hair. "I am Maiko." 

Danielle walked right up to her. "Hello. I'm Danielle and this is Yami." 

Maiko looked her over. "Tell me, is that your true names?" 

Danielle blinked at this. "Well, his, yes. My real name is Dyani though." 

'This is amazing! Could the stories be true?' "Please, young lady, follow me. And young man, Sannosuke shall help you with your things. Meet us in the great hall at 6pm for dinner. He will show you the way. Come Kaoru." 

With that, the women headed inside. Danielle sent a look back to Yami. 'What is going on here?' 

~*~Inside~*~ 

Maiko took Danielle into a bedroom chamber. "This will be your room for your stay." It was huge! A balcony and everything! Danielle walked over to the balcony and looked around. Somehow in her mind she saw a garden. There were a few flowers down there, but she saw a great garden in her mind. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to put this in your hair, pulling back some of your hair on either side." 

Danielle looked over at the older woman. "Umm... okay. Sure." She took the pins the woman had in her hand (don't ask) and pulled her hair into an up and down (half up half down). Part of her hair escaped and came down near her face. 

Maiko took a step back. 'It is true then.' 

Danielle looked into the mirror with them on. They were beautiful Sakura blossoms. She liked having her hair pulled back now and then and these pins seemed to suit her well. 

"I will take my leave of you. Kaoru will be here if you need anything. She will lead you to the great hall later this evening. Until then, Dyani." With that, Maiko was gone. 

~*~What the heck is going on here?? Do you know? What do you mean I'm supposed to know?? Who the hell do you think I am??? Oh.. the author.. oops... ~*~


	28. Chapter 28

~*~I'm having fun, you?~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami and Sannosuke got the horses under control and headed inside. Yami was amazed at the sights he saw inside, and yet it felt so oddly familiar. 

"This will be your chambers for your stay here. Maiko has insisted upon it. There are clothes for you to wear in the closet. I will be back momentarily after I drop off the Lady's suitcases." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Yami looked around the huge room. The bed was huge, the mirror and the desk very handsome looking, and the balcony set a beautiful view of the landscape. Yami walked out there to look out along the horizon. 

Suddenly, he had a vision of himself standing there, dressed as he was in his dreams. He was looking into the night until he heard someone softly humming a song. He followed the voice's trail to see a beautiful woman standing on the balcony diagonal below him. Her eyes sparkled with the stars' reflection. 

Yami shook his head and looked down to see that very same balcony. To his surprise, there was a woman standing on it. 'Wait... that's Danielle!' Before he could call out to her, she had turned and walked inside her room. 'Must be getting ready for dinner. That's right. I better get ready.' 

~*~ 

Maiko sat at the table patiently as she looked at her watch. '5:55. Okay, so they have 5 minutes. If I remember correctly, he will be here before her.' Sure enough, Yami came into the room with a change of clothes. He wore a silk shirt and black jeans, both bought by Danielle. (::throws bucket at drooling girls:: You're mopping up next time!) "Good evening Yami." 

"Good evening." 

Soon after he sat down to her left, Danielle walked into the room. She was wearing a light purple shirt and tan pants accented by those same boots of hers. She still had the pins in her hair. "Good evening Maiko, Yami." She sat to the right of Maiko. 

Yami looked right at her. 'Those pins. Why do they look so familiar?' 

"You like the pins, Yami?" He looked over to Maiko. "I found them here in the palace. I believe them to be the property of the Pharaoh's love." 

"His love? What do you mean by that, Maiko?" Danielle questioned the older woman. 

"Aye, that's a story for a later date. It's time now to eat. Kaoru?" 

The young girl came out with the dishes and they dug in. 

~*~ 

The two said goodnight to their nice hostess and headed off to their rooms. (No they don't end up in the same room! ::hits evil people with ham::) They walked slowly in silence. 

'Say something to her! Anything!!' 

"Yami?" 

"Hmm?" (Oh, real smooth buddy... ) 

"What do you think of this place? Any thoughts?" 

"Well, I think she has information about this place's history, but is unwilling to tell us about it." (No Duh!!!!) 

"I figured that. Nothing we can do about that until she's ready to talk." 

"Do you feel anything towards this place?" 

Danielle paused for a moment. "Do you feel some kind of force here?" 

Yami turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I can feel something strong here. Don't you?" 

Yami shook his head. 

Danielle shrugged. "Did you notice Maiko keeps calling me Dyani?" 

"Yes. I was wondering about that." 

"It's weird. Only my family called me that. It gives me a weird feeling like she knows me." 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Besides," Yami turned to hide his blush, "I think it's a beautiful name." 

Danielle blushed. 

"Well, I better get over to my room. See you in the morning Yami. Sweet dreams and good night!" She walked down the hallway towards her room. 

"Good night." Yami opened the door and entered his room. He changed into his "night clothes" (stares at the fanfic girls as they grab hold of the bucket) and climbed into bed. 'I didn't know that this day would take a lot out of me.' He slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. 

~*~Dreams in next chapter... so save the fruit. if you're nice, I'll write it now.. ~*~ 


	29. Chapter 29

~*~Because Galaxy asked so nicely…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~In Yami's dream~*~ 

Yami was sitting in a meeting with his advisors when he heard someone call for him. "Yami! Yami!" 

He smiled and looked over to his younger brother. "Yes, what is it Yugi?" (Tell me you didn't see _that_ one coming!!) 

A younger, smaller version of himself ran into the meeting, much to the protests of the guards. Yami held up his hand to them, signaling it was okay. He turned his full attention to the boy. 

"Yami, you said you were going to relax and have fun today! It was going to be you and me today." The young boy looked sad, of course causing Yami to feel bad. 

"I'm sorry Yugi. This meeting is very important. I'll come out later. I promise." 

The boy still looked upset. 

"I can look after him." 

Yami and Yugi looked to the door to see a young woman standing there. She was all cleaned up, no tear stains on her face anymore. She wore a long white Egyptian dress and bare feet. 

While Yami stared, Yugi pulled on his cape. "Yami, who's that?" 

Collecting himself, Yami answered. "Yugi, this is Lady Dyani. She arrived not long ago from a distant place." 

"Oh." 

Dyani bent down to face the young boy. "I remember when my brother was your age he used to love to play outside. I was thinking of going out myself, but there's no one to play with. Would you like to join me?" 

Yugi's face lite up. "You bet! Come on!" He ran out of the room. 

As Dyani started to follow, Yami stopped her. "Thank you." 

"It's no problem. I know you are busy. I can take him out and entertained while you work. It can be my way of paying you back for what you have done for me." She smiled and left to follow the young boy. 

Yami stared at the place she just was, smiling. 

"Sire? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get this matter resolved." 

"Yes, of course." Yami focused back on his task. 

A few hours later, Yami was sitting in his seat, stretching. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was only about noon. Suddenly he heard laughter outside. While the advisors were talking and studying, he got up and walked over to the window. 

Below he saw Yugi and Dyani playing some sort of game of tag. Yugi was laughing and having so much fun. He ran around the garden trying to prevent himself from being tagged. Dyani pretended not to see where he was. 

"Hmm, where could the young prince be? I sure hope I didn't lose him." Dyani soon found him, but instead of tagging him, she started to tickle him. Yugi doubled over in laughing fits. 

Yami smiled at this. Yugi was finally having some real fun and not just sitting around waiting for him to come. 

Yami had become a father for Yugi when their real father, the previous Pharaoh, died. His mother had been killed. Her boat had tipped over in the Nile only a year after Yugi was born. His father died when Yugi was 3 and Yami, being 14, had to not only be a Pharaoh, but a father figure. Now, Yami was 18, Yugi 7. Four long years of this new life. 

Suddenly, Dyani and Yugi looked up to see him watching. Yugi waved wildly at him, causing Yami to chuckle and wave back. Dyani looked up and smiled. She waved too, but not wildly like Yugi. Yami waved back. He blushed slightly at her smile. Blushing?? Again?? I never blush! 

The two soon resumed the game and Yami walked back to his meeting. 

~*~Dream over now~*~ 

Yami woke up with a smile on his face. It was still night out, but something told him to wake up. Suddenly, something popped into his mind. 

_Danielle paused for a moment. "Do you feel some kind of force here?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well, I can feel something strong here. Don't you?" _

He remembered the mysterious woman's words as well. 

_"But I must warn you now. There is an evil after not only you, but her as well. Protect her or all is lost. She will protect you as well." _

_"What is this evil of which you speak of?" _

_"It is very powerful and will force her power to grow too quickly. She will need to lean on you for support." _

He threw off the covers and ran to Danielle's room. When he got there, he burst open the doors. 

Danielle was not in her bed. 

He ran down the halls and soon saw her as he passed by a window. She was out in what appeared to be a garden. 

Yami called out to her, "Danielle!!" When she didn't turn, he ran through the door and followed her. He reached her, grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Her eyes held no emotion. It was as if there was nothing there. 

'The power. They must have placed her under a spell!' 

The entranced Danielle pulled back her arm and continued to walk away. 

When Yami tried to grab her arm again, something threw him back. Suddenly he heard a voice. "You cannot save her now. She is ours." 

~*~:: takes out huge basket:: please deposit the fruit below. I'm adding more, don't worry!! ~*~


	30. Chapter 30

'No. It can't be! I have to save her!' Yami ran after Danielle, who was just walking into the desert. "Danielle! Wake up! You have to fight it!!" 

She continued to walk into the night. Her head was held high and her line of vision never moved. Yami kept following her, shouting for her to snap out of it. He tried to grab her arm again, and was shocked. (Like electric shock... not expression shocked) 

Her pace never slowed. She just kept on walking. 

Danielle finally stopped when she got to a small stream. Yami stopped a few feet back. 'What's going on?' 

Suddenly, Danielle raised her hands and started to move them in some kind of pattern. He thought he could hear her chanting something. Suddenly, a slight mist covered them and a woman came out of it. 

"So you have finally come to us, Dyani. Come." She turned and started to walk away. 

"STOP!" The woman turned to see a young man with weird hair coming at them. She smiled evilly. "Well well well. I didn't think we'd get both of you so soon." 

Yami ignored her and ran to Danielle. "Danielle, you have to snap out of it!" 

The woman laughed (you know, one of those really evil ones). "She's under my control now." 

Yami reached to grab her arm and was shocked, but instead of pulling back, he continued forward to grasp her arm. The shock turned into a burning feeling on his hand, but he kept going. 'I have to get to her.' He finally touched her arm. 

~*~Danielle's mind~*~ 

There was a very thick fog all around her. Danielle stood in the middle of it all. "Hello? Anyone there?" 

"Over here..." 

"Where are you?" 

"Follow my voice..." 

Danielle walked in that direction to follow that voice. She saw herself move, but it didn't feel like she was. 'This is very weird.' 

"Danielle! Snap out it!" 

"Yami?" Danielle turned her head in every direction, but couldn't see him. Yami randomly came out of the fog towards her. 

"Yami??" 

He ran over to her and ripped something. She started to fall, but he caught her. "What the..?" She looked at her legs. There were vines wrapped all around her. "How?" 

"That woman was trying to control you." Yami told her as he was ripping the rest of the vines off of her. 

"What woman?" 

Yami looked at her. "Did you hear any voice or see someone?" 

"I heard a voice. This strange fog came and then I heard a voice..." 

"Never follow that voice again!" Yami was talking very angrily that it startled her. "I'm sorry if that sounded harsh, but she might have killed you." 

She looked into his violet eyes that showed so much concern for her. "You were worried? I'm sorry." 

He shook his head. "Let's get out of here." 

~*~Outside her head~*~ 

Danielle suddenly collapsed into Yami's arms. After making sure she was secure, he turned his angry eyes to the woman before him. 

"You think this little thing helped? It only gave you some time. We'll be back." The mist increased and she disappeared. 

Yami looked back to Danielle. His eyes and voice softened. "Danielle? Come on. Open your eyes." 

She slowly opened them, her deep brown orbs focusing on his purple ones. She smiled up at him. "Hi." 

He smiled back. "Let's get you back to the palace." He picked her up and proceeded to carry her back to the palace. (Kawaii!!!) 

~*~Should I continue? ~*~ 

Oh, and the featured noter is… ::insert annoying and off beat drum roll::

**_GALAXY!!!_**

Congrats! Reasoning behind this? You're an old reviewer who still loves my story and make it seem like this is the first time you read it. Thank you so much for the support!!!

Well, that's all for now. I might post two tomorrow depending on tonight's reviews. Ja ne!


	31. Chapter 31

~*~Just thought I'd let you know who ever flames me from now on, I just really don't care. If all you are going to do is critique this and tear it apart, just leave. It's not fair to the other reviewers who actually like this fic. Most of these chapters are short because I wrote them on another site that had a very strict and small amount of characters we were allowed to use. And the beginning is shaky, but if you continue to read, my writing gets better because I did eventually give this my full attention. I'm sick and tired of constantly getting these horrid reviews from people who can't even use spell check, yet have the audacity to say I'm a crappy writer. Enough is enough. If it doesn't stop, I will seriously consider taking this story off Fanfiction.net for good this time. For those who would want to continue reading after that point, leave a review with your email address and I'll send you to the other site. It won't take notes from people off the site, but you can email me your comments. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally reached the palace and saw Maiko running towards them. "Is she alright??" 

"Yes," Yami looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms. "She's okay." 

"Praise the Gods! Get her inside quickly." He followed her to Danielle's room and placed her softly on her bed. She stirred slightly and he placed the blanket on her. 

"Come on. We'll check up on her in the morning." 

With one last look at her, Yami followed Maiko. They walked into this small room that looked like a study. Maiko sat down and motioned for Yami to do the same. "Tell me what happened." 

He proceeded to tell her what happened. The old woman was deep in thought when she suddenly asked, "Tell me, how did you know she was in trouble? You said you were in a deep sleep." 

Yami thought about it. "I don't know. I just suddenly woke up. A feeling came over me that told me I had to get up." 

Maiko thought about this. 'Fascinating! It's just like... No way. Could it be?' "Did you mention the woman called her Dyani?" He nodded. "And you've never seen this woman before?" 

"I don't think so." Then a thought and a face struck him. "Wait. Now I remember. I have seen her before. She worked in the Egyptian store in Domino Mall." 

'Bingo!'" Yami, listen very closely to me. I know who is behind this, so to speak. Have you ever heard of the clan of Anubis?" 

"No." 

"Well, they are a very powerful group of people. They worship Anubis and sometimes, it is said they take on his form as well. They are composed of the most powerful sorcerers, witches, whatever. And they go in search of the most powerful to brainwash and then lead them, in the glory of Anubis. They must have sensed her power." 

Yami looked very worried. "I must know more about them. What else do you know?" 

"They origins lie around the time of this Pharaoh's reign. He used his last breath to stop them. It was said the clan of Anubis could summon horrible monsters that only the most powerful could. A pharaoh of course could since he was summoned by the Gods themselves. I have heard that they changed the game for this time. I believe it's called Duel Monsters?" 

Yami's eyes went wide open. "Duel Monsters?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his deck, with the Dark Magician on top. (don't question, just go with it) 

Maiko's eyes went wide open. "You were in another at one time, right?" 

Yami nodded, quite surprised she knew. 

"Then, it is true! Tell me, do you have the Millennium Puzzle?" 

"Yes. I have in my-" 

"Then it has come true! All these centuries! By the power of Ra, you have returned to us, Great Pharaoh!" 

Yami looked at her like she had ten heads. "What do you mean?" 

"Come with me. But first, go get your puzzle." 

Yami went back to his room and grabbed the puzzle. He walked back and showed it to Maiko. "By the glory of Ra... Come." She led him down a hallway he hadn't seen before. They walked for awhile when she suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Can you open this door?" 

Yami turned his attention to this door in front of him. It looked so familiar! The carvings and everything. Suddenly he felt his hand go to his puzzle, which started to glow. He lifted it up and held it to the door. The door to this room moved and the room was revealed. 

Maiko looked completely shocked as well as Yami. "What did I just do?" 

"You just proved yourself to be the greatest, most powerful and most tragic Pharaoh in Egyptian history. Pharaoh Yami." 

~*~Miss me? I know you did… Anywho, history lesson below on who Anubis was/is.~*~ 

ANUBIS - ANPU

A man with the head of a jackal. A dog or a jackal. 

The jackal-headed god. Anubis can foresee a mortal's destiny and is associated with magic and divination. Anubis supervises the weighing of the soul when the departed are brought to the hall of the dead. 

Guardian of the Necropolis (cemetery). He was the guide of the dead as they made their way through the darkness of the underworld. As a patron of magic, it was believed he could foresee a persons destiny, in this role he was the announcer of death. 

Anubis was the patron of embalming. He was also the keeper of poisons and medicines. He provided unguents and rare herbs to help Isis and Nephthys with the embalming of Osiris. Anubis then performed the funeral of Osiris, which would be the model for all funerals to come. As he received the mummy into the tomb, he performed the 'Opening of the Mouth' ceremony. 

In the Hall of Maat - Anubis appears on behalf of the diseased. It was Anubis who saw that the beam of the great scale was in the proper position as he supervises the weighing of the heart of a deceased person against the feather of Maat. The god of knowledge, Thoth, records the results. It is also Anubis that protects the dead from Ammut, the 'Devourer'. 

Hope that helps a bit... 


	32. Chapter 32

~*~Let's recap, shall we? ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Yami turned his attention to this door in front of him. It looked so familiar! The carvings and everything. Suddenly he felt his hand go to his puzzle, which started to glow. He lifted it up and held it to the door. The door to this room moved and the room was revealed. _

_Maiko looked completely shocked as well as Yami. "What did I just do?" _

_"You just proved yourself to be the greatest, most powerful, and most tragic Pharaoh in Egyptian history. Pharaoh Yami."_

Yami turned to the woman beside him. "What do you mean? How could I be this Pharaoh of which you speak of?" 

"I shall explain in a moment. First, do you recognize this room?" 

Yami walked inside to see seven stone place settings. At the top, they angled and a carving was seen, as if something was taken out of it. (imagine like /l shaped kinda...) He walked over to each one. 'This one has a map on it. And this outline... It's almost as if... of course! Bakura's Millennium Ring fits there!' He walked to each of them. 'A face... Pegasus' Millennium Eye. A key... It must be that guy we saw in our mind. A woman... the Millennium necklace Isis had on? And what's this? A Staff and a Scale?' 

"Amazing." Yami turned to see that Maiko walked in and was looking at them as well. "I would think the Millennium Key would open this room. It appears to be the spot where you hide the Millennium Items all those centuries ago." 

Yami turned. 'I must have entrusted them to that man's family after my death.' He looked over to the last pillar (yep, the name finally popped into my head). It showed a young boy playing with a puzzle as well as a pyramid in the background. "The Millennium Puzzle. But, this doesn't make sense. There's not spot for it to fit." 

"From my research, the Pharaoh, er, rather you put it together soon after your father's death. You always had it around your neck. It was said that after your death, you passed it down to your younger brother-" 

"Yugi." 

She looked at him carefully. "Yes." After a few moments she said, "Why don't we go back to the Pharaoh's study? I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." 

Yami nodded and they headed back to the study. While on the way back, Yami was deep in thought (as usual). 'So this is my past. This whole palace was once mine. I ruled over Egypt? This doesn't make sense, and yet at the same time it does.' 

The arrived at the study and sat down in the chairs they occupied before. Maiko got right to it. "Tell me something. What do you remember?" 

"Not much of anything." 

"Well, what are your dreams like?" 

He proceeded to tell her the dreams he had had recently, including the information he remember from them, like how his parent's died and he had to take the role of father to Yugi and Pharaoh to all of Egypt. He decided to leave out most of what happened with Danielle though. "It's as if I'm there, living it all over again and having the same thought I had then." 

Maiko leaned back and took a deep breath. "You aren't telling me everything. You saw her, didn't you?" 

Yami stared at her in amazement. "How did you..?" 

"Yami, the events you are relating, I know she was there. I don't know how much in detail, but I know she was. I also know which name she used. But I will not tell you your own story. I'll let it all come back to you on it's own. Who knows? It my come back quicker now that you are back in your home." She suddenly got up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed. It's shameful to keep an old woman out so late!" She started to walk away. 

Yami grinned. "Good night Maiko. And thank you." 

She stopped and turned. "Good night, Pharaoh." With that she left. 

~*~I'm still debating over whether to take this off or not. Up to you all. I'm just so sick of the negative comments. I really don't need this right now. I have a lot of the chapters already written on another site, though the editing really needs to be done over there. Well, I'll leave an Author's Note if I decide to do that. Ja ne.~*~


	33. Chapter 33

~*~I really don't know anymore. I am very very close to saying 'screw it' and take this off. So this might be the last chapter I post here.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami headed back to his room, but before that, he decided to check up on Danielle. Kaoru was sitting outside her door looking very tired. He smiled down at the girl. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. You've had a long day." 

Kaoru looked up at him. "Maiko said-" 

"Don't worry about that. I won't tell. Promise." 

"Well, okay. Thank you! Good night!" She took off down the hall to her own small quarters. 

Yami went inside to see Danielle in a very fitful sleep. She was definitely having a nightmare. "No... Stop it... leave them alone... don't hurt him..." 

Yami quickly came by her side and took her hand as well as pushing the hair out of her face. 'She's sweating. It must be a horrible dream.' "Shhh... It's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you." 

Danielle slowly began to calm down, but instead of staying asleep, she woke up to see those beautiful violet eyes. (well, I think they're gorgeous at least!! ::Sees fanfic girls coming:: Eep!) 

"Are you alright now?" 

Danielle nodded, but saw his other hand. It was burnt from earlier. She sat up. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" 

Yami looked down at his hand. "It's nothing." 

Danielle shook her head and went into her bag for a first aid kit. (yes, she has one of those..) She took it over to him and proceeded to care for the burn. "Hold still. This will sting." When she knew he had braced himself for the pain, she held his good hand and sprayed the evil meds onto his hand. 

'Her hands are so soft and delicate.' Yami didn't even feel the pain. He concentrated on her touch and her hair fell to one side as she leaned over to check his hand, her fingers careful not to harm him. 

"I think I need to put this cream on. It will help not to leave a scar." She grabbed the ointment and carefully, gently spread it over his hand. 

After a few moments, she took the gauze out of the kit. (yes that's in them.)She proceeded to wrap his hand in it. "Finished." 

Yami looked at his hand, then back at her. "Thank you." 

Danielle blushed a tiny bit, then said, "It was the least I could do. You got hurt trying to save me. I-I'm sorry." 

Yami shook his head and took her hand (with his good one)."Don't be. You were in trouble. Of course I'd do my best to save you." 

She smiled. "My hero." 

Of course, Yami blushed. He tried to look away before she saw, but she did. 

He suddenly asked, "What happened in your dream?" 

She looked at him. Apparently she looked tired so he just smiled and said, "Why don't you tell me tomorrow instead? You need to get back to sleep." When she gave him a worried look, he replied, "It's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. If you'd like I'll stay in here for the night. That alright?" 

Danielle nodded and Yami went to get the chair from the other side of the room. He brought it along side her bed, near her head and sat down. "It's actually more comfortable then it looks," he said when she gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Are you sure?" 

He smiled at her. "Positive. Now get some sleep." 

She got herself under the covers and put her head down. "Good night Yami." 

"Good night Danielle." 

And soon she fell asleep. 

During the night, he kept good watch over her. Suddenly she started to stir as if something bad was happening. He took her hand and whispered in her ear, "It's alright. I'm here." She calmed down immediately. Yami couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand, and so he fell asleep beside her, in his chair, hand in hand. 

~*~Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff... FLUFF!!!!! lol Well, did you enjoy the pointless fluff? Again, let me know what the majority thinks. If you see the title of the chapter as Author's Note, you know this story will be taken off. I need to know what you all think. So please review. Every review counts. Ja ne.~*~


	34. Chapter 34

~*~Hey guys. Well, I have decided. I received one flame that had said this story doesn't hold people's attention long. Then I actually thought about it and looked at the reviews. If it didn't hold anyone's attention, I wouldn't have over 100 reviews. Thank you all!!! I realized that there are a lot of people out there like the character Panic. They go around and try to scare or depress authors into giving up their stories. Well, not this time. Heck, I even got a compliment from the reviewer who "critiques" every single chapter. That made all the difference as well. I promise the writing gets better, but yes I just repost the story. This means I don't read through it again and fix it up or add to the story. The reasons? College is a big one and the fact that if I did change things, the rest of the chapters might not make sense anymore. I don't want to risk that.

Anyway, here's your chapter and there will be many more.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Going into Danielle's Dream while Yami and Maiko are putting pieces together~*~ 

Dyani brought Yugi in from outside when it got dark. As soon as he saw him, Yugi ran towards Yami. "Yami! Yami!" 

He turned towards his younger brother. "What is it?" 

"I had sooo much fun today! We played tag, hide and go seek, and so much other stuff!" 

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been out there with you two." He looked right at Dyani then back to Yugi. "Why don't you get off to bed." 

"Okay. Good night Yami." Yugi hugged Yami around the waist since he was still a little thing. "Good night Yugi." 

Yugi walked out the door, then came back. He ran right up to Dyani and hugged her tight. "Good night Dyani!" 

Taken quite by surprise, Dyani hugged him back. "Good night Yugi." She smiled at him which he returned just as brightly. He then ran out of the room. 

"He seems to be quite taken with you." Dyani turned toward the Pharaoh. 

"He's a sweet kid. I had just as much fun as him." 

"I know it must be hard for you. I mean, you just lost your family and all." 

Dyani looked down and recalled that day when her family was slaughtered. "Yes, it is, but they would want me to move on and live." 

The Pharaoh looked at her. He suddenly made his way to the door. "Please, come with me." 

She of course followed. They were silent for a few moments, her slightly behind him. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Please, walk beside me. It is easier to talk with someone who is not behind you." 

She made her way besides him. 'What am I doing? Walking side by side with the Pharaoh?' 

He broke her train of thoughts. "Here we are." Dyani watched as he pushed open a door that lead to a room she hadn't seen before. He took her hand and brought her inside. 

It took her breath away. It wasn't like a regular room. It was more like a private balcony! It overlooked the gardens and beyond. And seen clearly above were thousands of stars twinkling in the clear night sky. 

"This is so beautiful," she whispered. 

"This is my favorite spot in the whole Palace. I came here to relax and clear my mind." 

"What? You don't enjoy all those important meetings of yours?" 

He laughed. "Not one bit! I'd prefer being anywhere but there. I'd also like to have more time for Yugi." 

Dyani looked down. "Forgive me for saying this, but you seem so... well... young to be a father to him as well as Pharaoh. Don't you miss being a regular kid?" 

He looked over at her. "I've never been a regular kid. Our father died four years ago. Yugi was only three at the time. With our mother gone, I was the only one to care for him. But-" He paused for a moment. "Yes. I do miss my life before my father died. I had studies and everything, but I could still relax. Now it seems I rarely sleep." He turned to her. "It's weird. I don't know why I'm saying this to you." 

Dyani immediately looked down. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-" 

"No. Don't apologize. Feel free to ask me anything." 

She started to blush. 'He seems like such a nice guy.' "Thank you, Pharaoh." 

"Please, call me Yami." 

Dyani eyes widened. "Oooh, I couldn't. I mean, it wouldn't show you the proper respect you deserve." 

He waved his hand. "I'd prefer it if you called me by my name. After all, you shall be entertaining Yugi here. That is, if you wish to stay here." 

'Is he inviting me to stay here?' "I would be honored, Phar-" 

"Yami." 

She smiled. "Yami." 

They continued to look up at the stars for a few more moments. Dyani couldn't help but yawn. 

Yami looked at her and smiled. "Tired?" 

Dyani blushed. "Sorry. I guess Prince Yugi took a lot out of me." 

He laughed. "He tends to do that. He is young still. Come, I'll walk you to your room." 

They walked in silence until they reached her room. 

"Thank you Yami. That was truly beautiful." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Good night, Lady Dyani." 

"Just Dyani please." 

"As you wish, Dyani." He bowed and walked away. 

'Well, this has been a very interesting day.' Dyani walked over to her bed and fell on top of it, immediately falling asleep. 

~*~A few days later~*~ 

It started to get dark, so Dyani called to Yugi. "Yugi? Come on. It's time to go inside now. Yugi?" 

Yugi, being the cute little kid that he is, turned to her and smiled widely. "Okay Dyani. But you have to catch me first!" And he ran off. 

Dyani smiled to herself. 'He's just like Sannosuke.' "I'm coming for you!" With that, she got up and spirited to catch the boy. She ran all over the gardens to find the young prince. 'He's hiding somewhere...' "Yugi? Where are you? Come on out. It's time for dinner." 

She heard no answer from the boy. "Yugi?" Dyani started to panic. "Yugi?!? Yugi answer me! Yugi?!?" 

She ran all over the palace grounds trying to find him. 'Oh no. Where is he?' "Yugi?" 

Extremely panicked, Dyani ran to find Yami. 'He'll know where to find him.' 

~*~Don't think I'd leave you hanging like this! Because I'm in a good mood, I'll post the next chapter later today. Ja ne!~*~


	35. Chapter 35

~*~Still in her dream~*~ 

Dyani ran into the meeting room, pushing the guards out of her way. "Yami!" 

He looked up quickly and saw how panicked she looked. He rushed towards her. "What's wrong? What is it?" 

She was breathing very heavy. "It's... Yugi... I can't find him anywhere!" 

Yami looked extremely panicked. He motioned to the two guards. "You two, go out and start search the city. He might have run off there. This meeting will have to be put on hold." He looked right at her. "Come, let us look in the gardens one more time." 

She followed him to the gardens. "I'm so sorry Yami. I told him to come inside. And he ran off to continue the game. I-I didn't think he got that far ahead of me..." She had started to cry. 

Yami turned to her. "It's alright. Right now we just have to find him. It's more his fault then yours. I do not blame you at all. Now let's go find him before he gets himself into trouble." 

They finally reached the gardens. "Dyani, go that way. I'll search over here." 

"Alright." They went their separate ways to search for the young boy. 

'Where is he? Oh, what if something happened to him? I'll never forgive myself.' "Yugi?? Where are you?" 

She continued to walk when she heard a familiar laugh. She walked over to where she had heard it. Part of the gardens are close to the desert itself. There she saw a man in a long blue robe and piercing blue eyes. 'I know that man!' In the man's hands was Yugi. 

"Yugi?!?" 

Weakly, he replied, "Dy-Dyani? Help me." 

The man slapped the young boy. 

Dyani screamed, "Stop that! Don't hurt him!" 

The man laughed again. "I told you before. I will destroy all you love most. You belong with only me. Now why don't you save all of their lives and come with me?" 

Dyani suddenly remembered. "Now I remember. You're the one that murdered my entire family. Leave the boy out of this! This is between you and me!" 

He laughed and twisted the boy's arm until he cried out in pain. 

"NO!! Stop it!" 

He looked at her. "I'm just getting started. Maybe I should do this to the others as well. You know I can." 

"Leave them alone!" 

"Is this all it takes? Let's see how loud he can scream." He continued to twist his arm until a loud snap was heard. Yugi cried out in pain. 

"Don't hurt him!!!! Stop it!!!" 

"Then come with me. You belong to me anyway." 

Before she could answer, a voice broke through. "Shhh... It's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you." 

"Yami?" 

~*~ 

Danielle slowly began to calm down and woke up to see those beautiful violet eyes 

"Are you alright now?" 

Danielle thought for a moment and nodded, but her eyes then fell to his other hand. She sat up and started to worry. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" 

Yami looked down at his hand. "It's nothing." 

Danielle shook her head and went into her bag for a first aid kit. She took it over to him and proceeded to care for the burn. 'Hope I can remember what to do. I quit Girl Scouts before this lesson.' "Hold still. This will sting." She saw that he had braced himself, but to reassure him, she took hold of his good hand and sprayed the meds into his bad hand. 

'His hand is strong and gentle.' She pushed that thought out of her head as she leaned over to check his hand, her fingers careful not to harm him. 

'This might leave a scar.' "I think I need to put this cream on. It will help not to leave a scar." She grabbed the ointment and carefully, gently spread it over his hand. 'Got to be careful not to hurt him.' 

After a few moments, she took the gauze out of the kit. She proceeded to wrap his hand in it. "Finished." 

Yami looked at his hand, then back at her. "Thank you." 

Danielle blushed a tiny bit, then said, "it was the least I could do. You got hurt trying to save me. I-I'm sorry." 

Yami shook his head and took her hand. "Don't be. You were in trouble. Of course I'd do my best to save you." 

She smiled. "My hero." 

As he turned, she definitely saw him blush. She looked away and pretended not to notice. 

He suddenly ask, "What happened in your dream?" 

She looked at him. 'Should I tell him? It's probably nothing anyway.' He smiled and said, "Why don't you tell me tomorrow instead? You need to get back to sleep." She gave him a worried look. He replied, "It's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. If you'd like I'll stay in here for the night. That alright?" 

'In here? Well, I guess it won't be that bad. I mean I slept in the same bed as him and nothing happened. Nothing to worry about.' Danielle nodded and Yami went to get the chair from the other side of the room. He brought it along side her bed, near her head and sat down. 'That can't be too comfy.' She gave him a sympathetic look. 

"It's actually more comfortable then it looks." 

"Are you sure?" 

He smiled at her. "Positive. Now get some sleep." 

She got herself under the covers and put her head down. "Good night Yami." 

"Good night Danielle." 

And soon she fell asleep. 

~*~Next dream coming up!~*~ 


	36. Chapter 36

~*~Hi all. Well, no real author's note, just some things I want to say. I guess technically that is an author's note. *sweatdrop*

**Bonasi****-san: I have read over your reviews and I actually agree with some of them. I do not have access to a beta reader actually. I wouldn't even know where to look. I have recently started reading the manga so I know the real names. Since I started out this fanfic a long time ago with the dubbed names, I felt it wise to keep it going. The Tea thing I knew but at the time, the site I used before wouldn't allow me to use the accent over the 'e'. Again, I have a lot of these chapters done already on another site so not everything is the best. The YuGi in the beginning was a typo I kept doing by accident. (Yeah, I know that doesn't make sense) I found out about the real spelling of Motou after reading the manga, but again I felt it unwise to change everything. I knew there was no food on the island, but in order to make to the story work in the beginning, I had to use something. I know she seems "perfect" now, but that changes in time. I'm not a fan of Anzu/Tea, but your comment about that confused me. In the manga, Yugi's a bit of a pervert in the beginning. Yet you said he doesn't judge on looks? Seriously could you explain that? (not trying to sound mean at all, btw!) I know Pegasus doesn't do evil to be evil. There was a purpose to that which still hasn't been explained yet. It will in the future. I guess I made Danielle upfront about her problem because she thinks she can trust him, kind of knowing what he's going through. Her character develops in these Egypt scenes, which is in essence the real story I created. I randomly put in the author's note to kind of be funny. Guess it doesn't work with you. I didn't quite understand about what you said about the people and the Millennium items. Could you explain that to me either in a review or an email? Thank you about the pen name and I did actually understand most of your review. I very much like how you came across with it as well. Thank you.**

**Laura Ann**: LOL. Glad I made your day.

**Gary Sparkes**: Wow, thanks so much. I'll post it in a future chapter, probably the 40th one.

**xantcha-mirri-ojanen: Wow. If Inu Yasha likes it… hehe. I also have _Inu Yasha fanfics if you'd like to read those. Thanks for the support!_**

**kenshins_gurl**** : Can't tell you that. You might not read anymore. *wink***

Okay, that's it for now. Read please!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~In Their Dream~*~ 

Dyani was standing face to face with the man that killed her entire family. "You monster." 

He laughed and twisted the boy's arm until he cried out in pain. 

"NO!! Stop it!" 

He looked at her. "I'm just getting started. Maybe I should do this to the others as well. You know I can." 

"Leave them alone!" 

"Is this all it takes? Let's see how loud he can scream." He continued to twist his arm until a loud snap was heard. Yugi cried out in pain. 

"Don't hurt him!!!! Stop it!!!" 

"Then come with me. You belong to me anyway." 

Before she could answer, she heard a voice. "Unhand him now!" 

Dyani looked over to see Yami running over to them. The man just laughed. "Why should I listen to you? It's none of your concern." 

Yami came close to him. "Unhand my brother now!" 

The man grinned. "As you wish." He threw Yugi at Yami and as Yami went to catch Yugi, the man grabbed Dyani roughly. 

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" 

Yami looked over at her, terrified and extremely mad (trying not to use the "swear words" here... ) He felt this huge rush of emotion hit him when he saw this man grab her. "Let her go!" 

The man laughed. "She is mine. It's not polite to demand something that isn't yours." 

Yami glared at him. "I will not repeat myself." 

"Then don't. And you-" He looked at Dyani and slapped her straight across the face and tighten his grip. "You little bitch. (oops.. I guess I missed one) I went through a lot of trouble to track you down." He slapped her again. Her cries sent Yami to go insane. 

"Stop this at once!" He put Yugi down and faced this man that was hurting her. "You will be punished for this." 

He laughed. "Don't tell me you've fallen for this whore's tricks? Yes, she does have the right body, no? A perfect concubine for you highness. But she belongs to me." 

Yami didn't think he could get any angrier. "She is NOT a concubine!" The man just laughed. 

The palace guards started to appear, about to surround the man. He looked around. "Well, I guess I have nothing to lose if you kept this for me. Have a few more thrills until I come back for her." He slapped her one last time then threw her hard against the ground. 

Yami ran over to her and carefully lifted her to see her injuries. 

The man mumbled a few words and suddenly a huge cloud of smoke came. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. 

Yami turned his attention back to Dyani. Her arm was definitely badly bruised and her face will get a nice black and blue on it. The ground might have injured her legs, but other then that, she was okay. 'Thank Ra I got here before it got worse.' 

"Find out who that was now! Track him down." The guards all ran around crazy trying to find any trace of the man. 

Yami looked at Dyani again. He softened his voice. "Are you alright?" 

Dyani looked right at him, eyes heavy yet filled with fear. "Those..Those eyes... And his face... It's the same man. He found me so quickly. I-I'm so sorry." 

Yami tried to make sense of her rambling. "Wait. That's the same man who murdered you family?" She nodded. "Dyani, now you have to tell me who it was. It's the only way to stop him. And attacking Yugi..?" 

Dyani looked up at him, into those violet eyes. She knew she had to tell. That face would haunt her into the next life. 

"The man... He's a very powerful Sorcerer." 

"I need his name Dyani." 

"Kaiba... Seto Kaiba." 

~*~If you didn't see that coming, I've very worried about you. ::Sees the fruit flying:: Before you let go, if you don't note, no next chapter!!!!~*~


	37. Chapter 37

Yami woke up in shock. 'Kaiba? He's the one who did that? That's why he was drawn to Danielle like that.' He looked down to see their hands were still linked. 'I wonder, does she have the same dreams?' 

Danielle's eyes started to flicker open. She looked over at Yami, smiling softly. "Morning." 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay. Thank you Yami. I can only image how uncomfortable it was for you last night." 

He looked down slightly to hide his blush. "Not at all." 

Danielle noticed their hands were holding. Blushing, she took her hand out of his. "Umm, we better get ready for breakfast." 

Yami nodded and left for his room to change. Danielle stretched and then went into her thoughts as she changed. 'That dream. It was just so weird. I mean I know Kaiba's really creepy, but he wouldn't slaughter people like that... would he? Come on Dyani! You know better then that! It was just a silly dream!' She shook her head and when she finished dressing, went to the great hall for breakfast. 

~*~After breakfast since the only real fun happens after the breaking of a fast...~*~ 

Danielle went out to explore around the area while Yami sat with Maiko. He proceeded to tell her his dream, including all about Kaiba. 

"Interesting." 

"What do you make of it, Maiko?" 

She sat up and look directly at him. "Do you recall me talking about the clan of Anubis?" 

"Yes, but what does that-" 

"Back during your reign as Pharaoh, it was just in the beginning stages. A powerful sorcerer was the head of it, saying to be just as powerful as Anubis himself. It is said he found the perfect queen, someone who might one day be more powerful then all the Gods. When he went to her, she refused him. Many times he went and she constantly refused. One day he came to claim her. He slaughtered her entire family and later the rest of the house was killed. She was the only one to survive. He hunted her until he found the girl and tried to claim her again. That sorcerer was Seto Kaiba, and if you're dream is as accurate as I imagine, the one who had that power was Dyani." 

Yami looked at her wide eyed. "Are you serious?" 

"Aye, and if I am correct, Dyani of present has that power now. Or else the clan believes she does. You must be careful, Yami. They will not stop until they get her to become their queen as she was supposed to all those centuries ago." 

Yami looked at the old woman. "I have a feeling you still aren't telling me everything you know." 

Maiko smiled. "All in due time. It is better if you find out slowly on your own rather then me tell you everything. Now if you excuse me, I have some things I need to do. I shall see you two at dinner. Oh, and Yami. Don't tell her anything until you are certain if she carries the same dreams as you." She left a puzzled Yami to sit and ponder what had just happened. 

~*~Over in town~*~ 

A lone figure sat in front of a huge computer, studying what was on the screen. "Clan of Anubis? Interesting..." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" 

A woman opened the door and walked in. She was dressed in a form fitting ninja outfit. "Are you Seto Kaiba?" 

Kaiba stood up and looked at her. "Depends who's asking." 

She walked forward towards him. "By the glory of Anubis, you have returned! We have been waiting for centuries for your return, oh powerful leader." She immediately bowed before Kaiba. 

He looked a little surprised. "What are you mumbling about?" 

She looked up. "Of course. How could we forget? You probably don't remember your past. Come. Let the Clan give you your powerful history. We have already made moves to capture your queen as you did long ago." 

"The Clan?" 

"The Clan of Anubis." 

"I see. And what does this clan want with me?" 

"To restore your glory, my lord. You power was at the same level as the powerful Anubis himself! I cannot accurately tell you of your past. Please come with me and allow the Clan to reveal your past." 

He grin/smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any powers." 

She looked up at him fully. "Of course not now. It was your command. Your power is being stored within the Clan until your return. Please come with me now to give you the glory of before." 

Kaiba looked at this woman. "Why not?" 

As they began to leave, Kaiba asked one more thing. "Who is this queen you mentioned?" 

The woman turned to him. "You do not recall? Have you felt nothing for her as she has passed you in Domino?" 

"What are you muttering about? Flat out, who is she?" 

"Dyani Yagyu. Or as you might know her now as Danielle Kimura." 

~*~Ooooooh... now it gets interesting.... ~*~


	38. Chapter 38

As Danielle was wandering around the area, she noticed something not too far away. 'Why not? Might as well check it out.' She went out to see what this was in the distance. When she finally reached it, she realized it was a stream with white flowers growing near the stream's edge. 

She sat down on the nice green grass. (yes, they are in the desert. Ever hear of an oasis??)'It's nice here.' 

Taking a deep breath, Danielle finally really started to relax. Of course this means she falls asleep. 

~*~Dream time! Cuz you know they are just sooo much fun!~*~ 

Dyani was walking with her mother around the city. They were looking for just anything that popped out at them. 

"Dyani, I'm going to look over here. If you'd like, why don't you look in there?" 

"Hai, Mother." She walked over to this small "store" and looked at various items. There were lots of beautiful jewelry and silk scarves from the East, but nothing really grabbed her attention. 

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes watching her. She turned to see a tall, handsome man with sharp blue eyes and brown hair that came to a point in the back. He looked at her with such intensity that she had to look away. 

Dyani moved on to the next "store". Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man follow her. 'He is kind of nice looking. But I don't like the whole stalker thing.' 

Dyani picked up a necklace that was a bit pretty. Someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the jewelry to the ground. Suddenly, the man walked over to her, bent down and pick up the necklace for her. He placed it gently into her hand. "I think you dropped this, Miss." 

"Thank you." Dyani smiled, took the necklace, and put it back on the table. As she was about to turn away, he grabbed her arm softly. 

"Umm, I was wondering if I could have your name?" 

She looked at him directly. "I usually don't give my name to strangers." 

"My apologies. My name is Seto Kaiba." 

"Dyani Yagyu." 

He smiled. "Just as I thought. A beautiful name for an angel." (Did I mention that in this fanfic, Kaiba will be doing a lot of OOC stuff??) 

Dyani blushed. 'This guy can't be all bad.' 

"Do you mind if I walk with you, Miss Dyani?" 

"Not at all. I'm about to meet up with my mother though." 

"That's fine. Shall we?" 

They walked towards where Dyani had left her mother shopping. As they were walking, Kaiba told Dyani about how he was the head of a powerful organization, though he did not disclose the name. He talked about how they would revolutionize Egypt and bring it farther then ever before. 

They reached Dyani's mother and when she looked up, she went from a fearful expression, to one of shock, then composed herself. 'Does mother know this guy?' 

"Hello. I assume you are Mrs. Yagyu?" 

Her mother had on a serious face, one she rarely wore. "You assume correctly. I apologize but we must be leaving now. Come Dyani." With that, she took her daughter's hand and walked off. 

Dyani turned her head and shouted over her shoulder, "Goodbye!" She turned back to her mother. "What was that about mother?" 

"I'll tell you inside the house, Dyani." 

They soon reached the house. (Got to make this chapter quick, okay??) They sat down in their "living room" area. Her mother breathed in deeply then started to explain. "That man was Seto Kaiba, correct?" 

Wide eyed, Dyani nodded. Her mother frowned. "Dyani, I am very serious. You must never go with him anywhere. Do not see him nor talk to him at all costs!" 

"But why mother? He seemed like a nice man." 

"Appearances can be deceiving. Listen, my daughter, I have to tell you something very important. I should really wait for your father, but you must know now." 

"Mother, what is it?" 

She took a deep breathe. "It's about you, my dear. About where you come from and what is buried deep inside you, something that Kaiba can see and desires." Seeing her daughter's troubled and perplexed looks, she went on. "Dyani, you come from a long line of powerful people. I do not mean politically. You have a great power inside you. One that could one day even surpass the Gods themselves. I prayed to Ra that no one would find this out. It has occurred in the women of our family after so many years. Dyani, listen to me. You are not just a regular person. You are a very very powerful sorceress. You are still in the early stages. I will help you all I can to develop your powers." 

Dyani stared at her mother wide eyed. "What does this have to do with Seto Kaiba?" 

Her mother got this fire of anger in her eyes. "He is a very dangerous and evil man! He is also very powerful. He seeks to overthrow the current Pharaoh and rule the world! He is assembling all the most powerful to stand by his side. He has named his group 'The Clan of Anubis'. It is said his powers may match those of Anubis. Listen to me. He seeks to have someone who is of equal power to sit by his side. I will not have my daughter, who has the purest of hearts, be tainted by the likes of him. Refuse him, Dyani! Refuse him over and over again. Trust in me, my daughter. Believe what I say." 

After a few moments to let it all sink in, Dyani spoke. "I...I believe you mother. I shall refuse him." 

"Thank the Gods. I was blessed with a smart daughter." 

They hugged and went about their day, one clear of mind, the other cluttered with thoughts. 

~*~Now we get even more interested…~*~ 


	39. Chapter 39

As Yami was thinking over what Maiko told him, Kaoru walked into the room. "Excuse me, but have you seen Lady Dyani?" 

He broke out of his thoughts and addressed her. "I think she went to look around the grounds." 

Kaoru shook her head. "I have not seen her." 

He sat up immediately. "Well, let's go find her then." They walked out to search for the brown eyed girl. As they were looking, Yami looked over the young girl beside him. 'She only appears to be at most 13. What is she doing here?' 

"Kaoru, mind if I ask you something?" 

"Anything you wish, my Lord." 

"What's your story? How did you end up here?" 

She looked down. "I had nowhere else to go. Lady Maiko took me in when no one else would." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Three years ago, there was an accident. My parents were killed and I lost track of my older sister, Satsuki. We were separated. Everyone said she had died as well. Lady Maiko came by out of nowhere and offered to take care of me. She said one day, we would go in search of Satsuki. I still believe she's alive and hopefully alright." 

Yami re-examined this girl. 'She's been through a lot as well.' "I'm sorry. Perhaps we could help in the search." 

Kaoru's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really? Thank you so much, my Lord!" 

"Please, just call me Yami." 

"As you wish." 

They continued to look for Danielle. After an hour, when they still could not find her, Yami started to get really worried. "We have to find her soon. Kaoru, go inform Maiko about this. Also find Sannosuke. He might be able to assist us in the search." 

"Hai." She ran off to find the two. Yami started to run trying to find her. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' 

In the corner of his eye, he saw something in the distance. 'It seems to be calling to me. Might as well check it out.' He spirited in that direction. 

After running for about ten minutes, he reached a stream with white flowers along the edge. Lying beside the stream was Danielle. She appeared to be sleeping. Yami cautiously walked over to her and check her pulse. 'She's alive, just sleeping.' 

Suddenly, she started to slowly awaken. He looked down at her as her deep brown eyes looked up at him. "Hi." 

"Hi. Why did you wander off like that? We've been looking for you." 

"Sorry. I just saw this place in the distance and kinda just walked off. I feel like I've been here before though." 

"As do I. Come on. Let's head back and let the others know you're okay." 

"Alright." 

Yami reached out to help her. When their hands touched, he started to blush. 'They are still so soft.' 

Unnoticed by Yami, Danielle was blushing as well. They both got up and started to head back. 

~*~From a different POV, cuz it's more fun that way~*~ 

Kaoru and Sannosuke watched as Yami walked off towards the stream. "Why do you think he's going out there?" 

"I don't know Kaoru, but we better follow him." 

The two early teens followed Yami at a distance until he reached the stream and found Danielle. He leaned down to check her pulse and soon she started to wake up. 

"Look Sanno. See how they're looking at each other?" 

"I see. He looks like he was really worried about her." 

"Yeah." After a moment, Kaoru spoke again. "Look! They're both blushing!" 

"I guess they both like each other." 

"I think they're both trying to hide it though." 

A sly grin crossed Sannosuke's face. "Hey Kaoru, maybe we should help them along?" 

She smiled. "Why not? Could make things exciting." 

"We better head back. They're walking towards the Palace now." 

"Alright. But meet me tonight to talk this over. We got to have some kind of plan." 

"Meet you in the servants' rooms after dinner?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay, then let's get going." 

They both walked back to the Palace a great distance behind the two older people. 

~*~Ooooooooh. Now the fun begins! What do you think they're going to do? Any guesses? I know! I know! Ja ne! ::Waits for the fruit to fly::~*~ 


	40. Chapter 40

~*~Fair warning, this is the start of me adding song lyrics in. I didn't quite figure out how to make them all appear right under each other….~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I wake up in the morning _

_Put on my face _

_The one that's gonna get me _

_Through another day _

_Doesn't really matter _

_How I feel inside _

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_** 

The two got back to the Palace. "We have some time before dinner. What do you plan to do?" 

"I think I'll check up on the crew at home. They must be a bit worried." 

"So you'll be in your room?" 

"I guess so." 

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner then Danielle." 

"See ya Yami." 

~*~Let's follow Danielle~*~ 

She went into her room and began to dig in her bag. "Found it!" She pulled out the laptop, walked over to the bed, and started it up. She clicked on the AIM icon and signed in. 

Her eyes lit up. "They're all on! Awesome!" 

~*~AIM Time!!!~*~ 

Mysterious Siren: Hey guys! Long time no chat! 

HeartofCards: Hey Danielle! Good to hear from you. how is everything going? 

Mysterious Siren: okay, not much uncovered yet, but we're working on it. 

Dancing Queen: I'm just glad you two are alright. 

CycleMan: yeah, you never called here. we got worried 

Mysterious Siren: gomen!!! everything just happened so fast... 

TimeWizard: like what? 

Mysterious Siren: Joey? why did you change sn's again?? 

TimeWizard: didn't like my old one 

CycleMan: what's wrong with HotHeadedPuppy? 

Timewizard: don't make me come over there Tristan!! 

Mysterious Siren: lol 

HeartofCards: ::sweatdrop:: 

Dancing Queen: ditto 

Mysterious Siren: lol. i really miss you guys! 

HeartofCards: we miss you too. how are you guys doing there? Yami doing okay? 

Mysterious Siren: would you like to chat with him? i can go get him... 

HeartofCards: if you don't mind... please? 

Mysterious Siren: np.. brb 

HeartofCards: arigatou 

:;Dancing Queen signed off:: 

::CycleMan signed off:: 

::Timewizard signed off:: 

HeartofCards:Umm, Danielle, can i ask you something first? 

Mysterious Siren: Yeah? 

HeartofCards: I was wondering what you thought of Yami... 

Mysterious Siren: He's a really nice guy. a perfect gentleman. why? 

HeartofCards: No, I meant what do you feel towards him? 

Mysterious Siren: I... don't know. Let me go get him for you. 

HeartofCards: Okay. 

_** But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust** _

~

'What do I feel towards Yami?' After she closed the screen, Danielle got up and went to get Yami. Instead she found Sannosuke. "Excuse me. Do you have any idea where Yami is?" 

"He's probably in still in his room. I was just in there. Just walk right on in." 

"Okay, arigatou." She started to head towards his room, not noticing Sannosuke's grin. 

When Danielle found his room, she walked right up to it and knock/walked in. "Yami, Yugi wants-" 

Yami had his back to her. He had nice denim pants on and was about to grab a shirt when she walked in. He turned towards her when she walked in, showing off his *ahem* shaped chest. 

'OMG!!!!! I didn't think that he'd look that good! I mean, he's Yugi but older. I didn't think he'd have...wow!' 

Yami cleared his throat. "You were saying something about Yugi?" 

Danielle suddenly realized she was staring and started to blush furiously. "I, umm, he wanted to.. umm.. talk with you." 

**_Because I've never felt like this before _

_I'm naked _

_Around you _

_Does it show? _

_You see right through me _

_And I can't hide _

_I'm naked _

_Around you _

_And it feels so right_** 

Yami definitely saw her blush and realized he didn't have a shirt on. Blushing himself, he grabbed a white button up shirt and put it on. "Umm, okay. Where should I speak with him?" 

Danielle tried to hide her blush. 'Oooh.. the white shirt didn't help!' "Umm, my laptop.. in my room." She turned to head to her room before Yami could see she was as red as a tomato. 

Yami followed close behind until they were in her room. He walked over to the laptop. 

"Here, just type under my name to Yugi. He's 'HeartofCards'. I'll leave you two alone to chat. I need to change anyway." 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: back, but leaving again. here's Yami under my sn. 

HeartofCards: thanks! bye Danielle! hi Yami. 

Mysterious Siren: hello yugi. how is everything going there? 

HeartofCards: just fine. feels kinda weird to not have you here though. 

Mysterious Siren: I know what you mean. 

HeartofCards: are you finding out anything about your past? 

Mysterious Siren: little bits and pieces through dreams. I'm working with a woman named Maiko. She's helping. 

HeartofCards: that's good. 

HeartofCards: i have to warn you though, Kaiba is in your area. 

Mysterious Siren: what? 

HeartofCards: he's holding a convention there. coincidence? 

Mysterious Siren: probably not. 

HeartofCards: well, what have you found out? 

Mysterious Siren: only that i was a Pharaoh in the past and this palace we are staying at was probably mine. there's also something about the Clan of Anubis. Can you do some research on that? 

HeartofCards: sure can 

~ 

Danielle grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear that night. "Yami?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going to change over here behind this... thing. Just a warning." 

Yami blushed. "Wouldn't you prefer if I left?" 

"No that's okay. I shouldn't be too long. Besides, you need to talk to Yugi." 

"O-okay." 

**_I'm trying to remember _

_Why I was afraid _

_To be myself and let the _

_Covers fall away _

_I guess I never had someone like you _

_To help me, to help me fit _

_In my skin_** 

~ 

HeartofCards: so, how are you and Danielle getting along? 

~ 

Yami blushed slightly. He turned towards the girl in the corner of the room, hiding behind a thin curtain thing. She was definitely changing. Yami just blushed more. He turned back to the screen. 

**_I never felt like this before _

_I'm naked _

_Around you _

_Does it show? _

_You see right through me _

_And I can't hide _

_I'm naked _

_Around you _

_And it feels so right_** 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: it's weird but very comfortable with her. it's as if she had my absolute trust from the start. 

HeartofCards: Yami, do you feel something for her? 

Mysterious Siren: i'm not sure. 

Mysterious Siren: i better get going. dinner is being served. I'll talk with you later. 

HeartofCards: sure. bye! 

**_I'm naked _

_Oh oh yeah _

_Does it show? _

_Yeah, I'm naked _

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_** 

~ 

Yami turned to Danielle, who had just at that moment come out from behind the curtain thing. She had on tight denim jeans and a white button shirt that tied at the waist in front. "Shall we, Yami?" 

Their eyes connected for a moment, neither able to look away. 

_**I'm so naked around you _

_And I can't hide _

_You're gonna see right through** _

"Let's." Yami walked over and extended his arm to her. She smiled (yes, causing him to blush). 'She has such a beautiful smile.' She took his arm and they headed towards the hall. On both their minds was the same thing... 

'I hope he doesn't notice that I have feelings him.' 

'I wonder, do I feel something for her?' 

**_I'm so naked around you _

_And I can't hide _

_You're gonna see right through, baby_** 

~*~KAWAII!!! Anywho, I don't own "Naked" by Avril Lavigne. She does. hehe. I suggest if you have it, play it while reading this. It makes more sense.. a bit... And I can see the fruit about to fly.. bye bye! ::runs faster then Myoga::~*~

Let's see….. featured reviewer…. Here we go! And today it's….

**_X18999!_**

I thought you would find that amusing…. They've reviewed just about every chapter, so why the heck not? Congratulations!!! Can't wait to read the comments you have for this one… lol.

That's it for tonight. Ja ne! And review please!!!!~*~


	41. Chapter 41

~*~Did you all like that last chapter? I loved writing it!!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both headed into the great hall for dinner. They were lost in each other's thoughts. 'Do I feel something for her? Maybe I should talk to Maiko about this.' 

They walked into the dinning hall to see Maiko already there. She smiled. "Please, come and sit. I have some news." 

They walked over to the table. Being the gentleman that he is, Yami pulled the chair out for Danielle. She smiled and thanked him as she sat down. He went around of the table and took his seat. 

"Well, as I said, I have news. I have received word that I am to speak at a convention. Now the trip takes four days there and back. I cannot this turn down. Will you two be okay by yourselves here?" (oooh.. the possibilities...) 

Danielle shrugged. "I think we'll be fine. We'll look after the place while you're gone." 

Yami nodded in agreement. 

Maiko smiled. "Thank you. My mind is at ease. Now, let's eat! Kaoru?" 

Kaoru walked in with the dinner and they ate. 

~*~Skipping dinner~*~ 

Maiko smiled as the two left the table together. She turned. "Sannosuke? Kaoru? Come here please." 

The two walked in to see what the woman wanted. When they came into view, Maiko addressed them. "So, how is your plan working so far? I see he is very close. I don't know about her yet." 

The two teens exchanged confused glances. "Mistress?" 

"Don't deny it. And I'm not trying to stop you. Just be subtle. Don't rush anything." When they look very perplexed, she continued. "I will leave for the next town in the morning." 

Kaoru spoke up. "Mistress? But that's not that far away. It only takes maybe an hour or two to get there." 

Maiko smiled. "I know. But they don't. Behave while I'm gone, alright?" She walked out of the room. 

(I could be sooo incredible evil right now.. but I'll have some mercy on you guys..) 

~*~On the walk towards their rooms...~*~ 

Danielle was walking beside Yami as they were heading towards their rooms. Suddenly, she looked out the window. "Hey Yami?" 

He turned towards her. "Yeah?" 

"I feel like going out in the gardens to look at the stars. Want to join me?" 

Yami looked her over. "Alright." 

She smiled at him and headed outside, with a red faced Yami following. 

Tonight was a full moon, casting its glow onto the petals of each flower. The light reflected off them and landed on the two walking through towards the small pond where small white flowers grow. Danielle sat down on the soft grass and looked straight up into the night sky to look at the twinkling diamonds. Their beauty danced off her wide eyes, causing them to appear to be sparkling. Yami couldn't take his eyes off her. He had a feeling he has been with her like this before. 

'Am I remembering something?' 

Suddenly, he indeed remembered something. An Egyptian woman in all white sitting along side this same pond. She was staring into the night sky. A night similar to this one. She looked over at him with sad eyes as if she was recalling something very painful. He felt a strong urge to take away her pain. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat that way for a long time. 

"Yami? Earth to Yami? You there?" 

Yami blinked and saw Danielle looking right at him. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." 

"What were you thinking about?" 

'Should I tell her? Maybe it's too soon. No, I'll wait until Maiko thinks it's a good idea.' 

"It's nothing. Something Yugi said." 

She looked at him as if she knew he was holding something back. "Okay." She continued to look out into the night sky. 

They stayed that way for a long time. Finally, Danielle got up. "I'm getting really tired. I'm gonna head inside." 

Yami got up. "I'll walk with you." 

Danielle nodded and they headed inside. 

~*~….Mew….~*~


	42. Chapter 42

Yami walked next to Danielle as he escorted her to her room. They walked in silence which disturbed Yami greatly. 

"Danielle?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Is there something on your mind?" 

Danielle looked straight at him. 'Should I tell him?' 

"Danielle?" 

"It's nothing Yami." 

"Are you sure?" 

Danielle looked down as they reached her room. She stopped, looked him straight in the eye, and began to speak. 

"Yami, I know there's something you aren't telling me. And that's okay. I'm not going to force you to tell me anything unless you want to. I have my own little things I'm not ready to share yet, and I know you won't push me into telling you anything. I just want you to know that I trust you completely and I hope you trust me as well. I have no doubt in my mind that you are someone I feel confident and secure around. Again, I'm not pushing, but whenever you're ready to talk, no matter when it is, you know where I am. Good night." With that, she turned and went into her room, closing the door behind her. 

Yami just stared at the door amazed. 'She trusts me that much? I do trust her too, but I need to figure this out first.' Before he left, he whispered, "Good night." 

As he was walking towards his room, he remembered that small flashback in the garden. (Yes, they were in the garden, not the oasis) 

_An Egyptian woman in all white sitting along side this same pond.__ She was staring into the night sky. A night similar to this one. She looked over at him with sad eyes as if she was recalling something very painful. He felt a strong urge to take away her pain. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat that way for a long time._

"What does that mean?" He quickly changed into his *ahem* "night attire" and yawned before falling fast asleep. 

~*~Since I apparently am good at the Dream scenes...~*~ 

Yami looked at the girl in his arms. She was badly bruised from what that man had done to her. (if you need recap- #36) "I need his name Dyani." 

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Suddenly, she eyes shut as she passed out in his arms. 'Poor thing.' He lifted her up and proceeded to carry her inside. "Yugi, can you walk?" 

"Yes Yami. But my arm hurts." (AWWW!!! POOR BABY!!!) 

Yami looked at his little brother. 'That monster. I'll make him pay for what he has done to them.' "Come on Yugi. We'll have someone look at it." 

Yugi followed along occasionally looking up at Dyani with worry in his eyes. 

Yami saw this. "She's going to be just fine." 

Yugi looked down, trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry. I was just playing. I-I didn't mean to-" The boy couldn't finish his sentence before he burst out crying. Yami looked at him sadly, stopped, and knelt down beside him, Dyani held firmly against his chest. "Yugi, stop these tears. It was not your fault. You had no idea the danger you were in. Just remember from now on to do exactly as Dyani commands. She only has your well being at heart. Alright?" 

"*sniff sniff* Okay." 

"Now come on. We need to get her inside." Yami got up and walked inside the palace, heading up to her quarters. 

As he was walking, he ordered one of the guards to see to Yugi's arm. He continued to make his way to Dyani's room and, upon reaching it, kicked the door open, waltzing right on in. Yami carefully placed her down on the bed. As he was getting up, he suddenly reached over and brushed the stray hairs away from her face, his hand then traveling down her face. 'Her skin is so soft. How dare that Kaiba lay a hand on her like that.' 

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly took back his hand. 'What am I doing?' Yami got up and left the room, but not before sneaking another look at the woman on the bed. 

~Later that night~ 

Yami walked around the palace grounds, his mind full of thoughts. He was making his way to the pond when he noticed someone was there. He looked closer to see it was Dyani. "Dyani?" 

She turned quickly. He noticed her tear stained face right away and he felt his heart breaking. She vainly tried to wipe away her tears as he walked over to her. Yami sat down beside her and reached up to wipe away some of her tears. "What's the matter?" 

Dyani looked down. "I-I'm sorry, your Highness. I will be leaving in the morning." 

Shocked, Yami stared at her. "Why?" 

She shook her head. "I will bring nothing but trouble. I mean, Kaiba will continue to come back. He could have killed Yugi without a second thought. I can't bear to see that. As long as I am here, you are all in danger. If I leave, you will all be safe." 

Yami shook his head. "You should not have to run. Please, do not leave." 

Fresh tears started to fall. "I'm the reason my family was murdered. I refused him so many times. If I had just said yes-" 

"Stop! Don't think like that! You are not the cause of all this!" She turned away from him. Yami gently reached over and cupped her face, careful of the bruise, and turned her so she faced him, eye to eye. "You are not responsible for what happened to your family. I promise you we will find him and make him pay for his crimes. You are safe here. I promise to protect you as long as you are here." 

Their eyes never left each others. Yami could see the pain and sorrow slowly turn into that of hope. He reached up to brush her tears away yet again. 

Yami had to break the gaze for he was beginning to blush again. 'How does she do this to me?' "It's a beautiful night. Look. There's Orion's Belt." 

Dyani leaned over. "Where?" 

Yami smiled and pulled her over (gently mind you!). "There. See it?" 

Dyani shook her head. Yami pulled her against him, her head on his shoulder. He picked up her hand and pointed it out to her. Her eyes widened with excitement and curiosity, which caused Yami to smile. He continued to point out the constellations to her when suddenly he realized her head never left his shoulder. At that moment, he breathed in the scent of her hair. 'Beautiful.' 

Yami looked at her and realized she was shivering. He brought his arm up around her shoulders and brought her even closer to him. He also wrapped his cape around her for extra warmth. 

"Thank you." She smiled at him. 

They stayed that way well into the night, time seemed to stop just for them. They never even realized just how long they were there until dawn came. But by then, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

~*~FLUFF!!! I love Fluff! I have a lot of fun stuff in this fanfic. **BUT** if you don't **NOTE**, I can't get to the good stuff. I figured Ancient Egyptians didn't really have the same constellations as we know them, but it helps with the story and it's easier for you all to grasp. Ja ne!

Oh, answering a few questions… let's see….

**X18999**: how can I forget about you? Never… The "stupid cupid" thing will eventually work out, and yes I admit some of the plot is lost at this moment. I certainly await your comments on this one…

**Laura Ann**: why are you having such bad days? You okay? I'm glad I make them better for you, but please have good days from now on.

**Galaxy**: lol. I always love your reviews. You and Laura Ann are pretty much my most loyal readers and for that I am grateful.

**Casey P.**: Oooookay, I must say your reviews did… well… frighten me a bit. Romance novels? Replace you for Yami? I will admit that the character Danielle does contain a few of my characteristics, including my name, but heck, I wish I _was_ her! Basically I made her into something I've wanted to be, and then added some anime/fanfic qualities. No offense, but no one could replace Yami. He is one of my favorite anime characters, but the more I wrote, the more I realized Danielle became almost nothing like me, which you will begin to see in a few chapters. Sure, some things stay the same, but she does change. I don't mind the whole 'friends' thing, but pick an email address please. Oh, and the ~*~ signals the end of the chapter and my notes. That's all.

Ja ne!~*~


	43. Chapter 43

Yami woke up to see it was still night out. 'That's weird. I feel like I've been sleeping a long time.' He looked around the room. It was lit only by moonlight, the soft glow causing Yami fall asleep once again. 

~*~Yes I wanted another Dream Scene, so deal! hehe~*~ 

Yami woke up to find his arms wrapped around someone nice and peaceful. When he looked to see who, he blushed like crazy when he saw it was Dyani. He slowly moved away, but just couldn't leave her there. She looked so peaceful that Yami didn't have the heart to wake her. Yami picked her up and carried her to her room where he placed her on the bed. He looked at her innocent face softly. 'I haven't slept that well in a long time.' 

He quickly left the room before she awoke. He headed back to his room to change when he heard someone call to him. Turning, Yami saw one of his personal advisors walking up to him. "Good morning Sire." 

"Good morning Téa." (*smacks you with ham if you didn't see that coming*) 

"I couldn't help but notice you in the garden this morning." 

Yami blushed, but hid it well from Téa. "I must have fallen asleep while out there." 

"Sire, there is nothing scheduled for today. Why don't you go out in the city? You could take Lady Dyani with you as well. We can mask her bruises if she is uncomfortable." 

Yami thought this over. "Very well. I will talk it over with her when she wakes up. Now, if you excuse me." He headed straight for his room to change his clothes quickly. 

Téa just stood there looking at him. "Our little Pharaoh is growing up." She smiled and walked away. 

~Later~ 

Yami found Dyani outside with Yugi. They didn't run around like the other day, but were more... tame? Yugi had his arm in a sling, since it was discovered his arm was in fact broken. Yami walked over to them. 

Yugi's face lite up. "Yami!" Dyani turned towards him as well. He was amazed to see her bruise was in fact completely gone. 'Téa wasn't kidding when she said she could mask her bruises. It's like they were never there.' 

Yugi ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Yami picked him up. "Yugi, how would you like to play with Mokuba today? He has the day off." 

"Really?? Can I?" 

"Sure." 

Yugi jumped down and ran off to find his friend. Dyani smiled and turned to follow the boy. 

Yami smiled. "No. It's just them today. I was wondering if you'd like to see the city. You could be my guest." Dyani's eyes filled with worry and excitement at the same time. "No need to worry. There will be someone with us. No one is going to get you while we are out. So? Will you join me?" 

Dyani smiled and bowed. "It would be my honor, Sire." 

"Yami." 

She smiled even bigger. "Yami." 

They soon headed out into the busy market street, followed by Téa. Yami was pointing out the "main sights" while Dyani tried to absorb it all. They were having a great time. 'This is nice. None of the princesses would even care about this. It's nice to have someone who can be amazed by the little things.' 

Suddenly, someone yelled across the market. "HEY! YAMI!!!" 

Yami turned to see a blond hair man running towards them. 'Oh no! Just when things were going good.' 

The man ran up to them. "Hey Yami! I didn't know you were coming into the market today." He turned his attention to Dyani. "And who is this beautiful creature walking next to you?" 

Yami sighed as Dyani slightly blushed. "Forgive me. Joey, this is Lady Dyani. Dyani, my good friend Joey. He is one of my market place advisors." 

Joey smiled all goofy at Dyani. "I'm very pleased to meet you, my Lady." Téa just rolled her eyes. "Same old Joey." 

Of course this annoyed Yami. Dyani looked at Joey as if he was from Mars. "It's... nice to meet you as well, Joey." 

As if things weren't bad enough, another man came running towards them. "Joey! What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like, Tristan? I'm wooing this fine young lady here." (*smacks forehead* baka) 

Oh Yami didn't like that answer! But before he could say anything, Tristan got in first. "Now why would she fall for a guy like you when she could fall for a guy like me?" (*sweatdrop*) 

Now, Téa didn't like that answer! But before she could butt in, Joey reacted. "Why you.. I'll show you!" He took a swing at Tristan! 

Yep, the guys were in a fight. Ahh, but the part Yami and Dyani didn't hear was: 

Joey: Hey Tristan, I think our little Yami has a crush on this girl. Let's make him seem like a hero, huh? 

Tristan: What? 

Joey: Just pretend to fight me. 

Tristan: Fine by me. 

So they are throwing punches at each other. Yami covered his eyes with his hand while Téa shook her head. They both looked right over to Dyani, shocked to find she was laughing! She walked over towards them as she continued to laugh. 

"Come on guys. This is pointless. Stop fighting." 

While Tristan was distracted by her, he forgot to duck Joey's fist. "Oops. Sorry man." 

"Why you-" And now the fight really became a fight! Dyani tried to get in a break it up. Suddenly, Tristan pushed Joey back. Joey didn't fall but he knocked into Dyani, who by the Domino effect, knocked Yami over. Oh, but he didn't fall to the ground. He fell into a horse trough, full of water. Nice big splash. 

Everyone was suddenly quiet. The fight stopped and they all looked over to the Pharaoh. 

'Okay, this isn't embarrassing or anything.' 

Suddenly, Yami heard someone laughing. He looked to see it was Dyani! She walked forward and extended her hand. 

"Come on. Let me help you out of there." 

Yami got a mischievous smile on his face as he reached up and grabbed her hand. He quickly yanked it back, pulling Dyani into the trough as well with a little squeak from her in surprise. 

When she got into a "reasonable position" she heard Yami start to laugh. Teasingly, she splashed him with water and he returned it. Both smiling, they helped each other out of the water. 

Soaked, Yami spoke. "I guess we should get back and change. That certainly doesn't happen everytime I go out into the market." 

Dyani laughed. "Too bad. It was fun." 

The guys followed Téa, Dyani and Yami back to the palace. Of course they followed behind Dyani and Yami so they wouldn't notice the low fives exchanged. 

~*~That's it! I quit for tonight! Night!!! ::Catches fruit in giant net:: thanx!~*~


	44. Chapter 44

~*~Hi everyone! How's it going? Still reading this thing? *hears crickets in background* That's so sad. Oh well! Here ya go!

**DarkTwilightZero**: where did you get 160+? In the first chapter I said I have 134 chapters written. Yeah, it's still far from done, so it just might go all the way up to 200. Sad, but whatever. And you said something about you hear a song with each chapter? Hehehe… so you've discovered my "secret". Every chapter I wrote I listen to music. Helps me think. Some of the chapters go along with a specific song, usually Celtic music. Would you like me to put that at the top which songs I used for the important moment? Let me know.

Damn I need caffeine…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami woke up to hear someone walking down the hallway. When they knocked on the door, he quickly got up out of bed. "Come in." 

The door swung open and in walked Kaoru. "Excuse me but Miss Dyani, umm, I mean Danielle, wishes for you to meet her in the master hall at 6pm tonight. She requests you dress a bit more... what did she say... suitable. What should I reply to her?" 

Yami just looked at her. 'She wants to meet me like that? Why so formal?' "Tell her I'll be more then happy to grant her request." 

She smiled. "Very well. See you at 6 then." She walked out the door with a big grin on her face. 'Now it's Sanno's turn. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Danielle heard a knock on the door. For once she had a dreamless sleep. (Give me a break. Yami's was more fun) She got up and opened the door to find Sannosuke standing there. 

"Master Yami has requested that you meet him in the master hall at 6pm tonight. He also wishes for you to dress a bit more formal. What shall I tell him?" 

'Why the heck would Yami want to meet me all dolled up?' "Umm sure. Why not?" 

"Very good. I shall tell him. See you at 6." Sannosuke turned and left. 'This is going to be interesting.' 

~ A few hours later ~ 

Danielle was sitting in the bath that Kaoru insisted she have in order to relax. 'Why would Yami want to meet me like that? Maybe he wants to talk to me about something. Too bad it wasn't tomorrow. I heard from Maiko there was a festival in the next town tonight. Oh well.' She got up, dried off, and put the robe on as she headed back to her room. 

When she got there, she saw Kaoru standing there waiting. "Shall we get ready? It is 5pm after all." 

Danielle shrugged. "I should be fine getting ready-" 

"Nonsense! Let me help." 

Before Danielle could object, Kaoru had already started getting her ready. She dried Danielle's hair, brushing it out softly. Kaoru walked over to the closet Danielle hadn't bothered to use yet. She opened it to reveal very very nice looking clothes, reaching inside to pick out a purple dress, same shade as Yami's eyes. It had straps that came under the shoulders, not above. With a low neck line and the skirt part itself came just below her knees, Danielle was beautiful in it. Kaoru sat her down and put the Sakura pins into her hair, pulling the sides back with a single strand loose.

Danielle slipped on the shoes and headed for the master hall. 'This is embarrassing, but I guess it's okay, since it's for Yami.' 

~ Meanwhile ~ 

'This is embarrassing!' Yami stood there in black slacks, a black dress shirt and a dark gray jacket. He didn't have the Millennium puzzle on. 

Sannosuke came out of the shadows. "You look good sir. I think she'll be pleased." 

Yami sighed. 'Well, if it's for Danielle, then I guess it's okay.' 

"You better get going. It's 5:50." 

"Thank you Sannosuke." Yami soon left to meet Danielle at the master hall. 'I wonder what she wants to meet me for.' 

~Who gets there first???~ 

Danielle walked into the master hall to see it lit up with candles all over the room and a vase of roses on the long table. 'Wow!' 

She suddenly heard something in the shadows. "Yami? Yami, are you there?" 

He closed the door behind him and walked in. "Right here." 

Danielle just stared at him. 'Wow. He looks really good, especially with the candle light reflected off him.' 

'She looks beautiful. I've never seen anything that beautiful before. The candlelight makes her appear to be glowing.' 

Both soon realized they were staring and started to blush. "Umm, you wanted to see me Yami?" 

He looked confused. "I was told you wanted to meet me here." 

'Kaoru, you little-' "I think we've been set up. I think two children are having a little fun." 

Yami nodded. Both shifted uncomfortably. Danielle finally broke the silence. "Well, umm, I heard there was a festival in the next town. Want to go check it out?" 

"Sure. I think Maiko said something about a carriage." 

Sannosuke popped out. "Oh yeah! I can drive you!" 

Both blinked at the boy. "Where did you..? Never mind. Let's go." Yami extended his arm and Danielle took it. Together they walked off towards the carriage. Yami helped her into it and then promptly took his own seat near her. And off they went to the festival. 

~*~ Tell me if you want another one tonight… Ja ne!~*~ 


	45. Chapter 45

They finally reached the festival. Music was blasting everywhere and people were all dressed up and happy. Yami jumped out, and held up a hand for Danielle. After taking it and walking out of the carriage, both she and Yami started to walk around hand in hand, so they would not get lost in the big crowd. (yeah, that's the reason.. ::rolls eyes::) 

Danielle's eyes lit up at about everything, which made Yami very happy. 'It's nice to be with someone that is excited by the little things.' Suddenly she found a dancing floor. Well, in reality it was a grassy field with a huge bonfire in the middle, couples dancing around it to the music playing. The music varied to many different songs and styles. 

Danielle looked up at Yami. "Shall we?" 

Yami shifted back and forth uncomfortably. "Umm, I don't really dance." 

Danielle looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, well how about when you hear a song you like, I'll teach you a dance, okay?" 

"Alright." The two headed over to the dance area. Well, actually Danielle was pulling Yami in that direction, but he didn't mind. They had just finished a song called Cotton Eyed Joe. (good song people!!!) 

Yami looked over at Danielle. The fire danced around highlighting her golden hair and causing the clips to sparkle. 'She truly is beautiful.' 

A man in dark jeans and a nice silk shirt walked over to her. "Excuse me, would you care to dance?" 

Danielle looked up at Yami as if to seek his approval. He nodded at her and she smiled at the man. "Sure. Why not?" She took his hand and went out into the crowd, releasing her hold on Yami. 

'Not exactly what I had in mind, but she loves to dance.' As her body swayed with the beats, it was almost like he was hypnotized. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. 

The way she moved on the dance area was wild and free. It was as if there was nothing that could contain her spirit. Danielle moved to the beat and truly danced as if there was no tomorrow. She wasn't sure if she was dancing with that one guy still, but it didn't matter. In her mind, she was only dancing with a certain someone. 

Suddenly a slow song started to play. Danielle felt a force overtake her, not really a bad one though. Her eyes fell towards Yami. Their eyes soon became locked on each other. They started to slowly walk towards each other, unaware of anyone else.

~*~One more? Up to you guys. This was a short one, as you can see. Review and if I get enough, I'll post the next one by 11pm. Ja ne!~*~


	46. Chapter 46

_**Oh, thinking about all our younger years _

_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free** _

Yami felt everyone at the festival just disappeared. All he could see was this angel in front of him. He couldn't help but walked over to her, her big brown eyes called to him. 

_**Now nothing can take you away from me _

_We've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me coming back for more** _

Danielle could only see Yami, this great man in front of her, walking towards her. He slowly placed one hand on her waist while taking her right hand into his. She couldn't help but put her left hand around his neck, pressing herself close to him. 

_**Baby, you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven** _

The two started to dance as if they were one, somehow combined to each other. Yami could not tear himself away from her eyes, but at the same time, he realized he never wanted to look away from her. 

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven** _

The only thing Danielle could see were his deep violet eyes. She could feel his strong arm around her, holding her close protectively and maybe even lovingly. As the dance continued, she never wanted to get out of his arms. 

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone _

_Who will turn your world around _

_Pick you up when your feeling down** _

Slowly, Yami let go of her hand and traveled down to rest on her hip, and then to the small of her back, bringing her even closer. 'I don't want this night to end. I never want to let her go.' 

_**Now nothing could change what you mean to me _

_There's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now _

_Cause our love will light the way** _

She felt his arm slide down to her back and pull her in. Her arm slowly joined her other behind his head. She looked him right in the eye. 'I know. This is what I want. Memories or not, this is where I should be.' 

_**Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven** _

Yami looked straight at this woman in his arms. 'I knew I had a small crush on her before, but this feels like something more. I just can't lose her. I need her.' 

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven** _

Danielle swayed with him as the music continued. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder close to his neck. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, but it felt right. 'I was waiting for something like this for a long time. It feels like a fairytale.' 

_**I've been waiting for so long _

_For something to arrive _

_For love to come along** _

Yami felt her head on his shoulder. 'She's so beautiful and fragile as well. All I know is that I'll be there when ever she needs me. I'll protect her.' 

_**Now our dreams are coming true _

_Through the good times and the bad _

_I'll be standing there by you** _

Danielle could feel his heart beating. Soon, her heart started beating the same as his. She inhaled his scent. 'Now I know. I know for sure how I feel.' She closed her eyes and continued to sway. 

_**Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven** _

Yami smiled. 'Yes, this truly is heaven, isn't it? I came here to find out my past, and I may have found my future. It's definitely not a crush anymore. It's real.' With that thought, he reached up to her chin. 

_**And love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven** _

Yami reached and pulled her face up to look straight at him. Danielle stared again into his eyes, eyes that revealed truth and emotion she hadn't seen before. He started to lean in. 

_**Oh, Oh _

_Oh, Oh** _

Danielle realized what he was doing, and started to lean in as well. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Yami could almost taste her lips. 

_**We're in heaven** _

The song had finished, causing the couples dancing to applaud. The sudden noise distracted the two from completing their *ahem* journey. They pulled back, blushing like mad. They started to applaud as well. 

"Yami?" He turned to her. "Yes?" 

"Let's head back." 

Yami nodded. "Of course." 

They started to leave the area to head back to the carriage. This time, Yami took her hand. And to his surprise, she moved in closer. 

~*~I finally got the song!!! Yay!!! ::sees the fruit:: Btw, I don't own the song. I got the lyrics off of the DJ Sammy website. It's _Heaven (Candlelight Version)_. I like that one better than the fast one. Who wants me to put up another one? Ja ne!~*~


	47. Chapter 47

~*~Hey guys. Thanks so much for the support over the past few weeks. I'll post this and one more today. I guess if you reviewed for this chapter already, try another back chapter. Sorry, but I didn't want to shift the numbers. Thanks again!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sannosuke watched as the couple danced by the bonfire. 'I think our work is done. If they aren't in love then I don't know what love is.' 

Sanno felt someone come up behind him. "Why did you bring them here??" He turned to see Maiko. 

"What do you mean? They wanted to come to the festival." 

Maiko shook her head. "This is not good." 

"What's wrong Maiko? It looks like they finally realized their feelings." 

Maiko took a deep breath. "Sannosuke, do you remember this festival at all? What happens every year?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"This festival is called Daisuki Wasuremashita, which means-" 

Sanno's eyes went wide. "Love forgotten." 

Maiko nodded. "During the course of the night, people will fall in love and might even declare their feelings, even if they are not true. They go through the night completely 'in love' with each other. This lasts until dawn's first light. As soon as the light hits, their memory of that evening is completely gone. No matter how hard they try, they will not remember. Now, here's the worst or even best part. There are very very rare cases where there was true love declared or found this night. It will be found if they do not kiss during the music. Also, if it is true love, they will still feel that love even if they don't remember one night or not." 

Sanno looked at her. "But everything about this night is forgotten?" 

"Well, I have heard that if they declare their love for real in the future, this night will be remembered, but only as a dream." 

Sannosuke looked over to see the song had ended. "You better go Maiko. They might see you. I'll see you again in a few days." 

"Take care Sanno." Maiko slipped into the shadows and walked away. 

Sanno saw the couple walking towards the carriage hand in hand. 'How horrible. They won't remember a thing in the morning.' He slowly followed them and after Yami helped Danielle into the carriage and then climbed in himself, he motioned for the horses to head home. 

~*~I know you all hate me now. More to come very very shortly!!!!~*~


	48. Chapter 48

Yami lead Danielle to the carriage they had arrived in. When they reached it, he helped her into it and soon climbed in himself. He soon sat close to her as Sannosuke got the horses to head off. 

Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder. In response, Yami placed his arm around her, pulling her close. They looked up at the night sky, sparkling full of stars. 

"Look, there's Orion's Belt." 

Danielle looked. "Where?" 

Yami smiled and pulled her closer. "There. See it?" 

Danielle shook her head. Yami picked up her hand and pointed it out to her. Her eyes widened with excitement and curiosity, which caused Yami to smile. He continued to point out the constellations to her. 

As Yami was pointing out another one, he looked down to see Danielle fast asleep. He tightened his hold on her until they reached the Palace. 

When the carriage stopped, he picked her up gently and carried her to her room. Sannosuke was following close behind. 

Yami got to her room and placed her onto the bed. He could not take his eyes off her. She began to stir and soon her eyes were on him. 

"Stay with me?" 

Yami looked at her in disbelief. Danielle quickly continued. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please?" 

Yami looked deep into her eyes and nodded. "I'll just go change. I'll be right back." 

Danielle smiled softly which made his heart melt. He did not want to leave her side, but went towards his room to change. He found his plaid long pants (those things are so damn comfortable!!) and a white tank top- his usual sleeping attire. 

He went back to Danielle's room. 'What am I doing? This can't be right. Maybe I heard her wrong.' He opened the door to reveal Danielle in long plaid pants as well as a spaghetti strap tank top. 'God, she's beautiful.' 

She motioned for him to come in and walked over to the bed. She climbed in and started to get comfortable. Yami walked over to get the chair from the corner. 

"No, Yami. Come here." 

Yami looked up at her, completely shocked. He saw that she was serious and slowly walked over to her. He got under the covers and looked at her. She pushed him back against the pillows and placed her head on his shoulder. "Relax Yami. Get some sleep." 

Being the gentleman that he is, Yami blushed. He wrapped her in his arms and tried to fall asleep. He knew Danielle was fast asleep. Yami looked down at her peaceful face. He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good night." 

Yami got a bit more comfortable and started to drift off to sleep when he felt Danielle shift. He felt something on his lips and his eyes flew open like a shot. While she was shifting, her lips had brushed his, giving him a small taste of her kiss. 

She soon stopped moving and got comfortable in his arms again. He held her even tighter; his arm around her waist while his other hand was intertwined with hers, and fell asleep in perfect bliss.

~*~Awwwww! It's that just perfect for you hopeless romantics? Again, thank you all for waiting so long for an update. My breakdown has passed and only finals are coming up. Trying to deal. Only ten more days until I go home! Yay! I'll see when I update again. Ja ne!~*~


	49. Chapter 49

~*~To answer that puzzling question, yes I have a lot more chapters to post. I'm procrastinating studying for finals… horrible I know….~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door crept open a bit and two pairs of eyes spied the couple fast asleep in each other's arms. 

"They look so perfect together. Are you positive they won't remember anything?" 

Sanno shook his head. "Maiko made that clear. They will wake up and not remember a thing from this night." 

Kaoru sighed. "That's horrible. They really feel for each other though. It's not fair!" 

"I know. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be interesting." 

Kaoru nodded and they headed off to their rooms. 

~*~Somewhere Else~*~ 

A huge brightly lit room was occupied by a tall man with dark hair as well as a few others in strange clothes. One walked up to the man and bowed deeply. 

"My lord." 

He motioned for them to stand. The man sighed deeply. "Where is she? I have been waiting far too long." 

At that moment, a woman in all black walked in and bowed before the man. "My Lord, please forgive my lateness." 

"What news have you found?" 

"My Lord, she is with the Pharaoh." 

The man stood straight up. "WHAT??? She's with that..." The man sat down and started to laugh. "Very well then. Just like all those centuries ago, we shall have to retrieve her." He looked at the woman before him. "Satsuki, go tell Hikari it is her turn. Remind her of the punishment if she fails." 

"Yes Lord Kaiba. If I may say, it is good that you have returned to us, especially now that you have your old memories and powers again. Long live the Clan of Anubis." 

Kaiba looked down at the girl. 'Yes, my powers. I wonder if they know yet, or are they still struggling. I hope they are cause that will just make this all the more fun." 

~Back to the cute couple~ 

Danielle stirred in her sleep. She felt warmth all over her as if she was being held tightly but gently. She opened her eyes to see it was still night. The dawn would come soon. She looked over to see Yami's peaceful face. Danielle blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Before she fell back asleep, she whispered in his ear, "I love you." Danielle then drifted into slumber just as the sun started to peak up. 

Yami felt something on him as he was sleeping. He stirred and saw that Danielle was lying not only next to him, but she had her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around him while her other hand was intertwined with his. He also noticed he was holding her close, his free arm wrapped around her waist. 

Yami looked completely shocked. 'What the-? How did we end up like this???' He looked outside to see that dawn had only just arrived a short time ago. Yami then looked back at the girl in his arms. 'What did we do last night?' 

Danielle moved in her sleep and moved her head more towards his shoulder, but came even closer towards him. Yami blushed bright red. 'This will appear too awkward when she wakes.' He silently got out of bed, careful to move her slowly as to not wake her. When he was successfully out, he pulled the covers up to her chin. Before he turned, Yami brushed the loose hairs off her face. 'I better get out of here.' Yami turned and quickly left the room and headed for his. 

"What the heck happened last night?" 

~*~Now I'm evil. I remain the Queen of Cliffhangers!! Yay!!! I must really like fruit then, huh? *wink* Don't worry. At least one more tonight… Wish me luck on my finals!!!!!! Ja ne!~*~


	50. Chapter 50

~*~Here's a longer one!~*~

Danielle woke up with the sun in her eyes. 'Damn sunlight.' She sat up and stretched. "That's weird. I slept so well last night. Also, no dream. That hasn't happened in a long time." She shrugged, got up and got ready for the day. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Yami sat on his bed lost in thoughts. 'The last thing I remember is walking into the Master hall. I remember seeing Danielle standing there. She was so beautiful.' He blushed at the memory. 'But, what happened after that?' 

Yami got up and proceed to go through his morning routine. When he had put on his vest, he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." 

The door opened and in came Danielle. She was wearing a tan top with poofy sleeves along with jeans and sandals. She also had a bandana in her hair, keeping it out of her face. 

"Hey. Ummm, I was wondering if you wanted to talk to Yugi a little later. I was going to set up the laptop." 

It took a while for Yami to stop looked at her. He cleared his throat and answered, "Yes. I have a few questions for him." 

"Okay." Danielle turned to go, but stopped. "Hey, Yami?" 

"Hmm?" 

"This may sound really stupid, but, umm... well, do you remember what we did last night?" 

Yami turned and just stared. 'She doesn't remember either!' "Umm, to be honest, I don't know either." 

"That's kinda weird. I wonder what happened." 

They stood there for a while, shifting back and forth uncomfortably. 

Danielle broke the silence. "Well, I was just going to hang around here today. I'll set up the laptop for you to talk to Yugi in here. You'll have more privacy. Be right back." 

Danielle left quickly to get the laptop. Yami sat back on the bed. 'So she doesn't know either.' He could feel his heart pounding like crazy. 'What happened last night?' 

At the same time, Danielle was leaning against his door, her hand over her heart. 'It's beating like crazy. What happened that could cause me to feel like this?' She shook her head and went to her room to get the laptop. 

She came back a few minutes later and knocked on his door. 

"Come in." 

She walked in and straight over to his bed. (::smacks you people with evil thoughts in the head with a ham:: perverts!!) She put the laptop down, opened it, and got herself online. She clicked on the AIM symbol and logged in. Just as she hopped, Yugi was online. 

~ 

HeartofCards: Hi! 

Mysterious Siren: Hi yourself! I'm not going to talk long. Yami wants to talk with you. Here he is. 

~ 

Danielle turned to Yami. "There. All set up. Call me when you're done, okay?" 

Yami nodded. "You wish to talk to him as well?" 

"I can talk to him when you're done. I want to go walk outside for awhile." 

"Alright." 

Danielle left his room and headed for the gardens. 

~*~We're gonna follow Danielle first, okay? Too bad if you don't like it cause I'm the author =P~*~ 

Danielle stepped outside and inhaled the sweet smells of the flowers. She walked over to the pond and sat down. Danielle felt a presence near, but saw no one. She looked into the water and saw a woman in Egyptian clothes and blond hair. (you knew she had to come back at some point!!!) 

Danielle smiled. "So you finally return. What took you?" 

The woman smiled back. "You had little need of me, Dyani." 

Danielle looked at this woman. "Why do you continue to call me that? I told you what my name is now." 

"It is your birth name. The name your mother gave you. There is nothing wrong with it." 

"Except it draws the wrong people to me." 

The woman looked her over. "Your powers are slowly increasing. They are coming for you." 

Danielle looked scared. "What? What do you mean? Why won't they leave me alone?" 

"They want your power." 

She shook her head. "I'm not going to run." Suddenly, Danielle had a thought. "Wait. I had a question for you. I have been having strange dreams lately. They almost seem to be memories. What do you know of them?" 

The woman looked at her dead on. "I cannot tell you as of yet. I'm sorry." 

"So they are memories? Whose? And why are they in my dreams?" 

"I'm sorry. I cannot say." Slowly the woman disappeared. 

Danielle sat their in frustration. "Some help you are." 

"Excuse me?" 

Danielle looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair. She was wearing black pants, black heeled boots, a black top and a long black jacket with a small symbol on it. The blonde stood up slowly. "Can I help you?" 

The woman smiled. "I am Hikari and it would make my job easier if you just came with me now." 

Danielle looked over this woman. "What are you talking about?" 

"My master wishes your presence. Come with me now." 

"Who is your master?" 

"You will find out soon." 

Danielle took a step back. "I don't think so." 

Hikari just smirked. "Have it your way." She took her jacket off and pulled out a long, sharp sword. "We can do this one way or another. Your call." 

Eyes wide, Danielle did what anyone would do in her shoes- she ran! Hikari laughed and chased after her, equaling her speed. Hikari brought the sword down, but Danielle saw this and dodged right in time. She continued to run through the gardens as this crazed woman ran after her. 'I got to get out of here. What the hell does she want with me??' 

Suddenly, Danielle felt a sharp pain in her arm. She moved out of the way of Hikari's sword and noticed the woman had cut her. With blood streaming down it, Danielle clutched her arm in pain. 

Hikari just laughed. "So this is the one the Master wishes? How pathetic. Now hold still and I'll make this quick." She jumped forward and got Danielle's other arm. 

Danielle fell to the ground. "Damn it!" She looked up to see her coming again. Danielle quickly got up and jumped out of the way. 

"Come on! Show me a taste of your power!" 

'My power? What does she mean?' 

Danielle didn't have much time to think about it as Hikari came after her again. With one quick swipe, Hikari got her right across her stomach/chest. Danielle hit the ground hard and could not get up. 

Hikari advanced slowly. "That's it? Keh, she isn't worthy of my Lord!" 

"DANIELLE?!?!?" Hikari looked up and saw a man with weird hair standing before her with a sword in hand. "Leave her alone! If you leave now, I will spare your life." 

Hikari threw her head back and laughed. "Bring it on boy." She lunged at him, sword in hand. The man just brought his sword forward, digging it into her stomach. Hikari dropped to the ground, the blood coming out of her. The man knelt beside her. "Who sent you?" 

She smiled. "My Lord and Master. This battle is not over. The Clan shall not rest until history is corrected. Long live the Clan of Anubis!" With that, she pushed the man down with the little strength she had left, reached into her boot, brought out a small knife and dug it deep into her heart. "Forgive my failure, My Lord." She then collapsed in a pool of her own blood. 

The man threw down his sword and ran over to Danielle, picking her up slowly. "Danielle? Danielle?? Open your eyes! Please!! You need to wake up!" He started to shake her a little bit. Her eyes did not open. 

~*~Well, shall we follow Yami next? What will happen to Danielle? You're gonna have to wait until the next entry. I'm tired. Tiredness leads to great cliffhangers, don't you think? 

Oh, I need a featured reviewer… let me see…. And the winner is….

**_Kagome0102 AND Galaxy!!!_**

Why? Because these two have been with me since the beginning and have helped me keep my writing spirit. Thank you so very much. And updation has now been added to my vocabulary… *wink*

Honorable mentions: Child of the Ancients (for such a very long review! Thanks! And the dream sequences are actually pretty easy. Just imagine what you want and make it seem real, as if it was actually happening.) and Xantcha (but no Inu Yasha this time? Did you sit him too much again? *wink*)

Night night! Ja ne!~*~


	51. Chapter 51

~*~To delay the moment, let's see what happened with Yami and Yugi. I think I confused a few people here… hehe… read and find out!~*~ 

Yami turned his attention to the computer screen. 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: hello Yugi 

HeartofCards: Hi Yami! how is everything going? 

Mysterious Siren: Alright. 

HeartofCards: Anymore weird dreams? 

Mysterious Siren: No. I did not dream last night at all. 

HeartofCards: That's weird. 

Mysterious Siren: Yes. 

Mysterious Siren: What has been going on there? 

HeartofCards: Not much. just school and the card shop. the gang says hi. 

Mysterious Siren: please send our regards as well. 

HeartofCards: Oh! before I forget, I researched that group you asked about... the Clan of Anubis. 

Mysterious Siren: And? 

HeartofCards: From what I read, they go back to ancient times. They were a powerful group against a pharaoh. It's said they went after those most powerful at around the age of 18. 

Mysterious Siren: Does it say how they get the teens to come with them? 

HeartofCards: let me look. 

HeartofCards: here it is. It says they would destroy those closest to them so there were no ties, nothing to go back to. They would make it look like an accident and then go to the person and convince them to take their sorrow out and put it to good use for the Clan. 

~ 

Yami sat back. 'Wait. Danielle said her family was killed in a car accident. She was supposed to have died as well, but didn't.' He went back to the computer. 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: Did they make it so it appeared the only survivor was supposed to die as well? 

HeartofCards: Doesn't say. The Clan was destroyed after it's leader vanished though. 

Mysterious Siren: What else does it say about new members? 

HeartofCards: All it says is they were trained to develop their powers more. 

HeartofCards: wait 

HeartofCards: it says here there is only one case where the subject they were after got away. let me check out the history more. 

Mysterious Siren: one subject? 

HeartofCards: it says here that the woman was sought after to become queen of the clan. The leader himself pined for her because of her power. 

HeartofCards: Shoot! (come on! you knew little innocent Yugi couldn't really curse!) the rest of the page won't load. I'll keep trying and get back to you later. If not, I have Danielle's email address. I can send you the page. 

Mysterious Siren: Okay. 

HeartofCards: so, how is everything there? 

Mysterious Siren: just fine 

HeartofCards: What about between you and Danielle? 

~ 

At that moment he heard a cry of pain from outside. Yami looked up and panicked. 'Danielle?' He turned back to the computer. 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: Yugi, I must leave. I think Danielle is in trouble. 

~ 

He then quickly ran out of the room. As he was heading for the gardens, he looked out the window and saw a woman in all black running after Danielle with a sword. 'Oh no...' 

Yami looked around and saw a shield with two swords crossing in from of it. He quickly grabbed one of the swords and ran out to help Danielle. 

'I hope I'm not too late.' 

By the time he got out there, he saw the woman slash Danielle across her stomach/chest. She fell to the ground and did not get up. 

He saw the woman advanced slowly. "That's it? Keh, she isn't worthy of my Lord!" 

Yami panicked. "DANIELLE?!?!?" The woman looked up and saw him with a sword in hand. Without thinking, he raised it before him, pointing it at the woman. "Leave her alone! If you leave now, I will spare your life." 

The woman threw her head back and laughed. "Bring it on boy." She lunged at him, sword in hand. Yami felt something overcome him and he just brought his sword forward, digging it into her stomach. He was shocked and saw the woman dropped to the ground, the blood coming out of her. Yami knelt beside her. "Who sent you?" 

She smiled. "My Lord and Master. This battle is not over. The Clan shall not rest until history is corrected. Long live the Clan of Anubis!" With that, she pushed Yami down with the little strength she had left, reached into her boot, brought out a small knife and dug it deep into her heart. "Forgive my failure, My Lord." She then collapsed in a pool of her own blood. 

Yami threw down his sword and ran over to Danielle. He picked her up slowly. "Danielle? Danielle?? Open your eyes! Please!! You need to wake up!" He started to shake her a little bit. Her eyes did not open. 

~*~I'll probably add another later. Ja ne!~*~


	52. Chapter 52

Yami picked Danielle up into his arms and ran inside. He looked around for Kaoru. "Kaoru! Sannosuke! Someone get here quick!" He carried her into her room when both Kaoru and Sannosuke ran in. 

"Oh my... what happened?" 

"She was attacked by a woman in all black. Help her please!" 

Kaoru turned to Sanno. "Quick, go ride into town and get Maiko. She'll know what to do." She turned to Yami. "See if you can get me some bandages. We have to stop the bleeding as soon as possible." 

Both boys ran off to do as she said. Kaoru sat by Danielle, stroking her forehead. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you die. Not yet. You have too much to live for." 

Yami came back with a first aid kit (don't ask.. just work with me here). Kaoru took it and started to try to stop the bleeding. 'Shit. She's losing a lot of blood. Oh Sanno, hurry.' 

Yami looked on completely terrified. 'Come on Danielle. You have to hold on. You can't leave yet. Not yet!' 

~*~What's going on in Danielle's mind? You know what this means... DREAM TIME!!!~*~ 

(please refer to #43 for last dream scene) 

Yami and Dyani soon reached the Palace and went their separate ways to change clothes. As soon as she finished changing, Dyani went out to the gardens to check up on Yugi. She soon found him with Mokuba. They were playing tag. 

Dyani sat down and kept an eye on them while they played. 'They seem so free. So innocent. It's nice.' She leaned back and just felt herself relax. 

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." 

Dyani stiffened considerably. 'I know that voice!' She slowly turned to face the voice's owner. "Kaiba." 

He smirked. "I'm flattered you remember me. Now-" He grabbed her wrist roughly. "Shall we take our leave? Don't want you to get too attached now." 

Dyani fought back "Take your hands off me!" 

Kaiba just laughed. "You better watch how you speak to your Master from now on." 

Dyani yanked her hands out of his grip. "You'll never be my master. Ever!" 

Kaiba definitely got mad. "How dare you speak to your King that way!" He slapped her once across the face. 

Instead of crying, she slowly turned her head back to face him. 

"I'm not afraid of you Kaiba. There are good people here who'll protect me!" 

"But who'll protect them from me?" He moved slowly towards the area where the boys were playing. 

"Don't you dare touch them! I swear Kaiba I'll make you pay!" 

Kaiba looked at her and laughed. "You? Ha! You're shaking even now. Just give up and come with me." 

As he was advancing, Dyani felt something stir inside her. Suddenly her arms flew out in front of her, palms facing down with her fingers close together. "NO!" 

The next thing she knew, Kaiba was flying back and landed hard against the ground a good 15 feet away. He got up slowly. 

"You bitch! You weren't supposed to discover them until much later." 

Dyani grinned. "I knew for awhile now. Don't tempt me." 

He grinned. "So, it's a fight you want? Very well. And after I'm through, I think I'll kill the others here. Maybe I'll start with that boy. No, I'll start with that Pharaoh. How should I do it? Very long and painful." 

Dyani felt an overwhelming amount of power go through her. "You leave them out of this!" 

"Dyani! Dyani!" 

She turned to see Yugi running towards them. Panicked, she yelled out to him. "Stop! Stop where you are Yugi! I don't want to see you get hurt!" 

Kaiba laughed and jumped over to where Yugi was. He grabbed the boy and jumped back to his original position. He held Yugi by the throat, cutting off any air. "Is this all it takes?" 

Dyani's rage was boiling over. "Unhand him now!" 

Kaiba smiled. "Your Pharaoh comes. Let's see what he can handle, shall we?" With that, he pointed his hand towards the direction Yugi came from and a huge ball of energy was sent in that direction. An explosion was heard moments later. 

"NOOOOO!!!!" Dyani fell to her knees and started to cry, but her rage was out of control. She shot up into a kneeling position and threw her arms out to her sides, parallel to her shoulders. With that, she let out a scream of rage as enormous power escaped her, knocking Kaiba far back but not harming Yugi as he crashed to the ground. Kaiba mumbled something and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

The power Dyani let loose soon stopped, but many things were knocked over and destroyed. When the power ceased, Dyani fell to the ground unconscious. 

~*~Even in Dreams, the Cliffhangers are deadly... ~*~ 


	53. Chapter 53

~*~This is my holiday gift to all you reviewers. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami was sitting there scared to death. Maiko arrived a few minutes ago and told him to wait outside her room. 'What's going on in there?' 

Soon the door opened and Maiko came out. "She's alright. I think I stopped the bleeding in time. She's asleep but you can go in. Just make sure she sleeps." 

Yami muttered his thanks and went inside. He grabbed the chair from the corner and pulled it next to her bed. 

Danielle was tucked under the covers, her breathing uneasy. Yami reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. If only I had gotten there sooner." 

Yami sat back in the chair and soon fell asleep. 

~*~(to the tune of Time Warp) Let's do the Dream scene again!!!~*~ 

Yami was in a meeting with Tea. "So Sire, what do you think?" 

Yami sighed. "The Millennium Items are fine. Only I know how to get into the place and after me Yugi will know. It will only recognize one of us until it is passed on. There is no reason to worry." 

Suddenly Yugi ran in as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Yami! Come quick! That scary guy is back! Dyani's in trouble!" 

Yami shot straight up and went to Yugi right away. "Where is she?" 

"In the gardens by the outer wall. I think he wants her to go with him." 

"Yugi, go make sure Mokuba is alright." After Yugi ran off, Yami turned to the guards near by. "You! Go and get others to join you. This man must be caught now!" Yami then turned and ran out the door. 'I hope I'm not too late.' 

When he got out to the garden, he headed straight towards the outer wall. Suddenly, a huge ball of energy came flying towards him. Quickly he jumped out of the way and covered his head. Suddenly he heard Dyani cry out. He got up quick and ran over to see Dyani on the ground and Yugi being chocked by that Kaiba guy. 'That bastard.' 

Before Yami could run over to protect them, Dyani cried out in rage and sent out a huge amount of power. Yami stared in awe. 'What incredible power!' He moved out of it's path. After it had died down, he looked over to see Yugi on the ground and Dyani unconscious. Kaiba was no where to be found. 

Yami ran over to her as he saw Yugi squirm. "Yugi! Are you alright?" 

"Yes, but what about Lady Dyani?" 

"I don't know." He picked her up slowly and carried her inside. Like before, he brought her to her room and placed her on the bed. 

Soon, she started to wake up and sit up quickly. "Where... where am I? What happened?" 

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh. Just lay back and rest. You are a bit drained of energy." 

Dyani laid back. "What happened?" 

"That man Kaiba was here. All I saw was You on the ground and then this huge wave of energy. Are you alright?" 

"I-I think so. I'm so sorry, Sire. Maybe I should just leave to prevent more problems." 

Yami shook his head. "I told you before. You are welcomed here as long as you like. I will do as much as I can to protect you. But right now, you need to rest." Yami got up slowly. 

Dyani reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please, don't leave yet. Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?" 

Yami was definitely shocked. No one had asked him to do this. No one except Yugi. I mean, he was the _Pharaoh_! He looked into her eyes and saw her panic. He couldn't help but nod. He saw a chair in the corner of the room. Yami went over, picked it up, and brought it over to sit beside her. He picked up her hand. "It's alright. No one is going to get you here. I promise." 

Dyani smiled and soon relaxed into a comfortable sleep. But what wasn't expected was the great and powerful Pharaoh Yami would fall asleep next to her. 

~*~AWWWWWW!!! But what about out of the dream? Next time, my friends... next time... Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Ja ne!~*~


	54. Chapter 54

~*~Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'll update to chapter #56 for ya, since this is a very short one.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun light soon poured in through the open window. It danced softly on a young woman's sleeping form, causing her to stir slightly. It's warmth wrapped around her. This caused her to smile as her deep brown eyes were opened. 

As she awoke from a deep sleep, she looked over to see a young man sleeping in a chair next to her. His hand clung onto hers as if to comfort her and make her know she was not alone. She smiled to herself. 'Even after what happened, I have never felt so safe in my life. It's very peaceful and comforting.' 

Her eyes took in everything about him. In sleep, he seemed innocent and pure. It was as if he had no worries and could easily sleep any away. 

Her heart started to beat wildly. As if to cover the sound of it, she placed her hand over her heart. 

'Is this how it feels? How could this be? I have not known him for long. It's just not possible!' She softly shook her head. 'No. It cannot be. He has other things to be concentrating on. I can't place obstacles in his path.' 

Slowly she pulled the covers over her again, content to go back into her slumber. 'I shall speak nothing. He need not know anything.' And soon, her wish of slumber was granted. 

~*~How evil am I? Come on, tell me! Don't you just hate the fact I don't tell you who "she" is? Don't cha? Huh huh huh??? hehehehe. ~*~


	55. Chapter 55

Yami woke up to see Dyani asleep in bed. He was very shocked that he was in her room though. 'What? I must have fallen asleep. How is that possible? I do feel very calm around her though.' He looked her over. 'She looks okay, but I don't want to take any chances.' 

Just then Yami realized he had her hand in his. With a small blush, he placed it on the bed and let go. He got up and turned to leave. 

"Yami?" 

He looked back to see two sleepy brown orbs staring into his violet ones. "What is it?" 

Dyani shifted and sat up. "I think I need to explain something to you. About what happened yesterday. Please, sit down?" 

Yami walked over to the chair and sat back down. He gave his full attention to Dyani. "You don't have to explain anything right now, but I'm listening." 

Dyani took a deep breath. "About 5 months ago, I was walking in the market place with mother. I went off on my own and ran into this man. He said his name was Seto Kaiba and was the leader of this huge organization. He walked with me for awhile until we caught up with my mother again. She quickly but politely took me away from him and back to our home. She explained that Kaiba was a dangerous and powerful man. That's when I also found out about my powers. She told me that there was a great power deep inside me, that it runs in our family or something. The point she made very clear was that I was to refuse Kaiba anytime he came to me. 

"I did not know what she meant. I mean, he seemed like such a gentleman. He came by often and someone always sent him away. I guess he got angry. He soon started to stalk me and my family. I was scared. 

"At that time, my family worked with me on developing my powers. I don't really understand what it is, but it's there and quite developed now. My mother once said that I was to become as powerful as the Gods themselves. I went so far until my parents could not teach me anymore. They had no powers so they found someone to teach me. Her name was Maiko. She was a miko (for all you who don't watch _Inu Yasha_, Miko=Priestess) in the next town. I worked well with her until she said she could teach me no more. 

"One day I went into the market place alone to pick up something and I was grabbed and pulled into this alley way. Kaiba stared at me with those evil blue eyes. He told me I belonged to him and only him. I was to be his Queen as he climbed to power. I refused him, saying I would never be with him. I somehow got away and ran home. A few days later, I was home alone and he somehow got to me in our gardens. He told me to always remember that I belong to him. I yelled at him I belonged to no one. He threatened me, saying if I didn't go with him, he'd destroy all I love most. My father had come home that moment and came to my rescue by chasing him out somehow. That threat rang in my ears for a long time. 

"Then that horrible day came. The day when he..." Dyani lowered her head as tears fell down her face. Before Yami could say or do anything, she continued. "It never occurred to me that I should have stood up to him. I should have done something! But no, I did nothing. He slaughtered my little brother Sannosuke. He was only 7! The same age as Yugi. He slaughtered my father before my very eyes and my mother as well, driving his sword into them repeatedly. He said he'd continue to come after me and destroy all I held dear until I went with him. I was hiding under our table while he killed them. I was such a coward! I saw an opportunity and ran to the open window. I jumped out and ran as far as I could. I finally collapsed by that oasis." 

Yami just looked at her in shock, trying to absorb all she had just told him. 'So he was after her for a long time. She's been here 2 months now. And these powers of hers? As powerful as the Gods? No wonder Kaiba is after her. He plans to use her to his advantage. But what would he use her for?' 

Dyani spook yet again, head still down. "I know something else about Kaiba as well. He is the leader of a powerful group called the Clan of Anubis. You might not know of them yet, but they plan to take over. I don't know what they will do to you or Yugi." 

Yami leaned in. "How do you know this?" 

Dyani looked at him and then looked down again. "My father learned of them early on. I don't know how, but he formed a small group called Ra's Law. He tried to stop Kaiba before he got too powerful. Kaiba takes people who show signs of having some sort of power and brainwash them to fight with the Clan. I guess when he found out that his arch enemy's daughter was this all powerful person, he jumped at the chance. And now, they're all gone." 

Yami took her hand again, causing her to look up at him. "It's alright Dyani. It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me this. Now I know what I'm up against. And I'll tell you what I've told you before. You are welcomed here as long as you wish." 

Dyani smiled, but it faded quickly. "But he'll attack again. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I should just leave to-" 

"Stop. Don't think like that. We'll find some way to beat him. Trust me. Thousands of Egyptian people do." 

Dyani smiled at his attempt for humor. She realized he still held her hand. The Pharaoh was holding her hand!!! She blushed and pulled her hand away. 

Yami realized he was holding her hand a bit long. When she pulled her hand away, she didn't see Yami's blush as well. 

Yami started to rise. "Well, I better inform Tea and the others of what you told me. We now have a better understanding of the enemy. Thank you." He looked her over quickly. 'She's so frail and peaceful. How could anyone dare to bring her misery or cause her harm?' Blushing at his thoughts, he cleared his throat. "You should get a bit more sleep." 

"If I may, could I see Yugi a little bit later? I'd like to know if he's okay." 

Yami nodded. "If you'll excuse me, my Lady." 

As he was leaving, he heard her whisper "Thank you". He then exited her room and headed over to find Tea. 'I must tell her everything now.' 

~*~Ah, but was it really Dyani in the last "chapter"? I'll explain after this next one...~*~


	56. Chapter 56

Yami woke up to see Danielle asleep in bed. He got up and looked her over. 'Well, she seems to be okay, but I don't want to take any chances.' 

Just then he realized he had her hand in his. With a small blush, he placed it on the bed and let go. He slowly turned to leave. 

"Yami?" 

Yami quickly turned to see Danielle wake up and stare into his violet eyes. (God I love those eyes!!! ::sees screaming drooling fanfic girls:: EEP!) Danielle seemed weak and when she tried to sit up, she winced in pain. This just broke Yami's heart. "You shouldn't move. You got hit badly in that fight."

"I'm okay. I wanted to talk to you about something. Sit please?" 

Yami walked over to his chair and sat down again. "You don't have to tell me anything, but I'm listening." 

Danielle took a deep breath. "Okay, well, a long time ago, my family and I lived in a small town. We had a market place and everything. I loved living there. We knew everyone and they were all friendly. Back then, I went by my real name. 

"One day, something happened. My mom went to my father and had a private meeting. Next thing I knew, we were packing our things to move to some new town. The day before we left, my parents took Sanno and me into the living room and have a family meeting. My father worked for some secret organization started many years ago. They were supposed to fight against some powerful force. Apparently, this force was trying to take over the world. 

"Well, on some mission, this force found out who my father was and started to threaten us. Something about correcting history. The organization took this very seriously and decided to do the whole "witness protection" thing on us. That's why we live in Domino. My father still worked for them, but lived somewhere else under a new name. That's why I was in that private school and everything. I would have rather been in a public school, but they thought private was safer. 

"But a few weeks before the move, I was starting to feel something inside me. I told my mom about it and she started to worry. After talking with my dad, they told me I had this weird power inside me. Comes every some odd years in my family. They had scrolls and such to teach me from to develop my powers. As you can tell, I'm far from using all the power properly." 

Yami sat there absorbing all this information. Then a thought came into his mind. "The powerful force, did your father tell you the name of it? Or the organization he worked for?" 

"Yes. The organization was called Ra's Law. I don't really understand that, but whatever. And the powerful force is called... oh let me remember. Umm... I think The Clan of Anubis or something like that." 

Yami's thoughts were all over the place. Everything was coming together slowly. "Danielle, what is your real name?" 

"Dyani Yagyu. But as you know, I go by Danielle Kimura now. Kimura is my mother's maiden name." 

Yami just sat there thinking. "Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to." 

"I know, but I trust you." 

Yami nodded and slowly got up. "I think I should inform Maiko of this. Someone like that woman might come back. And you should get some more rest. I'll check up on you in a bit." Yami reached over and pulled the covers up to her chin as she settled back down. 

"Yami?" 

He looked up at her. "Yes?" 

"Could I possibly have my laptop back? I'd like to talk to Yugi and the gang in a bit. I'd like to know how he's doing." 

Yami nodded. "I'll bring in it in a bit. Now get some sleep." 

"Yes sire." Danielle smiled at him. 

Yami smiled back. "Good, now if you excuse me, my Lady." He bowed and left the room as her laugh rang sweetly in his ears. 

~*~ Confused? Here are the "Cliff notes" I posted:

Anywho, if you are all confused about the "she" thing in entry 54, read this. 

Technically, the "she" in #54 is both Dyani and Danielle. The same exact thing happened in both times. Let me explain... 

_Her heart started to beat wildly. As if to cover the sound of it, she placed her hand over her heart. _

_'Is this how it feels? How could this be? I have not known him for long. It's just not possible!' She softly shook her head. 'No. It cannot be. He has other things to be concentrating on. I can't place obstacles in his path.'_

How this applies to Dyani:  
Basically the all important factor... **HE'S THE PHARAOH!!!!** Of course he has a lot to worry about!! He doesn't have time to think about a silly thing like someone possibly falling for him! 

How this applies to Danielle:   
Other things to concentrate on... If you remember, the whole reason they are in Egypt to begin with is to discover Yami's past. She doesn't want something else for him to think about in front of him. She wants to help discover his past as simply and quickly as possible. 

In both cases, Dyani and Danielle have not known Yami that long: Dyani only 2 months and Danielle possibly the same amount of time. 

That's all! Thanx for reading this! I'm having fun writing it! Due to my insane schedule, I'm giving the option to you reviewers the possibility of me emailing you when an update comes. Leave your email addy if you would like me to do this. Ja ne! ~*~


	57. Chapter 57

~*~Gomen!!! I keep forgetting to update!! Sorry!!! Here, don't kill me!!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami headed down to see Maiko in the Pharaoh's study. 'This is all making sense now. Very slowly everything is making the sense. The dreams as well. And that dream last night. Dyani's father started the organization? Is it possible history is somewhat repeating itself?' 

He walked into the study to find Maiko sitting in a large chair. "How is she doing?" 

"She's alright I think. We had a long talk and then I told her to get some more sleep." 

Maiko sat back in her chair. "A long talk? I guess this means it's time you and I talked again." 

Yami nodded and moved to the other chair opposite of her. She waited for him to sit before she spoke. 

"So, what did you see and what did she tell you?" 

Yami proceeded to tell her everything Danielle said. Maiko nodded every now and then, but did not interrupt. When he had finished, she asked about the dream. 

"The dream surprised me, but there was one thing that stuck out. Dyani mentioned being trained by a miko named Maiko. That was you in the past, wasn't it?" 

She smiled. "Yes. It is true. I did teach Dyani how to develop her powers. Being a miko makes me very different from an average human. I knew from an early age about my past lives and such. This means that I knew about your past as well. I knew more about her since I had studied and guided her." 

Yami sat back. 'How could this be? She knew everything this long and still she won't tell me everything?' "Why do you still hold back information?" 

"Because it is not my history to learn. Young Pharaoh, have faith. Everything will return in due time. Until then, work together with her. I am not sure as of yet if she has these dreams as well. If she does, she will come to me on her own. I won't rush her." 

Yami slowly got up. "I'm sorry to just cut this short, but I promised Danielle I'd bring her the laptop. She wanted to speak with Yugi." 

"That's fine. We can talk whenever you like. Go see to her." 

Yami walked out of the room and headed towards his. The laptop was right where he left it. When he looked at the screen, he realized he never logged Danielle off line. 'Not that I know how or anything.' He looked at the screen and saw Yugi left a message after he had left. 

~ 

Heart of Cards: Since you've been online for a long time, i'm going to guess no one logged you off. anyway, i emailed you the site about the clan. it has some things you should really read over. 

~ 

Yami tried and succeed in turning off the laptop and carrying it to Danielle's room. He slowly opened the door to find Danielle sound asleep. He put the laptop on the chair he previously sat in and looked her over. 'She looks alright. I'll come check on her again a little later.' 

He turned and walked out, leaving Danielle to her dreams. 

~*~You want the direct to link to where you are in the story, just leave a review. I don't mind if you don't want to wait until I transfer it all here. I warn you, it's an online diary so it has other stuff besides the fanfic and is has a lot of mistakes. Oh and leave me your email addy if you want me to do that, or if you want me to notify you when I update again here. Ja ne!~*~


	58. Chapter 58

~*~Dream! Dream! Dream!!!!~*~ 

As Dyani was getting comfortable in her bed, she heard a crack at the door. Lifting her head, she saw a small boy with funny, but cute looking hair. She smiled. 

"It's alright. Come on in Yugi." 

Yugi shyly came into the room and looked at Dyani with these big sad eyes. (AWWW!! KAWAII!!!) "Are you okay, Lady Dyani?" 

"I'm okay. And what about you?" 

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there." Yugi slowly made his way over to her on the bed. When he reached the edge, he looked her over as tears started to form in his eyes. Dyani, being the kind of girl she is, melted at the sight of those tears and leaned over. 

"What's the matter Yugi?" 

Yugi looked down. "I was afraid... afraid that bad man was going to hurt you." 

"Aww, come here Yugi." Dyani held out her arms. Yugi climbed into her bed and into her arms. She wrapped them around him in a comforting hug and started to sway with him back and forth. In this position, Yugi did let his tears out. 

"Shh, its okay. Let it all out. I'm so sorry Yugi. I never wanted you to get hurt in this." 

Yugi looked up at her. "I don't want him to take you away." 

Dyani smiled to herself, but tried to relax him. "No one is taking me away from you. It's alright." 

Yugi looked at her with such innocent eyes. "You promise?" *sniff* (KAWAII!!!!) 

"I promise you. I'll find some way to come back to you."

"But I had this horrible dream that that man came and took you away! You were never coming back, just like my mommy and daddy. Yami might do that someday too..." 

"Oh Yugi. Listen to me. I will never leave you unless I told you. Even then, I'd come back. Promise." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. And I know Yami wouldn't leave you like that. He loves you too much to cause you that much pain." 

Dyani saw that this comment calmed the boy down a little bit. "Why don't you sleep in here? You could use a good rest." 

"Can I?" 

"Sure. Now get comfortable." 

Yugi squirmed for a minute until he found the perfect position. Dyani conformed around the area he left her. As his eyes were closing, she hummed softly to him, causing him and herself to fall fast asleep.

~*~That's all for now. Sorry about this. My schedule has been very hectic. I'll try and post more later tonight. Ja ne! ~*~


	59. Chapter 59

~*~Another Dream~*~ 

A young boy was playing out in the gardens having a great time. He looked behind him and called out a strange name. An Egyptian looking woman looked up at him and smiled. She got up and walked over to the boy and continued to play the game with him. 

It was his turn to go find her. As he was rounding the corner, he saw her being slapped hard across the face by a scary looking man in a long blue robe. The woman was then beaten by this man and thrown to the ground. She struggled as hard as she could, but she could not get up on her own. The boy went to run to her, but the man threw him aside. 

"Do not interfere boy. She belongs to me. I'm taking her where she belongs." Insert some evil laughter and you really had the boy terrified. 

He continued to run towards the woman when she called out his name, begging him to stay away. "I... don't want... to... see you get... hurt..." 

The man kicked her in the stomach to silence her. He bent down, picked her up, mumbled some words and a huge puff of smoke surrounded them. 

The last thing he heard as he was screaming to the woman was her saying, "I'm sorry. Goodbye..." 

~*~Out of Dream~*~ 

"NO!" A boy threw back the covers as he started panting. 'What a nightmare! I wonder... Those two people looked so familiar. But I don't...' 

*Knock knock* 

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright?" 

"Yes Grandpa. It was just a nightmare." 

Grandpa opened the door and walked in. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yes Grandpa. I'm fine. Just a harmless nightmare." 

"Alright. Get some more sleep. You have school in the morning. Your break is not that far away." 

"Okay. Good night Grandpa." 

"Sweet dream Yugi." Grandpa closed the door behind him as he left. 

'I wonder. I better tell Yami about my dream. Maybe he'll know what it means.' Yugi snuggled under his covers again and drifted off to sleep. 

(Ooooooh, now it gets interesting...)

~*~Into Yugi's dream~*~ 

A young Yugi in Egyptian clothes woke up from a nightmare. He walked out of his room to see Yami in Egyptian clothes walking down the hall. "Yami!" He ran towards his big brother. 

Yami turned towards him and waited for him to catch up. "What is it Yugi?" 

"How is she? Is she awake?" 

"Calmed down. Yes, she woke up, but is still resting. You can go take a look, but do not disturb her." 

"Okay, but I had another nightmare." 

Yami went down on one knee to be about the same height as Yugi. "Tell me about it." 

"Well, that scary man was there and he was beating Lady Dyani up and said he was taking her away, that she didn't belong here. I don't want her to go, Yami!" 

Yami stood and said in an almost whisper, "Neither do I." After a few moments, he continued in a louder voice, "Why don't you go visit her? She'd like that." 

"Okay. Bye Yami." With that Yugi ran down the hall to see Dyani. 

When he got to her door, he slowly pushed it open and poked his head in. 

"It's alright. Come on in Yugi." 

He shyly came into the room and looked at her sadly. "Are you okay, Lady Dyani?" 

"I'm okay. And what about you?" 

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there." Yugi slowly made his way over to her on the bed. When he reached the edge, he looked her over as tears started to form in his eyes. 

"What's the matter Yugi?" 

Yugi looked down for he didn't want her to see his tears. "I was afraid... afraid that bad man was going to hurt you." 

"Aww, come here Yugi." He looked up to see Dyani holding out her arms. Yugi climbed into her bed and into her arms. He felt her wrap them around him in a comforting hug and started to sway with him back and forth. In this position, Yugi just let go of his emotions and cried his little heart out. 

"Shh, its okay. Let it all out. I'm so sorry Yugi. I never wanted you to get hurt in this." 

Yugi looked up at her. He had to tell her his biggest fear. "I don't want him to take you away." 

"No one is taking me away from you. It's alright." 

Yugi looked at her in such hopefulness. "You promise?" *sniff* 

"I promise you. I'll find some way to come back to you." 

Yugi just couldn't push away his dream. She was taken away. There was nothing he could do about it. "But I had this horrible dream that that man came and took you away! You were never coming back, just like my mommy and daddy. Yami might do that someday too..." Yugi felt like crying all over again. 

"Oh Yugi. Listen to me. I will never leave you unless I told you. Even then, I'd come back. Promise." 

Yugi looked at her. "Really?" 

"Yes. And I know Yami wouldn't leave you like that. He loves you too much to cause you that much pain." 

Yugi relaxed a bit at that. 'He does. And I love him a lot too.' 

"Why don't you sleep in here? You could use a good rest." 

Yugi looked at her, somewhat happily. "Can I?" 

"Sure. Now get comfortable." 

Yugi squirmed for a minute until he found the perfect position. As he started to close his eyes, he heard her hummed softly to him, causing him and herself to fall fast asleep. 

~*~Does this make more sense now? Good. But it's a good cliffhanger too. So Yugi is having these dreams now. This could be fun... Hehehe. One more!~*~


	60. Chapter 60

~*~Sorry for the long wait. Not like you care, but been very busy to the point where I feel like just screaming. Notes at the bottom.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Yami had checked up on Danielle, he walked back to his room to get some rest. As he was about to lay down on the bed, he felt someone else in the room. He turned to see the woman in white. (Had to bring her back in here...) 

"They will be back, much stronger then that woman." 

Yami nodded and sat down on the bed. "I know. That's what worries me. I just barely got there in time. What if she's not that lucky next time?" 

"Her powers are increasing. Soon she will be able to use them to their full power." 

"Like in that dream?" When the woman nodded, Yami sat up. "But she'll be overcome like what happened in the past!" 

"I do not think so. She has grown stronger in this time. She will be able to handle it and perhaps become more powerful then she had." 

Yami wasn't sure about this. 'I remember back at duelist kingdom she fainted after helping me block Pegasus' Millennium Eye.' (I reread my fanfic, so don't tell me that's wrong.) 

Sensing what he was thinking, the woman replied, "She was not that strong yet. She did not know all of her power nor how to use it. Her parents did teach her a little, but not enough. She is slowly learning more." 

"I will have to take your word on that. If I may ask, who are you? I know you appear to both of us, but why?" 

The woman shook her head. "All will be revealed in due time, young Pharaoh. Until then, I can not say." With that, she disappeared. 

Yami shook his head and laid down to rest. And soon, he was off in dream land. 

~*~Dream Time! YAY!!!~*~ 

As Yami was leaving to find Tea, he heard Yugi call to him. He turned to see Yugi running towards him. "What is it Yugi?" 

When he finally caught up with him, Yugi asked, "How is she? Is she awake?" 

Seeing that Yugi was upset, Yami told him, "Calm down. Yes, she woke up, but is still resting. You can go take a look, but do not disturb her." 'He must not disturb her. She has been completely wiped out.' 

"Okay, but I had another nightmare." 

Yami went down on one knee to be about the same height as Yugi. He knew Yugi's nightmares were horrible and it took him a long time to calm down after one. "Tell me about it." 

"Well, that scary man was there and he was beating Lady Dyani up and said he was taking her away, that she didn't belong here. I don't want her to go, Yami!" 

Yami stood. 'Dyani leave? No, I won't let that happen.' In an almost whisper, Yami said, "Neither do I." After a few moments, he continued in a louder voice so Yugi could hear him, "Why don't you go visit her? She'd like that." 

"Okay. Bye Yami." With that Yugi ran down the hall to see Dyani. 

Yami smiled. 'He seems more concerned about her then the injuries he received.' Silently, after seeing Yugi enter her room, Yami walked over to the door and listened in. 

"What's the matter Yugi?" 

"I was afraid... afraid that bad man was going to hurt you." 

"Aww, come here Yugi." 

After a few moments, Yami heard Yugi start to cry. It took all his strength not to run in there and comfort his younger brother. He peaked inside to see Dyani comforting him in a hug and swaying him back and forth. 'It's almost... motherly.' 

"Shh, its okay. Let it all out. I'm so sorry Yugi. I never wanted you to get hurt in this." 

"I don't want him to take you away." 

"No one is taking me away from you. It's alright." 

"You promise?" *sniff* 

Yami held his breath. 

"I promise you. I'll find some way to come back to you." 

Yami released the breath he was holding. 

"But I had this horrible dream that that man came and took you away! You were never coming back, just like my mommy and daddy. Yami might do that someday too..." 

This broke Yami's heart. As he was about to walk in, he heard Dyani saying something. 

"Oh Yugi. Listen to me. I will never leave you unless I told you. Even then, I'd come back. Promise." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. And I know Yami wouldn't leave you like that. He loves you too much to cause you that much pain." 

'She knows me too well. I could never do that to him... or to her...' 

"Why don't you sleep in here? You could use a good rest." 

"Can I?" 

"Sure. Now get comfortable." 

Yami saw Yugi squirmed for a minute until he found the perfect position. As he started to close his eyes, Yami saw Dyani lean over and hum softly into his ear, causing him and herself to fall fast asleep. 

Yami closed the door and walked off to find Tea. 'I still have to tell her about Kaiba.'

After Yami had found Tea and gave her the new information, a large meeting was scheduled for the next morning. Yami, completely dreading this, decided he needed to clear his mind. He set off to the balcony he took Dyani to see the stars. 

When he finally reached it, he was shocked to find her there as well. "Dyani? What are you doing here? You should be resting." 

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, Yami, but I had to see the stars. Besides, I feel fine now." 

"Still, that took a lot out of you. You shouldn't be up and out like this." He started to walk towards her. 

"I'm fine. I heal quickly due to my powers. Just like when I got hurt the last time Kaiba came." 

Yami grew angry at the memory. The way Kaiba just slapped and beat her like that. Yami had never felt so powerless in his life. 

"The stars are always so beautiful. They're so high above us, yet I still have the urge to reach up and grab one." 

Yami looked up at them and then glanced back at Dyani. 'They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. If I could I would give you the stars.' Yami blushed at his thoughts. 'What is this feeling I have?' 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her shiver slightly. He reached over and placed his cape around her shoulders. Dyani reached up and clung it to herself. "Thank you." 

He just stood there next to her looking up at the stars. Yami did take a look at her to see her eyes closed tight. "What are you doing?" 

"Making a wish on a star." 

"What are you wishing for?" 

She smiled. "If I told you that, it wouldn't come true." 

Yami smiled. 

They stood there for a long time in silence. 

"Yami?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think they survived?" 

Yami turned to her. "What?" 

"My town. Do you think he spared them?" 

Yami was speechless. After all she was through, she was thinking about the ones she left behind. "I don't know." 

Dyani looked down in sadness. "I abandoned them. I don't even know if the people who worked for us survived." 

Yami turned to her. "You did nothing wrong. You had to get out of there. And don't say if you had gone with him, people would be alright. You don't know that." 

She nodded. 

After a few more minutes of silence, they walked back to their rooms. Yami walked her back to her door and heard Yugi still sleeping inside. "Thank you for what you did for him." 

Dyani looked at him. "You heard?" 

"Well, not everything. I do know you comforted him when he was crying. I thank you." 

"I just did what my mother used to do to me and Sanno when we were upset." 

"It worked. I should go get him out of there." 

"No, it's okay. He can stay here with me tonight. I have no problem with it. Sanno did it all the time." 

"Then I wish you pleasant dreams and a peaceful night." 

"To you as well, Yami." 

"Good night." 

"Good night." With that, Dyani disappeared into her chamber, closing the door behind her. 

Yami turned and headed towards his room. His mind was filled with many things, but all he wanted to do right then was go to sleep and hope his dreams were nice ones with a certain face. 

~*~That's it! I quit for tonight! See ya!~*~

A small teaser from chapter #70:

_Suddenly, he saw her smile fade, her head look down and her hand lower. "Dyani, is there anything wrong?" _

_Dyani took a deep breath. "I've been thinking Yami. I don't know what happened to the people back home. I just left them without a second thought. I... I'd like to find out what happen, help pick up the pieces. Maybe it's time I left and went home."_

As you can see, more fun stuff to come up. So don't run away! I need a few reviews… No featured reviewer this time, because I honestly didn't have the energy to look and select one. Maybe I'll have two for chapter 70… depends if I get out of my slump. Ja ne!~*~


	61. Chapter 61

~*~Because of a wonderful review I got, I'm updating again. I might post another one much later tonight. Not sure yet… For those who have read this before, this chapter has been "fixed" because I read it and got disgusted that I wrote something that horrible. So, all fixed. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle woke up from her sleep to see she was alone in her room. Slowly, she sat up and was surprised to find her injuries completely healed. 'Well, I'd be a little suspicious if it wasn't for my powers. Guess I can heal myself quickly too.' Danielle got up and made her way for the door. 'I think I should to talk to Maiko. That dream was just… I need to talk with her.' 

Swinging the door open, Danielle walked out into the slightly cool hallway. 'Should have known Egypt cools down at night.' As she was making her way towards Maiko's chambers, the brown eyed girl noticed Yami's door opened slightly. A calmness over took her, leaving her very peaceful and yet…

**You set my soul at ease

Chased darkness out of view

Left your desperate spell on me

Say you feel it too I know you do** 

'Damn me and my nosey self!' Danielle pushed the door open a little more and looked into his room. Yami was lying in his bed, under the covers, sleeping silently. 'He looks so peaceful. I can't believe what he did for me. I must have made him so worried.' Before she realized what she was doing, Danielle was next to his bed, looking down at his sleeping form. 

**I've got so much more to give

This can't die, I yearn to live

Pour yourself all over me

And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees**

Danielle looked him over and stopped at his face. (::takes out ham and beat people who thought anything other then face:: perverts...) Suddenly, she started to blush as he turned, part of the sheet sliding down, revealing his chest. (::throws bucket at drooling Fanfic girls::)  'I don't think I'll get used to seeing that.' A soft smile spread on her lips as she continued to look down at his sleeping face.

**I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do**

'I remember when I first met Yami face to face. There was this feeling, as if there was some kind of connection I had with him.' Danielle blushed again as she recalled their first meeting, way back in Duelist Kingdom. 'It seems so long ago.' 

**Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever**

_A twig snapped and Danielle whirled around to come face to face with.. Yugi? _

_"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry if I startled you." _

_Danielle shook her head. "It's alright. I don't think we've been properly introduced. You know who I am. What's your name?" When the man looked surprised, she went on, "You're the spirit inside Yugi. You do have a name, right?" _

_The Spirit looked very impressed. "How did you figure that out?" _

_A smile spread on her lips. "Well, for one thing, you're taller, your hair is longer, your voice is deeper, and you don't have that white shirt that he wears. It's kinda obvious. So, what's your name?" _

_He smiled. "Yugi hasn't even asked me that yet. I am called many things." _

_"Pick one." _

_"Yami."_

_"Well, nice to meet you Yami. Now what can I do for you?" _

_"You mentioned to Yugi you had some sort of power." _

_Danielle nodded. "I figured you'd ask that. Before you even wonder, no, I don't have a millennium item. But I believe my power is along that point in history. Back in __Egypt__.__ And my true name is not Danielle. It's Dyani. I had to change it." _

_She smiled again. Yami asked, "How much do you know..." _

_"Not much. The past is not something I know a great deal about. But I can help you. We can learn about the past together if you like." _

_Yami turned away for a moment. "Maybe." Shifting a bit. "We should head back." _

_"In a minute.__ I just love looking up at the stars." _

_After a few moments, Yami took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. _

_"Thank you. I don't understand one thing though. How does Yugi's clothes get bigger?" Shakes head. "I don't think I want to know." _

_After a few more moments, they headed back to camp._

**My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do**

'I knew right away he was the Spirit inside Yugi. I don't know how exactly. It was as if I knew him before... a long time ago. At duelist kingdom, I stood off to the side and prayed he would win so I could escape that cursed place. I used to depend on myself and my family, no one else. It was frustrating at first to depend on Yugi and Yami to help me, to just be standing by his side. But now, it feels right.'

**I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fail  
Be at the mercy of a man,   
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are**

'I-I don't think I can picture my life without him now. I don't know when this happened. It's as if we were meant to be. I think I would be happy with him... forever.' That thought alone both surprised her and calmed her at the same time, as if some secret was finally revealed.

Suddenly, a small bit of pain appeared in her head and Danielle had a vision of some sorts. It was of her in Egyptian clothing, standing on a balcony with a man also in Egyptian attire. Judging by his clothing he seemed to be of a much higher status, possibly even Pharaoh. When he turned to face her, Danielle realized the man looked exactly like Yami. 'This is impossible. It's almost as if I'm really here but not at the same time. Is this a daydream… or a memory?'

He turned to her. "What are you doing?" 

"Making a wish on a star." 

"What are you wishing for?" 

She smiled. "If I told you that, it wouldn't come true." 

Yami smiled. 

They stood there for a long time in silence. It was a very comfortable silence, nothing needed to be said. But something was definitely on her mind. 

"Yami?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think they survived?" 

Yami turned to her. "What?" 

"My town. Do you think he spared them?" 

"I don't know." 

The blonde lowered her head for she could feel the tears about to fall. "I abandoned them. I don't even know if the people who worked for us survived." 

Yami turned to her. "You did nothing wrong. You had to get out of there. And don't say if you had gone with him, people would be alright. You don't know that." 

She nodded. That was all she needed to hear for now. It didn't matter what he said for he always found a way to make her feel calm and safe. 

**I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do**

With a sudden jolt, Danielle snapped out of her vision as soon as Yami turned again, chest down on the bed with his head turned towards her, but none-the-less asleep. Danielle's heart melted at the sight of him as her eyes softened. So carefree and innocent he looked while sleeping. 

**Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever**

'I-I think I know now. Was that me in the past? A past life? That means we did meet then and were destined to find each other again. But do you know any of this yet? Should I say anything? What were we to each other? Is history repeating itself? I wonder if you get visions like this, dreams of the past.'

**In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Let's take this now before it's gone  
like yesterday**

The brown eyed woman leaned down over the sleeping male and slowly but gently ran her hand along his cheek. 'Why does it feel as though I don't want to be anywhere else but here? Do I love him? Is it true?' By looking at his face, Danielle knew the answer right away.

**Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be... no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me..**

'It's true. My heart is yours, Yami. But what about you? I don't know how you feel. I don't know anything, even if you look at me with something other than friendship. I'll wait until you know, until you find your answers. Until then...' 

**I'm gonna Love  
I wanna love you forever**

'I ask for nothing unless you are willing to give it. I won't force you into anything, especially with all that's been going on. There has to be a reason for it all. Is it because of us?'

**And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together**

'We shared our lives once, back when you were pharaoh. I'm sure of it, but…What happened back then? Were we happy? Did we live happily ever after, like a fairy tale or like one of those romantic stories?' 

**Is that so much for you to do**

As Yami shifted once again, his face straight up as he lay on his back, Danielle pulled her hand away, watching him sleep. 'What were we?'

**Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew**

Leaning over, Danielle gently kissed his forehead, letting her eyes gaze at his face a moment longer. 'Until we figure this out...' 

**I wanna love you forever**

Danielle slowly walked back over to the door, deciding to let him sleep. When she reached it, she turned back to look at him once more. Ever so softly, Danielle whispered into the darkness, "Forever." 

**Forever**

With a small smile on her face, the blonde haired woman gently closed the door behind her, leaving the pharaoh to his dreams. 

~*~You all better like this. It took me over 3 hours to find good enough lyrics!!! Seriously, **LEAVE A REVIEW** and tell me what you think. I forgot to put that the song is called "I Wanna Love You Forever" by Jessica Simpson. I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING!!!! For all you _Inu Yasha _fans, please check out my new story, **Don't Tell A Soul**. See my profile for more information.** Ja ne!~*~**


	62. Chapter 62

The sun shining into the room caused Yami to soon wake up from his dream. Looking around the room, he was slightly confused. 'I thought I heard someone in here. Must have been my imagination.' Stretching, he got up and changed into some clothes he found in the bottom of the suitcase. (Remember what he wore in that whole Dungeon Dice Monsters thing? that's what he's wearing. ::drools:: oops. ::grabs bucket::) Deeming himself ready, Yami made his way to the Dining hall for breakfast with the others. 

When he got there, he saw Maiko sitting there waiting. "Good morning Yami. Sleep well?" 

"Morning. Yes I did." Yami sat down in his now usual seat and waited for a certain female. 

Danielle walked in a few moments later. "Sorry I'm late." 

"That's already. Yami just got here not too long ago as well. Let's eat." 

With that said, Kaoru walked into the room with their food and they began to dig in. 

~*~I don't do Food scenes as you can tell~*~ 

After breakfast, Danielle decided to go back to her room and found her laptop. 'Guess I better check my email or something, let the guys know how we're doing.' She hooked up the miracle machine (work with me here) and soon got online. Clicking on the AIM icon, Danielle logged in to see Yugi online. Curious, she clicked on his name and sent him a message.

~ 

Mysterious Siren: Aren't you supposed to be in school? 

HeartofCards: I am. we have a sub today, so he let me come to the computer room to do "research" 

Mysterious Siren: research? on what? 

HeartofCards: nothing interesting. 

HeartofCards: how are you feeling? yami said something about you in trouble 

Mysterious Siren: Oh, umm, nothing serious as you can tell. i'm fine. 

HeartofCards: i'm glad. 

Mysterious Siren: what's going on with you? 

HeartofCards: Not much. been having weird dreams lately. 

Mysterious Siren: Oh? 

HeartofCards: yeah. the weirdest part is they take place in Egypt. 

Mysterious Siren: Egypt???? 

HeartofCards: yeah 

Mysterious Siren: that is weird. 

HeartofCards: so, have you heard from Kaiba lately? 

Mysterious Siren: Noooooo... why would i? 

HeartofCards: didn't Yami tell you? he's there at some convention. 

Mysterious Siren: WHAT?!?!?!?! 

HeartofCards: i guess he didn't tell you 

Mysterious Siren: No. he failed to mention that. 

HeartofCards: don't be mad at him. he probably thought he was protecting you. 

Mysterious Siren: maybe... 

HeartofCards: well, he asked me to look up something for him. i sent the info to your email addy

Mysterious Siren: what did he want you to look up?

HeartofCards: he didn't tell you that either??

Mysterious Siren: apparently he hasn't told me a lot of things…

HeartofCards: he must have a reason. don't get too upset….

HeartofCards: i g2g. next class to go to. history... ironic, no? 

Mysterious Siren: lol 

Mysterious Siren: ttyl 

HeartofCards: cya! 

~ 

Yugi soon logged off, leaving Danielle to sit there to think for a moment. Anger was apparent all over her, keeping even the deadly dust bunnies away to crawl away in fear. 'That's it!'  Shooting up out of her seat, Danielle stormed out of the room and went to find Yami. 

~ 

Yami was sitting in the Pharaoh's... _his_ Study, reading over some scrolls that looked as if they might be useful. 'Another dead end.' Suddenly, the door flew open and Danielle walked in, looking as if something was definitely on her mind. He immediately looked up and over at the enraged girl. "Danielle? Are you alright?" 

She just gave him with this look Yami didn't like at all. It sent shivers up and down his spine. "Danielle?" 

"I'm going into town tomorrow morning before breakfast... alone." 

~*~Ahh, I still have the cliffhangers up my sleeve.~*~


	63. Chapter 63

~*~I call this the 'insert foot into mouth' chapter…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami dropped his scroll, speechless. "Alone?" 

"Yes. Alone." 

Yami got up slowly. 'Alone? She looks really angry. Is she angry at me?' "What's wrong?" 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? I'm just stuck out here in the middle of Egypt looking up your past for you and I find out from Yugi not long ago that you're keeping things from me that I have a right to know! But, oh, nothing's wrong." Danielle took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "You know what? I might as well leave now. I'll stay at one of the hotels. Cya later Yami." With that she walked out. 

Yami just stood there wide eyed. 'What did she find out? About the Clan? About Kaiba? I knew I should have told her about him, but I thought I was protecting her.' Finally getting out of his daze, Yami went to find her to apologize. 

When he got to her room, he saw Danielle packing one of her small bags. 'I guess she's leaving for awhile.' He knocked on the door to let her know he was standing there. She looked up then back down. "I have nothing more to say to you Yami." 

Yami slowly walked into the room. If he was a dog, you'd be able to see his tail in between his back legs in sadness. "I came here to apologize. I did not want to tell you some things. I thought I was protecting you." 

She turned to face him, still anger in her eyes. "I had a right to know. I don't like that you're keeping this kind of information from me!" 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted more information about the Clan first before I told you anything. And Yugi is pretty good with computers so I thought he could get the information we needed." 

Danielle crossed her arms across her chest. "Wait. So you knew about the Clan before?" 

Yami looked at her in shock. "Yeah... isn't that why you're upset?" 

The blonde seemed to just get angrier. "Yugi told me about _Kaiba. He didn't tell me about the research he was doing. Now I know." She started to tap her foot. (I do that when I get angry) _

'Oh boy! I'm in trouble!' Yami stood there. He felt like he was digging his own grave, which is basically what he was doing. "I thought that's what you found out." 

"Good to know you were keeping other important information from me." Danielle shook her head. "Just... get out. I'm leaving as soon as I finish packing some things." 

Yami turned to walk out, but stopped. "I'm not sure that's wise, especially with the Clan after you." 

"Oh, so you found out those two women were from the Clan too? What else are you keeping from me, Yami? What else? Besides I can take care of myself. I have powers, remember? Now leave before I get angrier." She turned back to her bag and continued to pack. 

Yami walked out and closed the door behind him. He went back to his study and sat down. "What have I done?" 

~*~I'm so evil. Don't you all hate me for this chapter?~*~


	64. Chapter 64

Kaoru came in to help Danielle pack, though she wasn't thrilled with it. "If I may ask, my Lady, what happened?" 

Without even looking up, Danielle replied, "He was keeping things from me that I should have been told. What else is he keeping from me?" 

"Are you sure he didn't have a good reason?" 

"It was something I needed to know. It affected me and I wasn't told in order to prepare myself. And if he's hiding one thing, what else is there he's not telling me? I can't be around someone who hides things from me." 

"I think I understand." 

Danielle turned to the early teen. The girl looked sad. "Why are you sad, Kaoru?" 

"Well, you reminded me of Satsuki, my older sister. She was your age when she disappeared. I'm going to miss you." Suddenly she turned quickly to look straight into Danielle's eyes. "Will you come back?" 

So much sadness was apparent in her eyes. As much as Danielle wanted to avoid the question, she had to answer. "I don't know. I mean, I'd make sure he got home alright, but I don't know if I'll be back myself." 

Kaoru looked down and finished up packing. Danielle hugged the girl as she would Sanno. She then picked up her bag and laptop, and walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind. 

As she walked towards the main entrance, she saw Sannosuke standing there, holding the reins to her horse. His face was towards the ground. The closer she got, Danielle could feel this guilt build up inside her. 'I have to do this. I just can't be here now.' She walked up to the boy and lifted his chin with one hand. "Why are you so sad?" 

"It's going to be different here without you. I know how much everyone cares for you. Kaoru is going to be very upset." 

"You care for her, don't you?" Sannosuke stiffened as Danielle smiled. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone." 

He blushed. "She at first was like a little sister, then a friend. When you two showed up it changed." 

Danielle smiled again. "Don't wait too long." She moved to hug him, but hesitated. 

Sannosuke noticed. "I remind you of someone, don't I? Someone you lost?" 

She nodded. "I had a little brother. He was only seven, but his name was also Sannosuke. I called him Sanno. I imagine he would have look like you when he became fourteen." 

"If it helps, you remind me of my sister. She called me Sanno too. You could call me that as well, if you like." 

"Thank you." Danielle gave him a huge hug. When she released him, she heard someone come up from behind. She turned to be face to face with Maiko. 

"How long will ye be gone child?" 

"I don't know." 

"You will always have a place here if ye need it. Don't hesitate to come back if that is thy desire." 

No more words were said as Danielle gave a final hug to the older woman. She then turned, climbed onto the horse, and rode into town, wiping the tears from her eyes as she rode away. 

~*~Yami no say goodbye?? Maybe I should write another? I need a note...~*~


	65. Chapter 65

~*~Notes at the bottom. Please read at the end.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami looked over his balcony to see Danielle ride away. 'She didn't even wait to say goodbye. What have I done?' He walked over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. In his sadness, he almost didn't hear someone walk into his room. 

"Did ye say goodbye?" 

Yami shook his head. 

"Why?" 

"I think I'm the last person she wants to see right now." 

"What happened?" 

Yami turned to Maiko. (If you couldn't tell by the "ye" you should be hit with a ham. ::looks around for mine::) 

"She found out that I was hiding some things from her. About the Clan and Kaiba being here." 

Maiko sat up. "Kaiba's here? Where? Why?" 

"He's in some town at a Duel Monsters Convention." 

"Why did ye not tell me?" 

"I did not think about it until much later. By then, I didn't want to tell her. I thought I was protecting her." 

Maiko leaned back. "You should have told her from the beginning." 

"Is everyone against me today? I made a mistake. I know that. And because of it, she could get hurt, or worse." Yami returned to his earlier position of head in hands. 

Maiko turned to leave. "You should rest and clear your mind. Perhaps later you will find some answers." With that, she left, closing the door behind her. 

'Well, it couldn't hurt to take a quick nap. I have to make it up to her somehow. I can't lose her. Not like this." Mentally and emotionally exhausted, Yami placed his head down on his pillow and drifted into slumber.

~*~I'm a beta-reader!!!!! Child of the Ancients-chan has launched her newest fanfic, **_Stolen Hearts Across Time_**, which I beta-read for her. It's a great story, even if I do say so myself. Everyone go read it!!!! In honor of her posting it, I'm add two, that's right, **two** new chapters in addition to this one. Enjoy and go read her's right now!!!!! Ja ne!~*~


	66. Chapter 66

~*~Here's one out of two in honor of CotA-chan!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, your room is number 1613, upstairs and to the left. Enjoy your stay." After taking the key from the woman, Danielle sighed. 'Of all the Inns in this town and I end up at Cleopatra's Inn, in the same room.' 

As she was heading up to the room, the woman stopped her. "Miss? I'm sorry, but didn't you stay with us not too long ago? With a young man with... interesting hair?" 

"Umm... You must be mistaken." 

"I don't think so. I hardly forget a face." 

"Well, he and I went our separate ways." 

"Oh, that's too bad. You two looked really good together." With a smile, the woman went back to her computer, leaving Danielle to find her room with a mind full of thoughts. 

She soon got there and opened the door. Throwing her suitcase onto the floor, laptop on the bed, Danielle fell on top the bed herself. 'The trip didn't seem that long before.' She picked herself up to close the door. 

"I think I'll take a shower. At least this time there's no one to worry about in the room." 

After getting what she needed, she went into the bathroom and had a long, relaxing shower.

Danielle grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she got out of the bathroom to grab her clothes. She grabbed her tank top and plaid pants pj's (love those) and put them on to become comfy. After drying her hair, she flopped down on the bed, grabbed her laptop, and got online. 'Should I go on AIM?' Out of habit she did, finding the only person online was Tea, but her away message was up. 'Great. I'll check my email then. Probably overcrowded with junk mail.' (Well, mine always is) 

Suddenly, a window came up: "Ancient Miko" has sent you a message. Do you wish to accept it? 

'Why not?' 

~ 

Ancient Miko: I'm glad to see you made it alright. 

Mysterious Siren: Maiko? 

Ancient Miko: Aye 

Mysterious Siren: I didn't know you had a computer let alone a screen name. 

Ancient Miko: I'm not that old dear. 

Mysterious Siren: i meant no disrespect 

Ancient Miko: its alright. how are you doing? 

Mysterious Siren: well, i just checked in and took a shower. i think i'm just going to rest tonight. 

Ancient Miko: That's good 

Mysterious Siren: how are they doing? 

Ancient Miko: Sannosuke and Kaoru miss you, but I keep them busy. 

Mysterious Siren: that's good. 

Ancient Miko: Dyani, Yami is very sorry for what happened. He really is. 

Mysterious Siren: I know he is, but i'm still mad. Did he not trust me or something? 

Ancient Miko: He thought he was protecting you. When he told me what happened after you left, I was on your side. It was wrong of him to do that, but he had your best interests at heart. Believe that. 

Mysterious Siren: I just need to be away for awhile. I need to clear my head. 

Ancient Miko: These doors are always open to ye 

Mysterious Siren: thank you. Wow, you say "ye" even online? cool. 

Ancient Miko: I must get back now. I hope to speak with ye again soon. Good night. 

Mysterious Siren: Night. 

~ 

Danielle logged off and put the laptop on the table, plugging it in to the wall to recharge the dying battery. After a huge yawn escaped her lips, Danielle got comfortable under the covers and fell asleep. 

~*~I did mention a dream, right? I never said whose dream... ~*~


	67. Chapter 67

~*~As promised, the Dream~*~ 

It had been a few weeks since Kaiba's last attack. The number of guards at the Palace had increased, much to Yami's disliking. 'I don't like being watched all the time.' Everything was slowly going back to the way it was before. 

Dyani was watching Yugi and Mokuba out in the gardens. Ever since that day, Mokuba had become Yugi's best friend on some level. They'd play together a lot, which meant Dyani stood off to the side watching. Now and then they'd include her or ask her for some new game, but basically she watched. She didn't mind. It was good to have friends around your own age. 'Kind of like the ones I left behind.' 

"Hey there! How ya doing? Long time no see." 

Dyani turned around to see that weird blond haired guy walking over. "Umm... hi." 

"I'm guessing you don't remember me?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. I'm Joey, Yami's number one market place advisor." 

"Oh! You're the man that fought with that other guy and ended up getting Yami and I into that horse's trough." 

*Sweatdrop* 

"He he.. sorry bought that." 

"It's alright. What brings you here?" 

"Actually, Tristan said he wanted to teach me some moves today, but I haven't found him yet. And then I saw you out here all by your self. I said to myself, 'Self, a beautiful woman like that should not be alone.' So here I am." 

*sweatdrop* "How... sweet. But I'm not alone." 

"What are you doing in the Palace?" 

"Well, I live here." 

"Ahhh, so Yami's become a big boy now. Good for him." 

A scroll suddenly hit him in the back of the head. "You idiot! Lady Dyani is not, I repeat, NOT his concubine! Baka." 

She turned to see Tea being held back by who she assumed was Tristan. Of course, Joey was on the ground with little swirls in his eyes. "Geez, Tea, you hit him kinda hard." 

"He deserved it! How dare he say that about Lady Dyani!" 

"Umm... thank you." Dyani stood there still a little shocked from the flying scroll. 

"Lady Dyani!" She turned to see Yugi and Mokuba running towards her. 

"What is it Yugi?" 

"We want to play hide and seek. Can you be it?" 

"Sure. I'll count to 10, then come and find you, alright?" 

"Yay! No cheating!" Both boys went off to find the perfect hiding spots as Dyani closed her eyes and counted. 

"Amazing! Yugi was always a sweet child, but he seems very attached to you, my Lady." 

"Please, just call me Dyani. None of the Lady business. And he is a sweet child. He reminds me of my brother. Ready or not, here I come! Excuse me." Dyani slowly made her way around the body of the still swirly eyed Joey and went to find the young prince and his friend. 

As she was doing that, Tea and Tristan are having a little chat. "She seems very sweet and kind. I think our Yami made an excellent choice. And she is beautiful too." 

"Well, I wouldn't go that far Tristan..." 

"Ummm, what I meant was she is beautiful, but you are much more than that." 

"Not what I meant, but thank you." Tea reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Tristan blush. They had been "together" for almost a year now. A lot of people were talking of why they were not married yet, but they didn't want to rush. "What I meant was Yami hasn't really told her yet. I don't think he knows himself." 

"Well, he better hurry up. Someone like her won't stay single for much longer." 

"What are you two talking about?" Our swirly eyed friend had awoken from his little nap and joined in the discussion. 

"If you were listening, we're talking about Yami and-" 

"Yami and what?" 

All three jumped at the sound of Yami's voice right behind them. "Yami! Don't do that to me buddy. You nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"What are you three talking about? Me and what?" 

Tea looked at Tristan who looked at Joey, then back at Tea since Joey's just an idiot. Tea was the one to speak up. "We were talking about you and... and..." 

"And that general's daughter! He has been talking non-stop about wanting you to meet his daughter." 

Yami rolled his eyes, which is very comical for a Pharaoh to do. "I have no interest in seeing his daughter. He only seeks to have us married so she could be on the throne, giving him more power." 

"Well, sorry to say this, but she's already on her way here to the Palace." 

"Oh well. I'll treat her with respect, but I doubt it will be worth it." 

"We could always let Joey show her around." Everyone looked at Tea in surprise. "What? Only a suggestion." 

*Sweatdrop* 

"Yugi? Mokuba? I wonder where you're hiding." 

Yami looked towards where the sound was coming from. Soon he saw Dyani down on her knees looking under a bush. "What is she doing?" 

"Playing Hide and Seek." 

Suddenly, Yami felt something-or rather someone- bump into his leg. When he looked down he saw Yugi and Mokuba close behind. "Aren't you two supposed to be hiding out there?" 

"Yeah, but she covered all our usual spots." 

Suddenly a mischievous smile crossed Yami's lips. "Go wait inside. This could be fun." 

~*~What's fun? What could he be talking about? How the hell am I supposed to know? Oh wait... I do know... And you're all just gonna have to wait for it. I am that mean. Ha ha! Go read **_Stolen Hearts Across Time_** by Child of the Ancients. Very good story! Ja ne!!!~*~


	68. Chapter 68

~*~Continuing dream~*~ 

Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other and moved behind Joey and company as Yami slowly went towards Dyani. 

Tea leaned over to Tristan. "You have any idea what he's up to?" 

"He's probably making his move on her. Why not with the nice garden atmosphere and every- Owww!!!" 

Tristan smacked Joey in the head. "Don't be stupid." Joey recovered quickly. "Don't hit me Tristan! I might hit you back!" 

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it!" And the boys got into a little fight. 

Tea sweatdropped. 

Yugi and Mokuba look at each other and shrugged. "Grown ups." 

~Meanwhile... 

Dyani went over towards the tall trees. 'He likes to hide over here the most. Let's see." She made her way over to the first tree and walked around it softly so as to not let them know she was there. 

Yami was being very quiet and following right behind her. (To give yourselves a visual, basically he was shadowing her, right behind her not to her knowledge.) 

Dyani slowly walked around each tree, with Yami right behind her. Suddenly, Yami stepped on and snapped a twig. Very quickly, he hid behind one of the trees she already checked as her head came up to look behind her. "That's weird..." After blinking her eyes a few times, she headed over towards the small pond. (Yes I did mention that before. PAY ATTENTION PEOPLE!!! 0=) ) 

Yami stuck his head out from behind the tree to see where she was heading. 'Yeah, that's it. A little closer.' 

Dyani started to look around the pond. 'He likes to hide around here too.' "Yugi? Come out come out where ever you are." 

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. As she turned to see who it was, she felt the person push her back. After a small scream, Dyani grabbed whoever's arm and dragged them into the pond with her, causing a huge splash that stopped the fighting boys and caused them to all look to the pond. Dyani whipped her head around to see who she yanked in with her. 

"Yami?!?!?" 

After wiping the water off his face, he turned and smiled at her. "It was supposed to be pay back for knocking me into the water trough." 

A sweet laughter escaped Dyani's lips. "You paid me back for that. You yanked me in with you." Her hair was basically plastered to her face, and she was obviously struggling to push it out of the way. 

Yami reached over and pushed the hair off of her face. When their skin touched, both started blushing. "I guess we're even then." 

They looked at each other for a few moments until Joey and company came running to their "rescue". "Yami, let me get you out of there." 

"Dyani, grab my hand." 

Slowly, the two climbed out of the pond, soaked to the bone. "I guess we better change into dry clothes." 

"You weren't supposed to pull me in you know." 

"Hey, if I'm going down, I'm bringing whoever pushes with me." They both laughed as they headed inside. 

Tea, Tristan and Joey stood by the pond, watching them walk away. 

"They are so perfect for each other." 

"You're right Tea. I wonder if they'll see it." Tristan added. 

"I still say me and her would be better." 

*SMACK* *SMACK* 

Our little buddy is down on the ground with little swirls in his eyes as Tea and Tristan walk away hand in hand. 

"Baka." 

~*~I need a Note to continue. I have to add in this dream. Ja ne!~*~ 


	69. Chapter 69

~*~ continue with dream~*~ 

After she changed into dry clothes, Dyani decided to head over to the balcony Yami took her to. As she was heading there, she over heard a conversation in one of the halls. 

"She's here? Alright, bring her in." 

Dyani slowly entered the room to see Yami sitting on his throne in a very serious manner. 'I don't think I've seen him look serious before.' 

Apparently Yami spotted her. "Lady Dyani? Please, come in. I may need your insight. Come up here beside me." 

Now, mind you, the hall is filled with a heck of a lot of people, from guards to advisors to servants. Joey, Tea and Tristan were there, as well as Yugi. How would you feel if everyone's eyes were on you? That's exactly how she felt- very very nervous. Dyani slowly walked up the small steps to stand in front of Yami. "What is it I could be of help with, Sire?" 

Though it stung him to hear her call him 'sire', Yami knew she had to in front of everyone. It was the formal and "right" thing to do. "One of my general's daughter is to be... presented to me. I would like to see your immediate reaction to her." 

"Of course, your Highness." Dyani bowed a bit and made her way besides him. Slowly she leaned in and whispered, "Is this to be your..." she hesitated on the last word, "queen?" 

Yami didn't know how to answer her. "My advisors would hope so, but I haven't met her yet. I feel you are a good judge of people, so I'd like your wisdom and insight on my side." 

"Of course. Anything I can do to help." 

Suddenly the door opened. A tall man with blond hair walked in, head held high. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Your Majesty. May I please present to you my daughter." 

Everyone's eyes went back to the doors were there stood a tall woman with long blond hair. Her dress was unique in it being white on top and the Egyptian skirt part purple. Her eyes were very much violet. She walked in as if she owned the place, but bowed delicately in front of the Pharaoh. "My Lord, it is an honor to meet you. My father speaks very highly of you." 

Yami waved his hand for them to rise. He stood up. "Please stay here as my guest until you must return. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss..." 

"My name, Sire, is Mai." 

"Miss Mai. General Valentine, you have raised her well. If you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. Again, stay as long as it is possible." With that, Yami exited and motioned for Dyani to follow. Of course guards had to follow at a distance. 

When they were in the hallway, Yami motioned for the guards to leave them be. "So, what was your reaction?" 

Dyani shifted. "Well, I must say, she is very beautiful. She seems to have a good heart and manners, but she struck me as _too_ confident. She seems spoiled by material things. But that's just a first impression." 

Yami looked impressed. "All that in less then 5 minutes? Amazing." 

"Well, what was your impression?" 

"I agree on the too confident part, but I think of General Valentine. I know he would teach his daughter how to protect herself, so she must be confident. Meaning she's had to prove herself before." 

"And you needed my help... why?" She smiled. 

Yami laughed. "Just wanted a second opinion." 

Tea came out suddenly, Tristan behind her dragging a drooling, swirly eyed Joey. "He got a little too friendly with Miss Mai. Think he was attracted to her much?" 

Both Dyani and Yami laughed. Tea walked up towards Yami. "I think we need to talk." 

Dyani, being the smart girl she is, got the hint. "I'll just go busy myself. I'll see you later Yami." 

"Thank you again for your opinion." 

"Anytime." They both walked in separate directions, leaving Tristan behind. "Oh great. Where am I supposed to drag this guy?" 

"He he he... pretty.... *drool" 

*Sweatdrop* 

~*~I know, very very long dream, but I have more!!!!! I need another note...~*~


	70. Chapter 70

~*~The longest dream in history!!! Continuing!!!~*~ 

While Dyani was walking away, Yami looked at Tea. "What do you need to talk about?" 

Instead of answering, Tea pulled him into one of the closest rooms and closed the door for privacy. (::Throws ham at you if you think something perverted!!!::) She turned to him. "I overheard the other advisors talking. They were very impressed with Miss Mai Valentine. So impressed that they are going to add some pressure on you to settle down with her, so to speak." 

Yami was stunned. "They... they want me to... marry her?" 

"Yes." 

"Why? They've only just met her, same as I." 

"I don't know. I found her to be rather snobby, but they saw Queen material apparently." She shook her head. "Just thought I should warn you." 

Yami had to wait a moment to let all this information sink in. 'Married? Just like that? I can't do that.' 

Tea saw the terror in his eyes and sighed. "I'll do my best to keep them off your back, but remember, you are the one that's Pharaoh, not them. You are the one in charge. You decide what is best, not them. We're only here to guide you when you ask. We can't force you into anything. Just be careful. They will try hard to persuade you." 

"Thank you Tea. I understand what to do. I appreciate you telling me." 

"You come first Yami, not them." With that, she turned and left to help Tristan with a still drooling Joey. "Tea, you don't realize how heavy he is!" 

(Ahh, the comic relief... always fun) 

Yami stood there still trying to take everything she said in. 'I need to clear my mind.' With that, he left towards the balcony. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Dyani walked out onto the balcony to see sparkling diamonds in the sky. 'Wow.' She slowly started to look for the constellations Yami had pointed out to her the first time they were here. 'It seems so long ago, yet only yesterday at the same time.' 

"Beautiful." 

Dyani turned to see Yami standing in the entrance way to the balcony. He slowly walked over to her. "What's so beautiful?" 

Yami's face went a little red. When he came to the doorway and saw her standing there in the moonlight, he couldn't help but call her beautiful. He had thought she wouldn't hear him, but sadly he was wrong. "I...umm... Isn't the night sky beautiful with the stars sparkling like that?" (Oh yeah, nice recovery... ::rolls eyes::) 

"Yes, it is. They remind me of diamonds the way they sparkle." 

There were a few moments of silence before Yami noticed Dyani's finger up to the sky pointing out something. "Is that it?" 

"What?" 

"Orion's Belt. I can't seem to find it." 

Yami smiled as he walked closer to her, picked up her hand and pointed it out to her. "You weren't too far off." The smile on her face warmed his heart. 'What is this feeling I have when I'm with her?' 

Suddenly, he saw her smile fade, her head look down and her hand lower. "Dyani, is there anything wrong?" 

Dyani took a deep breath. "I've been thinking Yami. I don't know what happened to the people back home. I just left them without a second thought. I... I'd like to find out what happen, help pick up the pieces. Maybe it's time I left and went home." 

~*~Now **THAT** is a cliffhanger!!! I just need one note to continue!!!!~*~


	71. Chapter 71

~*~Dude, how cool would it be to have this dream??~*~ 

Yami stood there stunned for the second time that day. 'Leave?' He shook his head to get his thoughts in order. (like that helps...) He turned away from her and placed his hands on the ledge. "How long will you be gone?" 

"I don't know." 

"Will you come back when you are finished?" 

"I... I don't know if I'll come back." Dyani looked away from him. She knew she didn't want to leave, but this was her home, the only family she had left. If they needed her, she'd have to stay. 

Yami was regretting hearing those words. It felt like someone had taken a dagger and stabbed him in the chest, though he didn't know why. (::stares at audience, then back at Yami:: not commenting on that one.) "I see." 

A few uneasy moments passed in silence. Suddenly, Yami stood up straight and turned to her. She looked very unsure, also a bit... sorrowful? He knew what he had to do. "When will you be leaving us?" 

Dyani looked up to see him looking straight at her. His eyes held such emotion, mostly... hurt? Sadness? But why? "I think tomorrow before dawn. I'll say my goodbyes tonight." 

"So soon?" 

"I've been away so long. No more putting it off." She looked right at him. Their eyes connected for a moment, both revealing sadness and sorrow. 

"Please, take at least two guards with you. Before you object, hear me out. Kaiba is still out there and you don't know what can happen. I will sleep easier knowing there is someone there to help protect you. They can help you with rebuilding if that is necessary as well. If..." Yami took a breath. He really didn't want to say what he was going to next. "If you decide to remain there, send them back telling me so. Please remember, you are welcomed here. Our doors will be opened to you until the end of mine and Yugi's reign." 

Dyani looked down, reached up to wipe away a tear, then faced him again. "Thank you Yami." Suddenly, she went and hugged him. 

Yami was, for the third time that day, stunned. He quickly recovered and hugged her back, never wanting to let go. Too bad he didn't know Dyani felt the same way. She slowly leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I shall never forget you Yami." Before she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek, then walked away before the tears let loose. 

Yami turned and watched her go, wide eyed. She... kissed him! The Pharaoh. The _PHARAOH_!!!!! No, not the Pharaoh. She kissed _him_. He slowly brought up his hand and placed his fingers where her kiss was placed. "Nor I you, Dyani." 

~*~How evil am I? Go on, say it! I am sooooo the Queen of Cliffhangers! Go me, go me, go me! ::sees flying fruit:: Be nice or I won't update one more time tonight! ::fruit stops:: That's better. ~*~


	72. Chapter 72

~*~ You better appreciate this…~*~ 

Dyani walked into her chambers and started to gather her belongings. Suddenly, when she had just finished, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Two guards walked into the room, both kind looking. 

"We were sent from the Pharaoh with strict orders to-" 

Dyani held up her hand. "I know. Thank you for your help. If it isn't too much trouble, could you please help me take my bags to one of the horses?" 

In one swift motion, the guards picked up her belongings and walked out of the room, leaving nothing for her to carry. 'That was nice of them. But now to say my goodbyes.' 

Dyani exited the room and headed towards one room she did not want to enter. Tea found her walking by. "I heard you were leaving us soon." 

Dyani nodded. 

"Please be safe and come back to see us. We shall all miss you greatly." To Dyani's surprise, Tea walked up and hugged her. 

"Hey! What's going on here? You ditchin' us? That aint cool." (jee, I wonder who that could be. ::rolls eyes::) The girls turned to see a non-swirly eyed Joey and Tristan walking up to them. 

"I have to leave. My people need me. I haven't been there in so long. I have to know what happened to them. But I will miss you all." 

Tristan had to pipe up. "Are you coming back?" 

"I don't know." 

"I heard you were taking Kenji and Nagira with you. They are good men and will protect you with their lives." 

"How many people know about this?" 

"Just us. No one else. Yami thought it would be better that way." Tea looked as if she was going to cry. 

Dyani sighed. She was definitely going to miss them all. She turned and looked at the room of the person she did not want to leave. 

"Go. He needs to hear this from you and no one else." 

Dyani smiled at Tea, hugged her one last time and walked off towards his room. She opened the door slowly to see Yugi not sleeping well. 

She walked over and shook him gently awake. 

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up." 

Yugi let out a groan and opened his cute big eyes. "Hi." 

"Yugi, I need to have a talk with you." She sat down on the bed as Yugi slowly sat up. "Yugi, I... I'm afraid I have to go home now." 

Oh Yugi was now wide awake! "Go?? You... you can't!" 

"I have to. I don't know if the people there are alright. They need me, Yugi. Do you understand?" 

"But you said you wouldn't leave me!" 

Oh, to throw that at her just killed Dyani. "I won't leave you. As long as I'm in here," she placed her hand on his heart, "and in here," she moved her hand to his head, "I'm not really gone. No one can take away your memories or feelings. Remember that." Seeing this didn't relax him, Dyani sighed. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Will that make you feel better?" 

Yugi looked at her with sad eyes, breaking her heart, but he nodded and crawled under the covers. 'If only I could stay awake forever. Then she wouldn't leave.' 

Dyani took him in her arms and swayed him back and forth as she hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her. Slowly she felt the young prince fall asleep. She placed him on the pillows, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night." 

Dyani left his room and headed for the main door where Kenji and Nagira were waiting for her. They were saddled and ready to go when she came out. Her horse was there waiting as well. She got on the horse and indicated to the guards she was ready. 

Before she took off, Dyani saw Yami standing on the balcony looking down at her. Tears started to come down her face as she waved good bye and sent the horse to go towards the home she left behind. 

~*~ All bow to the Queen of Cliffhangers!!!~*~ 


	73. Chapter 73

~*~Oh man, I'm so sorry guys for the long long wait. The server in my dorm was down since around the 18th. Totally sucked. Now I have internet. I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow. Here you go! ~*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle woke up slowly, then stretched out. She threw the covers off and went to the window to see the people below. 'What a weird dream. That's all it was. Just a dream.' She shook her head and went to take a shower. 

(This, ladies and... probably just ladies, is what I like to call denial.) 

When she finished, she changed into a purple t-shirt, denim jeans and the oh-so-famous black boots of hers. She quickly tied her hair into a high pony tail, grabbed her wallet (she doesn't, I repeat, does NOT carry a purse. I don't so why should she? =P), and headed outside. "Might as well look around while I'm here." 

As she was exiting the Inn, the woman behind the desk was there. "Good morning! I hope you pleasant dreams last night." 

"Yes, I did. I was wondering, do you have a market place or anything like that?" 

"As a matter of fact, we do. You just exit thru there, make a left, make a right two streets down and you're there! They have a lot of nice items for sale. Enjoy yourself!" 

"Thank you." Danielle followed the woman's instructions and came to a full out market place. There were different shops along every side selling hundreds of different items. She walked along the street, looking at just about every shop. Something caught her eye. "Wait... is that? It is!" She hurried over to one shop to see them selling Duel Monsters Cards. Her eyes went wide as she saw all the different cards. 'Some of these are really rare!' Suddenly, one of them caught her eye. 'What's this? Is that what I think it is?' "Sir, how much for this card?" 

The man looked up at her and let his eyes wander her figure. 'Creepy!' "For you, I'll sell it for... $75." 

"75 dollars? I could get that for $15." She started to turn away. 

"70 dollars." 

She turned back at him. 'Sucker.' "$20." 

"$60." 

"$25." 

"$50." 

"$30 and that's my final offer." 

"Deal." 

Danielle smiled in triumph. 'I'm too good at this.' She reached for her wallet and paid the man for the card. She placed it in her pocket with her wallet and kept on walking. (Never underestimate a woman at shopping. *wink*) 

During the course of the day, Danielle had bought a few items, including a new shirt. Something caught her eye again and she was speechless. It was a beautiful white Egyptian dress that seemed to have a layer of sparkles on it. The top where the neckline was held strings of gold. It was the most beautiful thing Danielle had ever seen. She walked up to the shop and looked at it more closely. It seemed to be an original from centuries past! Danielle just stood there in awe. 

The woman who ran the shop saw Danielle out of the corner of her eye and gasped. 'Could it be? Yes, yes it must be. Who else could it be?' She walked slowly over to her. "It is very beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Breath taking. Where did you get such a dress?" 

"It was passed down in my family since the time of the great Pharaoh. There is a story behind this dress, that it will choose it's rightful owner after centuries." The woman had to hold back all of the history of the dress. 'If she doesn't know yet, she will soon. I wonder if she has met with Maiko yet.' 

"Wonderful. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Danielle Kimura." 

"I am called Ishizu." 

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Danielle could not take her eyes off the dress for some reason. Ishizu noticed. 'She has to be.' 

"How much is it?" 

"Make me an offer." 

Danielle reached into her wallet. 'Shoot. All I have is $70. That's not going to be enough.' "All I have with me right now is $70." 

Ishizu looked her over. 'Yes, she is the one.' "Tell you what. If you buy two other items from me, I shall give you the dress as well." 

Danielle's eyes went very very wide. "Really??" 

"Of course. Come and take a look. I think you may like this over here." 

She held up a necklace and a bracelet/gaulet thing to show Danielle. "The necklace goes perfectly with the dress. I'm not too sure about the bracelet, but it's beautiful in it's own way. How much?" 

"Together... $40." 

"Done! I'll take them." As Danielle was grabbing the money, Ishizu went and got the dress to put in a box for her. 'And so it is done.' 

Danielle paid her, promised to return soon, and walked away with her items. 

'It is done.' 

~*~Will try to add more!!!!! Ja ne!!!~*~


	74. Chapter 74

~*~Switching over~*~

Yami woke up from his dream. 'So she left then as well. I wonder if she'll come back. I hope she does.' After crawling out of bed, he bathed and changed into a black shirt with a denim shirt over it, unbuttoned. He also had on a pair of jeans and dark shoes. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle. (just to make that clear, he always has it on. Didn't really make that known, did I? Sorry. ::throws over bucket to fanfic girls::) 

He went into the study to research some more on the past in order to take his mind off a certain female. (like that's gonna work. :: sigh:: men.. so stupid sometimes... sometimes? maybe more then that...) 

After a few hours of solitude, Yami emerged from his study to see what Maiko was up to. When he found her, she was on the phone. 

"Perfect. That's perfect. Thank you for calling Ishizu. Ja ne." After hanging up the phone, Maiko turned her attention toward Yami. "How are ye feeling today?" 

"A bit... off. I can't get her out of my mind. Do you think she'll come back?" 

"I do not know. That is up to her. Give her some time to cool off." 

"How much time?" 

"Enough." 

Yami sighed in defeat. Deep inside he feared she would never return, which broke his heart. 

Suddenly, Kaoru and Sannosuke ran in. "Yami! Maiko! This letter just came addressed to Yami! Look at the symbol on the front!" 

Yami took the letter from them and immediately recognized the symbol. "It's from the Clan." He torn it open and quickly read the contents. 

"What does it say?" 

"It says that history is to be corrected and the power of the Lady in my care shall be controlled by the Clan. Resistance is futile for this shall be the future as it should have been all those centuries ago. The great leader has returned to take his rightful place as ruler of the world." Yami stopped reading and turned to Maiko. 

"What is it?" 

"Look at who signed it." 

Maiko took the letter out of his hand and gasped. "Seto Kaiba?" 

~*~Cliffy!!!!!!! Fun times, no? Okay, going home tomorrow, so don't know when the next update will be. Ja ne!!!~*~ 


	75. Chapter 75

~*~OMG!!!!! I am soo sorry about the very very long delay. Don't Kill me!!!! Here! Take this chapter!!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Danielle is more fun to follow around.~*~ 

As she sat in the restaurant "Ambrosia", Danielle's thoughts were running wild. 'Okay, so all those weird dreams I've been having are just dreams. There's nothing to them. It must be the atmosphere and all, looking up Yami's past. We hadn't even really done anything. I guess this was all just a waste of time.' 

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a familiar male voice. "Danielle? My my, fancy meeting you here. What are you doing in Egypt?" 

She looked up to see Kaiba standing right in front of her. At first it scared her but she mentally scolded herself. 'Get a grip! Those were just weird dreams. Kaiba is not some sick twisted sorcerer with plans on killing massive amounts of people for power.' "Hi Kaiba. I'm actually visiting. I was here with Ya- a friend, but we went our separate ways for awhile." 

Kaiba smiled. 'Ah, so they must have had a fight. Perfect.' "Well, do you mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all. Please." Danielle motioned to the extra chair in front of her, which Kaiba took quickly. "What brings you to Egypt?" 

"I was here at some Duelist convention. Boring stuff really. I was supposed to go back a few days ago, but it's just so nice here, I thought I could stay a few extra days. I'm glad I did. It truly is beautiful here." Kaiba looked right at her as he said that, causing her to blush. "Have you ordered yet?" 

"No actually. Would you like to stay and have dinner with me then?" 

"I'd love to." 

The waitress came, took their order and left. (don't care what they ordered, do you? too bad if you do) 

As the evening progressed, the two talked about various things they had seen in the past few days and how things have been going. 

Kaiba, after a few silent moments, commented, "I really didn't think you were too pleased with me when we first met." 

"Well, you were pretty arrogant." 

Kaiba was taken aback. "No one has said that before." 

Danielle crossed her arms and smiled. "Well, not to your face anyway." 

At this, Kaiba had to laugh. 'Not only is this girl powerful, but she's got a totally original attitude and personality. I could live with this for a few centuries.' (Please note, all of this is going on while they are eating.) 

Finally, dinner had been finished and the evening was getting late. Kaiba stood up and held out his hand. "May I have the pleasure of walking you back to your room?" 

Danielle smiled and took his hand. "You may." 

They paid the bill and left, heading for Cleopatra's Inn. They walked side by side, talking all the way there. 

"Well, this is my stop." Danielle stopped right in front of the lobby doors. 

Kaiba looked at Danielle. The moonlight danced across her face and highlighted her hair perfectly. 'I can't believe I spent the entire evening with her.' "Well, I wish you a pleasant evening and hope the rest of your stay is nice." 

"Thank you. You as well." Danielle turned to enter, but turned back. "Umm, I had a good time Kaiba. Maybe we could do this again sometime." 

"I'll look forward to it. I'll meet you again soon. Good night." 

"Good night." Danielle went inside, walked right passed the woman behind the desk standing with her mouth wide open, and up to her room. 'Doesn't that woman ever sleep?' 

Kaiba, on the other hand, stood there. 'Oh we'll meet again soon. It will be much easier to take you with me if you warm up to me more. Yami, you idiot. You made this all too simple for me. And now, you've lost your chance to have her. I've won.' He turned and walked away muttering a few words. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and he disappeared. 

~*~WHOA!!!! What's my girl here doing?!?!? Warming up to Kaiba?? I guess Yami really screwed up, huh? What's that? You say you want more? Oh alright… one more…~*~


	76. Chapter 76

~*~This one is kinda funny… ~*~

Danielle walked into her room and fell onto her bed. "That was actually a good night. He seemed so arrogant before, so snobby. Tonight, he was... he was just a regular guy. Scary." 

She got up and took a shower. (Yes, she takes a lot of showers. She was in a palace with no shower for how long? Deal with it!) She got out and changed into her pj's. Reaching over to her bag, she got her laptop and got online. "Yugi's on." 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: hey there. 

Heart of Cards: hi. how are you? 

Mysterious Siren: good and you? 

Heart of Cards: i'm good. 

Heart of Cards: i kinda need to talk to Yami about something. Is he there? 

Mysterious Siren: ummm... well.... 

Mysterious Siren: actually i'm in town right now. he's at the palace 

Heart of Cards: what? why? 

Mysterious Siren: too hard to explain 

Heart of Cards: you two have a fight? 

Mysterious Siren: you could say that 

Heart of Cards: well then.... 

Heart of Cards: what have you done in town? 

Mysterious Siren: went shopping, found a great card, some clothes, then went to dinner 

Heart of Cards: that sounds nice 

Mysterious Siren: kinda 

Mysterious Siren: i actually ate dinner with someone 

Heart of Cards: oh? who? 

Mysterious Siren: Kaiba 

Heart of Cards: WHAT?!?!?!? 

Heart of Cards: SETO KAIBA???? THE KAIBA WE ALL KNOW?!?!?!? 

Mysterious Siren: yep. it wasn't that bad. 

*SakuraOntoHitomi has just signed in* 

SakuraOntoHitomi: hey there. 

Heart of Cards: ummm hi? 

Mysterious Siren: hi... 

Mysterious Siren: who are you? 

SakuraOntoHitomi: oh, don't mind me. i'm just the author. 

Heart of Cards: ::insert look of confusion:: 

Mysterious Siren: what are you talking about? 

SakuraOntoHtitomi: you know, the writer.. as in the person who kinda made all you up... what's up? 

Mysterious Siren: umm... i was just telling Yugi that i had dinner with Kaiba... 

SakuraOntoHitomi: WHAT?!?!?! I actually wrote that?!?!?!? why the hell did i put that?!?! 

Mysterious Siren: how the hell am i supposed to know? 

SakuraOntoHitomi: omy.. what a horrible writer! i'm sorry... must have been terrible. 

Mysterious Siren: actually it was nice 

SakuraOntoHitomi: WHAT?!?!? I MADE IT NICE?!?!? That's it! I quit! 

*SakuraOntoHitomi has logged off* 

Heart of Cards: what just happened here? 

Mysterious Siren: damned if i know 

Heart of Cards: ooookay then... 

Heart of Cards: I better get going... long day ahead. 

Mysterious Siren: okay 

Heart of Cards: please remember, he did it to protect you 

Heart of Cards: night 

Mysterious Siren: night 

~~ 

Danielle logged off, put the laptop away, got under the covers and fell asleep. 

~*~I had too much fun on the AIM convo. More reviews please. Ja ne!~*~ 


	77. Chapter 77

~*~Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry for not updating. I kinda forgot. *sweatdrop* Gomen! Here you go!!!~*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Dreams... are my reality...~*~ 

It was a day or two later they reached Dyani's town. Some of the buildings were still in ruin, but the majority were fixed. As they came into town, the people all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Dyani. They all seemed shocked and/or relieved. 

Dyani turned to Kenji and Nagira. "I'm going to go on ahead. Could you please see if those people over there need help with rebuilding?" 

They both nodded and headed off. Dyani sighed. 'So he did attack the whole town. That bastard. I hope no one was hurt too badly.' 

She rode over towards one home, got off the horse, tied it to a post and knocked on the door. A tall man with white hair to his shoulders came answered it. He had a patch over his left eye as well. 

"Can it be? Dyani Yagyu?" 

"Yes, it's me, Pegasus." 

They both rushed forward in a huge hug. When they broke the hug, Pegasus turned to call inside. "Cecilia! Come quick! Dyani's alright!" He turned back to Dyani. "We were so worried when we heard what happened. Thank Ra you're alright." 

A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes came running out. "Dyani? Thank Ra! We thought we lost you!" They both hugged, then went inside. 

The home inside was small, but they went right over to the couch and chairs to sit down. (don't know if Egyptians had couches, but they do now) "Tell us, what happened." 

"Well, Kaiba came and killed my family in front of my eyes basically, and when the opportunity came, I jumped out the window and ran as fast and as far as I could. When I finally stopped, I was found by the Pharaoh himself!" 

"The Pharaoh???" Pegasus and Cecilia looked at each other in amazement. 

"Yes. He took me to the Palace and I've been living there ever since. I take care of the young prince." She went on to relate what it was like to live there, what the Pharaoh was like and everything. "After being away so long, I had to come back here. I had to find out if the ones I love most are still alive. I know you two are alright now. What about the others?" 

Pegasus took a deep breath. "Well, Kaiba was very angry when he saw you get away, so he did attack the town. A few were killed, a lot of injuries, but mostly everyone survived safely. We started rebuilding as soon as everyone was accounted for. We feared you had been captured by him." 

"I'm so sorry. I brought this on everyone." 

Cecilia reached out and patted her hand. "No, don't say that. It was Kaiba, not you. You are a victim, not the cause. We're just glad you're alright." 

"What about the people who worked for us?" 

"They... were mostly killed." 

Dyani looked as though she was going to cry. Cecilia got up and sat by her, then putting her arms around Dyani. 

"What about Bakura? Is he alright?" 

"Yes, he survived. He lives with us now." 

"So his parents were killed?" 

"Yes." 

"He's lucky to have an uncle and aunt like you to take care of him, but to loose both parents after what happened with... so horrible." 

"Will you stay with us until you return?" 

"If I may. I don't know if I'll return though. This is my home. My people. They need me." 

Pegasus sighed. "Dyani, listen to me. We will always be a part of you. You will always belong here. But, from what you've told me, I'm not sure this is your home anymore." 

"What?" 

"When you spoke of the Palace, you sounded like you grew up there. I believe you have made a new home for yourself, and it's not here. Don't get me wrong. This will still be a home for you, just not the home now. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I think I do. But I may stay. I'm unsure right now." 

"That's fine. Why don't you go lay down in the bedroom for now. You seem to be tired from the trip." 

"Thank you." Dyani got up and headed for the room. When the door closed behind her, Cecilia looked at her husband. "Why did you tell her that?" 

"Did you hear the way she talked about the Pharaoh? And of little Yugi?" 

"Well, yes." 

"The way she speaks of them is as if they are family, for the Pharaoh maybe more. Plus, she is protected there. What if Kaiba comes back? We can't let her die. She'd be safer in the Palace." 

"I agree, my husband." 

"I'll go find the guards she came with. He must have sent guards with her." 

"Alright. I'll stay here." 

"Be back soon." 

"Bye." 

~*~::Waves at you readers::~*~ 


	78. Chapter 78

~*~Still in Dream~*~ 

When Dyani woke up, she found the guards, Pegasus and Cecilia in the "living room" area. "Hi." 

"Morning. You slept straight through the night." 

"Really? Sorry." 

"Don't worry. You needed it. We were just discussing if Kenji and Nagira would stay and help with the rebuilding." 

Kenji spoke. "We were instructed to not only keep an eye on Lady Dyani, but to also comply with her wishes." 

Pegasus and Cecilia looked at her. "Lady Dyani?" 

She blushed. "Yeah, that's what he calls me. I told him to drop the Lady stuff mostly, but now and then he does it again. And if you two wouldn't mind helping, please do so. I'm not forcing you, just if you don't mind." 

Nagira spoke this time. "Of course. Anything you wish, my Lady." 

Dyani blushed again and thanked them. Pegasus and Cecilia exchanged looks. 

"Well, shall we go help now?" 

"Sure. Let's go." Dyani was about to exit with the two guards when something popped into her head. "Umm, Pegasus, where is Bakura?" 

"He works a lot to rebuild around here. You may find him out there." 

"Thank you." She turned and left. 

Cecilia shook her head. "Why did you say that?" 

"What? Was I to tell her he's out looking for her all over Egypt? She'd get really worried. Let us make things a bit easier on her. I'll tell her we sent him on a task in some city." 

"I don't know." 

"Please, allow me to do this." 

"I will support you, Maximillion." 

He leaned down and kissed her before leaving to help work. 

~I get to skip cause I'm the author... so there...~ 

About two weeks later, Dyani had helped rebuild at least fifteen houses and buildings. The town was almost completely rebuilt. All that remained was her home. 

Dyani went up there to look around. 'Kaiba really torn this house apart.' All around her was ruin. She looked out to her mother's garden. Only one small bush remained unharmed. Next to that bush were three tombstones. She walked over and saw her family's names on them. "Sanno... mom... dad." A few tears fell from her eyes as she walked closer to them. "Well, I'm alright. I know you sacrificed your lives for me. I'm not letting your efforts be in vain. I'll keep fighting the Clan. I promise." 

Pegasus came up behind her. "We gave them an honorable burial." 

"Thank you." They turned and headed inside to save anything that wasn't destroyed, then started to rebuild. 

~*~Pointless, I know, but tells what she's doing… one more then an author's note. Ja ne!~*~


	79. Chapter 79

Danielle woke up to the sun shining in on her face. She began to stretch then took in her surroundings. 'Right... I'm at the Inn, not in the Palace.' She shook her head then went to take a shower. (I told you already why.. wouldn't you take like a thousand showers if you were without them for over 2 weeks?!? Thank you!) 

After she finished, Danielle changed into her denim shirt with a black one under it. She also put on her jeans and famous black boots. (hmmm... think they planned on dressing alike?) 

As she entered the lobby, the woman that never sleeps behind the desk smiled at her. "Good morning. That gentleman from last night has been waiting for you. He's over there." 

Danielle looked over to the chairs to see Kaiba standing up and walking over to greet her. In his hand was a rose. "Good morning." 

"Morning. What's with the rose?" 

"Well, it's for you. A beautiful red rose, but it sadly turned homely next to you." (yes, I did mention before the whole OOC thing with Kaiba) 

Danielle blushed and accepted the gift. 'It is lovely, though white roses are actually my favorite. It's the thought that counts.' "Thank you." 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" 

"No." 

"Well, shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take. She at first hesitated, but mentally slapped herself and took it. 'He is not a psycho killer. He is not a psycho killer. He is not a psycho killer.' 

Kaiba basically took Danielle around the town after breakfast. (you don't care what they ate, do you? You should know by now, I don't.) He talked endlessly about everything and anything semi-boring. 'And I thought he was interesting last night.' 

"Danielle?" 

She snapped to attention. "Yes?" 

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while there." 

"Oh, I'm fine. Really." 

Kaiba looked at her for a moment then continued to guide her through the town. As he kept pointing things out, her mind kept wondering, 'I wonder how Yami's doing.' 

~Let's find out what exactly Yami's doing, shall we?~ 

Yami crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground. "Damn you Kaiba!" (Remember, he just got a note from Kaiba, so this is like the day/night before the above with Danielle) 

Maiko sat down as the two teens looked at each other with panicked eyes. "What does this mean, Yami?" 

Yami sat down and put his head in his hands. "It means that Kaiba is going to come after Danielle more strongly then before. She's not safe." 

Kaoru had to speak up. "No! He can't do anything to her! I can't loose another sister like that!" The poor girl started to cry. Sannosuke took her into him and put his arms around her as he tried to calm her down with soothing words. (KAWAII!) 

Yami looked over to Maiko. "Now, are you still saying she needs time?" 

The woman looked over at him. "Yami, she is stronger then ye think. She'll be alright there. Besides, I have friends there to help her if necessary. Give her time." 

Yami, frustrated, got up and exited the room. He headed over to his chamber and fell onto the bed. It was late into the night at this time. 

'Maybe I should get some rest.' With that, Yami fell into a deep slumber. 

~*~Dream in next one. I'm giving you one more… ja ne!~*~


	80. Chapter 80

~*~A Dream... is a wish... the author writes...~*~ 

It had been two whole days since she left and Yami was miserable. Not only did he not have someone to cheer him up, but that general's daughter would not leave him alone! She kept on following him everywhere even after he politely hinted at her to back off. 'Some women just don't get a clue. And they want her to be the Queen.' Yami shuddered at the thought of being married to Mai. 'Kowai.' (Kowai = scary) 

Yami had been looking over the same scroll for the past hour. It was some idea to go to war with the Roman Empire. 'There's no need for that now.' 

Sighing, Yami went out to the gardens to see Yugi sitting there alone. "Yugi?" 

"Oh, hi Yami." 

Yami was taken aback. Yugi was never this... sad? He was a very happy and kind person. 

"Where's Mokuba?" 

"He had to go visit his relative in some city. He left this morning." Yugi sighed. 

Yami sat down next to his little brother. "What's wrong?" 

Yugi turned to him. "I miss her. I miss Dyani. I know it's only been two days, but still! She was a lot of fun, and..." Yugi stopped for a moment. 

"Go on. And..?" 

Yugi looked down at the ground. "And she reminded me of mom." 

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "You remember her?" 

"Not really. I was kinda young, but I thought mom had to be like Dyani." (Remember, Yugi was a year old when mommy died.) 

Yami looked over Yugi. 'He's still so young.' He pulled his brother close. "Do you want me to tell you about her?" 

Yugi nodded. 

"She was very kind. There wasn't a person in all of Egypt that didn't love her. She was very gentle and was always ready to play games out here in the garden. This was her garden you know. She planted all of the flowers and bushes and trees. Father thought her crazy for not having the servants do it, but she insisted. You see, mother was not a princess from another country. She lived in a small town not far from here, in a shrine and was studying to be a miko. Father went to visit the shrine, I don't remember why, but when their eyes met for the first time, it was love. Mother loved you and I very much and spent all her time here in the garden with us." 

Yugi smiled at what Yami had told him. "I was right. She was like Dyani." 

Yami was startled. 'Yes, she is, isn't she?' Looking down at Yugi, he saw him relaxed and not too upset anymore. "Tell you what. I'll get Joey to come out here and play games with you. Is that alright?" 

Yugi's face lite up. "Yeah! I always beat him!" 

Yami laughed. Joey wasn't the best at games. "Alright. I'll go and get him for you." 

Yami stood up and went to leave, but not before Yugi called out to him. "Dyani will come back... won't she?" 

That question made Yami's heart fall. "I don't know, Yugi." He then left to find Joey.

~Skipping cuz I can and it's fun~ 

A week had gone by and Dyani had still not returned. Tea was starting to get very worried. She turned to Tristan. "I'm worried. Yami hasn't been the same since she left. It was like she was the only thing that kept him going." 

"It's not like he can go and force her to come back. Well, actually he could since he's Pharaoh, but she might hate him for it. They need her back home. Who knows if she'll be back." 

Tea sighed and nodded. "I have to go talk to him about the Millennium items again. I'll meet up with you later?" 

"Of course." Tristan kissed her on the cheek then left. 

Tea knocked on Yami's study door. "Enter." She walked in to see Yami sitting in a chair looking over a scroll. He turned to her. "Thank Ra it's you. I was afraid it was that Mai again." 

Tea smiled. "I have noticed she's been your shadow lately. Is that her idea or her father's?" 

"I think it's both them and the advisors." 

Tea walked over to him and sat across from him. "I came here to talk about the Millennium Items again." 

Yami put down his scroll and sighed. "Tea, we've been through this. Nothing is going to happen to them. They are locked away in a room only I know. When Yugi becomes 14, I shall tell him the secret as well. Only a descendant of our blood line can enter. There is no need to worry." 

"But what if somehow someone broke in?" 

"They'd have to find it first." 

Tea sat back in the chair. 'He's so impossible sometimes, especially lately.' Then a thought entered her mind. "Yami, you are getting very annoyed with Miss Mai, right? Following you around and all?" 

"I thought I made that clear." 

A mischievous smile grew on her lips. "Well, I was just wondering if you would mind that if it was Dyani." 

Yami blushed, confirming for Tea what she thought was true. "You really miss her, don't you?" 

Yami cleared his throat, but nodded. 

Tea got up slowly and turned to leave. "You know, if she comes back, you should really tell her." 

Yami looked at her as if she had three heads. "Tell her what?" 

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You know. If you don't I seriously worry about you." With that she left with a very puzzled Yami still sitting in his chair. 

"What was that about?" (Oh I know! I know! Pick me!!!) 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice outside the door. 

"Oh, Ms. Tea! I was wondering if you knew where the Pharaoh was. We must have gotten disconnected when he was walking with me before." 

"Oh, that must be it. Well, I think I saw him in the gardens earlier. You might want to try there." 

"Arigatou." Next thing he heard was her footsteps walking away form the door. 

Yami smiled. 'Mental note: thank Tea later.' 

As the day progressed, Yami managed to only be "caught" by Mai once. She was going on and on about something or other, when something she said next brought him out of his slight listening comma. "I heard that there was someone wandering around Egypt looking for a Dyani Yagyu. Something about her disappearing after a terrible fight broke out, destroying their home. He has been searching for a long time, about 2 months now." 

Yami turned to Mai, who had latched herself to his arm. (*sweatdrop*) "Who is this man?" 

"I don't know. Just some guy. But he must be madly in love with her if he's been looking for her for that long." Then she went into some more nonsense that Yami didn't pay attention to. 

'Someone looking for Dyani? Madly in love? Wandering around Egypt? This doesn't make sense. It can't be Kaiba because he knows she's here. Who is it then?' 

~ 

Yami woke up suddenly to the sunlight bursting in the window. He groaned. 'Even in my dreams, I miss her. 'He got up and went to the window. 'I wonder how Danielle's doing.' 

~*~That's all for right now. Here's my little note. Pay attention now. Everyone go to **Child of the Ancient**'s bio page and click on the story called **_Stolen Hearts Across Time_**. Read it and review. **IF SHE DOES NOT GET A SIGNIFICATE INCREASE IN REVIEWS, NO UPDATE FROM ME!!!!!** Her story is great and I had the honor of being her beta-reader for it. Everyone should read it. You'll get addicted to the story line and the idea. 

I'll wait until she says to continue to update. Now, I go back to my horrible college life. Ja ne!~*~


	81. Chapter 81

Yami soon climbed out of bed and got dressed in a deep red shirt with the usual dark jeans and dark shoes. He went towards the great hall for breakfast. On his way there, Yami saw Sannosuke and Kaoru working in a room he did not notice before. Every now and then, Sannosuke would steal a glance at Kaoru and when he would look down, she would glance in his direction as well. 

Yami smiled. 'Young love. Too bad they keep missing each other.' (isn't it ironic? don't you think?) He continued to the hall where he saw Maiko sitting waiting for him. "Good morning." 

"Morning Yami. Did ye sleep well?" 

He sat down. "Not really." Maiko just nodded as if she understood. 

"I have a rather weird question for you Maiko." 

"There is no such thing as a weird question. Or is that a stupid question? Anyway, go ahead." 

"Well, when we first met, you spoke a certain way. Now instead you sometimes speak in old English. Why is that?" 

Maiko smiled. "Tis my old miko self resurfacing. Old habits die hard, ye know." 

He smiled back. Soon breakfast was served. 

~*~Food.. Glorious Food...~*~ 

Yami had traveled back to his study to keep searching through scrolls he had found. Each added a piece to his puzzling past. 

Finally, Yami found one that was different from the rest. He read through it. "On this day, I record what should be passed if I should come to harm. The Millennium items are to be sealed with my brother's grave when I pass into the next world. Together they create a power too great for one person to bear alone. All must be buried and sealed away until those who are destined and worthy of each item come forth. This task shall go to the family of who claims the first item, the one the unlocks the doors of the mind. He shall then judge all who come before him. May those who have influenced my life be blessed and their futures be given what is destined to them. The Millennium Puzzle shall be taken apart and placed in it's box. Only a descendant shall be destined to solve it against all odds. This is my final wish before I must face the Scale of Anubis himself." 

Yami put the scroll down. The signature at the bottom was unreadable, but the message was clear. 'The Millennium items? What does this mean? Everyone that has an item was part of the past? And the puzzle? Only one that is a descendant can solve it? Does that mean Yugi of now is really a distant relative of a Pharaoh of Egypt?' 

~*~Short I know, but it was such a good Cliffy I had to stop.~*~


	82. Chapter 82

"Danielle?" 

She whirled her head to face him. "Huh?" 

"You seem very distracted. Are you sure you are alright?" 

Danielle nodded. "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind." 'Or rather a certain someone...' 

Kaiba stopped and looked at her. "You want to talk about it?" 

"No, it's okay. Let's keep going." 

The two continued to walk around the town until evening finally came. In the center of it all, strange lights were brightly on. "What's that?" 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "It's just some stupid little fair or festival thing. Nothing to be concerned with." 

"Could we go?" 

"I don't think so." 

Danielle turned to him and gave him these cute little innocent eyes. "Pretty please?" 

'Damn! I can't resist those eyes!' "Alright." 

When they got there, many booths were set up and the crowd was surrounding a stage area. "What's going on?" 

A man nearby turned to her. "Tonight is a Karaoke night. There's gonna be another one in about a week too." 

"Can anyone go up there?" 

"Sure." The man went back to his original discussion with the person next to him. 

Danielle looked at that stage then back at Kaiba. "Could I? I've been a singer practically all my life. I need to get up there." 

Kaiba smiled. 'I haven't heard her sing. Why not?' "Go right ahead." 

"Thank you!" She then ran forward towards the stage. The man there handed her a book to pick songs from. 'Let's see. This one looks good.' She pointed it out to the man and headed on stage, waiting for the song to start. 

Slowly, it came and engulfed her. The words popped up on the little screen in front of her, but she had no need of it. She knew the song by heart and she knew exactly who she was singing to. 

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
*  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"_

In her mind, Danielle could make out his face. His multi-colored hair, his famous smirk, his deep violet eyes looking deeply at her. Her heart skipped a few beats as her song continued. 

_"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
*  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"_

'I don't know what is real and what is not. Those dreams could be anything. But I know one thing is real. Yami and I have a connection. What that is exactly, I'm not sure, but it's worth finding out.' 

_"I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
*  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
*  
mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
oooooooooooooohhh"_

When she finished her song, the crowd applauded like mad. People were standing up and clapping as well. She missed hearing that and appreciated it more then she could express. 

The man controlling everything turned to her. "Hey Miss. I think you deserve an encore. Pick another song?"

Danielle walked over and looked at the song book again. A song just popped out at her. "This one please. And can I dedicate it to someone?" 

"Sure. Write it down here and I'll announce it for you. Oh, what's your name? I think your fans have a right to know." 

"Dyani." She took the piece of paper and pen he offered and scribbled down her note. He took it, read it over, smiled, and went up to the mic. 

"Hey everyone! I'm glad you made it out tonight. That last singer was Miss Dyani and due to popular demand tonight, she has agreed to do one more song. She'd like to dedicate this song to the man she came with tonight. Let's get going!" 

The crowd cheered as she took the mic and yet again waited for the music to start. 'This is so cruel but true.' 

_"I got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there and you said you love me  
What's that about?  
*  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
*  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
*  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away  
*  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
*  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
*  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby  
*  
Baby don't say you love me, baby (you don't even know me)  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Give me some time  
*  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Won't you give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
*  
(Baby) Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Won't you give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time"_

The crowd jumped up and cheered, while Kaiba was steaming. How dare she! In front of all these strangers too! 

Danielle jumped off the stage after she handed the mic back and ran to Kaiba. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue with this. I have to go. Good night!" 

She quickly ran off in the direction of the Inn to start packing. 

~*~Well, how is it? I think this is one of my best chapters. That might be all for tonight. Depends on the notes I get. That's a hint people... OH and the song in the last entry was "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore and this one "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M. ~*~ 


	83. Chapter 83

Maiko was sitting in the main area when Yami came in with the scroll. She looked up at him wondering what he could have found. 

"Maiko, I think you should look at this." Yami placed the scroll in front of her. The woman looked over where he pointed and read the passage. After she finished, she leaned back. 

"Ah, yes. I remember that." 

"You knew about this?" 

"Well, considering I was there in me past life, aye." 

"Why-" 

"Cause ye needed to find it on yer own." 

Yami sat back in defeat. Maiko looked him over. He was mentally, physically and emotionally exhusted. 

"Why don't ye pack it in early tonight? Can't hurt." 

"Why not? I'll see you in the morning." 

"Good night." 

Yami stood up and left for his chamber. Once he entered, he sat onto the bed. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. With all the new information and everything. 

Just one problem with that. Most of his thoughts revolved around a certain female with blond hair and deep brown eyes. 

'There's no way I can get her out of my mind! I feel guilty holding that information back, but I thought it was best. Why couldn't she see that? I'd give anything for her to come back. It's only been two days and I'm going crazy!' (Awwww poor baby) 

He got up and went to the balcony to look out to the stars. As he searched the stars for some kind of sign, suddenly Orion's belt seemed to brighten. He didn't quite understand this. Was this a sign of good times to come? What was it's purpose? Was there a purpose? 

Sighing, Yami went back onto the bed. He reached for his pjs that consisted of a white tank top and boxer shorts, the ones Danielle had given him to use that first night. 'That's weird. I didn't think I brought these.' 

He soon crawled under the covers and started to fall asleep to be succumbed by dreams.


	84. Chapter 84

~*~ Dream Time!!~*~ 

Days had past and the palace was definitely lifeless. Yugi got tired of beating Joey all the time and grew bored. He would just sit around with nothing to do. No matter what Tea or Tristan tried, he would not cheer up. 

'He must really miss her. People have come and gone before, but they've never affected him like her.' 

Also during this time, Yugi grew more and more... what's the word... cynical towards Miss Mai. He just didn't like her at all! The way she would hunt down Yami and snatch herself onto his arm was just gross and pathetic. No matter what, he wouldn't warm up to her. Not in million years. 

Yami noticed this right away and was also very tired of Mai. She was just a very dull person. She would spend hours and hours getting ready to prance around. 'Dyani never took that long. She never pranced either.' 

The only person in the Palace that wasn't tired of Mai was Joey. Too bad Mai had no clue, but everyone else knew he had a mad crush on her. She was down right cruel to the poor boy. Even Joey deserves better then that! (yes, even an idiot deserves someone... go figure) 

Yami was on the balcony again, looking out into the sea of stars. As he stood there, he started to remember some of the things Dyani had said the times they stood here. 

_"This is so beautiful," she whispered. _

_"This is my favorite spot in the whole Palace. I came here to relax and clear my mind." _

_"What? You don't enjoy all those important meetings of yours?" _

_He laughed. "Not one bit! I'd prefer being anywhere but there. I'd also like to have more time for Yugi." _

_Dyani looked down. "Forgive me for saying this, but you seem so... well... young to be a father to him as well as Pharaoh. Don't you miss being a regular kid?" _

_He looked over at her. "I've never been a regular kid. Our father died four years ago. Yugi was only three at the time. With our mother gone, I was the only one to care for him. But-" He paused for a moment. "Yes. I do miss my life before my father died. I had studies and everything, but I could still relax. Now it seems I rarely sleep." He turned to her. "It's weird. I don't know why I'm saying this to you." _

_Dyani immediately looked down. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-" _

_"No. Don't apologize. Feel free to ask me anything." _

_She started to blush. 'He seems like such a nice guy.' "Thank you, Pharaoh." _

_"Please, call me Yami." _

_Dyani eyes widened. "Oooh, I couldn't. I mean, it wouldn't show you the proper respect you deserve." _

_He waved his hand. "I'd prefer it if you called me by my name. After all, you shall be entertaining Yugi here. That is, if you wish to stay here." _

_'Is he inviting me to stay here?' "I would be honored, Phar-" _

_"Yami."_

_She smiled. "Yami."_

Yami smiled. 'The way she said my name. That night, I remember her eyes sparkled beautifully.' He looked up and spotted Orion's Belt, which seemed to stand out more then the others. 'I remember when I showed it to her. Kaiba had attacked for the first time that morning. The way he hurt her made me lose it. Then we met again that night.' 

_"It's a beautiful night. Look. There's Orion's Belt." _

_Dyani leaned over. "Where?" _

_Yami smiled and pulled her over (gently mind you!). "There. See it?" _

_Dyani shook her head. Yami pulled her against him, her head on his shoulder. He picked up her hand and pointed it out to her. Her eyes widened with excitement and curiosity, which caused Yami to smile. He continued to point out the constellations to her. Yami suddenly realized her head never left his shoulder. At that moment, he breathed in the scent of her hair. 'Beautiful.' _

_Yami looked at her and realized she was shivering. He brought his arm up around her shoulders and brought her even closer to him. He also wrapped his cape around her for extra warmth. _

_"Thank you." She smiled at him. _

_They stayed that way well into the night, time seemed to stop just for them. They never even realized just how long they were there until dawn came. But by then, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms._

He blushed at the memory. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep next to her like that.' 

He continued to look out into the night sky. 'I was with her here two other times as well.' 

_"The stars are always so beautiful. They're so high above us, yet I still have the urge to reach up and grab one." _

_Yami looked up at them and then glanced back at Dyani. 'They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. If I could I would give you the stars.' Yami blushed at his thoughts. 'What is this feeling I have?' _

_He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her shiver slightly. He reached over and placed his cape around her shoulders. Dyani reached up and clung it to herself. "Thank you." _

_He just stood there next to her looking up at the stars. Yami did take a look at her to see her eyes closed tight. "What are you doing?" _

_"Making a wish on a star."_

_"What are you wishing for?" _

_She smiled. "If I told you that, it wouldn't come true."_

Yami smiled again. Then as the last memory came into his mind, Yami got very sad. 

_"Beautiful." _

_Dyani turned to see Yami standing in the entrance way to the balcony. He slowly walked over to her. "What's so beautiful?" _

_Yami's face went a little red. When he came to the doorway and saw her standing there in the moonlight, he couldn't help but call her beautiful. He had thought she wouldn't hear him, but sadly he was wrong. "I...umm... Isn't the night sky beautiful with the stars sparkling like that?" _

_"Yes, it is. They remind me of diamonds the way they sparkle." _

_There was a few moments of silence before Yami noticed Dyani's finger up to the sky pointing out something. "Is that it?" _

_"What?" _

_"Orion's Belt.__ I can't seem to find it." _

_Yami smiled as he walked closer to her, picked up her hand and pointed it out to her. "You weren't too far off." The smile on her face warmed his heart. 'What is this feeling I have when I'm with her?' _

_Suddenly, he saw her smile fade, her head look down and her hand lower. "Dyani, is there anything wrong?" _

_Dyani took a deep breath. "I've been thinking Yami. I don't know what happened to the people back home. I just left them without a second thought. I... I'd like to find out what happen, help pick up the pieces. Maybe it's time I left and went home."_

Yami's heart just broke with this memory. 'I didn't want her to leave, but I couldn't stand in her way. Those are the people she grew up with, her home. I'd like to think this as her home though.' 

Suddenly Yami remember what happened before she left that night. 

_Dyani looked down, reached up to wipe away a tear, then faced him again. "Thank you Yami." Suddenly, she went and hugged him. _

_Yami was, for the third time that day, stunned. He quickly recovered and hugged her back, never wanting to let go. She slowly leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I shall never forget you Yami." Before she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek, then walked away before the tears let loose. _

_Yami turned and watched her go, widened eyed. She... kissed him! The Pharaoh. _The PHARAOH!!!!!_ No, not the Pharaoh. She kissed _him._ He slowly brought up his hand and placed his fingers where her kiss was placed. "Nor I you, Dyani."_

He blushed at the memory. He lifted his hand to the place where she kissed him. 'It was soft and gentle. Gods, I miss her so much. But, what is this feeling?' 

Yami sighed and left for his chambers to get a good night's rest. 'Not like it will help. I haven't slept well for the past two weeks.' 

~*~OOOOh I'm so good at this! ::sees fruit:: Can't you people get more creative?~*~


	85. Chapter 85

~*~I think I need to make these things shorter... ~*~ 

Danielle quickly finished packing her things. 'I think that's everything.' She looked at her watch to see what time it was. 'Great. It's too late to head back now. I'll head out an hour before dawn. That gives me about 5 hours of sleep. That'll do.' (crazy crazy lady!) 

She changed into pj's, climbed into bed, set the alarm clock, and fell asleep. 

~*~Any Dream will do...~*~ 

It had been three weeks since Dyani left the Palace. Everything in town had been fixed finally and things were back to normal. The town was busy with business and people hurrying about as if nothing happened. 

Only one small problem... Dyani didn't feel apart of it all anymore. 'I don't get it. I grew up here. I can measure each life event for me in this town! Why does it feel like I'm a stranger here?' 

She walked around the town as if this was the first time seeing it. 'This is so weird.' 

Pegasus came up behind her. "Feels weird, doesn't it?" 

Dyani smiled. "How is it that it always seems like you are reading my mind?" 

He smiled. "I just read people well." (Come on! can't you find the humor in that?!?) 

"Yeah, it does feel weird." 

"As if you were don't belong?" 

Dyani lowered her head. "Yeah." 

Pegasus looked her over. "It's alright you know. It's okay to grow up away from the past. Just remember where you came from helped shaped who you are." 

"You are a very wise man, Pegasus. I shall never forget you or anyone here." 

"So, you are returning to the Palace?" 

Dyani smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. If you're ever in the neighborhood, stop by and visit." She broke the hug, then went off to gather her things and the two guards. 

Pegasus stood there watching her go. 'I pray to Ra that she'll be alright. Let her live out her destiny and be happy.' 

He then went and followed her home. 

~*~ 

Beep! Beep! Beep! *SMACK* 

Danielle slowly woke up to see a killed alarm clock. 'Oops.' She quickly got up, showered and changed to get ready to leave. She grabbed all her bags and laptop and proceeded downstairs, quietly as to not wake anyone up. 

Guess who was already at the desk... 

"Good Morning! Are we checking out today?" 

Danielle was definitely startled. "Yeah, I am." 

"Okay, let me pull up your bill and get you settled." The lady typed quickly on her keyboards to get the bill. 

'Geez, this woman doesn't sleep at all! And how is she so cheerful all the time?!' 

"Okay, just sign here and we're done!" Danielle took the pen and signed. "Okay, I hope you enjoyed your stay! Buh Bye now!" 

"Bye." 

Danielle walked out and found her horse. She quickly saddled it and headed towards the Palace. 

~*~ Bye Bye! Ja ne!~*~


	86. Chapter 86

Yami woke early for some reason. It was like a half hour before dawn. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he got up, changed and went for a walk around the Palace. 'It's too early to start reading those scrolls now. Maybe later.' 

After thinking about it, Yami decided to find this balcony he and Dyani had loved so long ago. 'I don't think Maiko showed us that. Probably something else I had to find out on my own.' 

Yami tried to concentrate and remember how he got there in his dreams. 'I think I took a right here...' 

After about 15 minutes, Yami found his way to the "famous" balcony. When he reached it, it took his breath away. 'It really is beautiful. Just like in my dreams.' He walked over to the railing and leaned on it, overlooking everything. The stars were still twinkling a bit right before they had run to the other side of the world. 

A sigh escaped from Yami's lips. "Standing here now is just lonely. I wonder if she will come back or not." 

After a few more minutes standing there, Yami walked off towards the gardens. By the time he got there, the sun was just about to rise. 

Yami walked over to the pond area and sat down. His face was very sad looking as he gazed into the water. He was deep in thought as to what else he should tell Danielle. 'Maiko advised me not to say anything to her about the dreams yet. But after this, would she tell me to tell her them? What if she doesn't believe or not have these dreams? What if she doesn't come back? I... I can't bare the thought of that. I wonder what Yugi would say to that. At times, I do miss having him here.' A new thought struck him then. 'I wonder... how long are we apart like this? Also, what if I get sucked back into Yugi's body? I don't know if I want to give up living like this...' 

A soft wind started to blow. It gently touched Yami as his thoughts ran wild. 

Suddenly, he heard someone walk up behind him. Yami didn't give it much notice. 'It's probably Maiko or Sannosuke.' 

"Hello Yami." 

Yami's eyes flew open wide. He stood up very slowly. 'Please let this not be a cruel dream.' He turned to face those deep beautiful brown eyes and long golden hair. On her pink lips was smile that was innocent and shy. "Did you miss me?" 

Yami didn't say anything. In one swift movement, he pulled Danielle into a hug. He felt her stiffen at first, then hugged back. Yami softly whispered into her ear "I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back." 

"I had to come back." She broke the embrace to look into his eyes. "We still have history to dig up. Plus I can't leave you here all alone. Boys by themselves get in all kinds of trouble." She winked and Yami laughed. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you things. I really thought I was helping and protecting you." 

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I blew everything out of proportion. I had even told you before I wasn't going to rush you to tell me anything. I'm sorry I went back on that." 

"Then we are even." Yami lead her inside. "So tell me, what did you do in town?" 

Danielle suddenly got nervous. "Ummm... I think I'm going to wait till you're sitting down before I tell you." 

~*~Hehe... I'm evil. Ja ne!~*~


	87. Chapter 87

They both headed towards the Pharaoh's study to sit and talk in private. Danielle had already seen the others and had directed her to Yami in the gardens. When they got to the study, they shut the doors and sat opposite each other. 

"Well? What did you do? Tell me everything." 

Danielle took a breath. "Well... I checked into that Inn we were at when we first came to Egypt. I just slept the rest of that day. Then I went to the market place area and did some shopping. Oh! I found a card for you." Danielle reached into her pocket and took out the card. She handed it to Yami who looked it over. 

"Dark Magician Girl? How did you find this? It's very rare." 

"Please. I'm good at talking anyone into selling something at a much cheaper price. Anyway, that night I went to a restaurant for dinner. I, um, didn't eat alone." 

A hint of jealousy rose in Yami. "Oh?" 

"Yeah, I ate with an old," Danielle produced the good old air finger quotes, "'friend' of ours." 

"Who?" 

"Kaiba." 

"KAIBA?!?" 

"Yeah. It was nice to have his company. We just chatted and had a nice time. He did say something about a card convention and that's why he was here." Yami's jaw lowered as if he was about to say something, but Danielle continued. "I know you want to say something, but hold it until the end. of my story." She smiled as Yami closed his mouth. 

"Good boy." 

"Don't get cute." 

"Oh? Someone hasn't slept much. Anyway, then yesterday I spent most of the day with him. He was waiting for me in the Inn lounge. He even gave me a red rose. It was creepy and sweet at the same time. I personally like white rose much better, but it's the thought that counts. Anywho, he was as dull as dirt! That night, there was this festival thing where people got up and sang. I did that and decided I had to come back here. Oh! They're having one of those again next week. Could we go to that?" 

"Sure. I guess so." 

"Oh! And also on the first day, I found this dress that was beautiful. I brought it back with me. Got to find some occasion to wear it though. Oh well. I'm done now." 

"I can talk now?" 

"Yes you may." 

"Okay. Here's something I need to tell you. While you were gone, I got a letter from the Clan. Basically they said they were coming after you, but it also said their leader has come back to reclaim what was to be theirs. It was signed by Seto Kaiba. He's the leader." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Dead serious." 

Danielle sat back in surprise. "I guess I shouldn't have sang that song for him then. Basically it told him to back off." 

"That might cause him to be mad. I also was reading scrolls while you were gone. Some say nothing while others say something very interesting." 

"Anything about your past?" 

"Sort of. The interesting one is about the Millennium Items." 

"Cool." 

Yami then told her about what the scroll had said. (Hey, I don't remember what I put word for word and I don't wanna look it up. Deal with it.) 

"Very interesting. And you said you couldn't read the signature?" 

"It was as if it was scratched off." 

"Hmmm..." 

By the time they had finished talking, it was dinner time. (Wow, time flies when the author has a point in the story she wants to reach before she falls asleep...) They both got up and headed for the great hall. Maiko was already there. She smiled at Danielle and they all sat and ate. 

~*~Skipping dinner as usual~*~ 

Yami and Danielle walked off to their own (separate!!!) bed chambers. When they reached Danielle's, Yami turned to completely face her. "I'm glad you came back." 

"Well, I am too." 

"I... We all missed you. Very much." His eyes looked deep into hers. They stood that way for a few moments before Danielle broke the eye contact. "I missed you all too. Good night Yami." 

"Good night." 

Danielle walked into her chamber and shut the door behind her. Yami then headed off to his chamber with a smile on his face. 'I am very glad you came back.' 

~*~I want a note!!! Give me a note!!!! Now!!!! ::grabs and shakes reader:: that's it! press that button and type a note!! ::regains self:: I'm done now… Ja ne!~*~


	88. Chapter 88

~*~ this is a Dream now~*~ 

Yami had been lying in bed for awhile now with no success at that whole sleep thing. (welcome to my world...) He got up and went to check on Yugi. 'He still has nightmares now and then. Might as well check on him. Looks like no sleep again tonight.' 

When he got to Yugi's room, he opened the door slowly. The young prince was under the covers but definitely not sleeping well. 

"No... Stop... Don't hurt her please! Lady Dyani! Don't run away!" 

Yami's heart started breaking listening to Yugi's nightmare. 'He really misses her too.' He walked in and gently shook his brother to wake him from his nightmare. Yugi slowly woke up. "Yami?" 

"You alright Yugi? Another nightmare?" 

The young boy nodded. "We were all with Dyani in her town when Kaiba came and started to destroy everything. He took her with him and ran off. I couldn't protect her." He looked down, avoiding Yami's eyes. 

"Yugi, look at me." He looked into his big brother's eyes. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare. Kaiba will not get Dyani. The people in her town would protect her with their lives. Kaiba could not win." 

"Are you sure?" (Aww.. what a cutie...) 

"I'm sure. Now, try getting some more sleep. It's still early yet." 

"Okay. Yami? What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep again?" 

"Don't worry about it. You just get some sleep." 

"Night Yami." 

"Good night Yugi." Yami tucked in his brother as Yugi fell asleep. 

Yami stood up and left Yugi's room. 'Now what?' After standing there for a few moments, he decided to go back to the balcony. 'The sun should be rising soon. It might be nice to watch it come up.' As he was walking, he could hear some people start to wake up slowly. He continued as quietly as possible as to not wake anyone from sleep. 'Just because I don't get any doesn't mean I should take that away from others.' 

He finally reached it and peered out into the depths of the sky as the colors started to change. Yami looked down and saw the guards awake as well as a lot of other people. 'Egypt wakes up earlier then I thought.' 

Behind him, Yami could hear everyone waking up. 'What are the chances Mai stays asleep for awhile yet? Well, I better head back to my chambers.' 

As Yami was turning, something caught his eye. Right by the Palace gates, three people on horse back were arriving. 'Wait. They look familiar.'

As he was trying to see them clearly, the woman with long blond hair looked straight at him. Their eyes connected for a long time. 'Dyani. She's back!' She smiled a soft smile at him, causing his heart to melt. 'I've been dreaming of that smile, but only in person is it this warm.' He returned the smile equally soft. Dyani dismounted the horse and the servants came up to take her bags. She started to walk inside still keeping eye contact with Yami. 

He made a motion to indicate for her to meet him in the gardens, so she went in that direction. Dyani entered the gardens and went over to the pond. 

Soon Yami made his way to the gardens. Nothing was going to get in his way from getting there. Miss Mai came out of her room as he walking by. "Oh, Good morning Pharaoh! How are-" 

Yami grumbled a morning to her and kept on walking/jogging to the gardens. Mai looked a bit upset but more surprised. 'Well, maybe I should just follow at a distance.' (tisk tisk) 

Yami finally reached the gardens and looked around for the woman that has been in his head for a long time now. He soon saw her beautiful form standing by the pond. He slowly made his way over to her. As he did, she must have heard him coming, for she turned to face him, their eyes locking. 

Dyani finally broke the silence. "Hello Yami. It's good to see you again." 

Yami found his tongue and began to speak. "Hello. I'm glad you have returned." 

"Well, you said I was always welcomed here. Does that invitation still stand?" 

"Of course. You have my word as Pharaoh on that." 

"I would prefer you word as a regular person on that." 

Yami smiled. "You have it." 

"I'm glad." 

They continued to stare into each others eyes. Yami just had to break the silence, but not the eye contact. "Why did you come back?" 

Dyani smiled. "This is my home now. The people here are part of my family now. Sure, that place was my home and will always have a place in my heart, but that's the past. This is where I belong now. That is, if that's alright with you." 

Yami smiled and took her hand in his. "It's more then alright with me. I'm glad you have made this your home. Now tell me everything about your trip." 

They sat down on the grass and talked about what happened in that two week period. They laughed, smiled and had a good time. 'Gods I missed her so much.' 

"DYANI!!!" They both turned in time to have Yugi tackle Dyani to the ground, her laughing and Yami looking on with a warm smile. "Hi there Yugi. I missed you too." 

"I missed you sooooo much!!! Don't leave anymore!" 

She laughed. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here with you and Yami and everyone else." 

"Yay!!!" Yugi hugged her tightly as she continued to laugh and smile. 

Yami looked on smiling at the scene. "Hey Yugi. Why don't we play hide and seek? You go hide and Dyani and I will come find you." 

"Two against one?" 

Dyani smiled again. "Well, you're getting too good at hiding. I might need a little help. Is that okay?" 

"Okay! No cheating!" Yugi ran off to find the perfect hiding spot. 

"I definitely missed being here. I missed Yugi, Tea, Tristan, even Joey." Dyani looked down to hide her blush. "I especially missed you Yami." 

This warmed Yami's heart. "And I you, Dyani. This place wasn't the same without you. I had Mai to worry about and no one to talk to." 

Dyani looked at him curiously. "What about Tea and the others?" 

Yami shook his head. "I talk to you more then I do them. I find it easier to tell you everything." 

Dyani looked down again. "I'm honored." 

Yami reached over and brought her face up with his hand. "I am the one that is honored. Just being by you is an honor all in itself." 

The eye contact was locked again. For some reason, they felt themselves drawn to the other. They both leaned in and their lips were just inches apart when... 

"Hey! Are you guys trying to find me?" 

They both blushed and smiled as they got up to find the young prince, one smiling while the other was thinking of different ways to cause his little brother a bit of harm for spoiling the moment. (Gotta love brothers... anyone want to buy mine? I'll pay you to take him!!!! One whole dollar!!) 

In the bushes near by was a very angry and jealous Mai. "So, that's my competition. Mark my words, I don't give up without a fight. And in these matters, I never lose." She turned on her heels and headed inside. 'She calls him Yami. So she has a close relationship with him. I wonder what his advisors would say about that.' 

~*~I do have more for this dream. I like the long dream scenes, so deal! Hehe. Ja ne!~*~


	89. Chapter 89

~*~OMG!!! I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I went on Easter Break and forgot all I needed to transfer my fanfic chapters from this laptop to my mom's computer!!!! Don't kill me!!!! I'll give you two chapters!!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Still in dream cuz it's fun that way~*~ 

The entire day seemed to fly by. Yami and Dyani were playing in the garden with Yugi, laughing and talking. Yugi was having a blast! Not only did his favorite person come back, but Mokuba came back too! The two boys went to play some game, which left Yami and Dyani to talk some more while watching over them from a safe distance. 

"So how do you know this Pegasus guy?" 

"Well, he's a very trusted friend of the family. He's actually father's second in command with the whole Ra's Law thing." 

"And you said something about his eye?" 

"Yes, he wears a patch over his left eye. Some kids were playing with this small metal ball they found. They were pretending it was an eye and threw it around. One of them threw it across the yard and Pegasus was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It hit him right in the left eye. No one could fix it, so he wears the patch." 

"Interesting." 

"Dyani!" 

They both turned to see Tea and company running towards them. Dyani smiled at her friends and hugged Tea when she got there. "I'm so glad you've returned!" 

"I'm happy to be back too." 

Tristan and Joey joined the conversation. "I heard you got back this morning from the guys." 

"That's right." 

"It's about time! I was getting tired of losing to Yugi all the time. I'm not really good at children's games." 

Dyani held back a smile, but whispered so only Yami could hear "Why am I not surprised?" 

Yami couldn't hold back his laughter. 

"What's so funny?" 

They looked down to see our favorite two little boys looking up at them. "Oh nothing." 

They shrugged. "Why don't we run inside, Mokuba?" 

"Sounds good to me! Maybe the cook is making something in the kitchen!" With that, the boys ran off. 

Tea looked over at Tristan. "Why don't we get out of here? Dyani must be tired from her trip." 

"You're right. We'll see you later Dyani. Welcome back!" 

"Thanks." 

AS they were leaving, Joey went right up in her face. "You know, if you want to be alone, I can think of someone you could be alone with if you know what I mean." 

*Sweatdrop* 

SMACK! Tea was then dragging a swirly eyed Joey with the help of Tristan inside. "Baka." 

"You know, Tea, you don't have to hit him so hard with that scroll." 

"He deserved it." 

"Hey, I don't remember you carrying that scroll out here." 

"Oh, don't you know? In some animes, the girl pulls out a frying pan. This is Ancient Egypt. A scroll is the best I got to work with here." 

*sweatdrop* "Ooooookay." 

Soon everyone was out of the gardens, leaving Yami and Dyani all alone. 

~*~I'm evil. I leave it there since I'm tired. Oh wait… I said one more… okay then… Ja ne!!~*~


	90. Chapter 90

~*~You know you all like the really long dream scenes...~*~ 

Yami looked over at Dyani who was looking at the departing friends. "It seems they have all left us. Any idea why?" (::smacks forehead:: I can't believe I wrote him that stupid... And he's a Pharaoh for crying out loud!) 

"I think they wanted us to talk so they gave us privacy." Dyani looked down and then right into his eyes. He felt as though she was looking at his very soul. 

Yami took her hand and lead her back towards the pond to sit and talk. (had to note, I know you all are thinking some evil thoughts with this. Please don't make me ruin the Easter ham on you people...) 

By this time, the sun was setting. The colors spread over the sky in various purples, pinks and blues. It was truly beautiful. They reached the pond and sat by the edge. They both seemed fascinated by the grass growing around them for some reason. 

'Say something to her stupid!' Yami looked over at Dyani, who in turn looked at him. Their eyes locked. 

"Is there another reason you came back?" 

Dyani looked down slightly. Yami reached over and pulled her chin up so he could get lost in her eyes once again. "Yes, there is." 

"What is it?" 

She looked directly into his eyes and the answer was clear. Nothing needed to be said. Yami felt something in his stomach, like butterflies, and a warm feeling in his chest around his heart. He slowly leaned in towards her, completely lost in the moment. 

"What's going on here?" 

They both looked up to see someone in an official "uniform". 

"Tsukasa?" 

The man walked closer to them. "Pharaoh, I must insist you come with me now. We must talk." Tsukasa sent a glare at Dyani, which made her very uncomfortable. Yami did not like that at all! He turned to her. "Excuse me. I'll meet you on the balcony later?" 

"Alright." 

Yami got up and followed Tsukasa inside. When they made it inside Yami turned to him. "What was that? This had better be important." 

"Pharaoh, with all due respect, you cannot lower yourself like that." 

"What?" 

"Sire, we all know you are quite fond of Miss Dyani, but it must stay a friendship. Lady Mai, on the other hand, is a prime choice for the future queen. She is much closer to your class then that other girl is." 

Yami was so angry he was ready to explode! How dare he say such things! And Dyani as 'that other girl'??? 

"What I feel for someone is none of your concern. And class is what you are concerned with? Dyani has more class and manner then some of the so-called high class." 

"She is not in the right class. Mai is your general's daughter. A much wiser choice. You must think of what's best for Egypt." 

With that, Tsukasa turned to leave. Before he could, Yami had something else to say. "Hold it. Tell me if you've never even tried to know Dyani do you think she wouldn't be good for Egypt." 

"Sire, all that will come from her is chaos and destruction. We don't want that to happen. You have thousands of Egyptians to think of. Would you sacrifice it all for a pretty face?" 

This left Yami in shock. Tsukasa then left the Pharaoh to think over what he said. 

'Could he be right? Is that all I fell for? No, no that can't be.' He looked towards the door. 'This is going to be one long walk to the balcony.' 

~Meanwhile~ 

Tea saw Tsukasa and Yami walk into one of the rooms and shut the door, but not all the way. She walked over silently and listened to all that was going on. 

"Would you sacrifice it all for a pretty face?" 

'That bastard! It's not like that at all! Go ahead Yami. Tell him!' When she heard nothing, Tea felt as if her heart fell. 'Oh Yami... They got to you.' 

She quickly moved so as to not to be seen by Tsukasa as he left. 

As she was hiding, she whispered to herself, "Come on Yami. You know how you feel. Don't let them change you." Tea shook her head and left the Pharaoh to his thoughts. 

~*~I know... I'm evil...Ja ne!~*~


	91. Chapter 91

~*~I hope you all appreciate this. It's almost two in the morning and I felt the need to give you this chapter and probably the next one!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Come on! These dreams are fun!~*~ 

While that conversation was going on with Yami, Dyani was heading towards the balcony. 'That man... Why does he hate me so? I've done nothing.' 

All of a sudden, Dyani heard a small voice from inside a room. "Yami?" 

Curious, she stuck her head in to see Yugi in bed looking upset. 

"What's wrong Yugi?" 

"I had a bad dream." (AWWWW!!!! Poor baby!!) 

"Aww, come here." Dyani sat on his bed as he crawled over to her. She took him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. "It's okay. I'm here now. What was this dream about?" 

"Well, it was with Yami. He was standing in the master hall waiting for someone. I was there too. Suddenly, this big monster thing attacks the Palace. Yami hands me off to Tea and runs deep into the Palace to look for something. Next thing I know I'm back inside and I see Yami dead on the floor. A woman in white is lying dead across his chest, as if she fell on top of him." 

"Oh sweetie" Dyani pulled him close and hugged him with all her might. Little did she know Yami was listening outside the door. He definitely heard Yugi's dream. 

"Sweetie, how do you come up with these dreams? Nothing like that will happen." She gently rocked him to calm him down. "Think you can get back to sleep?" 

He nodded and crawled under the covers. "Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" 

"Sure." She tucked him in good and tight. She sat on the bed with her arm around him as if she was protecting him. She started to hum a tune her mother used to sing to put them to sleep. It seemed to work with Yugi, cause he was fast asleep. 

Dyani waited a few moments, then gently got up and headed to the door. She walked out and closed it behind her to be face to face with Yami. 

~*~Hehehe... I'm posting another chapter right now... ~*~


	92. Chapter 92

~*~Had to get this song in there some how...~*~ 

Yami walked out of the little room with that conversation still in his mind. 'Am I really being selfish? Did I just fall for a pretty face? Maybe I shouldn't be spending so much time with her. I guess it does seem as if we are… but we're just friends, aren't we? No, it's something different. It doesn't matter. I must separate myself from her.' 

_Cannot Touch, Cannot Hold  
Cannot Be Together  
Cannot Love, Cannot Kiss  
Cannot Have Each Other_

'Am I doing the right thing? Is this what is right? I have to do this. I must think of Egypt. This is for my people. It doesn't matter what I feel towards her. I can't tell her anything.' 

_Must Be Strong  
And We Must Let Go  
Cannot Say What Our Hearts Must Know_

'Do I really love her? Or is it a crush? If it's just a crush, then I can understand. I mean, she's amazing. She's smart, funny, nice to everyone… It has to be just a crush.' 

_How Can I Not Love You  
What Do I Tell My Heart  
When Do I Not Want You Here In My Arms_

'She feels so good in my arms. It's as if she were meant to be in them, meant to be with me. Can I just walk away from that?' 

_How Does One Waltz Away From All Of The Memories  
How Do I Not Miss You When You Are Gone_

'If I stayed away from her, she'd know something was wrong. She's smart like that. What am I to do? I missed her so much when she was gone for two weeks. Can I stand a lifetime?' 

_Cannot Dream  
Cannot Share Sweet and Tender Moments  
Cannot Feel How We Feel  
Must pretend it's over_

'Would I have to end the friendship? I think I'd have to. I mean, seeing her everyday? I don't know if I could do that. If this is the reaction I would receive, then all ties must be cut. It is the only way.' 

_Must Be Brave  
And We Must Go On  
Must Not Say What We've Known All Along_

'I know I've felt some sort of attraction to her. It was like she was the part of me that was missing, the part I forgot about. I feel so alive, as if my soul is truly free only when she is near me. My heart feels light and content. Never have I felt so… whole.' 

_How Can I Not Love You  
What Do I Tell My Heart  
When Do I Not Want You Here In My Arms_

'I'm usually so happy when she's around. What would I be like if she was gone forever? Would I grow cold and uncaring, like everyone thinks I am now? How would Yugi turn out?' 

_How Does One Waltz Away From All Of The Memories  
How Do I Not Miss You When You Are Gone  
How Can I Not Love You_

'Alright. I'm the Pharaoh of all of Egypt. I have to think of them, right? I can do this. I can. It's all for the best.' 

_Must Be Brave  
And We Must Be Strong  
Cannot Say What We've Known All Along_

'But what if I can't?' 

_How Can I Not Love You  
What Do I Tell My Heart  
When Do I Not Want You Here In My Arms _

'She makes all us so happy. Can I just walk away from all that? Can I walk away from the weird feelings she stirs inside of me whenever she just smiles in my direction? Will I be strong enough?' 

_How Does One Waltz Away From All of the Memories_

Yami soon came to hear voices in Yugi's room. It was Dyani and Yugi talking about his nightmare. 'Yugi would miss her so much.' He looked in to see her holding him as if she would hold her own child. 'She acts almost like a second mother to him. Perhaps he already views her as such.'

_How Do I Not Miss You When You Are Gone_

Soon she had him to sleep and tucked him in good and tight. Yami felt something warm his heart, thinking how it could be for her in the future. 'I know now my decision.' 

Good timing too, because right then she came out and stood face to face with him. Their eyes locked and held an emotion as if they had just seen each other after years of separation. 

_How Can I Not Love You When Are Gone_

~*~Weird? I dunno... Joy Enriquez sang this song "How Can I Not Love You" in the movie "Anna and the King". One more chapter and that's it! Ja ne! ~*~


	93. Chapter 93

~*~Last one for the night~*~ 

Yami said nothing to Dyani. He took her hand and led her to the balcony as planned. They reached it quickly. The night was beautiful with all the stars dancing around. 

Yami let go of her hand and went to the balcony. She did not follow. He placed his hands on the railing and leaned on them. 

"Is there something wrong Yami?" 

He didn't speak but just turned to her. A look of sorrow was in his eyes. 

Dyani was getting worried. She quickly went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami?" 

He just couldn't speak to her. It hurt too much. How could he tell her they couldn't spend time together like this anymore? He just didn't know what to do. 

"Yami? Please answer me. You're scaring me." 

He looked deep into her eyes and saw she was panicking over him. Would Mai do that? Would she even care? 

"Yami, please?" 

He took a deep breath and braced himself. "I spoke with my advisor. He thinks we've been spending too much time together." 

Dyani looked at him with curiosity. "So? You still get your work done. I play with Yugi and keep him entertained. Both jobs are being done." 

"He thinks we shouldn't be together like this." 

Dyani dropped her hand. "Why?" 

Yami couldn't answer her. He couldn't even look at her. 'Why does this hurt so much?' 

"Oh, I see." He turned his head to look at her. "He thinks that because you're with me you won't be with Mai. They are hoping you and her will get together, right?" Yami nodded and looked down again. 

Dyani looked him over and saw he was very troubled. 'I get it. Mai probably saw us in the gardens talking and got jealous. To get even she ran and told the advisors. Now they think I'm using Yami to gain the throne. They probably worn him down with consequences he would put the people in if...' This angered her greatly. 

Instead of letting loose her anger, she concentrated on Yami, who was very troubled. 'He wants to do the right thing for his people.' She reached over and hugged him around the shoulders. 

"Yami, I know. I know what they think. I know you want to do what's best for your people. No matter what you decided, I'll do it, even if it means leaving. Remember this though, Yami. Your people love you and their greatest wish is for you to be happy. Remember, you are Pharaoh and are the one in charge, not your advisors. The people want you, not them, to lead them. Whatever you think is best, I'll do. I trust you and your decision." 

Now Yami was in a worse position. 'She trusts me that much? But I could send her away forever. How could she listen to whatever I choose?' He felt her arms around him and it's comfort. 'I don't want her to go.' He turned to face her, her arms still around him. 

She slowly lowered them. "I know what you decide will be best for everyone. That's why I'm not afraid. Even if you send me away, I will still trust and believe in you. I also won't ever forget you." 

They looked into each other's eyes (cuz they do that a lot). Suddenly, Yami pulled her into a hug, which she returned. She heard him whisper softly into her ear, "I wish for you to stay." Dyani was never so happy in her life. 

She pulled out of the embrace. "What about the others? And Mai?" 

He held her hands in his. "You're right. I'm the one that's Pharaoh, not them. I could never be with Mai. She's just not for me. She's the one that's after something. I want you here with us. I need you here." 

Dyani smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Yami reached over to brush it away. 

"What happens now?" 

"Now we head back to our respective chambers. It's been a long day. You did just arrive this morning." He smiled at her and led her to her room. They were walking down the hallways side by side, hand in hand. 

~*~That's it! I'm very very tired! I'm going to bed! Just a little teaser, don't get comfortable with this kind of scene. A new character is coming in from the desert, and it's going to be interesting. Ja ne! ~*~


	94. Chapter 94

~*~I know you all love the dream scene which is the longest thing in history, but they need to wake up sometime!~* 

Yami woke up from his dream and smiled. 'So she came back then too.' He started to blush as he remembered how he felt in the dream. 'I had such strong feelings for her then. Is it possible I feel that now?' 

Shaking his head, he got up and changed. (Picture the outfit he wore when he went on that "date" with Tea in the series... and no they will never ever date in this fic.  ::sees drooling fanfic girls:: Ladies! Please!!) 

He made his way to the great hall when he ran into Danielle. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was tied at the bottom, revealing her mid-drift. She also wore tight jeans and her ever famous black boots. (Okay, picture boots up to right below the knee, pointed toe and kinda thin heel. I sooo want those!!!!) Oh yeah, Yami was blushing. 

Danielle turned to look at him. "Morning Yami." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Morning." 

"Would you walk with me to breakfast?" She had her arms behind her back and had this oh-so-innocent look on her face. (oh she's good...) 

Blushing again, Yami nodded and extended his arm to her, which she gladly took. 

They entered the great hall to see Maiko sitting there already. (How is it she's always there already??? Even I don't know!) "Mornin'. How are ye this morn?" 

"Good. Thank you." Yami pulled out the chair for her and then, after she sat down, went to his seat across from her. 

Maiko started the conversation. "In a few days is a great celebration in the town. It's to celebrate the greatest Pharaoh's birthday, your birthday, Yami." 

Yami looked at her, shocked. "Mine?" 

"Aye." 

Danielle smiled at him. "That's great! At least now we know a little something." 

Maiko nodded. "Anyway, it's a little different than most festivals. The townsfolk dress up in ancient clothing, as in what they wore in that time in history. I may have something for ye to wear, Yami, but not for ye, Danielle." 

"Oh, that's alright. I found something I could possibly use." 

The elder woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Yep. I got it in town. I was looking for an excuse to wear it. It's so beautiful." 

Where's Yami in all this? Thinking about what Maiko said. 'My birthday? Greatest Pharaoh? I was the greatest Pharaoh? But why? What made me the greatest?' (I know! I know! Oh, pick me!!!) 

Kaoru came in then and breakfast began. 

~*~Lou lou, skip to my lou. Who the hell is Lou??~*~ 

After breakfast, Yami and Danielle went into the gardens just to relax for awhile. Maiko turned to Sannosuke and Kaoru. "What do you think?" 

Kaoru spoke first. "They're very close, but not there yet. I think the festival will do it. Sanno?" 

"I agree. Then maybe they'll remember what happened at the other festival. You remember? Daisuki Wasuremashita. It was so sad to watch them act so in love and then in the morning start from square one again." 

"Well, don't ye worry, child. They will keep memories of this festival. Now, let's get going and find his clothes." 

They both nodded. "Hai." 

~Meanwhile~ 

A man in a long robe walked down the hallway into a throne room. The people around him in black clothing bowed. "Master." He did not take notice and went to sit in his throne. 

"Bring me Yukari." 

Soon after this was said, a woman in all black came out of the shadows with a small brown bag tied near her waist. "My lord?" She bowed before him. 

"It's your turn. If you fail, you know your punishment." 

"Yes, Lord Kaiba." 

Kaiba leaned forward, a new thought came into his mind. "On second thought, don't do the original plan. Just get her to the oasis. Same as that first night. If she does not come with you, it's alright. I have something planned." 

Yukari looked confused. "My lord?" 

Kaiba looked at this girl in front of him. "Cast your spells as before. If you fail to bring her back with you, I have something in mind to get her. You shall be spared, but still try to get her here. I don't want to resort to my back up plan. Now go." 

She bowed deeply and rose. "Yes, master. All hail the Clan!" She then left the hall. 

Kaiba sat back and smiled. 'It might be time to strengthen my forces. There are two members missing from my original forces. It's time they returned to their leader.' 

Kaiba smiled a sinister grin as he moved a shiny gold object back and forth between his hands. 

~*~OOOOOOH! Is that a Cliffhanger or what! -smiles- ::sees fruit flying:: Ja ne!~*~


	95. Chapter 95

As they sat in the gardens, Danielle and Yami sat back and watched the clouds go by, completely relaxed and calm. Not a care in the world. It was a comfortable silence that lay between them. 

"Yami?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What are you thinking right now?" 

'What am I thinking? Not only am I the Spirit of the greatest Pharaoh of Egypt, the so-called King of Games, and have a lost memory, but I'm battling with a new force, strange feelings towards you I can't really express, I can't talk to Yugi at all, and I don't know how long we are going to be separated like this!' 

"Yami?" 

Yami shook his head and looked at her. "Not much." (::falls to floor anime style::) 

Danielle looked back at the sky. "I don't know about you, but I have a heck of a lot on my mind." 

"Like what?" 

"Oh no. I'll tell you one thing if you tell me one. I know there are so many things on your mind. It might help to get them out instead of keeping them to yourself." 

"I don't know." 

"I do. Don't you trust me?" 

Yami looked her right in the eyes. "I do. With my life." 

The intense look made Danielle go uneasy. 'He really means it.' "Good, I guess I'll start then. One thing I'm worried about is your past." 

"How so?" 

"Well, what if we uncover something we really don't want to know about? History buries many secrets. Maybe we aren't supposed to find out." 

"That's why we need to find out. We need to know everything if we are to take it all on. Who knows what's out there trying to battle us?" 

"You're right. It scares me still, but I know we have to face it. Your turn. What are you thinking about?" 

Yami took a deep breath and pick one of the many issues in his mind. "One thing I'm worried about is how much time I have left." 

Danielle gave him her full attention now. "What do you mean?" 

Yami sat up a bit (think on his elbows). "Well, when Yugi and I were separated, it was by accident. You can't even remember doing it. Who knows how long it will last or if you fall into a trace again and put us back? And lately I'm not sure I want to go back or not." 

This took Danielle by surprise! This whole journey started off because of her and now this?!? "What do you mean you aren't sure if you want to go back?" 

Yami wiggled around to get more comfortable. "Well, it's just that inside Yugi, I only really got to experience life as the duels. I could only look on and provide guidance now and then. I wasn't really living it. It's so different then I thought. Different emotions and thoughts. A whole new perspective than I would have imagined. It's easy to advice from observation, but it's a whole other story when you're actually living it." 

Danielle sat back and just listened. That's all she could do. What was she supposed to tell him? 'What do I do? It's all my fault. I can't tell him that he has to go back inside Yugi since he's already dead basically and I can't tell him it's okay to be alive cause he's dead! Besides, what would I do if he went back inside Yugi? Inside the puzzle? Is it his destiny to have his spirit trapped in there forever? Or is he supposed to live again?' 

"Danielle? Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine." Danielle shook herself out of her mental coma and rejoined Yami. (joke people) 

"Maybe we should head inside. It's almost dinner time." 

"Wow. Time really flies huh?" 

"I know. It's as if it speeds up, like there's something important to get to in our lives." (::sees people staring:: What??? Maybe I do have something important to get to!) 

They both got up and headed inside. "I think I'll check in with Yugi, see how things are doing back home." 

"I'd like to talk with him as well, if you don't mind." 

"Not at all. My laptop is your laptop." 

"Thank you." 

And they went inside in search of the holy laptop. (joke!!!!!) 

~*~Maybe I'll continue. Maybe I won't... I'm evil that way. Ja ne!~*~


	96. Chapter 96

~*~For you, my fans... Yes, that was a joke…~*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was served and eaten, Danielle and Yami headed off to the laptop. (shut up! I want to speed this up to get to the good stuff!!!) After digging around in her possessions, Danielle found it and sat on her bed. She logged in and motioned for Yami to sit beside her. At first he hesitated, but then sat down. 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: hello there! 

Dancing Queen: hi guys! haven't talked to you in a long time! how's Egypt? 

Mysterious Siren: it's beautiful and a bit hot. how are things in Domino? 

Time Wizard: It's been pretty weird... 

CycleMan: you're telling me 

Mysterious Siren: what do you mean? what's going on? 

Time Wizard: first Kaiba doesn't come back from that card convention, which Mokuba had no idea he would do, then people are disappearing. 

Mysterious Siren: disappearing??? like who? 

CycleMan: well a few kids from school and then just this morning Bakura never showed up to school 

Mysterious Siren: what? are you sure he isn't sick or anything? 

CycleMan: I went by his house. no body there. 

Dancing Queen: do you guys have any idea what's going on? 

~ 

Danielle looked at Yami. "Do we?" Yami nodded. "I think we do." 

"The Clan?" 

"I think so." 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: We have some idea, but not entirely sure. we'll let you know if we figure out anything for sure. 

Time Wizard: If you need our help, we're right here. if we could, we'd be there for you. 

Mysterious Siren: we know and we thank you for that. 

Mysterious Siren: say, why isn't Yugi online? he usually is... 

Dancing Queen: he's been sick the past few days. it's just a little cough. he goes to school and everything, but no computer. he goes home and straight to bed. 

Mysterious Siren: the poor thing. 

CycleMan: don't worry, we're looking after him 

Mysterious Siren: maybe i should worry then.. j/k 

Time Wizard: that's not funny 

Dancing Queen: well, actually it is... you and Tristan taking care of him? lol 

CycleMan: *sweatdrop* 

Time Wizard: ditto 

Mysterious Siren: well, we better get going. send Yugi our regards. 

CycleMan: before you go, i remember something else. there was this weird family that moved in a few days before you two left. the Ishtar family. their son Malik is missing too. A weird guy with an ankh came by asking questions about him. his sister too. i think her name was Ishizu. i think the guy's ankh and Ishizu's necklace thing looked like Millennium items. 

Time Wizard: Yeah.. come to think of it, they did have that weird eye thing on them 

Dancing Queen: i remember... Ishizu was in the hallways talking about how Marik was arriving in Egypt soon. 

Time Wizard: that doesn't make sense. the guy's name is Malik. I would risk my Red Eyes that it is. 

CycleMan: no need for that. 

Mysterious Siren: what was the man's name? with the ankh? 

Time Wizard: I think it was Shaadii, or something like that. i think he's their uncle or something. 

~ 

Yami turned to Danielle. "I remember that man. He went inside Yugi's and my mind after someone took Pegasus' Millennium eye." 

"This is getting bigger than we could have imagined." 

~ 

Mysterious Siren: thanks you guys. you have no idea how you've helped us. we'll try and contact you all soon. Ja ne! 

Time Wizard: if you need us, we'll try and get there! 

Dancing Queen: don't forget! when things are really hard, we're there. 

CycleMan: anything you need, we got your backs. 

Mysterious Siren: thank you. it means a lot to us. Ja ne! 

~ 

Danielle logged off and turned to Yami. "We need to figure out what's going on and fast." 

Yami nodded. "I agree. It seems no one is safe until I learn everything about my past and about the Clan, or else history might repeat itself." 

~*~Cliffy!!!!!! I'll post one more I think… Ja ne!~*~


	97. Chapter 97

They both got up and went straight to Maiko with the news they just received. "So, he has started to regain his troops." 

"What do you mean Maiko?" 

Yami was getting angry. "No more hiding information. We need to know and we need to know now!" 

Maiko looked deep into his eyes. 'I can tell. He's not worried for himself at all. He's worried about his friends and the ones he loves. But can I go back on my promise?' 

Danielle knelt down beside the woman. "Please Maiko. You have to tell us some information. If you don't, thousands of people could be in danger. Please." 

The older woman looked at the young one beside her. 'She as well is not worried for herself. Even if I had doubts before, it has been confirmed. They are the ones from the past.' 

Maiko got up and lead them into the study. "Follow me." 

The two followed in silence and entered the study. Maiko motioned for them to sit down as she retrieved a scroll. "This has everything ye need to know. I'm sorry. I cannot break a promise I made centuries ago. This is all I can do for ye." 

Yami took the scroll as Danielle thanked her. They sat again and looked it over. 

"Yami, look here." 

Yami looked over to where Danielle was pointing. There was a picture of a man with a long robe. In his hand was some kind of scale. Standing on either side of him were two men in dark clothing. 

Danielle read the description aloud. "On this day it has been found the establishment of the Clan of Anubis is correct. The Clan leader, Seto Kaiba, has recruited forcefully people to serve at his side. It has been discovered there are two men to be his second in command. One is the infamous tomb raider named Ryou. It is said he has a power that can lead him to his goal in no time. Something drives him in the direction he seeks. The next is a man named Marik. This man is very dangerous for it has been known he has the power to enslave someone by taking over their minds. There are many underlings that have not been identified as of yet, but all must be approached with extreme caution. They all have some sort of power that, when provoked, could be deadly." 

Yami looked up and looked at Danielle who was looking right at him with terrified eyes. "Do you know what this means, Yami?" 

He nodded. "Bakura has gone missing and that new student Malik as well." 

"I know about Bakura's alter-ego. Isn't Bakura's first name Ryou? And didn't Tea say that Malik's sister said Marik was coming to Egypt?" 

"Yes... that's means..." 

"Kaiba has decided to put his forces back together. He's taking back his seconds in command. How can we possibly go up against that?" 

Maiko stepped in. "There is something I can inform you both of." They both gave her their full attention. "Danielle, I know ye have a power inside ye that has been growing stronger. If what I think happens, ye will be strong enough to battle against them, with Yami at yer side." 

Danielle stared at her like she had two heads. "Me? Go up against that??" 

"And me by her side? What does that mean?" 

Maiko nodded. "Yami, ye are the Pharaoh from the past. He had his own powers. The answers will come to ye in time. I don't even know about them, only that they exist." 

Danielle slowly got up from her sitting position. "I think I need to lay down a bit." She appeared very weak but terrified as well. Yami stood up as well to try and give her some strength. 'How can I help her if I don't know anything? I'm terrified myself!' 

'How can it be possible to beat something that strong? I'm not the powerful. What can I do?' 

Maiko looked them over. "Aye, go get some rest. We'll talk more in the morn if ye wish." 

The two both left with many questions in their minds. Maybe some sleep will help sort things out. 

~*~Oh, how evil am I? Alright, one more, but that's it! Ja ne!~*~


	98. Chapter 98

~*~::to the tune of Pinball Wizard:: that weird funky writer.. SURE WRITES A LOT OF DREAM SCENES... pretend that worked...~*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had gone by since that scene at the balcony. Yami did not lessen his time with Dyani and made it very clear to his advisors that he wasn't going to. They each did their 'jobs' as they were supposed to, and when each task was finished, Dyani and Yami would sit and talk or sat on the balcony watching the stars and talk. If only time would stay perfect... 

Yami was in a meeting again that morning when a guard came in. "Pardon me, Sire, but we caught someone just outside the gates of the Palace. He demanded to see you." 

Yami sighed. "Where is he now?" 

"We took him into the throne room." 

"Very well. I shall be in there shortly." 

The guard bowed and exited. Yami got up and soon headed into the throne room. His advisors weren't pleased that he just got up and left. 

As he was heading to the throne room, Yami saw Dyani and Yugi outside playing. He smiled to himself. 'Yugi always has so much fun with her. I'm glad I decided to have her stay.' They both looked up at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. 

Yugi came running over. "Yami, wanna play?" 

"Maybe later. I have to meet someone in the throne room. This man apparently demanded to see me and was taken in front of the palace gates." 

Dyani came up. "Oh? That's rather strange." 

"Indeed. I'll find out what he wants, finish up my meeting and maybe come play later. That sound okay with you?" 

Yugi smiled. "Okay! Come on Dyani! It's your turn to hide." 

Dyani laughed, which made Yami's heart skip a beat. "Alright Yugi. No peaking." She then took off to find a hiding spot as Yugi covered his eyes and counted. 

Yami eventually found his way to the throne room. He entered and went up to his "proper seat". When he was seated, he motioned to the guard to bring in this man. 

The doors opened and in walked a tall, pale skinned man with white hair. His eyes were deep brown, but kind. He walked right up to the bottom of the steps and bowed. 

"What is it you have come to me for?" 

"Forgive me, Sire, but I had to come. I have been traveling the desert for many days in search of someone very close to me. I went back to my town and heard news that she might be here. I have come to take her home." 

Something inside Yami was curious and also worried. "Who is this person you speak of? And what is your name?" 

The man looked up. "Forgive again, Sire. My name is Bakura. The woman I search for is Dyani Yagyu." 

A look of shock played upon Yami's face. 'Dyani? No. I must have heard wrong. What would he want with her? Maybe he wants to take her away. I can't let him do that. That's her choice though. Maybe I should let her see him. He could be lying.' He looked to one of the guards. "Bring Lady Dyani here at once. Tell her it is of great importance." 

The guard bowed and went to fetch her. Yami turned his attention back to this.. Bakura guy. "I must see for myself if she knows you or not. Can't be too careful lately." 

"I understand, Sire." 

Soon, the door opened and in walked Dyani. She bowed to pay her respects. "You wished to see- Bakura?" Her attention went straight to the man with the white hair. "Is that really you?" 

Bakura rose from his bowing/kneeling position and walked over to her. "Dyani. I've been looking for you for so long." 

They both ran forward and hugged each other. "I never thought I'd see you again." 

"Nor I. Oh, Bakura it's so good to see you!" 

While this scene played out, Yami's heart was breaking. 'He must be someone very important to her. Perhaps her boyfriend from back home.' This thought killed Yami. 

He cleared his throat and the two below gave their attention back to him. He forced on a smile, stood up, and walked towards them. "Dyani, I'm very glad your friend has come. If you are a friend of Dyani's, you are a friend of mine. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish. Please, come and join us in the gardens. I'm sure you and Dyani have a lot to talk about." 

Bakura smiled as his arm was around Dyani's waist, which Yami did not like at all. "Thank you, Sire." 

"First, let the guard show you to your room. I'd imagine you would like to freshen up a little bit first after that long journey." 

"Thank you. That would be most kind of you, your Highness." Bakura bowed, hugged Dyani again, and then followed the guard to his room. 

Yami turned to face Dyani. She was smiling... that is until she saw his face. "I guess I should tell you about Bakura and me." 

"That would be nice. Come. Tell me on the way to the gardens. Yugi must be waiting." 

This was going to be the longest trip to the gardens ever. 

~*~I might post one more... not sure yet… If not, you'll have for a while for the next one. I have finals coming up and I really need to study. Evil tests of doom! Ja ne!!!!~*~


	99. Chapter 99

-Sorry for the long wait. Had to pack up my dorm and everything. Check out my profile page for the latest news. Here's your chapter! You know you love the long Dream scenes...-  
-----------------------------------------------

Yami and Dyani walked down the hallways in an awkward silence. "So, tell me about this Bakura fellow."

Dyani took a deep breath and began. "Well, he was a very close friend back home. His uncle is Pegasus, who he lives with now, and we've been very close since we were little."

"Just how close?"

"Well, I guess you could say we were best friends."

Yami silently let go a sigh of relief. "So you two weren't... you know..?"

Dyani looked at him with wide eyes. "Me and Bakura?" Yami nodded. Dyani looked down and Yami noticed her small blush. "Well... maybe..."

Yami didn't like that answer. He stopped walking and looked at her. Dyani turned towards him but didn't look at him in the eye. He reached over and pulled her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "What do you mean maybe?"

"Well... umm..."

"Dyani, look at me. Are you two... together?" Yami held his breath for her answer.

Dyani didn't want to look at him right now. "Well, kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Before the whole Kaiba destroying everything, Bakura and I... well... we kinda became a couple."

Yami dropped his hand. There was a deep sadness in his eyes. He had to look away from her. "I see. So you two are together."

There was such sadness in his voice, it broke Dyani's heart. "Yami, look at me." He did as she requested. "That was then. That was before I started a new life here. I don't know what I feel towards him now. I might have changed my mind."

A small spark of hope struck in Yami, though he didn't know why. (Yes, guys are dumb... even the hot anime ones) "Let's head to the gardens. I'm sure this Bakura guy is there by now."

"Yami? Are you okay with this?" He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay with the fact someone from my past is here?"

There was a hint of desperation in her eyes, as if she wanted him to say it was alright, even if it was tearing him apart. "It's alright. I'd like to talk with him myself. Maybe I can learn more about you through him."

Dyani stopped him from walking again. "You aren't going to try and find out some of the embarrassing stupid stuff I did when I was younger, are you?"

A small, sly smile grew on Yami's face. "Now why would I ever do that?" He started to walk off as Dyani ran after him.

------------------------------------------------  
-Interesting, no? OMG!!! The next one is chapter 100!!!! OMG!!!! Did you know this fic was only supposed to be like 25-30 chapters??? And I'm up to 100. ::grabs tissues::-


	100. Chapter 100

-OMG!!!! It's number 100!!!! ::runs around room:: Still in dream, cuz they're more fun-

-Actually, I'm gonna be evil and skip ahead a few days.-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura had been staying at the Palace for about a week now. He was always with Dyani talking about the old days and such. She would sit and laugh about old memories most of the day while watching over Yugi. Now and then, they would all get up and play some game.

Yami made sure his meeting overlooked the gardens. Every time he heard them laugh, he'd get distracted and look to see what was going on. This did not go over well with his advisors. Here they were talking about how a Roman soldier was to pay a visit and he was staring out the window!

Tea took him out of the room for a moment to talk. "Yami, are you alright?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alright."

"You've been acting weird ever since Bakura came here. Do you not like him or something?"

"I'm not really fond of him, but Dyani seems to think otherwise."

Tea raised her eyebrows and smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous."

Yami looked completely shocked and started to laugh. "Jealous? Of what?"

Tea smiled again. "My my my. The great and powerful Pharaoh Yami is jealous of an old friend of Dyani's talking with her and making her laugh? They do spend a lot of time together."

Yami was getting mad. "Why should I be jealous? Jealous of what? That Bakura person will be leaving eventually. And they don't spend that much time together."

"Well, Dyani is spending more time with him and less with you now."

Yami shifted uncomfortably. "She hasn't seen him for a long time. That's all."

Tea shook her head. 'Our little Pharaoh is growing up.' "Well, now that that's settled, think we can handle finishing the meeting without your eyes flying outside every time they breathe?"

Yami straightened. "That's not funny. And I don't do that." He turned and reentered the meeting. He tried his best to block out the laughter from below. 'She just hasn't seen him for a long time. That's all.'

Later that evening, Yami went towards the balcony to think for awhile. On the way there, he ran into Bakura. "Your Highness. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure, walk with me."

"Thank you. I was wondering why you keep Dyani here."

"I'm not keeping her here. She knows she is free to leave if she chooses."

"But you employ her here. I was hoping we could come to some kind of arrangement."

Yami stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

Bakura looked at him. "Well, I don't know if she told you, but she and I are together. I'm trying to take her back home with me. I figure I might as well talk to you about letting her go from her job. I mean, anyone can watch over the prince. I don't like seeing my Dyani as a servant."

Yami was not liking this guy at all. "Like I said, Dyani is free to leave if she so desires. And she is not a servant."

"Oh? Well, then I can take her home at anytime?"

"If she wishes to, then yes. I don't know if she would though. She seems to like it here."

"Well, yes. Anyone would for awhile, but everyone has to go home. I'll be taking her back where she belongs."

"If she wants to. I will not have you forcing her to leave with you. That I shall not tolerate."

"I understand, sire. It was nice talking with you. I bid you good night." Bakura then walked back towards his room.

Yami walked off to the balcony. 'I really don't like that guy. How dare he think I'm holding her here against her will! I need to clear my head.'

He soon made it to his destination, but was surprised to see someone else there. "Dyani?"

She turned to him and smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to come tonight."

Yami slowly walked forward towards her. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you. I realize I'm been spending a lot of time with Bakura lately. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Yami rested his hands on the railing. "I'm fine."

Insert awkward silence. They're always fun, no?

Yami broke this after a few moments. "I ran into Bakura on the way here. He said some interesting things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"That he wants to take you back home with him. How he thinks I'm keeping you here against your will."

Dyani looked at him with wide eyes. "He said that?" Yami nodded and soon saw anger in her eyes.

"Oh! I told him before. I can't believe he did that! I'm sorry."

Yami placed he hands oh her shoulders. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and talk."

She did take a deep breath and explained. "He was talking about it today how he wants to take me back home. I told him this was my home now. I guess he took that the wrong way. I never imagined he'd go and talk to you like that. I'm sorry."

Yami shook his head. "Don't be. He cares deeply for you. I can understand where he's coming from."

Dyani blushed and turned away from him. Yami had to ask. "So, have you decided?"

"About what?"

"Whether you two are together still." Yami didn't face her. He was too afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Yami sighed and looked out at the stars. Orion's Belt wasn't as bright tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Can't... keep... eyes... open... Ja ne!-


	101. Chapter 101

-I'm soooooo sorry I took so long!!!! I had a lot of crap going on, which I won't bore you with. I'll try to get back on my updating schedule now.  
**Also, to all those people who asked if they could use characters/groups/ideas of mine from this fic... **Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but I'd either like to read the story summary and/or read the first chapter of your story. My email is in my profile. I just want to make sure it's not too much like my story. It'll probably end up with me telling you ideas on how to make it much better than my fic.  
Okay, on to the chapter. It's still in the dream.-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyani was so confused. Not long ago, her best friend Bakura came to the Palace and now everything seemed different. She had missed him a lot, but since he came, she was seeing less and less of Yami. When she did see him, he seemed... different. 'What's going on with him?'

Today, everyone was gathered into the throne room to receive a special visitor. Apparently it was a Roman soldier.

'I'd rather talk to Yami to see what's troubling him than meet some soldier.' Dyani wasn't in a good mood. Bakura was sweet and all, but he kept bringing up about them going home. She had told him over and over again she was happy here, but he wasn't listening. 'I still can't believe he went up to Yami like that!'

"Lady Dyani?"

"Huh? Yes?" Dyani turned her attention to the guard speaking to her. She was standing next to Bakura at the time.

"The Pharaoh wishes for you to stand at his side."

"Hai. Excuse me Bakura." Breathing a sigh of relief, she ascended the steps to stop in front of Yami. She bowed. "My Pharaoh."

Yami still didn't like to hear her address him like that, but it was the proper thing. "I wish for you to do the same you did for Miss Mai. I'd like to know your immediate reaction to this soldier and inform me after it is over."

"As you wish, Sire." Yami winced as she said 'sire'. She moved to his side and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and removed it before anyone could see.

Yami nodded to the guard to signal for them to let the soldier in. The doors opened and a tall man walked in with armor on. A sword hung by his waist as he entered. He bowed to Yami. "Your Majesty. My name is Decimus and I come on behalf of the Roman Empire. We wish to make peace and perhaps form some kind of alliance."

"What reason would I have to form this alliance with your Empire?" Yami took on the serious Pharaoh role, which was still kind of hard for Dyani to see. 'It's so weird to see him like this. It's so rare for me to see it anyway.'

"Your Majesty, the Roman Empire can help you if you are ever to enter a war. We are quite large and could be very useful."

"And what does the Empire wish of us?"

"To be able to count on Egyptian help if needed."

Yami sat and thought about this. "I will have to speak with my advisors of this. Until then, please stay at the Palace until you must return. You are a guest here."

Decimus bowed again. "I thank you, Your Highness."

The guard then ushered Decimus out of the room and towards the room he shall be occupying.

Yami stood up and descended the steps, with Dyani following, and went into the hallway. He turned to her. "What was your reaction?"

"Well, I've never met a Roman soldier before, but I have a funny feeling about him. I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I feel as though his message is genuine, but there are things he does not know. That makes no sense, but it's just a feeling."

Yami nodded. "I have learned to trust your judgments."

Dyani blushed and looked down. "Thank you Yami."

He lifted her head with his hand to see her eyes. They locked for a moment. It seemed that's all they wanted to do.

"Pharaoh! Oh! There you are Pharaoh! I've been looking for you."

Yami sighed. 'Not her again.'

At the same time, Bakura was walking towards them. "Dyani. I've been looking for you as well. Let's go to the gardens for awhile." Dyani looked at him then back at Yami, who by that time had Mai attached to his arm with this priceless look on his face of frustration.

"Sure Bakura. I think Yugi would like to run around outside for awhile. Yami? Would you like to join us?"

Yami looked up at her and a quick look at Bakura. 'He doesn't want me to join them at all. In that case...' "Sure. I could use a break."

Mai sighed. "I guess I'll come too." She didn't release her grip on him. (Poor Yami!)

They all made their way to the gardens. Yugi was already out there with Mokuba. (Don't ask, go with it) They all sat down to watch the boys, Bakura and Mai making sure to sit next to each other. (Head count: Dyani, Bakura, Mai, then Yami) 'Well, this is childish.' Dyani sighed. She had just wanted to talk to Yami for awhile. What's the harm in that?

'This is stupid. I'm the Pharaoh! I should be able to at least sit next to her!'

Yugi was standing off with Mokuba looking at them. "Hey Mokuba. I have an idea." He whispered something in his ear and Mokuba nodded. The boys then ran up to the "adults". "Can we all play hide and seek?"

Dyani sat up. "Sure. Who would you like to be it?"

Mokuba spoke. "I think Miss Mai and Mr. Bakura should be it."

Mai looked at him like he had three heads. "I'd rather just sit here with Pharaoh."

Yami looked at her. "I would be participating as well."

Mai sat up. "Oh, like I said, I'll play."

They all got up. Bakura looked at the kids. "Maybe Dyani and I should be it."

Mokuba shook his head. "Dyani has done it many times before. She knows our hiding spots. You and Miss Mai don't. More fun this way." The boys then took off. Dyani shrugged. "They do have a point. Come on Yami. We have to find good hiding spots." Yami walked over and they went to hide, leaving Mai a bit angry and Bakura with nothing to say. They eventually closed their eyes and started counting.

Yugi ran up to them (Dyani and Yami). "Here's your chance. Go off and talk for awhile. They wouldn't be able to find us anyway."

Yami smiled. "When did you become so clever?"

"I must have got it from Dyani." Yugi wink and ran off to hide. Dyani was laughing.

"They're so cute at that age."

Yami smiled at her, took her hand and led her inside the Palace. They quickly went towards the balcony to have some privacy. It looked so different in the daytime.

Yami turned to face her, their hands still together. "So, are you as happy to get away from them as I am?"

Dyani laughed. "Oh yeah. I haven't been able to have a nice conversation with you for a long time."

"Remind me to thank Yugi later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-We're getting closer to being all caught up! Yay!!! Anywho, little brothers can be useful now and then. Too bad I have an older one. ::sigh:: Ja ne!-


	102. Chapter 102

-Let's see what they talk about...-

Dyani laughed at his comment. Her smile faded slightly and she really looked at Yami. 'Every time I tried to talk with him before, he seemed different.' "Yami? Can I ask you something?"

Yami faced her. "You know you can ask anything of me."

Dyani shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, I haven't really talked with you in a while, but when we do talk, you seem... different. Is there something wrong?"

A sigh escaped Yami's lips. "I don't know what you mean by different."

"Well, you seem... angry about something. Anger mixed with helplessness, sarcasm, sadness, and stress. I was wondering what brought this about. Maybe I could help."

Yami didn't know how to answer her. It was true he was feeling new emotions since Bakura arrived, but was he actually jealous that he was spending more time with Dyani than him? "It's just the combination of not being able to talk with you, the advisors on my back and Mai latching herself to me."

"Hmm... Well, I can't help with the advisors since they don't like me much, but I can talk with Mai."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I can tell her what you like and how she throwing herself at you is not appealing at all. You know, tell her about you."

Yami shook his head. "In other words, you would tutor her about me so she would make a better Queen."

"I didn't say that."

Yami snapped. "Then what are you saying? You want me to settle for Mai, is that it? What do you have to worry about? You have Bakura, the wonderful saint from back home."

Dyani was taken aback. "What are you saying? No, I don't want you to settle for someone you don't like, but maybe I can help with you to tolerate her better."

"That way she'll be able to stay in the same room with me for awhile. A good figure head. Just what the advisors want."

"Yami, calm down."

"Look, maybe I don't want to be with Mai. I don't think I could ever be with her. Maybe just maybe I want to be with someone else."

Dyani's eye went big on that one. "Someone else?"

Yami, realizing what he was saying, looked away from her.

"Yami, look at me?" As she requested, he slowly brought his eyes to focus on her. "Is there someone else?"

'Is there? Could it be that... No. No it can't be.' Shaking his head, Yami pushed those thoughts out of his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll just end up settling for Mai. She's good for the people and what everyone wants me to do anyway." He turned to leave.

Dyani had it. "Yami! Don't walk away from me!" Yami was startled from her outburst. Wide eyed, he turned back to face her.

"Look, I don't give if you're the Pharaoh or whatever! You're going to stand here and listen to me!"

Yami, speechless, just nodded. 'She's never yelled at me before.'

"It doesn't matter who you are, whether a regular person or the Pharaoh of all of Egypt. No one should settle for someone or something they know they aren't going to be happy with! There's no point in doing anything if you are unhappy. My father used to tell me 'Nothing is worth doing unless you can find some happiness or satisfaction in it'. Can you honestly tell me you'd ever feel that with Mai as your wife? Who are you doing it for? For your advisors? Who gives a damn about them? Your people want you to be happy. They don't care about your advisors. Yami, I've come to know you not as a Pharaoh, but as a person, a regular man with thoughts and emotions and feelings. Every man or woman has the right to be happy. I can tell you right now Mai will not make you happy."

Dyani took a few breaths of air. Yami could only stare at her. When he finally found his voice, he came back with something of his own. "Can you honestly tell me Bakura will make you happy?" After seeing Dyani taken aback, he continued. "Thank you. You are the only one that has ever been that honest with me and has seen me for what I really am. I'm just a man in a role. I have needs and feelings of my own. The life I was born into dictates my actions, but my feelings have remained mine. Thank you for seeing that and reminding me of that fact."

He locked his eyes onto hers. Softly she whispered, "Your welcome."

"Ahhhhh! Where are those kids?? Where's the Pharaoh and that girl? You don't think they ran off together, do you?"

Both Dyani and Yami rolled their eyes. "Her voice sure can carry."

Yami smiled. "Come on. We can't leave them like that forever."

"Oh, why not? It's much more fun that way." Dyani smiled as Yami laughed.

They both headed back towards the gardens to "go hide".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-I had to. I've wanted to yell at Yami for being so stupid and I'm the one that wrote him that way! Ja ne-


	103. Chapter 103

-Wakey wakey!-

Danielle woke up to the sun shining into her eyes. She stirred a bit then made the motions to actually get up. With arms above her head, she stretched, threw off the covers and went to change. She came out of her room with a plain light gray t-shirt and jeans.

As she was walking into the great hall for breakfast, Danielle saw Yami was not there yet. She sent a questioning look towards Maiko, who of course was already there.

"He seemed to have a lot on his mind. I let him rest. Kaoru can bring him some food later."

Danielle nodded and sat down with Maiko.

"Ye have questions about that power I talked about before, don't ye?"

Danielle nodded. "I know I have some power, but-"

"No 'buts' child. You are very powerful. It grows with each day. Ye will not be able to tell until ye are provoked. Until then, trust in what I tell ye." (Are the "ye"s annoying yet?)

Danielle nodded again. "I'm sorry, Maiko, but I don't think I'm that hungry today. Please excuse me." She got up and left the hall for the gardens.

Maiko sighed. 'I'm sorry I cannot help them more, but I made a promise that I must keep. Yer both supposed to remember in due time. I have faith in ye both.'

Shifting

A young boy lays in bed, unable to move without shooting pains all over his body. It feels as if he is slowly burning away, which goes with his very high fever. An old man walks into the room with a cool cloth to lay on his head.

"Yugi? How are we doing today?"

The boy's only response was very troubled breathing. Grandpa shook his head as his face took on an expression of much concern. "You only had a cough. Then late last night you collapse on your way to see me. I had no idea you'd have a temperature of 104 degrees."

There was a knock on the door. Grandpa placed the cloth on Yugi's head in the vain attempts to cool down his fever. He went downstairs to see two teenage boys and a teenage girl standing outside the door.

"Hey Gramps. How's Yugi doing? The cough get any better?"

"Morning Joey. Yugi won't be going to school for a long time. Last night he got very sick. He has a very high fever of 104 and is unable to move much."

Tea gasped. "How awful! Is there anything we can do Mr. Motou?"

"I'm afraid not. Please just inform his teachers of what's going on."

Tristan spoke. "We sure will. We'll come by after school to check up on him as well."

"I think Yugi would like that. Thank you."

The three turned and left for school.

After school, cuz it just flies when you have somewhere else you have to be...

The gang came back to the shop to see Grandpa running upstairs with blankets and another cool cloth.

Tea walked in first. "Mr. Motou? What's going on?"

"Yugi's temperature went up to 106 a few minutes ago!"

All the teens gasp. "We got to get him to the hospital!"

"That's the problem. I don't have a car and it's so many miles away."

Tristan thought and then came up with the answer. "I left my bike not that far from here. I'll drive him over there quickly. I think I can fit you on it too, Mr. Motou."

"Quickly please!"

Joey ran upstairs to get Yugi as Tristan ran to get his bike. Soon, Tristan placed the helmet on Grandpa's head as he held Yugi, who was wrapped in many blankets. He took off in the direction of the hospital as fast as his bike would go.

Tristan dropped off Grandpa right in front. He parked his bike and ran inside holding Yugi.

"Someone help! His fever is up to 106!"

A few doctors and nurses all ran towards them, one with a stretcher. "Put him on here. We'll take it from here. What's his name?"

"Yugi Motou. I'm his grandpa."

"We'll come out now and then to update you on his progress. For now, please wait here." The doctor then ran off with Yugi into one of the many rooms. "I need an IV here! Stat!"

Tristan turned to Grandpa. "I'll go pick up Joey and Tea. They must be worried sick."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back."

Tristan ran out and towards his bike. 'I hope we got him here in time.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-GAHHHH!!!! Poor Yugi!!!!! Is he gonna be okay?? Ladies and gents, I call this a Cliffhanger. Oh, and yes life does go on outside of Egypt.-


	104. Chapter 104

-Back to Egypt-

Danielle sat out by the pond in the gardens, staring at the clouds as they floated by. 'We've gotten more information in the past two days than we have this entire trip.' She looked down at her hand. 'I know I have some power in me, but enough to go up against a force like that. I don't know.'

A sudden feeling came over Danielle, a strange one. 'I felt this before. When we had first got here. A strange and powerful force.' She quickly got up and looked around her.

Off to the part of the gardens that let out into the desert, Danielle saw a woman in an all black outfit. There was this long sleeved black dress like shirt with cuts on the sides that went up to about her waist. Under that, the woman wore these black pants with black shoes as well. Her hands were covered with black gloves that cut off right above her wrists. (think like the gloves Van Fanel wore in _EscaFlowne_) On her hip was a small bag.

"What do you want?"

The woman walked forward. "My master wishes for his Queen to finally join him. Come with me now and lives shall be spared."

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance."

Danielle smirked and shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm not going easily."

The woman smiled as well as she reached into her bag. "That works for me." She pulled out this powder from her bag and threw it towards Danielle. "Enchantra Spelldos!"

Before the powder fell onto Danielle, she moved out of the way. Deep inside she felt something heat up. 'Is this the power?'

"Nice dodge. Can't dodge forever though. Vineos tangloso!"

Suddenly, vines shot up out of the ground trying to grab at Danielle. Using her skills, Danielle managed to just miss each of them and took off running. The heat inside got even hotter.

"Trapa de ditcha!"

Before she could react, Danielle fell into this sudden hole that appeared out of nowhere. As she landed, she heard this loud snap as she landed on her ankle. The pain ran throughout her entire body.

The woman appeared above her. "Like I said, I don't mind either way."

"Well, I do." Without thinking, Danielle shot her hand straight up at the woman, hand spread out. A sudden blast came out of it, sending the woman back quite a bit. Danielle blinked, looked at her hand, and smiled. 'I guess that's a taste of it.' Slowly she got herself out of the hole, but was having trouble walking because of the ankle.

"So, your powers have improved. I'm glad. Let's see what else you got. Blasto!" A huge ball of energy went flying towards Danielle. She, in turn, held up her hand in a stop motion. The ball split in the middle and went right around her.

"I've had enough." Danielle brought her hands in a praying position, then straight up in a cupping position, then, rolling her wrists inward then out, stretched them towards the woman. A huge blast let loose out of them, aiming right on target to the woman.

The woman gasped, grabbed her powder and threw it to the ground. "Vanisho!" She vanished before the blast hit her.

Danielle slowly was able to stand up and make her way inside for Maiko to look at her ankle. It was feeling a little bit better, but just in case. She had a smile on her face. "So I'm not that helpless."

Kaiba saw Yukari reappear in front of him. "Did you do your job?"

"Yes Master Kaiba."

"How did it go?"

"Part one went perfectly. Her powers are more then I thought, but I have a better handling on them. Part two should be no problem tonight."

"Good. Now leave me."

"Yes, m'lord. All hail the Clan!" She then up and left the chamber, a smiling Kaiba still sitting in his throne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-I'm done. Yes, I did watch Harry Potter before writing this, so forgive me with the whole spell stuff. Where the heck was Yami when all this was happening? You'll see...-


	105. Chapter 105

-GOMEN!!!! I wasn't in the best of moods. Shall I update now? I shall try not to let it suck too much. Oh, and I had watched the first Potter movie when I wrote this like last year.::shrug::-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maiko had bandaged Danielle's ankle as she told the woman what happened. "And suddenly this huge thing of energy went flying out of my hands! It was weird but oh so very cool."

The woman smiled as she finished with her ankle. "Ye shall be fine by morning. Ye have healing powers as well. Just in case, ye better rest it."

"Arigatou Maiko." Danielle turned to leave, then turned back. "I was wondering if you seen Yami?" (btw, arigatou= thank you -Japanese-)

"I have not seen him child. Could ye go check on him?"

"Hai. Ja ne!" Danielle went off running towards his room, leaving the woman to stand there with a sweatdrop. 'Okay, so she heals faster than I thought.'

Danielle soon reached his room. His doors were closed. Danielle looked down to his a tray of food on the ground outside. Getting worried, Danielle knocked on the door. "Yami?"

There was no response. She slowly opened the door and looked inside to see Yami sitting Indian style on the bed, staring out the window, deep in thought.

Slowly, Danielle walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami?"

Startled, he looked up at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was worried when you didn't response. Are you alright, Yami?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Tell me?"

He looked at her to see worry all over her face. He sighed. "I just have a weird feeling, that's all. Perhaps we could try and contact Yugi?"

Danielle nodded. "I did bring my cell phone for emergencies. I can classify this as one. I'll go get it. Hang on." She got up a little too quickly and as a result, pain shot through her ankle. She winced.

Yami looked at her in concern. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just... fell in a hole." 'Well, that's partly true.'

Yami raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Okay okay. One of the Clan members came to have some fun. Don't worry, I took care of it."

Yami shot up and took her by the shoulders. "Are you sure? You alright? Did they do any other damage to you?"

Danielle blinked quite a few times in shock. "I'm alright Yami. I just tripped and hurt my ankle, that's all. It doesn't hurt that much."

Suddenly, Yami pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I promised."

'Okay, it's official. If he does one more OOC thing today, I'm going to die of shock.' Danielle hugged him lightly back and backed away to look at him. "It's alright. I'm fine. I tapped into some of my power and got rid of them for now. It's okay."

She stepped away and went towards the door. "I'll go get my cell. Be right back." With that, she left.

Yami watched her go. 'What did I do? I haven't been that forward before. What prevented me from going to her though?'

Danielle leaned against the door with her hand on her heart. She was blushing like mad. 'What was that?' Shaking it off, she went to get her cell. After digging in her bag awhile, she found it and returned to his room.

"Found it. Let me look up their number." After going through her phone list, Danielle found Tea's number. "I guess we can call her. They're probably all together anyway." The call went through.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tea. It's Danielle. How is everything?"

"Not good at all! We're all at the hospital. Yugi got very sick and has a fever up to 107!"

Danielle nearly dropped the phone. "Oh my Kami. The average human dies when the fever gets to 108." (don't ask... I heard that somewhere.)

"I know. We've been here for about 2 days now. He only seems to be getting worse."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Very high fever. Can't breathe very well. His whole body is too hot. (not like that you perverts!) He keeps sweating uncontrollably. He seems to be in constant pain."

Danielle thought for a min. "Tea? I'm going to hand the phone over to Yami. Tell him everything you just told me. I'll be right back." She handed Yami the phone. "I have to try something." He nodded and took the phone. (good boy)

Danielle went off and into her room. She found a nice spot on her floor and sat down Indian style. 'Okay, I broke through Pegasus' barrier before and was able to receive Yami into my mind before. Let's see if this will work.' She closed her eyes and went into a deep concentration. She could feel as if she was traveling across the ocean and right into the hospital room with Yugi.

Yami was holding the phone and listening to Tea explain what was going on. As he was, Yami was walking to see what Danielle was doing. He slowly opened her door and saw her in deep concentration. 'She going to try and reach him!' "Tea? Danielle is trying to reach Yugi with her power. See if any changes occur."

"Alright."

Yami looked over at Danielle. 'I hope whatever you're doing works.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-I'll post what goes on in her mind in the next entry. Tis all for now! Ja ne!-


	106. Chapter 106

-Don't you love just looking into someone's mind? Shut up Marik! Hehe... joke people-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle felt like she was flying. Below her, she saw the ocean and soon land with homes and cities. Soon she saw Domino Hospital. She dove right in and floated through the halls until she found the crew.

Danielle noticed Tea on the phone with Yami. "Alright. I'll tell you if something happens."

'He must be in my room. No matter.' She floated into Yugi's room and saw him in so much pain. It broke her heart.

She quickly went to his side and wiped his forehead. 'He's going to get worse.'

Without a second thought, she left her hand on his forehead and was sucked into his mind.

Inside, Danielle saw flames of a fire and knives shooting everywhere. 'This must be the illness. Yugi! Yugi, where are you?' (btw, she can't really talk, so all her "thoughts" are her way of speaking while in his mind. Yugi will do the same.)

Suddenly, she heard a weak voice call to her. 'Danielle?'

'Yugi? Are you alright? Where are you?'

'Help me...'

She quickly ran to where she thought the voice was coming from. She soon saw Yugi chained to a board, the chains tight around his neck and all around him, slowly cutting off circulation. Surrounding him were huge flames.

'Yugi! Hang on! I'm coming!' Danielle ran through the flames and made her way towards Yugi on the board. 'Don't move!'

Yami was keeping a close eye on Danielle while she was in a deep state of concentration. Suddenly, burn marks appeared on her arms and legs, as well as her face. Yami started to panic, but a hand resting on his shoulder prevented him from doing anything. "She'll be alright, child. Let her be."

Yami could only stand there and watch helplessly.

Danielle struggled with the chains. 'There's no weak point. I wonder... Yugi, close your eyes. I don't know if this will work or not, but just to be safe.'

'Okay.'

Danielle took all her strength in her and focused on the chains. 'For this young boy's sake, I wish it for these chains to break!' Suddenly, the links broke apart and Yugi fell into Danielle's arms. She held him close. 'It's alright Yugi. You can open your eyes now.'

Slowly, the little boy opened his wide innocent eyes at her. 'What happened?'

'No time to explain, I have to get you away from the flames. Cling tight to me and cover your face.'

Yugi did as she said and she quickly ran through the flames again, making sure they didn't touch Yugi at all. When she felt they were out of the worst, she turned to face them. She held out her hand at the flames. 'Dowse this fire to nothing for sure, to bring about this boy's cure.' The fires soon extinguished themselves and all appeared as if nothing had happened.

Danielle looked down at Yugi, who looked at her wide eyed. 'Can you stand on your own?'

'I think so.' Danielle lowered herself so Yugi could stand. He was a bit wobbly at first, but was able to stand.

'You're going to be alright, Yugi. You'll be just fine.'

'Thank you.'

Yami stood there as more burn marks came onto Danielle's skin. 'Come on. What's going on?'

Tea looked up from the cell phone to see a pair of purple eyes slowly open. "Wha..?"

"Yugi!" She ran into the room and to his side. "Yugi! You're awake! Thank Kami! Guys! Yugi's awake!" Tea turned to the phone in her hand. "Yami? Yugi just woke up!"

The little boy looked at her. "Yami's on the phone?"

She nodded. "Danielle let him use her cell phone."

"Can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure." She handed it to him.

"Yami?"

"Yugi! I'm glad you are alright."

"Yami, tell Danielle thanks for me."

"I will."

"Also, look out. The Clan is coming after her much stronger now. She's in more danger as her powers increase."

"I'll remember that. You should get some rest. We'll call back soon to check up on you."

"Alright. Ja."

"Ja."

Yami hung up the phone and looked over at Danielle. "Why hasn't she come back yet?"

"Hang on."

Suddenly, a jolt went through Danielle, and she "fainted" to the ground. Yami ran over and slowly picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"That took a lot of her power. The poor child will be asleep for awhile. Let her rest."

"I think I'll stay in here for awhile."

"Do as ye wish." Maiko left the room with a smile on her face. 'Very close.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Fluff in next chapter coming now. Review please!-


	107. Chapter 107

-I'm updating now!-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Maiko left the room, Yami grabbed the chair from the corner and placed it beside the bed. He lowered himself into it and took Danielle's hand. 'Those burn marks come so randomly. They are slowly disappearing, but why did they show up in the first place?'

Suddenly, a small moan escaped Danielle's lips and her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Yami?"

"I'm here."

"How's Yugi?"

"He's alright, thanks to you."

Her eyes closed as she relaxed a bit. "I'm glad."

It seemed like she had fallen asleep. 'She must be exhausted. It took a lot of power to do what she did.' For some reason, he could not get himself to leave her side.

As she slept, he would now and then push some of the stray hairs that fell away from her face. Yami simply could not take his eyes off her. 'She's so delicate and yet so strong. The only word to really describe her as is an angel. I know I felt strong emotions for her then, but I know she's not the same person as she was in the past. Times have changed her, but she still has the same thoughts and feelings. Fate has brought us together like this for a reason. I've never been so thankful.'

They stayed that way until the moon decided to shine upon her face. Yami started to get up, but noticed his hand was still connected with hers. He sat back down and fell asleep.

The door creeped open and Maiko walked in with a blanket. She walked over to Yami and placed it over him while grabbing an extra pillow to place between him and the back of the chair.

"Sleep well, my Pharaoh."

Smiling, she left the two to sleep in peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Dream!!!! I wanna do the dreams!!!! Next Chapter!!!! Ja ne!!-


	108. Chapter 108

--In a Dream, my love... you will find my heart... (Don't remember who wrote/sang that. It just popped into my head)--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Decimus, the Roman Soldier, arrived at the Palace. Dyani had a bad feeling about him, especially since he kept on giving her these weird looks. It really creeped her out! She even thought one time he licked his lips. Kowai!!!!! (Kowai=scary)

Her days were pretty much taken up with playing with Yugi and finding something for Bakura to do, preferably alone. Lately, Bakura was actually giving her time alone though. He must have realized he was pretty much smothering her to death and backed off a bit. She had no idea what he did instead, but it was better.

Yami was occupied most of the day with meetings with advisors and Decimus about this, that and other stuff. Quite boring actually. All he wanted to do was to go in the gardens and have some fun.

"What do you think, Sire?"

Yami's attention snapped out of daydream and back into the conversation. "Huh?"

The advisors sighed as Decimus smiled. "Well, we were just discussing your birthday coming up in about two weeks. As I told your advisors, I have had contact with the barbarian Celtic tribes. Although they are barbarians, they have incredible sense for music. Maybe you could have them come to the Palace and perform for your honor. I could send some of my men to find them and tell them the news."

"Celtic tribe?"

"Yes, Sire. Their music is very beautiful as well as moving. They will even have you up and dancing."

Yami thought this over for a moment. "Why not? Bring the Egyptian people some of the outside culture."

"You will not regret this, Sire. I shall send my men at once. Excuse me." Decimus stood up, bowed and left the room.

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Why do I have the feeling he's up to something?'

-Meanwhile-

Dyani was watching as Yugi and Mokuba, who just finished his work not long ago, played some games not far off. She was sitting as she watched with a careful eye.

"Children are so cute at that age. Don't you think so, my Lady?"

Dyani looked up behind her to see Decimus there. She stood up to be at eye level with him. "Children are not only cute and innocent, but are wiser in many fashions then adults are, General."

"Please, call me Decimus."

Dyani turned her gaze away from him. "As you wish." She could feel Decimus' eyes searching her over, which made her skin crawl.

"I was wondering how you came to be here, Lady. Is there a story behind those pretty eyes of yours?"

Dyani did not turn to face him in order to hide her rolling eyes. "Let's just leave it at fate brought me here."

"Ah. A woman that likes to remain mysterious. I like that." He slowly came closer to her and lifted his hand to her cheek. He slowly traced her face with his hand.

Dyani was definitely not liking this! She jerked her head away from his hand.

Decimus was not happy about that and reached up again. "Such a beautiful woman. Intense brown eyes and golden blond hair. The right curses in all the right places too. Perfection." As he was talking, his other hand was slowly going down her backside. Knowing this, she jerked away again.

"Please stop this, General."

"Decimus."

"_General_."

He was starting to get a little angry at this woman. How dare she deny him! He then ran his fingers in her hair while trying again to trace her backside. "Such a pretty thing like you isn't worthy of the Pharaoh. You're far too beautiful to be a concubine of his. Perhaps you need a real man, not a boy king." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should just take you here and now."

Dyani started to panic when he grabbed her arm roughly. She had heard about in other towns how young girls were raped, but it never happened in her town, never to one of their own. Was this what was to happen now?

Yami soon made it out to the gardens to spend some free time with Yugi and Dyani. He was surprised to see Decimus there talking with Dyani. Why was he whispering in her ear? Yami then saw the expression on Dyani face. Fear? What was he saying to her? He then saw a tear running down her face. Anger swelled up inside him as Yami marched over to Decimus.

"Unhand her, now."

Decimus turned to Yami and slowly released his hold on Dyani. She did not turn to look at Yami though. "Ah, your Majesty. I have informed my men of their mission and decided to come out into the famous gardens. I was having a nice chat with your Lady here. She is a beauty, I must say. You have chosen well."

Yami was getting angrier when he saw another tear fall from her face. "She is not my concubine, General. Lady Dyani entertains Prince Yugi while I am in meetings. She is also a friend of mine. I will not tolerate any disrespectful actions taken towards her in anyway. Do you understand?"

The general just smiled and half bowed. "I understand perfectly, your Highness. I meant no offense to the Lady. If you'll both excuse me, I shall go see what the rest of my men are up to." He then left the gardens with an evil grin on his face.

Yami noticed Tea had just walked by and motioned for her to come. When she came, he told her to watch over Yugi and Mokuba for awhile, that he needed to talk with Dyani alone for a minute. Tea, being the sweetheart she is, agreed and went to move the boys over a bit.

Yami then walked over to Dyani, who still had not turned to face him. "Dyani? Are you alright?"

Without turning still, she shook her head and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.

Yami softly put a hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort. Suddenly, she quickly turned and cried hard into his chest. Yami didn't have time to be surprised. He just wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's alright. It's alright." He could feel her legs giving out, so he slowly lowered them to a sitting position on the ground. She continued to cry into his chest, his arms still around her.

When he thought he heard her sobs quiet down a bit, giving him the impression she calmed down a bit, he pulled back at her a bit to look into her tear stained eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Dyani sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away, but it was futile. "I was watching Yugi and Mokuba playing when Decimus came up behind me. He was saying things."

"What was he saying?"

She looked down as fresh tears began to fall. "He... he..." Dyani couldn't speak as her tears began to fall like a waterfall. Yami hugged her and held her close to him to comfort her and calm her down. After a few minutes, she pulled back and began again.

"He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly traced my face with it. I jerked away from it. He wasn't happy about that and reached up again. He then said things like I was just so beautiful with the right curses in all the right places, that I was perfection. As he was saying this, his other hand was..." Tears were falling again from her eyes.

Yami reached up to wipe them away. He was trying so hard to remain calm for her when inside he was going insane with anger. He wanted to tear Decimus' body apart slowly and painfully. "What was he doing, Dyani?"

"sniff His other hand was slowly going down my backside. I jerked away again. I told him to stop, but he didn't. He then ran his fingers in my hair while trying again to trace my backside. He then said I was too pretty to be worthy of you, how I was too beautiful to be your..."

Yami looked at her, then realized the word she wished not to speak. "My concubine?"

She nodded as the tears flowed. "He then said that I needed a real man and not a boy king. He whispered in my ear how maybe he should just... should just... should take me here and now."

Yami's eyes widened in shock and then readjusted to anger he's never felt before.

Dyani continued. "He grabbed my arm roughly. I panicked. I mean, I heard about in other towns how young girls were raped, but it never happened near us. I was so afraid that it was going to happen to me. I was so afraid." She began to cry again.

Yami pulled her close to him again and just let her cry. He was too furious to say anything at the moment. His heart was breaking for what she went through and it was also filling with anger toward Decimus. How dare he do this to her!

After gaining control over his emotions, Yami tried to soothe her. "Shh. It's alright now. I'm here. It's alright. I promise you he won't come near you again, let alone touch you. I'll protect you. It's alright."

Dyani looked up at him from her current position and looked into his eyes. They were filled with anger and concern for her. She placed her head back on his chest and tried to calm down. "I was so afraid."

Yami pulled her back to look straight into her eyes. "I promise you he won't come near you again. His hands will not touch you ever again. I promise." He slowly pulled her back into the tight embrace.

Ever so softly, he heard her say, "Thank you." In his mind, he was planning many ways to kill Decimus, but right now concentrated on Dyani.

They remained in that position until the crying made Dyani exhausted and she fell asleep in his arms. Yami picked her up, held her close to him, and took her to her room. He placed her on her bed and covered her with the blankets at the end of it. Softly, Yami pushed the stray hairs away from her face. His hand ever so softly traced her cheek. 'I promise I'll make him pay. How dare he touch and speak to you like that! He will pay.'

Yami then went to leave the room and closing the door behind him, posting a guard on either side with specific orders, but not before stealing a look back at her sleeping peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Damn this was long! Night people! **_AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!_** No, I'm not demanding or anything… Ja ne!--


	109. Chapter 109

-We continue dream scene-

He was on a mission. It was a very important mission. Seek and destroy Decimus! 'When I find him, he's going to pay dearly.'

As Yami was storming all over the Palace, Tea found him. "Yami! Hang on. What's going on?"

He turned to her and gave her the abridged version. "Decimus tried to have his way with Dyani. I got there just in time."

"Oh Ra. I'm so sorry. That guy's a jerk!" A thought struck Tea. "What are you going to do, Yami?"

"Tear him limb from limb."

Tea stopped walking with him. "You can't do that."

That stopped Yami in his tracks! He turned to face her with anger in his eyes. He spoke with such an angered calmness. "Why not?"

Tea took a deep breath. "Yami, he's a General in the Roman Empire's army. They're huge and wouldn't let one of their top Generals be killed because he made some moves on a servant girl at the Palace."

"She's not a servant girl." Yami was trying really hard to stay calm, but he was boiling over in anger.

"Then what is she?" Yami took a step back mentally. Tea sighed. "It doesn't matter. They will view her as just some servant girl, something that doesn't matter and is asking for it." Seeing Yami getting mad again, she quickly added, "They will attack full force if he is killed. Right now, Egypt is not ready for an attack like that."

Yami clenched his fist. "What can I do then?"

"All you can do it warn him, maybe threaten him. Make sure he isn't alone. You could have one of our guards follow him around. That's about it."

Yami didn't like that answer. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before he let out a huge sigh. "Have one of the best guards watch him. I'll speak to him as well. And bring General Valentine to me. I wish to speak to him alone in my study."

"I'll go find him at once. I'm sorry Yami. I want to tear him to pieces too, but we just can't. I'm sorry." Tea walked down the hallway to find General Valentine.

Yami walked deep in thought. 'I can't even do what I promised to Dyani. Can I protect her?'

-Ja ne!-


	110. Chapter 110

-Writers Block, sorry if it sucks tonight. Still in dream for a bit.-

When General Valentine got to the Pharaoh's study, Yami was already there waiting. "You sent for me, your Majesty?"

Yami didn't move from his sitting position. "Yes, please come and sit. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

General Valentine smiled and quickly took a seat. "I don't mean to pry, but is this about my daughter?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, General. This is about that Roman General."

Valentine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Decimus?"

Yami's hand went right into a fist, but calm down. "Yes. How can I get him out of Egypt without the risk of war with the Roman Empire?"

Valentine's eyes went wide. "May I ask, my Pharaoh, what brought this attitude up?"

"He tried to have his way with one of the women living here."

"Not my Mai, is it?" General Valentine shot up from his seat.

"No no, General. I have every confidence that Miss Mai can take care of Decimus herself. Another woman."

Valentine sat down slowly. "This is very difficult to accomplish without offending."

Yami sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

--Wake up time. Sorry--

Danielle slowly woke up to see Yami by her side. 'He stayed here the entire time?' As carefully as she could, Danielle sat up in bed and looked him over. 'That seriously doesn't look comfortable.'

She got up and looked through her stuff for her laptop. 'Where did I put that thing?'

Suddenly the woman in white popped up in front of her. "Get out of here now!" As quickly as she came, the woman disappeared.

"What the-?" Danielle didn't have time to think about it. Someone came up behind her and threw her hard against the wall. Her arm was obviously cut badly, for blood was flowing out of it. Danielle turned to face her attacker when she got the shock of her life.

"Yami?!?"

--OOOOH!!!! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A CLIFFY BABY!!! OOOOH yeah! Bye bye.--


	111. Chapter 111

--I know you all think I'm so incredibly evil with that last cliffy. It's what I do, people! -wink-Okay, to save you from dying, I'm updating--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yami?!?" Danielle couldn't believe this. Yami attacking her like this? There had to be something wrong.

No time to think about that. Yami came running at her and swung his fist at her. She dodged it and his fist came in contact with the wall. Danielle got up and ran as fast as she could. 'I don't know what's going on, but I can't fight Yami.' Right as she got out the door, Yami's fist connected with the door frame, only a few inches away from her.

Without thinking, Danielle ran to the gardens. Thankfully, she didn't run into the others there. 'I don't want them to get hurt. There's something wrong with him.'

Suddenly, Yami jumped right in front of her. He pulled back his fist as a stream of energy surrounded it. Yami then swung at her numerous times, all of which she dodged. "Yami! What's going on??"

Yami didn't answer her, but just grinned. That freaked Danielle out. Her eyes went wide. 'I've got to get us out of here. Maybe... the Oasis!' Danielle got whatever energy she had, dodged Yami's next punch, and ran towards the oasis, Yami right behind her. 'There's something wrong. But what?'

She soon reached it and turned to face Yami. He stood there with an evil grin on his face. Danielle cried out to him. "Yami?!? Stop this! We're not enemies! Why are you doing this?"

His grin just got bigger, causing Danielle to get chills up and down her spine. She shook her head as she whispered, "I won't fight you." She then shouted at him. "Did you hear me?!? I won't fight you!"

He smirked. "Good."

His right hand was about where his shoulder was, palm up as if he was gripping something round. His left hand was right below his chin, palm facing the left with fingers bent in that direction. Quickly, his right hand pulled back with his palm facing her, then shot forward. A huge wind like energy came out, which threw Danielle back, causing her to hit her right arm hard against something. 'I hope it's not broken.' She gripped it for it was full of pain.

Footsteps were coming towards her. She looked up at Yami and saw something that confirmed her ideas. 'His eyes are blank!'

He stopped and stood right over her. He looked as if he was gripping something tight at his side. He slowly brought his right fist up across to his left shoulder. Danielle watched in horror. 'It's a sword. What am I going to do?'

Yami quickly brought down his arm to a diagonal slash across. "Goodbye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Is the mean author giving you another evil Cliffy? Damn straight!--


	112. Chapter 112

--As promised...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye." Yami looked down and a shocked expression played on his face. Danielle was not there. He turned and instantly his head was in between her hands. He struggled to get out of them.

"I know something's controlling you, Yami. I'm going to get rid of them." She closed her eyes and held on strong to his head. 'Concentrate. I have to free him.' Soon she felt herself go inside his mind.

--Inside Yami's mind--

Danielle could only see thick, heavy fog all around her. She wasted no time and ran off in one direction that somehow pulled her. "Yami! Yami, where are you? Answer me!"

Danielle thought she heard a groan, so she ran in that direction. She could feel herself getting weaker with every step. 'My energy is fading. I used too much power today. I have to hurry before it's too late.'

Suddenly, Danielle pushed some of the mist aside and saw the person she was looking for. Yami was being held off the ground by what looked like puppet strings. They were attached to his arms and legs, as well as his neck. Danielle ran over to him and tugged at the strings. "Why won't they break?"

She looked over at Yami. His eyes were closed and he appeared almost dead. She softly took his head in her hands. "Yami, I need you to wake up. Please Yami. You have to wake up. If you don't wake up here, there's no hope. Please." A single tear fell down her face and fell onto his.

That single tear started to glow very brightly that Danielle had to look away. Suddenly, the woman in white appeared. She placed a hand on Yami's head, smiled and disappeared again. (That was quick...)

As soon as she did, his strings vanished and Yami came crashing to the ground. Danielle ran over to him but suddenly she was outside!

--Outside his mind--

Danielle was sitting on the ground, Yami's body next to her. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. She crawled over to him and gently shook him. "Yami?"

Slowly, Yami opened his eyes. "Wha-? What happened?"

Danielle was overcome with joy, she launched herself at him and hugged him. She began crying into his chest. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

Yami was very confused and blushing. Soon, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He then broke the embrace and looked her over. Her sleeves were blood red. He immediately became concerned. "What happened?"

Danielle shook her head as she sat opposite from him. (as in she backed away a bit from him) "You were under some spell and attacked me. It's not serious."

Yami immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. Really. I'm just glad you're okay."

"You must have used up a lot of power to help me."

She nodded. "Weird thing though. I don't feel tired of weak. In your mind, every step felt like I was being weakened, but not now. I feel fine."

"We better go back though. Maiko should look at your arms." Yami slowly stood up. Danielle stood up as well. They slowly walked back to the Palace, while Yami was deep in his thoughts. 'If they can control me like that, I could kill her. Can I really trust myself then to protect her?'

--Elsewhere--

Yukari sat in a chair, bending her fingers this way and that. On each finger was a different string. She was smiling and moving her fingers until she felt them freeze. She sat up in the chair. "What the?" Try as she might, she couldn't get them to move. Then they fell limp. "What the heck?"

"Something wrong, Yukari?"

She spun around to see... "Master Kaiba!"

He walked in. "Well?"

"My Lord. It seems they broke my spell."

Kaiba stood there a moment in thought. "Yukari, were you able to transfer any of your power through to Yami to inflict on her?"

"None, my Lord, but I was able to tap into some of his own hidden power."

Kaiba smiled. "Perfect. Your life will be spared. Now leave me."

"Yes my lord." Yukari quickly left the room.

Kaiba smiled then looked towards the curtains behind him, where two set of eyes looked at him. "Well, it seems like the real fun is about to begin. Shall we make our entrance soon?" A sinister and purely evil laugh rang through the halls of the Clan of Anubis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--I'm done. Oh and think the thing with Yukari is kinda like how Yuri was controlling the girls in the village in _Inu Yasha_. I want **Notes** people!--


	113. Chapter 113

--We are gonna attempt...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yami and Danielle got back to the Palace, Maiko looked over her arms, bandaged them and sent her off to rest. Yami followed Maiko into the study to speak with her about the recent events. "I had no idea I was under someone's control. How did they do that? And what's to stop them from doing it again? I had no control or knowledge of what I was doing. What if next time she doesn't reach me and I..." He looked down, unable to finish his thought.

The old woman sighed. "Yami, where is your puzzle?"

A confused look formed on Yami's face. "It's in the room. Why?"

"That could be the reason. The puzzle must have been protecting you until you realize your true strength. Keep it with you from now on and you'll be fine."

That didn't make much sense to him, but he nodded and went off to lay down for awhile. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly very tired. (::looks around the room to avoid readers' eyes:: what?!? I like the Dream scenes, okay?!? Jeez!)

-Dreaming Away-

Dyani woke up soon to the sound of footsteps outside her door. 'I wonder who that could be.' Curiosity got the better of her, causing her to get up and open her door. She was greeted with a familar and calming face. "Yami?"

He turned to her, a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No. It's alright. How long was I asleep anyway?"

"It's well into the night. Everyone's asleep except for a few guards."

"And a certain Pharaoh." Yami smiled. "Why is my favorite Pharaoh still up and walking around?"

"I have a lot on my mind. Too many thoughts prevent me from sleep."

Dyani nodded and stepped out into the hallway. "Well, would you like some company?"

Yami nodded and the two of them began to walk together side by side.

"What's on your mind, Yami?"

Yami looked at her and sighed. "The advisors are still pushing Mai on me, which I detest, the plans for the celebration are being done, and I'm trying to decided what to do with Decimus."

Dyani looked down causing Yami wince. 'That will be a touchy subject for awhile. That bastard.' He stopped walking and look at her fully. "I'm sorry Yami."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. Don't even think that. You did nothing to deserve that. I'll take care of him. He won't do that to you again. No one will do that to you ever again."

A soft smile spread on her face. "Thank you. You're always looking out for me, protecting me. I'm grateful to have been found by you that day."

Yami remembered. It was the day that caused her so much pain. The day he first laid eyes on Dyani, crying by the oasis.

-Flashback-

_Yami was on his way back from meeting with a small shrine leader about some pressing matters. It was well into the night and our Pharaoh was tired. Suddenly, he hears someone crying. "What is that?" He heads over to the sound. _

_Yami came upon a small stream. Along the stream are white flowers. He looked and saw a woman by the stream. Her head was buried in her hands and was crying. She was in a white Egyptian looking outfit and had long blond hair. _

_'I wonder what happened.' Yami dismounted and walked over to the girl. "Excuse me, are you alright?" He got down on one knee to see her face. Right before she looked up at him, she collapsed into his arms and passed out. _

_Yami had no idea what to do. Here he was on his way back home and this strange girl falls into his arms? Just a tad on the odd side. 'Well, I can't leave her here. She looks as if she was running from something.' After thinking for a few moments, he gently lifted the girl into his arms and carried her over to the horse. _

_"Sire, who is that?"_

_"If I knew that, Tristan, I would tell you. She fainted. Let us bring her back to the Palace and take care of her. We shall get no answers until then." _

_"Yes, Pharaoh."_

_Softly, Yami placed the girl onto his horse and climbed on. He gently kicked his horse and headed back home. 'Well, I guess this trip wasn't as boring and uneventful as I thought.' _

-End Flashback-

Yami smiled at the memory. 'That day was very painful for her, but brought great joy to this Palace. I'm glad I found her.'

The two began to walk again and eventually found themselves on the balcony. The stars sparkled about them as if they were dancing. So full of life and energy.

A new thought struck Dyani. "Yami? What celebration were you talking about?"

They had stopped by the railing of the balcony. Yami turned to face her. "It is to celebrate my birthday in two weeks." He turned back to the sky.

Dyani fully turned to him. "Your birthday? I didn't know your birthday was coming up. You'll be turning 19, right?" Yami nodded and continued to look out at the sky. Dyani leaned her arms on the rail. "You don't seem very excited."

"It's the same every year. I sit on the throne while everyone has a good time with the same old things. Nothing new. Oh wait. This year will be different music, but everything else the same."

"What music?"

"It was suggested we get music from the Celtic barbarians. Apparently they are to be very good."

Dyani's eyes lit up. "Celtic music?" Yami nodded. "Oh Ra, it's so beautiful!"

Yami turned and looked at her wide eyed. "You've heard of it?"

She nodded. "Oh yes! A band of Celtic musicians came by our town one year and played. The music is so... wow. I can't describe it. It moves you, speaks to you in a way you never realized. Are you really going to have that music?"

Yami was delighted to see Dyani so happy. 'In that case, we will definitely have those people play here more often.' "Of course. It might be nice to have something different."

Her smile was huge and full of nothing but pure happiness, which warmed Yami's heart.

"You will not be disappointed Yami. It will be a night you will remember forever."

He smiled. 'I don't doubt that one bit.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Ja ne!--


	114. Chapter 114

--I like dreams, so we're gonna go with that--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Palace grounds were super busy the next few days. Everyone had something to do in preparation for the Pharaoh's birthday. The dancers had to practice over and over again, the food had to be okay-ed, the guest list had to be written. Busy busy busy.

Dyani was a little bummed. She was watching Yugi and Mokuba as usual when a thought struck her. 'He's turning 19. Whenever someone back home had a birthday, every family brought a gift. What could I possibly get Yami? He probably has everything he ever needs and wants. What could I get him?'

While she sat and contemplated, Bakura came up behind her. "Don't think too hard. Don't want to get those thinking headaches."

She smiled. "Yes. Those are very dangerous. I will be careful."

"What are we thinking about?"

Dyani sighed. "Well, Ya- the Pharaoh's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him. Remember back home? Every family got the person something, a gift. What could I possibly get him that he doesn't already have?"

Bakura sat and thought about this. "This is a challenge." He looked at Dyani, who was thinking very hard, and smiled. "I'm sure whatever you give him, he will cherish."

A small blush formed on her cheeks. "I don't know about that."

"I do." Bakura smiled at her. "Trust me, Dyani. He'll love whatever you give him. If you remember, it didn't matter what we gave the person, it was the thought behind the gift that mattered most. I always treasured the gift I received from you."

She smiled. "I remember. You did have so much fun with that compass. I wonder what happened to it though."

He shrugged. "Mysteries that will never be solved."

They sat next to each other for awhile, watching over the boys playing not far away.

"I heard a rumor that the Pharaoh was getting Celtic musicians to come play. Is that true?"

"Oh yes. Isn't that great? I haven't heard it in a long time."

"That's for sure. Oh! Remember the last time they came? That one guy showed us how to do the dances. Do you remember?"

Dyani thought about this. "Oh yeah. Wow. That was awhile ago."

"Maybe that's your gift right there."

A confused look was directed at Bakura. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you did one of the dances for him? Maybe even teach him one."

Dyani's eyes went really big on that. "Oooh, I don't know. It's been a long time."

"Nonsense. You were always one of those people who picked up things quickly."

"But everyone would be watching..."

This took Bakura by surprise. 'Dyani... is scared of everyone watching her? She's never been intimidated before.' "How about this then. I remember some of the dances. If you are willing, why don't we do a dance together? That way I don't have to think of a gift either."

Dyani smiled and nudged him. "Cheater. But yeah, that would be fun. We could practice while I watch Yugi and Mokuba. Come to think of it, Mokuba plays out here with Yugi more than he works. Interesting."

Bakura got up. "Well, I better get going."

"Wait a minute. Where do you go everyday?"

He smiled at her. "Well, I figured I was smothering you, so I explored the Palace and found a huge library. I decided to pick up some little reading to give you your space."

Dyani smiled. "Now I remember why I liked you so much. You can be very caring and considerate when you want to be."

"Thanks... I think that was a compliment anyway." He turned toward the Palace. A thought struck him. 'Maybe I could... I'd need to talk to the Pharaoh first though.' Bakura smiled and left for the library to write a letter.

--What's going on? I've got my ideas back, that's what! Booyah baby!!! Go me! Anywho, I want notes people! Yes, I am that sad... heheh... Ja ne!--


	115. Chapter 115

--We're going for Dream one more time since I have no idea what to do when they wake up yet.--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was insane. He couldn't relax for five seconds without someone coming by asking about different ideas for the celebration. Yami had had it! He was so close to calling the whole thing off. (which you know he can't do, cuz then this author wouldn't have any fun)

"Sire! What do you think about these decorations?"

"Your Majesty! How about this for the main dish?"

"Your Highness! What do you think of this outfit?"

"Enough!" Yami needed a break! It got worse every year. They would leave almost nothing to chance, which drove him insane!

Tea could only look on with pity. "Poor Yami. Maybe we could help him out."

"I don't see how, Tea." Joey had come up beside her. "I mean, even I'm getting swamped with people asking things about this celebration. I am the Market Place advisor and all, but I didn't think I was that important."

"Well, maybe we could give him a break? We could answer some of their questions. After all, we do know him better than the others."

Tristan had to speak up. "There's only one person who would be able to give him exactly what he wants. Maybe two."

They both looked at him like he had two heads. "Just who are you talking about?"

"Yugi of course. He is Yami's brother."

Tea shook her head. "He's still little. He wouldn't be able to handle everyone coming up to him every 5 seconds."

"How about Dyani then?"

"Dyani?"

"Sure. Do you see anyone else getting that close to Yami? She has to know something about his likes and dislikes."

Tea's eyes went a little bigger. "Oooh. I see. That could work, except for the fact Yami would probably want the break to talk with her."

"That's true."

And poor Joey was completely lost. "What are you guys talking about? Why would he want to do that?"

-Sweatdrop-

"You can't seriously be that stupid."

"What did you say, Tristan?"

"You heard me!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Tea sighed as the two boys got into yet another argument. Instead of getting involved, she walked over to Yami, who was massaging his head as if he had a headache.

"Need a break?"

Yami looked up at her and nodded. "I'm not going to get one until afterwards though."

"Well, why don't I answer some of their questions for awhile while you go out and relax in the gardens?"

Yami raised one eyebrow. "Why do you think I would go to the gardens?"

"Well, Dyani's there. Where else would you go?"

Yami looked away from her, but Tea could definitely see him blushing. 'So kawaii.' "Go on. I'll help you out here until your mind clears up."

"Thank you, Tea." She nodded as he got up and headed for, you guessed it, the gardens.

'He's just so kawaii. Why is it that everyone else knows he's completely in love with her except him and her?' She sighed and then looked at the mass of people standing around waiting for her answers.

-In the Gardens-

Yami entered the gardens and saw Dyani sitting by the pond. She was keeping a sharp eye out for Yugi and Mokuba as they played nearby. He came up behind her. "Is this seat taken?" He smiled when he saw her jump a little.

"Yami! You startled me."

"Sorry. May I join you?"

"Oh, of course."

Yami sat beside her and watched as the boys ran around. "He has a lot of energy. I'll give him that."

"He's very smart too. He must get that from his big brother."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"So, how did you get away from the mass amounts of people?"

"Tea came to my rescue. She's taking care of things while I clear my head. This way I don't accidentally kill someone over which decorations to put up."

Dyani laughed softly, which gave Yami a warm feeling inside. It was always good to hear her laugh and see her smile. It made him calm.

"As long as you didn't get Joey to take over for you. I can just image what your celebration would turn into then. Kowai."

At this Yami had to laugh. He could just picture it too. (I'll let you use your imaginations on that one. Have fun.)

"So, I haven't been able to talk to you for some time. How are you holding up?"

Dyani sighed. "I'm okay. It gets kind of boring now and then, but I can deal with that."

"Boring?"

"Well, yeah. Bakura has fallen in love with your library and spends most of his time there now. Yugi's off playing games with Mokuba while I sit and watch. Not much else to do."

Yami thought about this for awhile. He didn't want her to be bored. Not at all. "Well, why don't I take you back into the market place? Last time we went there, we did have some fun."

Dyani smiled at the memory. "Only if you promise not to drag me into the horse's trough again."

"I make no such promise. You'll just have to be careful. You are the one that knocked me in."

"Oh, but you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless." Dyani started to laugh. It was just too funny.

Yami smiled. He was completely relaxed now. He felt he could take on the world after hearing her sweet laugh. "I don't know if this time will be quite that eventful, but it would keep you from being bored."

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you have a lot to do around here?"

"I'm the Pharaoh. If I want to go into the market with you as my guest, so be it."

"Yeah, but-" Dyani looked down slowly. Yami frown with confusion.

"But what?"

"Won't your advisors be upset? I mean, it's one more thing you're doing with me instead of Mai."

Yami shook his head. "I seem to recall someone forcefully telling me that I shouldn't give a damn about them. Is she now telling me differently?" He saw a small smile on her lips, but not a confident one. "Let me worry about the advisors, Dyani. I just want to show you a good time, that's all." (::glares at you people with perverted thoughts:: You know what's coming now, don't ya? You guessed it! ::smacks you perverts in the head with a ham:: Got it yesterday at A&P)

Yami saw that she still wasn't 100% okay. "Come on. Let's see that confident beautiful smile of yours. I'm not leaving until I see it." 'Wait, did I just call her beautiful? Well, it is true.'

Dyani couldn't help it but blush. He knew just what to say to make her happy. Didn't he also call her beautiful? She must have heard him wrong. Yeah, that's it. She smiled at him.

"That's better. We can't have you sad. It would take away other's happiness." Yami then stood up. "I better go save Tea from all those people." He turned to leave, but looked back. "Could I meet you later on the balcony? I'd just like to have a nice long talk with you."

"Sure. I'd like that."

He smiled. "Then I shall wait until tonight."

"If you survive that long." He smiled again and headed inside.

'That's all I needed. I feel very relaxed now.' Before Yami could enter the great hall again, Bakura came running up to him. "Your Highness! Might I please have a word?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I had an idea you might like. It concerns Dyani."

Yami nodded and motioned for them to talk in his study. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Yes I'm that evil. You're not gonna find out what they're talking about till much later, so there. ::see fruit:: Ja ne! ::runs away::-


	116. Chapter 116

--Maybe I should make them sleep for like a week, cause I still have no clue what to do for them when they wake up...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yami had left, Dyani stretched. He had a way of making her so calm and relaxed. She had no idea how he did it, especially since he was a Pharaoh. 'Oh well.'

Yugi and Mokuba were still playing some game or another not too far off. 'They really do have a lot of energy. Oh, to be young again.' (joke people!!! I wanna go back to being little!! ::pouts::) They were running around the pond and just having fun. It caused Dyani to smile. 'As long as they're not in harms way, let them run and have fun.'

A sudden chill hit Dyani, causing her to shiver. 'What the...?' She turned to look behind her and came face to face with a man with blue eyes. (Guess who!) The man smiled this evil smile at her. "I see we're getting very comfortable with our living arrangements. Too bad it won't last."

Dyani stood up and glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. "Kaiba."

"I'm glad you remember me."

"How could I forget such a-"

"I'd rethink what you're about to say, my Queen. I might not always be in such a good mood."

"What do you want?"

Kaiba smirked. (he does that a lot, doesn't he?) "You already know the answer to that. I thought I would stop by to inform you how much more time you have before you will come with me."

"And what makes you think I would go with you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You have exactly two months from this coming Friday." (I don't know what names the Egyptians used for the days of the week, so go with this.)

'This Friday? That's Yami's birthday!' "Why then Kaiba? What are you planning?"

He just smirked and turned to walk away. "Don't get too comfortable with that Pharaoh. He won't be able to help you for long. And remember, you belong to me." With that, he mumbled a few words and vanished in a small cloud of smoke.

Dyani stood there and stared at the spot where he had been. 'Two months after Yami's birthday. What are you plotting, Kaiba?'

"Dyani? Are you okay?"

Dyani turned to see Yugi looking up at her with innocent, confused eyes. "I-I'm fine Yugi. Where's Mokuba?"

"He said something about forgetting to do something for his older brother and ran off. He'll be back later tonight."

She shook her head. "Please tell him next time to tell me before he runs off. I wouldn't want him to run into any trouble."

"Okay. Can I go see if the chef made anything?"

She smiled down at him. "Just don't make any trouble for him, okay?"

"Alright! I'll see you later! Bye!" Yugi ran off inside before she could say anything else. 'Definitely has energy.'

The sun was shining brightly above Egypt. It was such a beautiful day, despite the earlier visitor, Dyani decided to just sit by the pond for awhile. She got there and sat by the edge, dipping her fingers into the water and moved them around.

"Enjoying yourself much?"

Dyani turned to see...

"Miss Mai?"

Mai smiled down at her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all. Please join me."

"Thank you." Mai sat beside Dyani and gazed into the pond. The two sat in silence for quite a long time.

"I know you came with some intent. What do you wish to talk to me about, Miss Mai?"

"Just Mai please." After Dyani nodded, Mai continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me some things about the Pharaoh. I've noticed you spend a lot of time with him."

"Well, we're friends. What do you want to know?"

Mai shifted a bit before asking. "What am I doing wrong? I mean, I've been nice to him, attentive, and I do believe caring. (::gagging::) Why doesn't he seem interested?"

Dyani continued to gaze into the pond's water. 'She's trying to be something he will accept.' A sigh escaped her lips before she answered. "Mai, you have to understand something. From what I've seen, you only try to impress a Pharaoh. There's more to him than the role he was born into. Yami's a man with thoughts, feelings, hobbies, and emotions of his own. Being the Pharaoh is just a job. You have to appeal to the man, not the job."

"I don't understand..."

"Well, it's like this. You're acting like a Queen to a Pharaoh when Yami only wants a woman who'll be a wife, a life-long partner, a best friend, a person he can trust and love all his life. You're trying to be the role, the job, instead of the friend. Does this make any sense?"

"Yeah, actually. What do you suggest I do then?"

"Well, for one thing, don't attach yourself to his arm every five seconds. That gets annoying very quickly. Perhaps talk about other matters besides what is directly related to his Pharaoh business. Be yourself, a regular person. You have to be relaxed around him. He has enough people being all uptight around him. Yami needs a friend, not a figurehead. Get to know him as Yami, not as the Pharaoh. He might surprise you. Oh and remember to give him his space, which means no hunting him down."

Mai blinked. "Umm, maybe I should have written this all down." (::Sweatdrop::)

Dyani smiled. "All in all, be yourself and see Yami as a man as opposed to a Pharaoh. That's all."

Mai thought this over. "I think I can do that."

"Good."

"Thank you. You know, I originally came over to yell at you and tell you off. You know, telling you to back off and that he's mine, that I always get what I want. Why are you helping me anyway?"

Dyani smiled. "I thought it would be easier on both of you if you relaxed around him. I mean, it works for me."

"But you're not exactly for the advisors setting him and I up, are you?"

"I don't like that they are throwing someone on him. Yami wants to meet someone that's special to him. He needs to feel it, not have it throw at him. He wants to fall in love with someone he would protect with his life and love with all his heart and soul. Well, that's my opinion anyway."

Mai looked her over for a few moments. "I see." Slowly she got up. "I better be going. It was nice talking with you."

"You too."

Mai walked away toward the Palace with new thoughts in her mind while Dyani sat by the pond with thoughts of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Should I add one more? Not too sure... Oh! This might make your head hurt, but I'm redoing this story over at Mediaminer dot org, same penname. Basically, the chapters are longer, no longer have all those nasty errors, and some if my evil cliffhangers are gone. I've saved four chapters, which took me up to chapter 22. -sweatdrop- Anywho, you can reread there if you like! It will be posted soon! Ja ne!--


	117. Chapter 117

--Let's see what Yami's doing in this dream...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami thought over what Bakura had asked of him. "I think that's a great idea. She would like that."

"Great! I shall write them and tell them what is going on. I'm sure they would be thrilled." Bakura got up and went to write the letter, but Yami stopped him.

"Hold on a minute. I wanted to ask you something myself."

Bakura lowered himself back in his seat. "Yes, my Pharaoh?"

Before he spoke, Yami looked away slightly. "Why... I mean... What attracted you to... Umm..." (Stumbling slightly?)

Bakura was shocked. The all-mighty Pharaoh couldn't even ask him, a common person, a question? He knew what the question was, but it had to be a big deal if the PHARAOH couldn't even say it.

He smiled. "She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. Inside and out. Whenever someone was in trouble, she did everything she could to help them, regardless of who it was. She's very generous and trustworthy. Honest as well. She's a great judge of character of others. She is also nice to someone, even a stranger or enemy. She gets to know the person behind the position, not define a person by their vocation. (job) All in all, she was my best friend. I could tell her anything and she would sit there and listen. She was also the best person to seek for advice. Nothing was too small for her to help with. I don't think there's anyone who hates her after meeting her. She is very dear to me and I'm grateful she came into my life. Does that answer your question, Sire?"

Yami looked at him. 'Everything he has said I've come to know as truth as well. I can see why she means so much to him. She certainly has made an impact on my life as well.' "Yes, thank you, Bakura."

"Anything for my Pharaoh. If you'll excuse me, I'll go write that letter."

Yami nodded. "Give it to Tristan and inform him to send his fastest man to deliver it."

"Yes Sire." With that, Bakura left with a smile on his face.

Yami sat there deep in thought. 'So he sees the same things I see. What is this feeling I have? It's unlike anything I've felt before.'

Our little Pharaoh didn't have time to think this over for he heard someone scream. Yami shot up out of his seat and ran to the sound of the woman's voice. 'Dyani!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Cliffy! I might update later, but I probably won't. Sorry. Very tired lately. And sorry it's so short. Just wait for the next one. Ja ne!--


	118. Chapter 118

--I know you all wanna know what happened, so here we go.--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mai had left, Dyani continued to sit by the pond, letting her thoughts over take her. 'Mai's not a bad person. She's just trying too hard and focusing on the wrong target. Maybe Yami could like her.' A strange wave of emotion flowed through her at that thought. 'Am I... jealous? Why should I be? Mai's someone they need. I guess she could be good for Yami. He could at some point fall in love with her. But why does that upset me?'

She shook her head and stood up. 'I shouldn't think of things like that. It's not my place. I better go see how Yugi's doing. Or should I say how the cook's doing?' A smile spread across her lips as she turned to enter the Palace.

A twig snapped behind her, causing Dyani to whirl around. "Who's there?"

A small, somewhat evil laugh came from behind the trees. Dyani stood tall. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish, my Lady." The figure came out and revealed himself.

Dyani glared at him. "Decimus."

"Now now, my Lady. I come in peace. Can't have a beautiful woman like yourself out here all alone. There are dangerous men around who would do anything for a taste." (::shivers:: kowai)

He started to walk towards her, Dyani stepping back. "I'm fine on my own. Now please let me be."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Especially since you went through the trouble of finding the perfect secluded location." He kept on advancing towards her, quickening his paces.

Dyani started to royally panic. She knew she wasn't as strong as this man. She could use her powers, but if she used too much, she could kill him or fall unconscious and then he could... Besides, he's a mortal with no powers. It wasn't right. All she could do to help herself was probably run.

Dyani turned to run, but Decimus grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back to face him. "Don't turn away from me, girl." Before she could respond, he slapped her once right across the face. Dyani was clearly stunned.

She pushed him as hard as she could and yanked her arm away. Before he could do anything, Dyani took off towards the Palace as fast as she could. The entrance was in view. 'Please, let me make it.'

To her horror, she felt him grab her arm again and threw her to the ground. He immediately jumped on top of her, holding her arms down with his. Try as she might, he was just too strong. Terror was apparent in her eyes as she watched him smile. "I told you not to run." He slapped her once again. "Now let's see what you're holding out." Decimus took both her wrists and held them above her head with his one hand while he began to trace her body's curves.

Dyani did the only option left to her. She screamed her head off. Decimus stopped touching her only to slap her real hard across the face again. "Shut your mouth, bitch. No one refuses me. I'm gonna show you exactly why."

Decimus then began to rip her clothes off. Tears were streaming down Dyani's face. She was about to lose the one thing she was holding out for her future husband to a lowlife rapist Roman.

Before Decimus could see anything, a fist connected nice and hard to his face, sending him flying back. He shook his head and looked up to see who had dared hit him. Standing before him was an enraged, purely pissed off young Pharaoh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Oh, more to come. Don't worry--


	119. Chapter 119

--Time to continue before people threaten me.…--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami ran into the hallway and looked around frantically. The screaming had abruptly stopped, causing him to worry even more.

"He's in the Gardens, your majesty."

Yami turned to look at a young man, from what he could see a Roman soldier. "Who…?"

"No time for that now. I can't do anything since he's my General. You have to stop him. Please hurry."

Yami nodded and took off full speed towards the gardens. When he got there, he quickly scanned the area. 'Where is she?' Suddenly, his eyes gazed upon a sight that could only be from his nightmares. Decimus was on top of Dyani, tearing her clothes in half. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes filled with fear.

Yami went out of control. His eyes went to a dark violet, almost red color. He ran over full speed and punched Decimus right in the face with all his anger, sending him flying back.

The Roman General wiped his face and stared at him. In his most threatening, cold voice, Yami spoke directly to him. "Never, **EVER** go near her again Decimus, or next time it won't be just one punch."

To his surprise, Decimus just smirked. "Your threats don't frighten me, young pharaoh. I have the Roman Empire to back me up. Besides, she's just some bitch. She was begging for it."

Oh, wrong thing to say! Yami lost himself to his anger and rush up to Decimus. He grabbed him by his collar (we're assuming he has one) and raised him up. The general was shocked at the strength this young kid had. He looked into his eyes, which were definitely red with anger. Then, something weird happened. This strange thing started to glow under his bangs. It appeared to be an eye! This freaked out that Roman General.

Yami brought him within inches of his face. "I will not tolerate you saying anything disrespectful to Lady Dyani. I don't care what empire you're from. And you should worry about my threats. I have the power to make them real." Yami threw Decimus with all his might, causing him to fall quite a few yards away. He appeared to be unconscious.

After looking at him with a disgusted look, Yami turned to Dyani and his eyes softened. She was half naked and covering herself as best she could, her face completely tearstained. She still had this terrified look in her eyes that seemed so wrong to appear in them.

Yami walked over slowly, knelt down, took off his cape and placed it around her in an effort to cover her up. Dyani accepted it gratefully, but the tears continued to fall. Nothing was needed to be said.

"Can you walk?" She nodded and they stood. Yami placed a hand on her arm gently and guided her towards her chambers. He opened the door for her and let her go inside to change. "If you want to bathe, just inform one of the servants." She just nodded, not saying a word.

Yami turned and closed the door behind him. 'That… bastard. I don't care what they say. He cannot stay here.' He stormed off to find Tristan. He eventually did find him with Tea. "Tristan, go into the gardens and arrest Decimus. Place him in the Palace dungeon until we can arrange it for him to be returned to the Roman Empire."

Tristan at first looked puzzled, but after seeing the look in Yami's eyes, he quickly ran off to do as he was told. Tea looked at him. "What happened?"

"He attacked her. He… he hit her and ripped her clothes to pieces. If I hadn't been there in time…"

Tea saw he was obviously troubled greatly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you did get there in time. That's all that matters. But…Oh Ra. Would you like me to go check on her?" Yami could only nod. Tea quickly headed off to see to Dyani.

The poor Pharaoh didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill Decimus in a slow and painful manner. Why didn't Dyani use her powers to help her? It didn't matter. What mattered was he couldn't protect her, and that's the one thing he wanted to do more than anything.

Later that night, Yami stood on the balcony staring at the night sky. His mind was racing. Decimus was thrown into the most disgusting part of the dungeon. Yami had found out later the man that had told him where to go was named Malik. He was Decimus' second in command, though they actually hated each other.

Yami hadn't seen Dyani at all for the rest of the day, which worried him. 'I hope she's alright.'

As if to answer his thoughts, the previously mentioned female walked out on the balcony. Yami turned to look at her. She had a cut fat lip, a huge black and blue on her cheek, a black eye and her arms and wrists were bruised. This caused Yami's anger to rise again.

Before he could do anything, Dyani came right up to him. "I just came to thank you for saving me."

"I am so sorry Dyani."

"What for?"

Yami's hands soon became fists. "I broke my promise to you. I couldn't protect you. If only I-"

Dyani put her fingers lightly on his lips to silence him. "No Yami. You did protect me. If it wasn't for you, he could have..." A tear fell from her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek. Yami reached up and lightly wiped it away.

Before he could do anything else, Dyani put her arms around him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back with all his might. 'I don't know what I would have done if he had taken your innocence. To violate you like that.'

They eventually pulled back from each other to look into each other's eyes, arms still around each other. Yami reached up and softly touched her face. "That bastard. How dare he hit you like that."

Dyani looked down. "I don't want to think of it."

Yami looked her over. She looked very tired. "Why don't I walk you back to your room so you can get some sleep?" She nodded and they walked together towards her room again.

When they reached the door, Dyani turned to him. "Thank you again. I don't know what I would have done without you." She hugged him again and ever so quickly kissed him on the cheek before running back into her room.

Yami, while blushing like mad, stared at her door as he touched the spot she has kissed. He eventually got himself to his room and got some much needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--So? Comments are welcomed. Oh, and I think I'm gonna make them wake up next. They need to eventually!!! They really do. Ja ne!--


	120. Chapter 120

--I think we're going to have a problem pretty soon. Read bottom Author's Note to see why. Oh, and I never realized I have over 500 reviews. ARIGATOU!!!! You're all so wonderful! gives you all a cookie--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle woke up to a pain in her arms. Squinting, she looked to see her arms were bandaged. 'What the..?' Then the memories of last night hit her. 'Yami attacked me. Well, it wasn't him but whoever was controlling him. It's all my fault. They're after me and they're doing anything they can to get me, even attack and use my friends. I have to do something.'

Sighing, the covers were soon thrown off and Danielle got up to get her laptop. For some reason, she felt like checking her email. 'It's been a long time, so why not?' She soon has her laptop up and running online. Typing in the correct wed address, Danielle unlocked her accounts and was hit with a massive amount of junk mail.

"Why am I not surprised? Let see if I can find some real mail in here."

-half an hour later-

"Damn, this is a lot of junk mail! Wait a minute. An email from Yugi? It's about the Clan." Danielle clicked on it and waited for the page to load. _(back in chapter 56, I had mentioned Yugi sent an email to them about the Clan.)_

All that was in the mail was a link. She clicked on it and soon it opened to a whole website on the history of Egypt in reference to the Clan of Anubis and Ra's Law. The site belonged to a man named Professor Arthur Hopkins. _(As in the grandpa of that evil child Rebecca)_. "I've heard of him. He proposed a long time ago that Duel Monsters were the 'evolved' form of a game the Egyptians used to play. He was laughed at though. Too bad. Let's see what he says about this."

Danielle skimmed over the site carefully. "The hieroglyphics depict the beginnings of a rather powerful group of sorcerers and dealers of magic. They opposed the Pharaoh and planned to over throw him, seizing control of all of Egypt. It appears that they worshipped the God Anubis, thus calling themselves the Clan of Anubis. Since Anubis was believed to be a patron of magic, it was believed he could foresee a persons destiny, in this role he was the announcer of death. Anubis also weighed a person's heart or soul on a scale against the morality feather. If a person was of pure heart and soul, they would be spared and be sent to be with Osiris. If they were tainted and evil, they're soul would be devoured. Their main symbol was a scale in which was in almost total contact with the Clan's leader. The hieroglyphics were worn away in the area where the name was engraved.

"The Clan received its members in the cruelest of ways. When a person is believed to have some magic powers, the Clan attacks their families, killing all except the one they wish to take. They somehow make it seem like an accident and coax the person into seeking revenge for their family's death by revolting against the Pharaoh. If this was not done on their own free will, there is something mentioned of a brain control used on them.

"There is record that in the Clan's history, there is a story of one who will be able to ensure their victory. One will be born with powers greater than the Gods themselves. The eldest son of the man who started the Clan was convinced he would find this person and then lead the Clan to victory.

"Somehow, a man found out about the Clan and their intent. He decided to form a group of loyalist to defend Egypt against these sorcerers with the little power they had. There were many battles with some casualties. This battle lasted a long time. This was all done without the Pharaoh's knowledge.

"One day, the leader of the Clan and the leader of Ra's Law came face to face. The battle was long and hard. Finally, one fell. The Clan then had a new leader- the eldest son. So driven with hatred, he doubled up on their plans to take over. He vowed to somehow destroy the one thing the leader of Ra's Law treasured.

"Many days passed. The days were quiet, which made the leader of Ra's Law very nervous. Suddenly, it came known his daughter was showing some enormous amounts of power. They brought a miko from the next town to teach her to control her powers, but he feared the Clan would soon be after her.

"A few months later, the Clan's leader came to claim the daughter as his wife. She refused him many times. He, one day, came and slaughtered her entire family, the leader of Ra's Law as well, in front of her own eyes. She somehow escaped and fled. It is documented that the Pharaoh himself found her and brought her to the Palace."

Danielle's head shot up. 'Just like in my dreams. Most of this has been shown to me in my dreams. Could it be?' She continued to read on.

"It is written she stayed with the Pharaoh for a long time. He had her work there entertaining the young prince, his younger brother. She and the Pharaoh grew closer to the point where he trusted her completely. There is a big piece missing on that particular area.

"While she was there, the Clan attacked a few times trying to get her. The Pharaoh protected her many times. Her powers continued to grow to the point the Clan couldn't afford to leave her in the Pharaoh's care anymore. The leader sought the assistance of his right hand men; one who was rumored to have the ability to control a person's mind, the other could erase their minds and could find his way anywhere as if he had an inner compass.

"Eventually there was a great battle between the two for this woman. There is something about magic and a Shadow Realm, but I am unable to completely understand it. The outcome of the battle is also unknown for this too has been "erased" but Time herself."

Danielle backed away from the laptop with wide eyes. 'Can… can it be? I've got to show this to Yami right this second.' She quickly got up and ran to find Yami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Well, that was interesting. Now, to the small problem. As I stated in the very first chapter, this fic has 134 chapters and it is still not done. I have yet to even think about writing chapter 135. Thus, this fic has really not been touched in about a year. To make things even clearer, I'm going to need a lot of support from you guys. Be patient, for my old reviewers know I hate to disappoint. Heck, I continued and completed a fic I hated because too many liked it. Hopefully I can complete this one. Ja ne!--


	121. Chapter 121

--Just cause you've been waiting so patiently ::rolls eyes::, here's 121--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami had just woken up when Danielle came crashing into his room. "Yami! You have to come see this right now!"

He quickly threw off the covers and got up when he noticed Danielle blushing. Soon, he realized he was still in his "night attire" which consisted of just boxer shorts since he was just too hot last night. (::throws bucket to drooling fanfic girls::)

"Umm… I'll wait outside for you." Danielle quickly turned and practically ran out the door. Yami got ready very quickly and stepped outside the door to see Danielle standing there with her eyes to the ground in deep thought.

"What is it you want to show me?"

Danielle looked up. "An email Yugi sent me had a link to a website all about the Clan. You just have to see it."

They both went back to her room quickly and straight to the laptop. Danielle pointed out where Yami should read and waited until he finished it. His eyes grew wide as he continued reading and finally looked at her.

'This is just like in my dreams. So I was right. They are memories.' "Well, this solves some questions. The Clan must think you are this woman. Or else you are this time's powerful one. That's why they keep attacking."

"That's so weird though. I'm not some powerful being. Sure, I may have some powers, but not something to be compared to the Gods for. I just don't understand."

"It's too bad some of the history is unreadable, but this does help us understand a bit better."

"Yes, it does. We have to be even more careful now that we have this information. More people could get hurt."

"hmmm. My thoughts exactly." Yami eventually stood. "I think we should head into the great hall for breakfast. Maiko has probably sent out a search party by now."

"Hai." Danielle put up her away message and left with Yami for the breaking of the fast.

-Skipping the food since I do that all the time...-

After breakfast was finished, Maiko sent Yami off with Sanno while she and Kaoru took Danielle to her chambers (her as in Danielle's) "What's going on Maiko?"

"Why, did ye forget what is this night, child?"

"What are you talking about?"

Maiko sighed and smiled at her. "Tonight is the great festival in honor of Yami's birthday."

Danielle's eyes went wide. "That's tonight?!? Oh my gosh, how did I forget?"

Kaoru smiled. "That's why we're here. We're gonna help you get ready. Sanno's helping Yami."

"So come now child! We don't have much time."

The two women dragged Danielle into her room and locked the door. This was going to take awhile...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Yes, the celebration is coming soon! Yay!!! I think I'm going to wait longer between updates now, to give me a chance to possibly add a chapter 135. If I take too long, someone email me? The addy is in my profile page. Ja ne!--


	122. Chapter 122

--I have a feeling I'll probably give you two chapters, just for fun. Updates will be slower, due to my lack of energy because of work. I have a job at a camp in town...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sat on his bed and waited for Sannosuke to return. He had just be forced into a bath and was told to sit still until Sanno found the appropriate clothing to wear. So, tonight was his birthday. He didn't feel any older. I mean, once you've hit 5000, the years seem to blend together. (joke people)

There was a knock on the door. "Enter" (just butting in for a second, my hands are sooo friggin itchy!!!! Back to the fic)

Sanno came in holding up what he had found. "Maiko said this is what you should wear. It is what you wore all those centuries ago." What he held in his hands was a red silk fabric with a nice purple in the middle. It appeared this was to go around his waist. Sanno also carried in a long deep red cape that was to attach to a gold plate-like thing that was to go around his neck. There was also two other gold things in his hand. "An arm band and a tiara thing. Maiko says you wore this then as well. Only following orders."

Yami came over and looked at them closely. "There is no shirt here."

"Well, 5,000 years ago the Pharaoh didn't wear one."

"I see. Thank you. I shall get this on at once then." Yami held the fabric, completely unsure as to what to do with it. Sanno smiled, rolled his eyes and came forward. "Let me help."

About a half hour later, Yami looked like the Pharaoh he was. Everything was in it's place and he looked great. (::throws bucket of water on fanfic girls who fainted::)

The final touch was the Millennium Puzzle, which he now knew not to take off. Yami turned to Sanno, who just smiled. "Perfect, my Pharaoh." To prove his point, Sanno bowed, causing Yami to smile.

"Are you sure everyone in town will be dressed like this?"

"In this style, yes. It's a tradition. In fact, I'm going to go get ready now. I'll be back soon."

Sanno left Yami's chambers and went to prepare himself for the night ahead. 'This has to do it. Then it will be almost complete.'

-Later on-

Yami and Sanno were waiting in the entrance area with the horses and carriage. Sanno was dressed in more peasant looking clothes, a basic tunic or toga like outfit.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was making it's trip to the other side of the world. The two boys waited for the women to come out so they could all head to the festival.

Sanno turned to Yami. "Girls. They take way too long to get ready."

"I'd watch what ye say, young Sanno. Ye do not know who is approaching."

Sanno's eyes went really big and he turned slowly to see Maiko standing there in a traditional priestess robes from ancient times. "Sorry Maiko. Are the other girls ready yet?"

"Aye. They be coming now. Here's Kaoru now."

Kaoru came out slowly, modestly, in her silk fabric. She was dressed as one of the royal dancers in the Palace. Sanno took one look at her and his chin dropped. He didn't realize it did until Yami closed it for him.

Since Sanno couldn't find his voice, Yami smiled at the obviously nervous Kaoru. "You look very pretty, Kaoru."

"Arigatou, Yami. Danielle is on her way now. Let us get in the carriage though. Sanno?"

Sanno snapped out of his somewhat comma and nodded. He extended his arm to her and she shyly took it. They went off towards the carriage as Maiko followed them, smiling.

Yami watched them and smiled. 'They are rather good together.'

"Yami?"

He turned and looked towards where he heard his name. Once his eyes fell on her, Yami's eyes went wide. All he could do was stare.

Danielle stood there in a white silk Egyptian dress that seemed to have a layer of sparkles on it. The top where the neckline was held strings of gold. She looked absolutely beautiful, like an angel. In her hair were the two Sakura pins which held her hair back with the exception of two loose strands that went with the curves of her face, not daring to cover it. She had deep red lipstick on that shined and brown eye shadow with white above it. She was simply breathtaking.

Danielle stood there waiting for him to say anything. Oh but he looked so dreamy in his outfit. She was going to have a very hard time since he had no shirt on. (::drools::)

"Yami? What do you think?"

Yami blinked and smiled, looking her straight in the eye. "Beautiful." Her eyes softened as she smiled. Yami extended his arm to her and she gently accepted as they went towards the carriage that led to the festival and to their future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Okay, I'll give you one more. Ja ne!--


	123. Chapter 123

--I'm guessing you want to know what happens at the festival, no? hehehe.. here we go.--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the festival didn't seem to take that long at all. The town was in full view and the soft music could be heard faintly. A few more moments and they were in the center of it all. As promised, everyone was dressed in the attire of the time period.

Yami jumped out of the carriage and turned to hold out his hand to Danielle. (Side note, the description of what Yami's wearing kinda sucks, so image what he wore when Kaiba saw that vision of the past... hopefully you all remember that cuz that's what I was working off of) She smiled, took his hand and gracefully got out of the carriage. Sanno copied Yami's movements to assist Kaoru, who blushed a bright red shade. The two pair headed off for the center of everything. Maiko stayed back a bit to smile and admire the two couples. A woman came up beside her. "Well, Maiko. I see that vision I gave you of the past helped you find his clothing. It's exactly how it was 5000 years ago."

"Hello Ishizu. I'm glad she found you with the dress. Couldn't plan it any better."

The said woman came into full view at that point. Her attire as well was of a high priestess of the age. "I must warn you they are here as well."

"You mean all three?"

"Yes. I can't say if they will do anything tonight for Kaiba holds-"

"Maiko! There you are! We've been looking for you." Sanno came up to the two women with Kaoru. They both turned to the woman beside her. "Hello."

"Good evening. I shall speak with you later, Maiko." With that, she turned and left to disappear into the shadows.

Maiko turned to the two teenagers in front of her. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to make sure you were having fun as well. Come on!" The two dragged the older woman into the crowd.

-Meanwhile-

Yami and Danielle were walking side by side towards the music. Yami noticed a smile on her face. "The music is so beautiful. I recognize it too. It's Celtic music. Oh, the way the instruments blend and the notes just flow together. Truly beautiful."

Yami could only nod. She held such passion in those words. He had the overwhelming desire to reach out and just touch her hand, her face... but he couldn't. He thought if he did she would disappear and this would all be a dream.

She turned to look at him in the eyes. Those eyes held an emotion Yami somehow recognized but couldn't name. He felt her take his hand in her own. Smiling, they both continued towards the people standing around the musicians.

They were so content in just standing there, side by side. The music was enchanting and the people were celebrating. A man came up to Danielle and bowed. "I was hoping you'd do me the honor of one dance, my Lady."

Danielle looked at Yami with eyes that seemed to ask if it was alright. He leaned his head towards her and whispered into her ear. "It's alright as long as you save a dance for me."

She smiled and whispered back, "The rest shall be yours to claim." She looked back at the man and nodded, taking his hand and walking into the area designated for the dancers.

Yami watched on with pride and with worry. That man's hands were a little too low on her for his liking. This man looked familiar though. White-ish color hair with a hint of blond had full bangs and came to almost a point at the end. Eyes that were a purple color. He was clearly Egyptian from his darker skin color. Gold earrings and a gold thing covering his neck. Just who was this guy and why did he have the feeling Danielle shouldn't be dancing with him?

-Meanwhile still-

Off in the back of the crowd stood two men, one in a dark blue robe and one in black one with a strange symbol on the breast. The one in black turned to the other. "Why did you send him to them first?"

"Because they know you. They have yet to meet him. I doubt he has remembered him, or why he should fear him. He would have no clue about your past, but he knows the you of now."

"I understand. It is a pity though. While I laid dormant in this pathetic body, she was traveling with us. I would have loved to just grab her there and then." The man in blue glared at him. "What? You know you wish to do the same. With her looks? That alone would be enough reason to make her your queen, Kaiba."

Kaiba continued to glare on him. "Bakura, do I need to remind you you are speaking to your master about his soon to be queen? Show your respect."

"Yes, lord Kaiba."

The two stood there watching as the man danced with Danielle, one looking with lust and one with possession and anger. 'He has his hands a little too low on her for my liking. Don't screw this up, Marik. You only get one chance.' He stood there passing a shinny gold object between his hands. 'Did Ishizu really think I'd let her predict my plan? It's too perfect. I'll let them have this dance, but come before morning's light, she will be mine.'

The two soon disappeared into the shadows and away from anyone's sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--I need notes to continue please... Ja ne!--


	124. Chapter 124

--Hi all. I'm back. Time for the fun stuff. Btw, anyone know a great and very quick way to get rid of sunburn? ::shakes fist at camp::--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Celtic music stopped and the crowd cheered. Danielle smiled at the man she had been dancing with, who wasn't that bad. He bowed and smiled. "I hope we will meet again, my Lady."

"My name's Danielle and I hope I do run into you again. You are a very good dancer."

The man smiled again. "You are too kind. I shall return you to your partner now though. I would be jealous as well if another man was dancing with you."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sir, you never told me your name."

"Call me Rishid."

"Alright. Rishid. Thank you for the dance."

He bowed to her and returned to the shadows of which he came, a grin on his face. 'Kaiba will be pleased.'

-Meanwhile-

Maiko was walking with the teens when she saw a man sneak into the shadows. 'It's him. Marik. What did he do already?'

"Maiko?"

She shook her head and looked at the little girl in front of her. "Yes child?"

Kaoru looked at her with fear and terror in her eyes. "I think I just saw the man that attacked my home."

The elder woman's eyes snapped open with attention. "What?"

Sanno was at full attention. "Where did you see him?"

"He just went into the shadows."

Maiko's eyes widened. 'Could Marik have done that? I don't understand.'

Sanno was trying to calm her down as Maiko went off into the crowd. 'I have to get them out of here. Maybe Ishizu will know what to do.'

-Back to our couple-

Yami walked up to the golden haired woman and squeezed her shoulder. She turned and looked him in the eyes as he smiled at her. "I wish to claim that dance now."

She smiled as well. "The rest belong to you."

Slowly, Yami put his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The music started to play as they swayed. Strangely, it was a modern song.

_As I look into your eyes  
I see all the reasons why  
My life's worth a thousand skies  
You're the simplest love I've know  
And the purest one I'll own  
Know you'll never be alone _

'I don't know what it is. Possibly the moonlight reflected off her skin, the way she's dressed or how we're dancing. She is so beautiful. I think it would be impossibly to ever try to leave.'

_My baby you  
Are the reason I could fly  
And 'cause of you  
I don't have to wonder why _

As they were dancing, Danielle was also deep in thought. 'I feel no need to question anything now. In his arms right now I feel safe. It's as if he's not only protecting me, but has a deep feeling as well.'

_Baby you  
There's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive _

'She did bring me to life so to speak. I was just watching the world while I was inside Yugi. It feels so good to be out and able to live again. She makes me feel alive in so many ways. I feel as if I could do anything.'

_Though these words I sing are true  
They still fail to capture you  
As mere words can only do _

'I don't have any words to express how I feel right now in his arms. Though I'm wrapped into him, I feel so free.'

_How do I explain that smile  
And how it turns my world around  
Keeping my feet on the ground _

'Her smile could make my worst mood brighter. No matter what new clue I've found, her smile makes everything worth it. I could wake up to that every day.'

_My baby you  
Are the reason I could fly  
And 'cause of you  
I don't have to wonder why  
Baby you  
There's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive _

'I would do anything for her. Anything she asked. Nothing is too hard or small. Anything just to keep her here with me.'

_I will soothe you if you fall  
I'll be right there it you call  
You're my greatest love of all _

'Is it possible? Do I... love her? I... I think I do.' Yami looked into her eyes and into her smile. 'No, I know I do. I'm in love with you, Danielle Kimura.'

'It's true. I... I love him. I love him with all my heart and soul.'

_My baby you  
Are the reason I could fly  
And 'cause of you  
I don't have to wonder why _

Yami reached and pulled Danielle's chin up. Looking directly into her eyes, he could swear he saw them sparkle, reflecting the stars above. Slowly, he leaned forward.

_Baby you  
There's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive _

Danielle realized what was happening and started to lean in as well. Without any interruptions, their lips connected. A soft, warm, sweet kiss was shared, causing hearts to flutter and some to smile with joy.

_Arianna__ I feel so alive _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Are you happy now? THEY FINALLY KISSED!!! The song be _My Baby You_ by Marc Anthony (my fav.) Time for bed for me. I'll update later! Ja ne!--


	125. Chapter 125

--How much did you like that last chapter? I thought so. Feel free to ask questions. That way, you know if I'm reading your reviews or not. ::wink:: Enjoy the chapter!--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba stood there as he watched the couple dance to the music and grew furious when Yami leaned in to kiss her. 'How dare he even be near her!' His anger tripled when she kissed him back. 'That little...' He calmed himself down and smirked. 'It doesn't matter. After tonight, she'll be mine. She'll forget all about that pathetic Pharaoh and join the Clan as my Queen, just like it should have been all those centuries ago.'

With an heir of greatness, he turned on his heel and walked away, Bakura close behind.

When Maiko and the others found the couple, they were a little "busy" at the time, sharing their first kiss. Maiko smiled as at last they realized their true feelings toward each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaiba and another man watching the couple, then turn and walk away. 'This will make things worse for them.'

The kiss was magical. The softness of her lips combined with his emotions was just heavenly. They did not want to break it, but had to eventually for air. Yami rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes, a smile on his face. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

Her eyes sparkled as she replied, "I've wanted you to do that as well."

They could only stand there and look into each other's eyes. The rest of the world didn't exist. It was only them. This was the moment of true happiness.

Sadly, this moment was cut short by our favorite elderly lady. "I do apologize, but we must depart."

They nodded and headed in the direction Maiko was taking them. As they walked, they were close together and hands interlocked. They soon reached the carriage and got in, heading back to the Palace. Sanno and Kaoru were sitting close to each other, but not as close as Yami and Danielle, who had her head on his shoulder with his arm around her protectively.

The Palace came into full view. The passengers got out and headed in their respective directions. Yami pulled Danielle out into the gardens though. When the reached their destination by the pond, he turned and looked at her fully. 'Kami, how did I ever deserve her?' He pulled her close to him and held her in a gently embrace.

She returned the action and looked at him fully as well. As if drawn to each other, they shared their second kiss, as soft and loving as the first.

When they parted, Yami whispered into her ear, "I promise to always be here for you. I never ever want to leave your side."

She smiled and whispered back, "Nor do I want to be away from you."

The stars above danced in the night sky and shone brightly than they ever had since the couple had arrived in Egypt. It was as if the heavens approved what the two felt and were saying.

Yami took her hand and lead her back inside. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

They went inside and walked towards her room. Once they reached the door, Danielle turned and kissed him on the cheek good night and went inside. With a smile on his face and a warm heart, Yami went to prepare himself for the best sleep in his life... or so he thought...

::Inside Danielle's room::

Danielle had her back against the door with her hand over her heart, a smile on her face. 'This night... I shall never forget this night.'

She moved towards her bed and got her pj's out when she thought she heard something in the room. As she turned, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could cry out. A cynical laugh was heard as a figure came out of the shadows.

Danielle's eyes went wide. The man smirked at her. "Did I not tell you we should meet again? Well, the sooner the better. Come now. Your Master is waiting."

He pulled out a long golden thing from his robe and touched it to her forehead. Her eyes sprang open as she fell into the other man's arms.

Without any more struggle, the three disappeared into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--I'm adding now, don't worry... Ja ne.--


	126. Chapter 126

--So I don't get killed, here's the next one...--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami changed and got into his bed. He lay there with a certain female on his mind. Blushing, he touched his lips where her touch was still present.

Relaxing, he soon was taken over by the power of sleep.

--You know you wanted the dream to come...--

It had been two days since Decimus had been sent back to the Empire. That meant there were only five days until the big celebration. Yami was stressed but was able not only to rely on his friends, but Bakura and Malik as well. Malik ended up staying behind to be a better example of the Empire. He had Yami's blessing to stay after all.

While in the middle of making more decisions, Tea walked in with a smile on her face. "All right everyone. The Pharaoh will not be available from now until he returns. All your questions shall be answered by me."

Yami looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What's going on, Tea?"

She smiled again. "You are wanted in the gardens, Your Highness."

Curious, Yami got up and went to the gardens to see Dyani there waiting for him. She smiled broadly at him, which made his heart skip a beat. He walked toward her. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, I was hoping to give you part of your birthday present now." (::smacks all you perverts with a ham:: not THAT you idiots!)

She took his hand and pulled him to a somewhat wide clearing in the gardens. "Umm... what are we doing here?"

She looked at him with a bit of humor in her eyes. "Well, I'm going to teach you how to do one Celtic dance. I've heard the music before and someone taught me, so as a gift, I'm teaching you." Her smile spread across her face. As much as Yami hated to dance, he couldn't refuse her.

The lesson began and didn't end until someone was sent out to find our Pharaoh. During that time, Dyani slowly taught our rhythm challenged Egyptian Ruler how to dance. There was lots of laugher, frustration, and smiles as Yami picked up what Dyani was showing him.

"Excuse me, my Pharaoh, but the advisors would like to speak with you. Oh, excuse me, My Lady, as well."

Yami smirked as Dyani looked completely puzzled. "What do they wish to see me about?"

"I was not informed, Pharaoh."

"Very well. I shall be there in a few minutes."

The boy bowed and ran off to repeat the message. Dyani turned to Yami. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Sannosuke. He works here with his sister, Atsuko. Nice kid." He turned to her completely. "I had a wonderful time today. Thank you so much for this gift."

A blush spread across her delicate face as she nodded. "I'm glad you like it. You are one hard person to shop for."

Yami smiled. "I can imagine. But to be honest, anything from you I would have treasured. I shall see you later this evening?"

Dyani, blushing again, nodded as he smiled and walked away.

As she stood there, Bakura came up to her. "So, he liked the first part of his present?"

"He seemed to. I'm glad you thought of it. I can't wait until he sees the rest."

"Speaking of which, have you decided on your attire?"

Dyani nodded. "I found this dress a while back and asked Joey to get it for me. Just a few minor changes and it's perfect."

Bakura shook his head. "It will only be perfect on you." She blushed.

"Well, maybe we should practice ours again?"

"Sure."

With that, the two continued to dance.

-Shifting-

Yami came into the meeting room. The men all faced him, but one stood out from the rest. Tsukasa. (ah, yep the prick is back) He walked toward them with confidence.

"Your Highness, we have been talking it over and we all agree that the celebration is the perfect time to make your announcement."

"My announcement?"

"Of your engagement to Lady Mai. It would be the idle time. Everyone worth knowing would be there."

Yami closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. "Tsukasa, we've been through this. I have told you I will not marry that woman. I feel nothing towards her."

Tsukasa put his hands behind his back. "Your Highness, with all due respect, your judgment is not the best at this moment. It is tainted."

This was just a tad shocking to Yami. "What?"

"That woman has corrupted you. She has caused you to turn away from responsibilities, she distracts you from work of any kind. She had you strike and insult a general from the Roman Empire over nothing. She clouds your judgment into blocking out everything else but her. She is a clever witch, but I have seen through her tricks."

Oh yeah. Yami's very pissed at this point. "Hold your tongue! Decimus was going to rape her. I find that to be a little more then nothing. My judgment is far from clouded. In fact, it has opened since she has been here. She has taught me to live for my people, not for what you all believe my people want. And do not DARE call her that again or I promise you that will be the last thing you shall ever say. And her name is Dyani, not 'that woman.'"

Yami took a breath and continued. "If you called me here to tell me to marry Miss Mai then you have wasted both our times."

Before he left, Tsukasa had more to say. "Your Highness. What would your father say to your actions?"

Yami glared at the man. "Do not bring my father into this!"

But Tsukasa did not back down. "He would have wanted you to life for your people. Lady Mai knows how to serve the people and is able to help you in any way. This other woman does not know a thing. He would have wanted you settled down by now."

Yami was full out pissed now. "My father would have wanted me to be with the one I love, not some general's daughter! He chose a shrine maiden over some air head princess and look at what Egypt has become. I will never marry Mai for she does not have what my mother had from my father. She had his heart, his love. Mai does not have mine. Not now, not ever."

"And you're saying this other woman does?"

Yami stared at him. Was that what he was saying? He didn't know.

Tsukasa smiled. "I think this meeting is over. Right before the celebration, we shall meet again. Good night, my Pharaoh."

Yami turned and walked out of there quickly. Just what happened in there? What he said... Did Dyani have his heart?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Sorry this isn't being updated like it used to. I started work not that long ago at a day camp. If you really knew me, you'd all be laughing your butts off. I hate children. Well, maybe not hate, but I can't tolerate them. I'm the counselor of a sixth grade group and it's a miracle that all of them leave the camp alive. I'm seriously not kidding about this. Yes, I am plotting their deaths.

Anyway, I'm busy with that, I have to bike to and from work (about six miles in total), and I come home exhausted. I haven't worked on any of my fics at all since I started working. I'm gonna try though! Check my profile page for updates.

Ja ne!--


	127. Chapter 127

--Hey hey! I think you're gonna like this one. Don't know why, but check it out--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you-_

After Yami's little thing with the advisors, Tsukasa took it upon himself to have a little chat with the "witch" personally. Upon entering the gardens, he soon found her dancing with that white haired man that followed her. 'Probably her apprentice.' He walked up to her and her partner. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with you."

_-Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you-_

Dyani turned to him wide eyed, then back to Bakura. "I guess we can continue later." The boy nodded and walked away. She turned back to Tsukasa. "What can I do for you?"

"You can leave."

_-Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?-_

Dyani looked at him as if he had twenty heads. "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave this place and take off your hold on the Pharaoh. You are causing nothing but trouble. I don't care what it takes, but you will not interfere. The Pharaoh _will_ marry Lady Mai and you will be forgotten. Make things easier on everyone and just leave now. Go back to that little town of yours, get married off, produce offspring and serve your Pharaoh. That is your place and your life. Do not dream of any higher. It is out of your class."

_-I can't help falling in love with you-_

Dyani could only stare at him as he walked away. She was utterly speechless. Was she that much of a threat to their plan? The shock was too much and she went to find Yami to talk to him about this herself.

_-As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be-_

Later that evening, Yami was standing out on the balcony staring up at the stars. What Tsukasa said was still ringing in his head _"...I will not ever marry Mai for she does not have what my mother had from my father. She had his heart, his love. Mai does not have mine. Not now, not ever." _

_"And you're saying this other woman does?"_

Yami sighed. Was that what he was saying? He just couldn't be sure. If only he could talk about this with someone. The only one he would trust with this though was the one person he couldn't tell. (Ironic, no?)

_-Take my hand. Take my whole life too-_

Speaking of which, Dyani came out of the shadows and leaned her elbows on the railing next to him. "Got a lot on your mind?"

Yami could only nod. She nodded as well. "I understand. It's a lot to think about."

Yami blinked and looked at her. 'We can't possibly be thinking about the same thing.'

"I mean, with the celebration and all. You have enough to worry about without those horrid advisors forcing things on you."

He looked at her in confusion. "How do you know what happened in my meeting?"

She looked out into the sky. "It's not that hard to figure out. They want you to say to everyone at your party that you and Mai are engaged. Am I right?"

He nodded. Dyani only sighed. "And from what Tsukasa said to me, you must have told them no."

_-I can't help falling in love with you-_

Yami's head went up. "What do you mean? Tsukasa spoke with you?" When she nodded, he inquired, "What did he say?"

She looked down and a sadness filled her eyes. What he had said still hurt her. Yami picked up on that and turned her to face him. She didn't look him in the eye, but had her gaze turned to the side.

"Dyani, what did he say to you?"

"He told me to leave here, that I was in the way. They were going to make sure you and Mai were married. He said after that I would be forgotten, that I should go back home and to know my place. He thinks I should just be married off and have lots of kids to serve you in the future. I apparently am a lower class and shouldn't dream of anything higher."

_-As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be-_

Yami stood there shocked. He had no idea Tsukasa would ever do such a thing. The fact that he said this all to her made him so incredibly angry, but looking into her eyes, Yami knew to control his temper. She was hurt badly by what he said.

"Dyani, look at me." She slowly did as he requested.

_-Take my hand take my whole life too-_

Softly, Yami spoke. "Listen to me. There is no way I could marry Mai. I don't feel anything towards her. You were the one that taught me to follow my heart and not to listen to them, that my people want me to be happy. I couldn't marry Mai for that very reason. I wouldn't be happy. As for you leaving, I do not want you to, but it is your choice. Know this, if you ever did leave, you would never be forgotten. You are surely not a lower class. You're place is what you make, where you chose to be. No one can tell you differently or tell you you're wrong in anyway. You have a heart of gold and surely the heart of a Pharaoh, or even higher. Do not let what some idiot tells you effect you. You and I know better. He just fears what he doesn't understand. Remember all that I have said."

_-I can't help falling in love with you-_

Dyani looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes. It just hurt so much when he said that. I didn't know whether to believe it or not."

"Don't ever believe that. Tsukasa just wants everything to be the way he plans it. He may see you as a threat, but he's only an advisor. You have the Pharaoh of Egypt on your side. You can't get higher than that unless you went to the Gods themselves."

She smiled. Yami's insides warmed at her smile.

_-I can't help falling in love with you-_

"Well, I better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Dyani."

"Sweet dreams, Yami." With that she turned and left.

_"And you're saying this other woman does?"_

'She might very well have...'

_-I can't help falling in love with you-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Well? How was it? Come on! Tell me!!!! Oh, the song was _Falling in Love With You_ by UB 40 in this one, as in that version was used. Review please!!!

Oh, and a quick comment to **Locke the Lion-hearted**: your opinion is your own, though I am honored you think I'm a good writer. I will say my other works are far better writing wise, but this was the second fanfic I ever attempted, thus somewhat close to my heart. Sadly, it holds all my poor writing skills as well. Danielle/Dyani, as you can probably see by now, has her faults. Perhaps I shall make her afraid of spiders, like myself. It would be interesting. Thank you for your comments.

Ja ne!--


	128. Chapter 128

-Because it was in such a high demand…-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was running around the palace like headless chickens. (ever seen that? it's soo funny) The celebration was tomorrow and there was still a lot to be done. The work was mostly for the servants and advisors though, so Yami had free time to spend with Dyani in the gardens.

As he headed there though, Mai called out to him. "Excuse me Pharaoh! I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me. Small matter of finding something to read while everyone works. They don't give me anything to do so I've been rather bored the past few days."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this. 'Okay, she sounds different.' He shrugged and lead her to the library. What he didn't see however was her wave to the two people practicing in the gardens. (ah ha! I dunno...)

They soon reached the library and Yami began searching the shelves for anything that he thought would interest Mai. "What are you looking for in particular?"

"Hmm. Well I was wondering if you had anything on the battles my father fought in. I'd like to see what he was like in battle."

This caused both of Yami's eyebrows to go up. 'Could the advisors have told her to act differently?' A memory struck his mind at that moment.

_"Hmm... Well, I can't help with the advisors since they don't like me much, but I can talk with Mai." _

_Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" _

_"I can tell her what you like and how she throwing herself at you is not appealing at all. You know, tell her about you."_

A smile spread on his face. 'I don't know when, but Dyani must have told her to back off and to act like herself. I must thank her later.' He continued to search the selves until he found something that might interest her. "Here. This might work."

He handed her the scroll and she took it with a smile on her face. "Thank you Pharaoh."

He nodded. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course. Thank you." She went to sit in one of the seats and began her reading.

'Well, glad to see she's not clinging to me anymore. Now let's see what Dyani is up to in the gardens.' The Pharaoh left the library and soon entered the gardens to find Dyani sitting and watching Yugi and Mokuba play nearby.

"Is this seat taken?"

Dyani looked up at him and smiled. "It's your gardens. In fact it's your country."

He smiled and sat beside her.

"Excited?"

"Not really. It's just routine."

"That's rather sad. It's your birthday! You'll be nineteen now. That's something to get excited about. I mean you only turn nineteen once."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the life I was born into."

"That doesn't mean you have to be different from everyone else. Just because you were born into something different doesn't mean you are different. You're just a person who was placed in a role."

He looked at her and smiled. "I wish everyone had the same opinion as you."

She smiled. "Then I wouldn't be original, now would I?" She winked and he laughed.

"That's true."

After a few moments, Yugi ran over to the two. "Hey, you wanna play hide and seek?"

Yami nodded. "Sure."

Yugi's face lite up. "Great! You guys go hide and we'll come and find you."

Dyani got up. "Alright. No cheating now in your counting."

"Hey! I don't cheat!"

"Okay. Close your eyes and we'll go hide."

The two boys started to count as Dyani and Yami went to go hide. The two settled on behind the bushes near the pond. Dyani turned to Yami and whispered, "Now don't drag me in there this time."

He smiled. "I don't know. It was a good idea at the time. Well, until you dragged me in too."

"You didn't honestly think you'd get away, did you?"

"That was the plan."

"Well, I hope you're better at making plans for a country than you are for a sneak attack on me."

Yami subdued a laugh. "I can assure you Egypt is safe in my hands."

"I have no doubts about that."

He smiled and kept quiet as the boys came by. After they had passed, he turned to her. "I would like for you to meet me on the balcony again tonight. It's important."

She nodded. "I look forward to it."

After a few more moments, they were found and the game was over. Yami had to head back inside and the boys went to torment the cook. Dyani just rested out in the gardens until she had to go to the balcony.

-Notice they never eat in the past? Who really cares? If you do, I feel bad for you. Later that day...-

The night sky was clear and the stars danced to their own accord. The Pharaoh stood there with a box in his hands. 'This is my last night as an eighteen year old. Dyani should be here soon. Why am I so nervous?'

As if to save him from further torment, Dyani walked out onto the balcony. "Hi."

He turned to face her and smiled. "Hi."

She walked over to him. "Now what's this important thing you have to tell me?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not tell. I have something for you." With that he handed her the small box.

Puzzled, she slowly opened it and her mouth went wide. "Oh Yami."

He smiled and reached in the box. "I had them made not that long ago. When you're the Pharaoh, they speed up things for you. They are especially made for you." He took one out and pulled back part of her hair with it. "They are Sakura blossoms."

Her smile lit up the night sky. "Oh Yami. They're so beautiful. I... I don't think I can accept them."

"Please. I would like greatly for you to accept them. They are only suited for you."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you so much. I will treasure them always." She hugged him and he returned it. He was unbelievably happy she liked them so much.

Blushing, Dyani pulled out of the embrace, much to Yami's dislike. (Awwww... Kawaii) "I better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow for everyone. You especially should get some sleep."

He nodded. "I'll go inside in a minute."

Somehow understanding, she nodded. "Good night Yami. Sweet dreams." She turned and left, a smile on her face.

He turned and watched her go with a smile on his face. 'They will be sweet dreams tonight now that I have made you happy.' He turned and looked at the night sky. Orion's Belt was sparkling the brightest this night. Soon, he turned and went towards the warmth and comfort of his bed. 'Well, tomorrow's the big day. I wonder what surprises they've all cooked up for me.'

But nothing could prepare him for the surprise he was to receive...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Well? **LEAVE A NOTE!!!!** And yes, the gift Yami gave her was the Sakura hair pins. Ja ne!--


	129. Chapter 129

--It's Party time! and this is dedicated to Splintter.--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was in full swing. The celebration had started not too long ago and the sun was on it's trip down. (think afternoon time- after noon) The dancers were dancing (what else are they gonna do?) and the people were having a great time. That is... except for one...

Yami, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. What was he to do? Everyone was in a panic last night because the Celtic musicians arrived late. It seems they ran into some trouble with some robed men at some point. It didn't matter. They were here now and the people loved the unique music they brought. While they were playing, Yami just sat on his throne. He sat there watching his subjects dance around and laugh as the fun continued for them. 'Like I thought. Same old routine.'

He sighed. Joey wasn't even here yet. He had asked permission to arrive late for he had to pick up something. Yami didn't really pay attention to him, but let him do as he wished. Tristan and Tea were there, of course, as well as Mai and Malik. They seemed to be having fun as well. Yami grumbled at their fun. Why was it he was never allowed to participate? Oh yeah... because he's Pharaoh. What a dumb reason. He slumped slightly on the throne and glared into the crowd of people who were having fun on his day.

Tea looked at him from where she was and sighed. "I wonder where she is."

Tristan looked up. "Who?"

"Dyani of course. Why else would he be so down on his birthday?"

"Isn't he always bored on his birthday? He never gets to do anything but watch everyone have fun."

"Well, that's true."

Yami grumbled. 'What's the point of me even being here? It's not like I'm allowed to do anything. I'm glad everyone else is having fun, but I'm bored out of my mind! It would be nice if someone would at least come and have a real conversation with me.' He sighed again. This was going to be a long night. The celebration usually runs well into the night, giving him even less sleep than he normally gets.

To occupy his time, Yami looked around the hall to see who was here. To his surprise, the one person he thought would be in the middle of everything was not here. 'That's strange. Dyani's not here.' To his surprise, this depressed him even more than he was before. 'My emotions are so different since I met her. Perhaps this night I shall figure some things out for myself.'

Not too long after, Yami noticed Bakura walk in and headed over towards the "crew" to talk. Yami made a noise almost sounding like a growl. Even though Bakura had backed off, he still wasn't that thrilled he was hanging around. 'It's as if he's trying to get everyone to like him.'

Suddenly, the lively music slowed down and a song called "Cliffs of Doneen" began to play. Yami had heard part of it as they had practiced real early that morning. It was a nice song.

That's when something- or rather someone- entered the hall. Yami stared at the person. He could not take his eyes away and he slowly stood up and descended the stairs towards this person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--I'm very serious, go download that song before going to the next chapter. I'm not kidding.--


	130. Chapter 130 finally!

--And now the chapter you've all been waiting for! For old readers, **_THIS HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN_**!!! The Celtic music playing is _"Cliffs of Doneen"_, which you should have downloaded. I've dubbed it "Yami and Dyani's Love Song." Do you agree? Oh, and this chapter is shorter than it's original. Sorry.---   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly descending the vast amount of steps, Yami was drawn to the female that stood out in the midst of the crowd. Her golden locks were pulled half up, the Sakura pins sparkling in the light. Only a few strands dare fall to frame her face, revealing deep and beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that held so much in them, so much emotion that could not be found any other way. It was as if they held secrets, ones he longed to discover.

With each step he took, a small amount of fear rose in him. What was he doing, getting off his throne like that? It was completely unexpected. All eyes were set on him step by step, including the one his eyes were set on. Her dress was white silk with a layer of small sparkles and around her neck was a gold necklace. The sandals on her feet were plain, nothing too fancy or over the top. To put it very simply, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

When his feet left the final step, the crowd slowly began to part for their Pharaoh as he walked towards this siren. His eyes did not leave hers, not even for a moment, as he came closer and closer. In Yami's mind, doubts were surfacing steadily. 'What if she refuses? Perhaps I'm looking into this more than she. Are we feeling the same for each other, or is it just my mistake? Could she possibly feel more than friendship to a Pharaoh?'

By that time, the now nineteen year old was but three steps away from her. With as much certainty as he could muster, Yami raised his arm to extend his hand out to her, silently pleading for her to accept not only his hand, but him as well. 'This moment is more than just for a dance. It is to answer certain questions.'

It felt like an eternity passed before he felt a soft, delicate hand in his own. Looking deeply into her eyes, he knew their feelings were the same, that he was not imagining all that passed between them. With a small smile on his face, he led her out to the dance area, which was now vacant due to the shock of the Pharaoh's actions. He could feel everyone staring at them, but he didn't care. The woman that meant the world to him was by his side and she accepted him. That's all he needed.   
_   
_When they reached the center of the area, Yami turned to her face fully, a soft smile on his face as he bowed slightly. After she curtsied, he held onto her hand and placed his other on her tiny waist. Slowly, her hand went to his shoulder, her touch gentle and soft. The music took him over, making everyone in the hall disappear except for the woman in his arms. The Celtic beats swayed their bodies to the emotions surrounding them, keeping them close and completely in sync.

As they danced, Yami could not tear himself away from her deep brown eyes, eyes that lead to her beautiful soul. These new emotions that flowed freely within him both terrified and excited him, confusing him greatly. What was he feeling for her? All he could hear in his mind was her name, her beautiful name singing softly in his thoughts.

While swaying to the music surrounding them, his mind drifted from the moment he was in. They were laughing out in the gardens, just happy being together while their hands were joined. As they walked together, he'd pulled at her hand and she'd swing into him as their lips touched in a sweet, but loving kiss. When they broke apart, she would smile that one special smile she used only for him. The day passed and when night came, Yami would take her hand and walk her to the pond where he got down on one knee and asked her to become his wife. Her response would be that smile and a kiss, confirming her positive answer. Their wedding would be a grand event, causing all of Egypt to flock to the ceremony, including all of those dear to her. As they exchange their vows, they'd look into each other's eyes with so much joy and happiness, knowing they would be bound for eternity. He would wake up the next morning to find her there beside him, her blond hair spread wildly across his pillow as her body was pressed firmly against his, seeking his comfort and warmth. A few years later, his beautiful wife would be sitting in the gardens as a little boy ran around with his uncle Yugi, laughing and playing as the Queen kept a careful eye. He would come out and wrap his arms around her, gently rubbing her stomach where his second child was growing. Time would pass and soon he found himself next to her by the pond, both of them old and gray. His arm would be wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They would stay that way as the sun rose to greet them, signaling they had stayed together for yet another day. At that point, he would turn and kiss her lovingly, knowing she would always be by his side. On his death bed, the last face he would see in this world would be hers, the most precious thing to him.

With a strong sense of determination, Yami made a silent promise to himself. Nothing was going to keep them apart. No one was going to harm her, for he would be there to protect her. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her. He wanted to share his life, his home, and his heart with her. He wanted her beautiful face to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last one he saw at night. On the final day of his life in this world, he wanted to be beside her, to tell her what was in his heart. To see her face one last time would be enough for him to survive whatever Anubis threw at him when he was to be measured up. All he wanted was her, this woman in his arms, for the rest of his life.

He held her close as they continued to dance. Out of the thousands of thoughts swimming around in his head, the young pharaoh was absolutely sure about one thing. He was in love with the woman. Yami was in love with Dyani. It didn't matter if others objected. She was the only one for him- now and forever. Even if they were separated somehow, he knew his heart would be with her forever until she returned. He would be there to protect her, even from whatever Kaiba threw at them. They were destined to be together, their souls had combined to become whole. He knew they were soul mates.

The music died down until it was no more. The two stood in the middle of the floor, staring deeply into each other's eyes, still in each other's arms. Silence engulfed the entire Master Hall due to the fact the people did not know what to do. They could only stare at the couple with either smiles on their faces that their young Pharaoh finally found the one, or looks of hatred for picking someone unworthy of the position of Queen of Egypt.

A small sound began in the mass hall, causing people turned to see what it was. It was accompanied by another. It was… clapping? Yami and Dyani broke out of their daze to see everyone looking at them and hearing three people now clapping.   
---------   
Her hands came together before she could even think it over. Tea couldn't help it. She was so happy that they had finally come to realize their feelings for each other. A single tear fell from her eye. All of a sudden, she heard someone else start to clap as well. She turned to see Tristan smiling at her as Joey soon joined in, looking on proudly at the couple standing on the floor, obviously so in love.   
---------   
The entire hall soon filled with the people's applause. They had danced beautifully. The two blushed and Dyani bowed to Yami. He picked her head up with his hand. Their eyes came in contact once again. He leaded in and whispered softly in her ear, "Meet me later tonight in the gardens by the pond?" She nodded and smiled softly.

The musicians smiled at each other. "We did tell them the music takes them over and reveals emotions. Maybe now they'll believe us." They then began to play a new song and the couple went their separate ways, one to the throne and one back to hide in the crowd. The one hidden in the crowd was hidden from all eyes, except for one pair the color of violet.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
--YAY!!! It's been rewritten FINALLY!!! Yes, I spliced in some areas of the old version, as you can probably tell. FROM NOW ON, THE STORY IS GOING OFF THE ORIGINAL VERSION THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY POSTED! That is if I find time to write it. I've been so very busy lately with things that have sucked out my imaginational thoughts. (yes, I made that up) Give notes of encouragement, cause it's only getting harder from here on out. Ja ne!!!--


	131. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I really don't know what to say. I still have the ideas for this story - all the time in fact. I just cannot bring myself to sit down and write it anymore. Maybe when I have more time, I can come back to this. That, and I have gone away from _YuGiOh! _lately. I'm debating about taking this story down in order to one day rewrite it. The writing is just so horrible, I cannot stand it.

I am so sorry, but this is my final decision. If you see this story again some day, hopefully I have put more time into it so that I am not ashamed to call it my own.

Until I am able to pay attention to this story...

Ja ne.

-Sakura onto Hitomi


End file.
